Pokémon Ash the legendary Rainbow Hero
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: After his battle with Ho-Oh, Ash thought that he was done being the Rainbow Hero, but fate has other plans. A year after his battle against Ho-Oh, Ash learns what it truly means to be a Rainbow Hero. He will accomplish his dream and be the Legendary Hero with his best friends, Pikachu, Latios, Latias, Verity and Sorrel with him as Ash becomes the Legendary Rainbow Hero Master.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rebirth of the rainbow hero and beginning of a legend.**

* * *

Altomare was an incredibly beautiful city in the Johto region near Azalea town, but tonight it wasn't a beautiful town. A giant tsunami was heading towards the city, threatening to crush it, and swallow up hundreds of lives. Among the many that live in the city of water was an aspiring young 11-year-old boy named Ash Ketchum. He was travelling the Johto Region with his two travelling companions.

A 12-year-old girl named Misty and a 16-year-old man named Brock. Also travelling with Ash was his best friend and partner Pokémon, Pikachu. However, Ash wasn't your typical young Pokémon Trainer. No, he was much more. He was the trainer that the Legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh chose as his Rainbow Hero. It started on the day where Ash and Pikachu started their journey together, where they saw Ho-Oh, who gave Ash the Rainbow Wing, which was proof that Ash was chosen to be the Rainbow Hero of Legend.

He traveled with Pikachu across Kanto to accomplish his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. During his travels, he met a 10-year-old girl and 10-year-old boy called Verity Awadetsu and Sorrel Kaede, who told him about the legend of the Rainbow Hero. These three trainers travelled together to Mount Tensei to find Ho-Oh, only for another trainer called Cross to interfere, only to lose to Ash in a Pokémon battle. Cross, however tried to force Ho-oh to appear, only for the mythical Pokémon known as Marshadow to take the Rainbow Wing and use it to control surrounding Pokémon to attack the trainers.

During this battle, Ash sacrificed himself to save his best friend, Pikachu. Feeling deep sadness, Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that snapped all the controlled Pokémon free. But thanks to Ho-Oh's power and their bond, Ash came back to life with Pikachu. The Rainbow Wing was reformed as Ash used it to call Ho-Oh forth.

Ash and Pikachu battled Ho-Oh, having an incredible battle against the legendary Fire and Flying Type. After that battle, the three trainers split up to follow their own dreams. Verity's dream was to be a powerful trainer like her mother, Sorrel to research on the Legendary Pokémon in Kanto and Ash's dream to become a Pokémon Master. The next day after the three trainers separated, Ash discovered that he still had the Rainbow Wing and decided to keep it as his lucky charm.

During his adventure, he met Misty and Brock, who joined him on his adventures. It reminded Ash about how he travelled with Verity and Sorrel, but it wasn't the same. They traveled around the Kanto Region, where Ash entered the Kanto League, but lost against a friend of his known as Ritchie. His Charizard had gotten sick, so he forfeited the match, making him stop at the top 16.

After the Kanto league, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu traveled through the Orange Islands to challenge the Orange League. It was a hard challenge, but Ash won against the champion of the Orange League. Soon they traveled to the Johto region, with Ash earning Gym Badges to enter the Johto League Silver Conference. However, what Ash didn't know was that during his adventures, the mythical Pokémon, Marshadow has been following the young Rainbow Hero during his travels.

During his whole adventure, Ash never spoke of Verity or Sorrel to Misty or Brock, even going as far as not showing them the Rainbow Wing. Ash had currently earned 7 Gym Badges during his adventure in Johto and was on his way to earning his eight Gym Badge. However, the group of trainers decided to stop at Altomore for Ash and Misty to enter a water chariot race.

At the end, Misty won the race, but Ash only lost because of some mysterious circumstances that he didn't know at the time. After the race, the group of friends went out to have some Ice Cream, but Pikachu wondered off and got some water from a machine that a kind young girl turned on for him. Ash came back to pick Pikachu up, before the girl started looking around the Rainbow Hero in every detail, making the young 11-year-old uncomfortable since no girl has ever done that do him, except Verity on their first night together as a group with Sorrel.

After that, the girl took off, leaving a confused Ash and Pikachu, before the Electric Mouse went back to his water. Not long after that, Pikachu looked up at the direction that the girl ran off, before he ran off, making Ash chase after his best friend, after turning the water machine off. They found the same girl at a canal, being attacked by an Espeon and Ariados that belonged to two girls. Because of Ash's heroic nature, he ran up and pulled the girl free from Ariados's String Shot and responded in kind to the two girls and their Pokémon.

Giving them a one way ticket to Pikachu's Thunderbolt!

After giving the girls a shock, Ash grabbed the girl's hand and ran off with her to get her away from those two other girls with Pikachu following them. They all ran through alleyways of the city, till the girl took Ash and Pikachu back to the same park that they met, only for her to disappear when they looked away.

They soon meet up with Misty and Brock and headed towards the museum of Altomare. They met a kind old man named Lorenzo, who showed them around and showed them a powerful device. During the exploration, Ash saw the same girl on the second floor, only having a white hat. Ash and Pikachu left the museum to chase after the girl around town. When they did catch up with her, she said that she didn't know Ash or Pikachu, before she walked off, making the two best friends chase after her again.

They soon saw the same girl, only she didn't have the same white hat. She then took off again, making it a chase as Ash and Pikachu chased after her to a garden. After looking around, they saw the same girl, who disappeared into the darkness. Ash and Pikachu went after her and found themselves in a beautiful garden full of Pokémon.

After marveling the site for a while and the amount of Pokémon in the area, Ash spotted the girl as she turned a corner before they followed after her. They soon found her near a lake, swinging on a wooden swing, while smiling. Ash and Pikachu started to approach her, till something invisible came at them at high speed. Pikachu tried to defend his best friend, but wasn't strong enough and got tackled. Ash ran to Pikachu's side, just as the mysterious Pokémon was about to attack again, till the same girl stood in front of Ash, protecting him as the mysterious Pokémon revealed itself to be the Legendary Pokémon, Latios.

However, an exact copy of the girl appeared, only having the white hat, confusing Ash and Pikachu. The girl demanded to know who Ash was, which the Rainbow Hero introduced himself as a Pokémon Trainer, which the girl mistook him here to capture Latios and was about to sick Latios on him, till Lorenzo showed up and stopped them, saying that Ash was a friend.

Then Ash found out that the girl that he saved was actually the Legendary Pokémon Latias. Latias lead him here to play with him on the swing, while showing her real form. Soon Latios and Pikachu joined the playing, while Ash, Bianca and Lorenzo talked with each other. Lorenzo and Bianca even showed Ash the ancient writing and the Soul Dew, which was the source of the water in Altomare.

Soon Ash and Pikachu had to leave, which sadden Latias since she grew fond of Ash in their short time, having liked him since he saved her from those two girls. Bianca took Ash and Pikachu to the Pokémon Centre on a boat. Ash asked her about the two girls from before, confusing Bianca, which the Rainbow Hero figured out that it was actually Latias that they were after. When Ash and Pikachu made it back, they gave no explanation to Misty and Brock about what happened to them since they promised Bianca and Lorenzo that they would keep Latios and Latias a secret.

After dinner, Ash and everyone went to sleep. Ash had a dream that brought happiness to him. He dreamed about him travelling through all the regions with Verity and Sorrel, all three of them accomplishing their dreams together, always there for each other and never separating. Then Ash's dream changed to a dream about his wedding day with Verity, where the two of them have been dating for 5 years and were now getting married, with all their friends congratulating them, with Pikachu and Piplup being happy for their partners.

Soon Ash dreamed about him and Verity raising a family together, having a son and daughter, raising their children with Sorrel's children, seeing them off on their journey and how they became champions like their parents and even becoming Rainbow Heroes.

Ash's happy dream was interrupted when Pikachu's cry woke him up, getting him to look to see Latios in her human form in the room. Ash hopped out of bed and asked what was wrong, but Latias only hugged him in response, while crying. Soon Ash explained to Misty and Brock about Latias, who showed her real form, making the two companions of Ash gasp in surprise. Latias then showed everyone her sight-sharing, showing that those same girls captured Latios, Bianca and Lorenzo and even the Soul Dew.

They then started using the Defense Mechanism, resurrecting an Aerodactyl and Kabutops, who went out to capture Latias. As the vision ended, it showed Latios as a prisoner and power source for the Mechanism. The sight-sharing ended and Latias was in tears. Ash comforted Latias, while Misty and Brock were in shock at what was happening. Soon the whole city started becoming a lock down city, which Ash, Pikachu and Latias barely managed to avoid.

They soon set out towards the museum, but found trouble along the way, namely Aerodactyl and Kabutops, but they managed themselves thanks to Brock and Misty's Pokémon helping out. When they were close to the museum, they were attacked by processed water, which almost drowned them, but Latias managed to use Psychic and free them. They soon went in the museum, which the mechanism was going crazy. Ash and Pikachu freed Bianca and Lorenzo and soon freed Latios with Latias's help.

Then things went to hell as the Soul Dew died and a giant tsunami was heading towards the city with no sign of stopping. This leads to where we are now, where Latios and Latias were using their powers to stop the tsunami. They succeeded, but Latios used too much power and was now starting to die and becoming transparent, while having a bright blue glow around him.

* * *

 **(With Latios and Latias)**

"Brother!'' Latias cried out in sadness as she floated in front of a transparent Latios, which humans would only hear her usual cry. "Why did you do this brother?'' Latias asked in concern for her older brother and only remaining family member left.

Latios looked at his sister and smiled lovingly. "I was already damanged from the effects of the DMA. I no longer had the power required to stop the tidal wave and father's soul has now separated from the Soul Dew. I need to take father's place as the new Soul Dew for Altomare, or it will not survive''. Latios started explaining to his sister with a smile, knowing what he must do to save his home.

Latias looked at her brother in deep shock. No. This can't be happening! She can't lose her big brother! Her only remaining family member left! She can't! Latias thought of a solution as fast as she could, till an idea popped into her head. "Wait, what if we can somehow return father's soul into the Soul Dew?!'' Latias asked in concern, hoping that this idea could save her brother.

Latios's eyes widen in shock at the idea that his sister came up with. "That could work, but we'd need a human whose aura is strong enough to restore father's soul''. Latios replied to his sister, thinking that maybe this plan could work. Latias smiled at hearing what her brother said and was about to say something to Latios, till a rainbow flash appeared behind her, getting the Eon siblings to turn around and see what was the cause of that flash.

Only for their eyes to widen in shock at seeing the cause was Ash, only he was holding a rainbow feather in his right hand, with the young Rainbow Hero looking as shocked as them. "Ash!'' Latios and Latias called out in shock at seeing the kanto boy, who looked up from the Rainbow Wing and saw Latios and Latias. "Latios! Latias! You're both alright!'' Ash called out with a smile as he floated towards his two new friends, still holding the Rainbow Wing in his right hand.

"How are you even here?! And what's that geather?'' Latios asked in surprise at seeing Ash appear, wondering what that feather that the Rainbow Hero was holding onto. "I don't know! The Rainbow Wing just started glowing and next thing I knew; I was here''. Ash replied to Latios, also confused at how the Rainbow Wing activated, making the two Dragon Type Pokémon widen their eyes.

"Did you say Rainbow Wing?!'' Latias asked in surprise to hear that the human that she liked was actually Ho-oh's Rainbow Hero. Ash looked at Latias and nodded to her. "Yeah I did, but we can talk about that later! What's happening to Latios?!'' Ash asked in concern for Latios, which surprised the blue dragon a bit since Ash is acting like this when he barley knows him and they aren't that close.

"He's disappearing''. Latias answered Ash's question, getting more worried by the second with the Rainbow Hero widening his eyes. "Disappearing? There's gotta be something I can do!'' Ash cried out in concern for Latios, not wanting to lose a friend.

"There is something, but the chances of it failing and killing you along with me are high, like 90% out of 100%''. Latios explained to Ash, knowing that the chances of this working out are very slime. "I DON'T CARE!'' Ash shouted out with narrowed eyes, making Latios and Latias widen their eyes at the Rainbow Hero.

"You're my friend Latios. It's true that we barely know each other and just met not too long ago, but you became an important friend to me, just like Latias. No matter what happens, I'll always help or save my friends because my friends are everything to me, even if I have to risk my life! And that includes you too, Latios!'' Ash exclaimed with wide eyes, not caring about the risks and just wanting to save his friend.

Both Latios and Latias stared at Ash in complete shock and awe. They have never met someone like Ash, who is willing to risk his life for Latios and not care about the danger. Latios was the most shocked since he thought that even if Ash seemed nice, he thought that he was never this kind of person, which amazed him at the Rainbow Hero's will to save him. "Ash…thank you''. Latios whispered to Ash as a smile formed on his face, completely trusting the 11-year-old.

Ash smiled at Latios, while the Rainbow Wing was glowing even more. "Save the thanks for when this whole thing is over with. Tell me what I need to do now?'' Ash asked Eon Dragon Pokémon, wanting to save Latios as soon as possible. Latias floated closer to Ash, while smiling brightly.

"You must transfer part of your aura and part of your soul into Latios for him to be able to restore the Soul Dew to its previous form and reseal father's soul into the Soul Dew''. Latias explained to Ash, who paid close attention to her.

Ash nodded to Latias as his eyes showed his determination. "Alright, but how do I do that exactly?'' Ash questioned Latias on how he'll transfers part of his soul and aura into Latios. "Just place your hands over me, then sis and I will take care of the rest from there''. Latios said to Ash, making the Rainbow Hero look back at him before he nodded at the blue dragon.

Ash looked at the Rainbow Wing in his right hand, before he placed it in his pocket as he held his hands out to Latios, while Latias pushed Ash to her brother.

Soon Ash's hands made contact with Latios's transparent form. Latias lowered herself, but Ash remained floating in front of Latios, while Latias placed her paws on Ash's back. Then a blow glow emitted from Ash's hands and began to envelop Latios. Soon after a few seconds, Latios' figure started to become solid again, showing that he was turning back to normal. Latios' eyes widened as he felt life flowing through him again.

Latios then began focusing on restoring the Soul Dew as Ash's aura and soul began to reform his own. Ash gritted his teeth as he felt his body began to ache in pain as his aura left him. Latias looked at Ash in concern and her concentration began to slip. "Don't stop, Latias!'' Ash shouted out at Latias, making both her and Latios widen their eyes at what he said.

Ash's body was starting to turn transparent; his right eye closed and had begun taking deep breaths while his left hand started hanging to his left side.

"We can't stop! We're so close to bringing back Latios! I won't give up, because I want Latios to live, because he's my friend!'' Ash shouted out as his left eye shot wide open as he held his right hand out to Latios, who also had widened eyes. "ASH!'' Latios cried out in telepathy as he held his left paw out to Ash as well. Ash's hand reached for Latios' paw with the two desperately reaching out for each other.

However, they didn't notice Ash's pocket was glowing, till the Rainbow Wing flew out and floated between Ash and Latios. The Rainbow Wing released a rainbow light between Ash and Latios, before it went back into Ash's pocket. The rainbow light started to vanish to reveal 2 stones, with one being small and the other being big enough to hold in someone's hand. The big stone was silver and blue in a DNA symbol, with the small one having the same symbol, only green and blue.

Ash, Latios and Latias had wide eyes at seeing those stones appear, while the stones went to Ash and Latios. The big stone went to Latios, while the little stone went to Ash, which the both of them grabbed the stones with their hands or paw. Ash and Latios looked at the stones in wonder before Ash used his fingers to rub it. The stone began to glow, making Ash widen his eyes.

The stone being held in Latios's left paw also started glowing as well, making the Eon Dragon widen his eyes in surprise. The two lights connected to each other, as if it connected Ash and Latios. "What the! What's going on?!'' Ash called out in surprise as Latios's whole body was covered in energy, covering the Dragon Type Pokémon from view. Then Latios's body started changing.

Latios started getting bigger, his wings getting bigger as well. Even his face started changing as well and finally his wings and paws merged together. Soon the glow disappeared, revealing Latios, only completely different. He was now bigger, purple replacing blue, his paws and wings now merged and finally his whole body was different than before. The DNA symbol appeared in front of Latios, before it disappeared.

Ash and Latias stared in shock at what they just witnessed. They just saw Latios somehow evolve or something, with said Eon Dragon looking shocked as well. Latios then looked back at Ash and narrowed his eyes. "Let's do this, Ash!'' Latios called out to Ash in telepathy, getting the Rainbow Hero to lose his shocked look and smirk at Latios. "You got it, Latios!'' Ash called out with a smirk, getting Latios to smirk back, before a bright rainbow light appeared and engulfed them all.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Ash's friends)**

Ash's friends, Misty, Brock, Bianca and Lorenzo were watching from outside the museum in deep concern. Pikachu was watching from the ground next to Bianca, while Misty held Togepi in her arms. Things started getting crazy for them since they just saw Ash vanish without warning when he pulled out a rainbow feather from his pocket. Now they were watching as a sphere of light floated in the air, while the water returned to Altomare with the city safe.

Then the strangest thing happened. The sphere of light went up into the sky and created…a rainbow! Everyone looked at the rainbow in awe at seeing one appear out of nowhere, before they saw something flying towards them from the sphere. Bianca and Lorenzo smiled in relief when they saw one of the flying objects was Latias, but they grew surprised at seeing Latios in his new form, with a sleeping Ash on his back.

"Is that you, Latios?'' Bianca asked in surprise to see Latios's new form, with everyone else looking at Latios in awe and shock as well. Latios nodded to Bianca with a smile. 'Yeah, it's me Bianca'. Latios said to Bianca in telepathy, getting Misty and Brock to widen their eyes in surprise more. Latias flew to Lorenzo and held out the Soul Dew to him in her paws. "The Soul Dew! Thank goodness''. Lorenzo said in relief as he took the Soul Dew from Latias with a smile.

"What's wrong with Ash and what happened?!'' Misty asked in concern at seeing Ash on Latios's back, asleep as Pikachu jumped onto the Eon Dragon's back to get to his best friend. 'Don't worry, he's just asleep since he used a lot of his aura to save Latios'. Latias answered Misty's question with a smile as she looked at the sleeping Ash with a smile on her face, getting everyone to look at the Rainbow Hero in surprise. "Ash…saved Latios…'' Bianca whispered to herself in shock that Ash saved Latios.

Latios nodded to Bianca with a smile, before he looked at the sleeping Ash on his back and smiled. 'A human…willing to sacrifice his life to save mine. Ash…I owe you my life for this'. Latios thought to himself with a smile, grateful to Ash for risking his life to save him. Latios then looked back at Bianca, Lorenzo, Misty and Brock. 'Ash is tired, so we'll take care of him and let him rest back at the garden. We'll bring him back tomorrow once he's fully rested'. Latios told everyone with a smile, wanting Ash to get some rest after what has happened.

Misty and Brock looked at Latios in surprise, but before they could reply to the Eon Dragon, the Dragon Type Pokémon took flight with Ash and Pikachu still on his back and flew off towards the garden. Latias giggled at her brother's actions, before she looked at Bianca and Lorenzo.

'I'll put the Soul Dew back for you guys, you should just rest since it's been a busy day'. Latias said to Bianca and Lorenzo with a smile as she took the Soul Dew back from Lorenzo and flew after her brother, leaving everyone standing there in shock, before they all went back to watching the rainbow.

* * *

 **(With Latios and Latias)**

The Eon Dragons flew into their garden home with smiles, with Latias immediately going to place the Soul Dew back where it belongs, while Latios went to find a place for Ash to rest. Latios went to one of the trees, before he stopped in front of it. Latios' eyes glowed, showing that he was using Psychic. Ash and Pikachu were lifted off his back and onto the soft ground.

Pikachu was looking at his best friend in concern as Ash kept sleeping, before he turned around to look at Latios, who was floating in the sky. "What happened to Ash!'' Pikachu cried out to Latios, wanting to know what happened to his best friend. Latios kept silent, just staring at Pikachu for a few seconds. "…Did you know that Ash was Ho-oh's chosen Rainbow Hero?'' Latios asked Pikachu, wanting to know if the Electric Mouse knew that Ash was the legendary Rainbow Hero.

Pikachu gained a surprise look on his face at hearing Latios say that. Of all the things that Pikachu was expecting, this was not one of them. "Yeah, I did''. Pikachu replied to Latios with a surprised look on his face. Latios then looked back at Ash's face as said trainer kept sleeping. 'Caring for others and willing to give up his life if needed to save a friend, such a pure heat. Ash really is the chosen Rainbow Hero'. Latios thought to himself as he smiled, now seeing Ash was truly the Legendary Rainbow Hero.

"Brother!'' Latias's voice was heard, getting Latios and Pikachu's attention as they looked to see the red Eon Dragon flying towards them, before she stopped next to her brother. "The Soul Dew is back where it belongs, and the water is safe and secured and flowing through the town again''. Latias said to her brother with a smile, glad that everything is back to normal. Latios smiled back at Latias as well, before something suddenly happened that no one saw coming.

Latios's body suddenly glowed purple again for a few short seconds, before the purple glow disappeared to reveal Latios back in his normal form, with no damage to his body, like the whole incident never happened. Latias and Pikachu stared at Latios in complete shock with their eyes almost popping out their heads and mouths hanging open, while the blue Eon Dragon looked at himself in amazement to see himself back in his normal form, while feeling happiness at knowing that he wouldn't be trapped in his new form.

However, Latios felt something in his left paw, getting him to look to see the same stone that he got earlier there. Latios looked at the stone for a few seconds, before he decided to keep it. Latios looked at Latias with a smile. "After everything that has happened today, I'm gonna take a nice long rest, so please don't wake me up early tomorrow, sis''. Latios requested from his sister with a smile, before he went to Ash and floated down to the ground and went to sleep, while making sure that Ash wouldn't be cold by sleeping besides him.

Now that Latios mentioned it, Latias and Pikachu also yawned as they felt the events finally catch up with them. "Good night Pikachu''. Latias said to Pikachu as she yawned, before she floated down to the ground and went to sleep, while being sure that she was sleeping next to her brother and nuzzling Latios' face with her own. 'I'm coming; Ketchup dream world'. Pikachu thought to himself as he lied down on Ash's lap and went to sleep, going to his happy place.

Everything was peaceful in the garden as the human and Pokémon slept together in peace. However, Ash slowly opened his eyes, groaning. "Uhhh…Am I in the garden?' Ash questioned as he looked around to see that he was in the garden that Latios and Latias live in together.

Ash was still feeling weak from giving up most of his aura and life energy, so he still needed more rest. Ash turned his head to see that he was sleeping against Latios' body, Latias sleeping next to her brother and finally Pikachu sleeping on his lap, making the Rainbow Hero smile at seeing Pikachu, Latios and Latias safe again. "Pkachu, Latios, Latias. Thank goodness that you're all safe''. Ash whispered to himself as he used his right hand to rub Pikachu's back and left hand to pat Latios's head, glad that all his friends were safe.

Ash then looked up above, thinking about Verity and Sorrel. 'Verity, Sorrel. I miss you guys, and I hope that the both of you are doing alright'. Ash thought to himself as he smiled sadly to himself, missing his two best friends very much, wishing to see them again. However, as Ash was looking up, he didn't notice the Rainbow Wing in his pocket glowing, or the red eyes in the shadows of the tree, watching him.

However, Ash heard something step on a branch, making him slowly turn his head to the right. Then, coming out of the bushes of the garden was an Eevee, who looked tired and ready to fall asleep. "That's an…Eevee?'' Ash whispered to himself in surprise to see an Eevee in the garden, while the Normal Type yawned cutely. The Eevee then looked at Ash with tired eyes, before it yawned again as the Pokémon walked up to Ash and lied down on his stomach, going to sleep.

Ash looked down at the sleeping Eevee in surprise at how the Pokémon did this without hesitating, before he smiled to himself as he strokes Eevee's fur with his right hand, making the sleeping Normal Type smile in her sleep. 'Eevee must be tired, so maybe I should just let it sleep and make friends with it tomorrow'. Ash thought to himself, smiling as he continued to stroke the sleeping Eevee's fur, before he yawned.

"Guess I'll hit the hay for today''. Ash said to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, with his right hand on Eevee's head, who smiled and lean into Ash's touch more. However, with Ash and Eevee asleep, they didn't see the Rainbow Hero's old friend Marshadow appear from the Shadows on Ash's right side. Marshadow said nothing, before he put his right hand over Ash's lap and opened it with the same small stone from earlier falling onto Ash's lap. Marshadow then sunk back into the ground and left Ash and the Pokémon sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 3 new family members and the truth comes out.**

* * *

The sun shined high in the sky, brining another day for the Pokémon world and for everyone in the world to start another day. In Altomare's garden area that the Legendary Eon Pokémon live in, Ash, Pikachu, Latias, Latios and Eevee slept in peace with nothing to disturb them.

Ash groaned as he started to awake. Ash blink 3 times, before he used his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned, while starching his arms in the air. "Ahhh! That was a nice nap''. Ash said to himself as he opened his eyes, bringing his arms down from the air. 'I agree with you'. Ash heard Latios's voice in telepathy, getting the Rainbow Hero to look at Latios's face and saw that the Dragon and Physic type Pokémon was awake, who had a smile on his face.

Ash smiled when he saw Latios, before he pats the Dragon Pokémon's head with his left hand. "You okay Latios. Does anything still hurt from what happened last night?'' Ash asked in concern for Latios, worried if he was still hurt. Latios smiled at Ash's concern for him, feeling like he now had his own best friend like how Latias has Bianca as her best friend. 'Don't worry. I'm a 100% better and even ready to fly around the whole city without taking a break'. Latios replied to Ash in telepathy with a smile, not feeling pain anymore and feeling all his strength back.

Ash sighed in relief to hear that Latios was okay, before he looked down at the sleeping Eevee and Pikachu on his lap with the Eon Dragon taking noticed of the new arrival. 'Oh, look whose came back'. Latios said to himself in telepathy for Ash to understand, while smiling. Ash looked at Latios in surprise at him knowing this Eevee as the Eon took flight into the sky and hovered above the Rainbow Hero. "You know this Eevee?'' Ash asked Latios in surprise.

'Yeah I do. She's a friend who comes to visit the Garden very often'. Latios replied to Ash in telepathy, being friends with this Eevee. "Really, well this Eevee seems really friendly- wait, did you say that this Eevee is a girl?'' Ash asked in surprise to hear that the Eevee sleeping on his lap was actually a girl. Latios chuckled at what Ash said. 'Yeah she is, which she doesn't like being assumed as a boy. What, you though that Eevee was a boy'. Latios said in telepathy to Ash with a chuckle.

Ash was about to answer Latios, when a cute yawn was heard, getting them both to look down to see the Eevee starting to wake up. Eevee yawned cutely, before she stood up from lying down and looked up at Ash with cute innocent eyes. Ash smiled at Eevee brightly, which the Normal Type returned. "Hey there Eevee, did you have a nice good night's sleep''. Ash asked Eevee if she slept well, while rubbing the Normal Type's right ear.

"Eevee''. Eevee replied to Ash with a bright smile, before she ran up and climbed up to Ash's left shoulder, before she nuzzled her check against his check, making the Rainbow Hero laugh. "Hey, come on stop that tickles''. Ash laughed happily with his eyes closed, getting tickled from Eevee rubbing her check against his, with Latios watching the two with a smile. Latios then looked down at his closed left paw, before he opened it to reveal the same stone that transformed him into his new form last night.

'Hey Ash, do you still have your stone?' Latios asked Ash in telepathy with a serious tone, getting Eevee and the Rainbow Hero's attention as they looked at the Eon Dragon, who showed the stone to them. Ash looked down at his lap and saw his stone, before he grabbed it with his right hand and held it up. "Yeah, I got that weird stone right here''. Ash replied to Latios in confusion as he showed the stone.

Latios looked at the two stones as he tried to figure out what these two stones are. Latios's eyes then widen in shock as he figured out what the stones are. 'Can it be…could these stones be…a Key Stone and Mega Stone…' Latios whispered to himself in shock that these two stones were actually a Mega Stone and Key stone. Ash and Eevee gained confused looks on their faces at what Latios said. "What's a Key stone and Mega Stone?'' Ash asked Latios in confusion, having never heard about a Key Stone or Mega Stone before in his life.

Latios looked back at Ash and could tell that he was confused. 'Before I tell you what a Key stone and Mega Stone is, Ash. Do you know that some Pokémon can go through a special kind of Evolution known as Mega Evolution?' Latios asked Ash in telepathy, wanting to know if he knows about Mega Evolution. Ash and Eevee's eyes widen in shock at what Latios said. "Wait, what! There's a different kind of Evolution called Mega Evolution!''. Ash called out in surprise with widened eyes at hearing about Mega Evolution for the first time.

"Eevee!'' Eevee also called out in shock with her eyes widened in shock as well about hearing about Mega Evolution as well. 'Indeed. Mega Evolution was a mysterious power that appeared in ancient times. For a Pokémon to Mega Evolve, they need 3 things. They must have a trainer that has a key stone, a Mega stone for the Pokémon itself and finally a close bond that it has with its Trainer'. Latios explained to Ash and Eevee in telepathy, explaining about Mega Evolution and how it works.

Ash's eyes sparkled with stars, with Eevee doing the same. 'Though, not all Pokémon can Mega Evolve'. Latios continued to explain to Ash and Eevee, getting confused looks from the two. 'Only very few specific Pokémon can Mega Evolve, and a few of them are fully Evolved Pokémon, while they are few that don't evolve, like me'. Latios said as he explained more about Mega Evolution to Ash and Eevee, knowing that not all Pokémon can Mega Evolve.

Ash still had a look of amazement on his face, before he looked down at the Key Stone in his hand. "So…that means that last night…you…''. Ash began to say as he looked back at Latios, now finally knowing what happened to him. Latios nodded to Ash with a smile. 'Yes, last night, I Mega Evolved'. Latios replied to Ash with a smile, now knowing how he evolved last night.

Ash and Eevee still had looks of amazement on their faces, but two yawns caught their attention. They all looked to see Latias and Pikachu finally beginning to wake up, with the two Pokémon yawning. "Pika pi''. Pikachu called out to everyone as he stood up and began stretching. 'He says 'good morning' to everyone'. Latias called out in telepathy to everyone as she rubbed her eyes, before she looked at Ash and saw Eevee on his lap.

'Hey, welcome back Eevee'. Latias greeted her old friend with a smile as she flew around in circles around Ash, Eevee and Pikachu. "Eevee''. Eevee replied to Latias with a smile and eyes closed, greeting her friend back. "Pikachu''. Pikachu greeted Eevee with a smile and a wave of his right hand, which the normal greeted him back with a smile. 'Anyway, I hope you don't mind that you spend the night with us last night, Ash'. Latios asked Ash if he was okay with spending the night with him and his sister last night.

Ash gave Latios a toothy grin on his face, making him smile back at Ash. "It's alright. I liked sleeping with you and Latias last night, Latios. It was warm, comfortable and fun since it was with my friends''. Ash replied to Latios with his grin still on his face, who smiled. 'Alright…that decides it'. Latios called out to himself as he gave a cry, getting everyone's attention, with Ash having understood him through telepathy.

'What has decided it, big brother'? Latias asked in confusion at what why her brother was acting like this. Latios looked at Ash with a smile on his face as he finally made his decision on what he wants to do now. 'Ash…I want to join you on your adventure'. Latios said in telepathy with a smile, making everyone widen their eyes at what Latios just said, with Ash the most shocked.

'Brother…you want to…join Ash!' Latias called out in shock at what her brother wants, knowing that Latios doesn't trust many humans, much less let them see him. Latios nodded to his sister with a smile as he looked back at Ash. 'Last night…you risked your life to save me, Ash. During my whole life, I have never met anyone like you. We've just known each other for two days now and barley know each other, but you risked your life for me when you could have just ignored it and not risk risked your life. You called me your friend and you're my friend as well, Ash. That's why I want to join you on your adventure to repay you for your selflessness actions, my friend'. Latios started to explain his reasons on why he wants to join Ash on his adventure.

Ash, Latias, Pikachu and Eevee continued to look at Latios in amazement and shock at what he said, before the Rainbow smiled as he stood up. "If that's what you want Latios, then you're more than welcome to join me and become a part of our family, right Pikachu''. Ash said to Latios with a smile, before he looked at Pikachu, who smiled as he climbed onto his best friend's right shoulder. "Pika pi!''. Pikachu called out with a bright smile on his face, also welcoming Latios to the family.

Latios smiled at Ash and Pikachu, before he flew closer and nuzzled Ash's face with his own, making Ash laugh as he patted Latios's neck. 'Aww, that's so cute. You're such a softy, big brother'. Latios called out in telepathy with a smile and her eyes closed, making Latios glare at his sister with his checks red. "N-N-No I'm not! That was…just a…'. Latios tried to deny what his sister claims, but couldn't come up with anything, making everyone laugh.

Ash's eyes then widen as he remembered something. "Wait, what about the Soul Dew then!'' Ash called out in alarm, remembering that Latios and Latias are the guardian Pokémon of the city and of the Soul Dew. Latios and Latias looked at Ash, with Latios looking relaxed, while Latias looked a little worried. 'Don't worry, that won't be a problem. Follow me'. Latios said to Ash with a smile, before he took off to where the Soul Dew is, leaving Ash with Pikachu, Latias and Eevee.

Latias lowered herself for Ash to climb on. 'Climb on, and I'll chase after my big uncontrollable brother, Ash'. Latias said to Ash in telepathy with a smile, getting him to look at the Red Eon Dragon, before he nodded to her. Ash then jumped onto Latias's back, like he was riding on Latios with the Female Eon Dragon floating into the sky. However, Eevee jumped on as well, landing on Ash's lap, getting Ash and Pikachu to look surprised at her actions, while Latias took off after her brother.

"Eevee!''. Ash called out in surprise at Eevee's actions, who climbed up to his shoulder, before she nuzzled her face against his check, making the Rainbow Hero smile as he pat Eevee's head with Pikachu watching them with a smile. Soon Latias stopped in mid-air, letting Ash, Pikachu and Eevee see that they were in the area that the Soul Dew is, with Latios floating next to the pond of water that holds the Soul Dew. 'Ash, come here'. Latios called out to Ash with a smile, getting said boy a little confused. Ash jumped off Latias's back and went over to Latios before he looked inside the pond and saw the Soul Dew, while Pikachu and Eevee stayed on his shoulders.

"The soul Dew looks brand new and more amazing then last night''. Ash said to himself with a smile as he noticed that the Soul Dew looked better then yesterday, noticing a little rainbow colour in it. 'You're right about that, now watch carefully'. Latios said to Ash in telepathy, getting his, Pikachu, Eevee and Latias's attention as they looked at Latios. Latios then placed his left paw in the water, before the water suddenly shocked him, making the Eon Dragon let out a little hiss as he pulled his paw back.

"You okay Latios?'' Ash called out in concern for Latios, a little shocked at what happened with everyone else feeling the same. 'I'm fine. It'll take more than a little shock to knock me out'. Latios replied to Ash with a smirk on his face, still using telepathy. 'Brother, what was that?' Latias asked her brother on what just happened and how he was shocked. 'Apparently, Ash's aura gave the Soul Dew a power boost, which now seems to be able to protect the Soul Dew and make sure that it won't get stolen again'. Latios replied to his sister with a smirk, telling her what just happened.

Latias's eyes widen in surprise, before she gained stars in her eyes. 'Does that mean…we don't have to stay in Altomare anymore and finally explore the outside world?' Latias asked her brother with a delighted tone, having always wished that she could leave Altomare and adventure the outside world. Latios nodded to what her sister said with a smile, making Latias feel more happiness. 'Then I want to join Ash on his adventure too!' Latias cried out in delight, wanting to join Ash as well for what his done, making him, Pikachu and Eevee widen their eyes more.

"I-I'm happy to know that you guys want to come with me, but are you really sure that you want to join me on my adventure?'' Ash asked the two Eon Pokémon if this was really what they wanted. Latios and Latias looked at Ash with a smile, glad that he wants to make sure that this was what they wanted. 'Ash, we're sure of our decision'. Latios started to explain to Ash, using telepathy for him to understand.

'We've just known you for two days, and yet you've became an important friend to us, and we want to join you on your adventure and help you accomplish your dream'. Latias finished explaining to Ash with a smile, knowing that this was what she and her brother wanted, making the Rainbow Hero look at the Eon Dragons with his mouth hanging open, before he smiled. "Alright, if that's what you guys want, you're more than welcome to join our family''. Ash said to Latios and Latias with a smile as he held his right hand up, making the two Dragon Pokémon smile at him.

"Eevee!'' Eevee cried out in joy as she jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto the ground behind the Rainbow Hero, making said trainer turn around with everyone looking at Eevee. "Eevee? Is something wrong?'' Ash asked in confusion at Eevee's actions, while the Normal Type had a smile on her face. However, before Eevee could answer Ash's question, her ears twitched before she jumped up, dodging a Water Gun attack, making everyone widen their eyes at the sudden attack out of nowhere.

Eevee landed on the ground, looking at her opponent that was actually Misty's Politoed, with Misty behind Politoed with Brock, Bianca and Lorenzo behind her. Boanca was holding Togepi and Brock was holding Ash's bag. "Misty!'' Ash called out in surprise to see that Misty was the cause of the Water Gun attack. "We'll talk later, Ash! Right now, I'm gonna catch that Eevee!''. Misty called out to Ash with a smirk on her face and her hands up in a fist, wanting to catch Eevee to have a Vaporeon.

 **(Misty and Politoed VS Eevee!)**

Eevee turned her head to look at Ash. "Eevee!'' Eevee called out to Ash with a smirk, making Ash a little confused at what she was asking. "Eevee's just telling you to watch closely''. Bianca said to Ash with a smile as she, Brock and Lorenzo walked up to Ash with them all smiling. "You know this Eevee?'' Ash asked in surprise to hear that Bianca knows Eevee, while taking his bag from Brock and started searching through it.

"That Eevee is a wild Pokémon. She comes to the garden very often, so we see her a lot. She hardly trusts humans, so she must trust you if she wants you to watch''. Lorenzo answered for his granddaughter with a smile as he and Bianca watched the match, just as Ash stood up with his hat, jacket, gloves and Poké balls on.

"I bet Misty just wants to catch it to evolve it into a Vaporeon''. Brock exclaimed to himself as he crossed his arms with a smile as he watched the match.

"Yeah, maybe''. Ash answered Brock without looking at him as he focused on the match. Latios and Latias floated in the sky, watching with smiles. "Alright Politoed! Use Swagger!'' Misty called out as she pointed at Eevee with her left hand, with Politoed glowing red as he glared at Eevee, who just smirked as she jumped into the sky to dodge.

"Eevee jumped!'' Misty called out in surprise, with Politoed also looking in shock. "Ee…vee!''. Eevee called out as she spin around with her tail glowing, before she unleashed a Swift attack from her tail, with the Swift attack hitting Politoed and sending the Water type back. "Politoed!'' Misty called out in concern for Politoed, while the Water Type shook his body, before it started doing his usual clapping hands.

"Well, that was Eevee's Swift attack''. Brock said to the group, watching the battle carefully. "Come to think of it, this is my first time seeing Eevee battle''. Bianca exclaimed to the group with a smile, having never seen Eevee battle before. Lorenzo nodded to Bianca without looking at her, while having his arms crossed. "Eevee seems to battle carefully and smart to get the upper hand over her opponents''. Lorenzo said to the group of spectators, noticing how Eevee battles.

"Eevee's awesome''. Ash exclaimed to the group, while smiling as he watched Eevee battle. 'I agree. Eevee has an interesting battling style'. Latios said to the group as he watched the battle, using telepathy. 'Go Eevee!' Latias called out to her friend with a smile and eyes closed, using telepathy.

"Politoed! Use Water Gun!'' Misty called out as she held her right hand out. "Poli!'' Politoed called out as he stopped clapping his hands and unleashed his Water Gun attack that headed straight towards Eevee. "Vee!'' Eevee called out as she glowed white energy, before she charged, dodging the Water Gun attack and slamming into Politoed's stomach, making the Water type cry out in pain.

Eevee then back flipped from Politoed and landed on the ground, before she unleashed a Shadow Ball, which sent Politoed to the ground on his back from the power of the attack.

"Politoed!'' Misty called out in concern for Politoed as the Water Type struggled to get back on his feet. "Politoed!'' Politoed replied to his trainer without looking at her, his eyes narrowed at Eevee. "Nice strategy. Using Quick Attack, then Shadow Ball to deal damage and get some distance''. Brock exclaimed to the group, impressed with Eevee. "Eevee could win this battle''. Ash said with a smile as he continued to watch, hoping that Eevee wins.

"Politoed, we're gonna have to end this! Hyper Voice!'' Misty called out as she ordered Politoed to use his newly learned move. "Poli…toed!'' Politoed called out as he sucked in some air, before he unleashed Hyper Voice, but Eevee dodged again by jumping into the air. "Ee…vee!'' Eevee called out as she glowed white, before a giant card appeared in front of her, shooting it at the Water ype, creating an explosion that forced everyone to shield their eyes.

"What kind of move was that!?'' Ash called out in surprise as he used his right arm to protect his eyes from the smoke. "That was Eevee's Trump Card attack!'' Brock called out in response to Ash's question as he was also protecting his eyes from the smoke. Soon the smoke cleared, allowing everyone to see who the victor was. Politoed was on the ground on its back with swirls in its eyes, while Eevee was standing up without any damage dealt to her, with the Normal type smirking. "Oh no! Politoed!''. Misty called out in concern as she ran to her Politoed.

 **Victor: Eevee.**

"You were amazing, Politoed. Return''. Misty said to her knocked out Pokémon with a smile as she returned Politoed to his Poké ball with a smile. "Vee! Eevee!" The evolution Pokémon cheered to herself, performing a back flip before she dashed forward and jumped into Ash's arms as it snuggled against his chest. "You were awesome, Eevee. I'm proud of you''. Ash said to Eevee with a smile as he stroked her fur, making the Normal Type smile. "It looks like Eevee wants to join you, Ash." Bianca said with a smile, making Ash look at her in surprise.

"Wow, really." Ash said to Bianca, before he looked down at the brown fox in his arms, who was looking at him with a smile. 'She looks like she'd make a great addition.' Latios said to Ash in telepathy, taking note of Eevee's battling skills. 'Plus she's just so adorable!' Latias squealed to herself with her eyes closed and with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well Eevee, do you want to join our team?" Ash asked Eevee with a smile, receiving a nod from the Fox Pokémon. Ash pulled out a Poké ball from his belt and gently tapped it on Eevee's head as she was sucked into the ball by a red beam of light, with the ball shaking three times, before it signalled the capture. "Alright! I caught an Eevee!" Ash shouted out, holding up his new friend's ball, only for it to shake as Eevee released herself from the ball, shocking the group.

Ash chuckled as Eevee looked at him with a smile. "Well it looks like Eevee doesn't like being in her Poké ball, just like you huh buddy." Ash said to Pikachu, who nodded to his best friend with a smile. Eevee looked over to the yellow mouse Pokémon, and shot him a playful wink with her right eye, causing a blush to spread across Pikachu's cheeks. 'Looks like someone has a crush~.' Latias teased with her eyes closed happily, making Pikachu blush even more while the others laughed. Eevee walked over to Pikachu and nuzzled her cheek against his, making Pikachu blush more.

As the group continued to laugh, Misty noticed something sticking out of Ash's pocket. "Hey Ash, what's that in your pocket?" Misty asked in confusion, confusing Ash before his eyes widened as he forgotten about the Rainbow Wing that was being kept in his pocket. Ash slowly pulled out the golden feather with his left hand and held it up for all to see. "Beautiful." Misty and Bianca said with their hands together, entranced by its beauty. Brock and Lorenzo were also amazed by the majestic feather, but as he took it in, Lorenzo couldn't help but notice something familiar about it.

"Ash may I have a look at that?" Lorenzo asked the Pokémon Trainer if he could get a better look at the Rainbow ring. Ash was hesitant at first, but nodded as he handed the feather to the architect, who held it in his right hand. As Lorenzo began to look over the feather, his eyes began to widen in utter shock as he recognized what the feather is. "I can't believe it!" Lorenzo grasped to himself in shock at what his seeing. "What is it grandpa?" Bianca asked her grandpa in confusion, all of them were curious about the feather and they had a feeling Lorenzo had the answers to their question.

"This is the Rainbow Wing, a feather of the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh!" Lorenzo said to the group, shocking Brock, Misty and Bianca. "I've heard rumours and legends, but I've never seen one with my own eyes." Lorenzo said in amazement as he continued to look at the Rainbow Wing. Ho-oh was one of the two scared deities of the Johto region so the tales of its feather were well known throughout the region. And for it to be in the possession of one so young was a complete shock.

"Ash? Where in the world did you find something like this Rainbow Wing?" Brock asked his young friend about how he got the Rainbow wing, having never seen this wing before, or Ash showing it to him or Misty.

Ash suddenly became nervous at the young breeder's question. He hadn't told Brock and Misty anything about his adventures before meeting up with them in Kanto. He had kept his adventures with Verity and Sorrel and their journey to Mount Tensei a secret. A small frown formed on his lips, thinking back to his friends, the fun they had, the challenges they faced, the tears they shed. He missed them terribly, and would give anything to see them again.

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu said with a frown, worried for his best friend. He knew how much he and Ash missed their old friends and how hard it was for them without them. "Eev''. Eevee said in concern, seeing how troubled Ash was.

"I think I can answer that for you!" A voice called out from nowhere, getting everyone to widen their eyes as a purple and black vortex opened up from Ash's shadow. Emerging from the vortex was a gray bipedal Pokémon. The area around its face resembles that of certain headgear such as a helmet with three horn-like protrusions on top. It has a bulb on each arm as well as a collar that wraps around its neck. Its eyes are orange with yellow pupils. Above each eye is a spot that is the same colour as its pupils. It has two trails of shadows coming out from behind its legs.

"Marshadow!?" Ash, Latios, and Latias exclaimed in shock, shocked to see the gloom dweller Pokémon here in Johto. "Pika!'''. Pikachu called out in surprise as well. "Hey Ash, long time no see." Marshadow greeted Ash with a smile, waving to the Rainbow hero. He then looked over to the Eon duo. "Hey Latios and Latias! It's been ages!" Marshadow called out to the Eon due with a smile, glad to see some old friends.

'Yeah! It's great to see you!" Latias said to Marshadow with a smile, greeting her old friend. 'I wasn't aware you had met Marshadow before, Ash." Latios said to Ash, looking at his human friend with surprise at him knowing Marshadow. Marshadow chuckled at the Eon Pokémon. "Ash has met quite a few of our 'brothers' and 'sisters' actually." Marshadow stated to Latios and Latias. He and the other Legendary Pokémon would often speak to each other about their encounters with Ash. Lugia, Mew, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Mewtwo, Celebi and the Legendary Birds all saw great potential in Ash.

"Wait a minute! Who is this Pokemon? I've never seen anything like it!" Misty called out in surprise, looking at Marshadow with everyone doing the same. "Oh this is Marshadow. He's a Pokémon me and Pikachu met when we were travelling Kanto." Ash replied to Misty with a smile, introducing the dark legendary to everyone.

"I don't remember ever seeing him before?" Brock said to Ash, having never seen this Pokémon before in his travels with Ash. "It was before I started travelling with you guys." Ash said to Misty and Brock, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Yeah it was back when he travelled with Verity and Sorrel." Marshadow said with a smile, remembering when he watched Ash, Verity and Sorrel travel together.

"Verity and Sorrel? Who are they?" Misty asked in confusion at who Verity and Sorrel is, having never heard of them. "Togepi''. Togepi called out in confusion, not understanding what's going on. Ash held his head down with his hat covering his eyes. "They were the first friends that I travelled with when I, Pikachu and Charizard had first begun our journey. We split up when I went off to face Brock". Ash said in a sad tone, recalling that memory of him travelling with Verity and Sorrel. Everyone saw the sadness in Ash's eyes. It must not be a good memory for him. "Vee''. Eevee said in sadness for her new trainer.

"Perhaps I should shed some light on this situation." Marshadow said to the group, as his eyes released a red glow. Suddenly everyone began to see visions of three friends travelling towards a large mountain, a Charmander left out in the rain, a flock of Butterfree flying off into the distance with Ash waving goodbye with tears in his eyes. A fiery trainer, who desires only to be the strongest with lion like Pokémon clashing against Charizard. The legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh, flying through the sky over a 10-year old Ash and Pikachu with a feather dropping down.

Ash and 10-year-old young girl sitting by a lake, talking to each other with happy smiles on their faces, with both of them have blushes on their faces. They see Ash and Pikachu clashing with Marshadow's controlled army in a fierce battle with Pikachu fighting harder than they had ever seen. They watched as Marshadow controls a horde of Pokémon, commanding them to attack Ash, who pushed Pikachu aside, taking the attacks himself before falling to the ground, looking at Pikachu, rubbing his head.

Ash then returned Pikachu to his Poké ball, before he was stroke with many attacks, before disappearing. The two friends and their Pokémon, along with Charizard cried in sadness as Pikachu cried at the loss of his friend, before releasing the most powerful thunderbolt they had ever seen, while holding Ash's hat. The power of the Rainbow feather shining brightly as the group saw Ash returned to life with Pikachu glad that his friend is back.

Ash raised the Rainbow Wing high above as the legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh flew through the sky, before he battled Ash and Pikachu. The three friends soon part ways each one going off to continue their own journey. And the vision soon faded with everyone looking shocked at what they have just witnessed.

"Ash, were those your memories?" Lorenzo asked in shock at what he just witnessed, along with everyone else feeling the same. "Yes." Ash replied to Lorenzo, lowering his head from having just seen his memories of his adventure with Verity and Sorrel, leaving everyone in shock, till Brock asked a question. "Say Ash, I noticed the way you were looking at that girl, Verity." Brock said to Ash, leaning over to the younger boy with a sly smirk. "Is she a special friend?" Brock asked with a grin on his face, teasing Ash.

Ash blushed brightly at what Brock said. "Well…I...um…" Ash struggled to say as a bright blush crept across his cheeks before he gave a defeated sigh. "Yeah, I have a crush on Verity." Ash admitted to Brock as he looked away from everyone, rubbing his left arm with his right hand.

Misty and Brock were in shock as they stared at Ash in shock. They had never thought Ash would have a crush on someone. He had always acted pretty dense when it came to girls. So finding out that he actually had feelings for one was a total surprise. "So this is how you became the Rainbow Hero." Latios said to Ash in awe with telepathy, while everyone with the exception of Pikachu, Marshadow and his sister were confused. Lorenzo however, was in complete shock.

"Wait! Ash is the Rainbow Hero!?" Lorenzo exclaimed in utter disbelief, getting Misty, Brock and Bianca to look at him in concern and wonder. "Grandpa?" Bianca asked in confusion, wondering what he was so shocked about.

"The Legend of the Rainbow Hero has been told since I was a young man. The Rainbow Hero is a legendary hero who is chosen by Ho-oh himself to carry the Rainbow Wing, and is destined to face him one day." Lorenzo stated as he explained the legend of the Rainbow Hero, getting both Misty and Brock to look over at Ash with shocked expressions on their faces, never expecting their friend to be a legendary hero.

"But there's more to it than that. The legend also says that the chosen hero will carve out a new path way for both Human and Pokémon alike, he will join and bond with the great Pokémon of Legends, forming a bond that will be the link that will allow both Humans and Pokémon to truly understand each other." Lorenzo continued to speak as the others listened, the most stunned was Ash, never expecting that there was more to the Rainbow Hero title then he thought.

Marshadow looked over to Latios and Latias with narrowed eyes. "Oh by the way you two, I have a message from Ho-Oh." Marshadow said to Latios and Latias, shocking both legendary dragons as they looked at the Dark and Fighting Type. "He says that he's entrusting the Rainbow Hero's safety to the two of you." With that said, the mythic Pokémon vanished into the shadows, leaving everyone in the garden shocked.

Latios and Latias looked at Lorenzo and Bianca, with their confidence of wanting to tell them that they want to join Ash starting to disappear, knowing that Bianca will be heartbroken. "Is there something you want to say?" Lorenzo asked Latios and Latias, looking at the Eon Duo, getting everyone's attention. "Well…we..." Latias started to say, still feeling nervous about what she and her brother wants.

Lorenzo smiled at Latios and Latias. "You two wish to travel with Ash, don't you?" Lorenzo said to Latios and Latias with a smile, shocking both twins and Bianca. "And I think you both should go with him. You two have been confined to Altomare your whole lives. It is time you see what this world can offer you." Lorenzo said to his two old friends. In all his time, watching Latios and Latias, he knew the two of them were destined for more. "Besides I think it was fate that brought you and Ash together and you two will help him fulfil his destiny." Lorenzo finished saying, knowing that Latios and Latias will be happy with Ash.

Latios and Latias looked at Lorenzo with bright smiles. 'You're really okay with us going with Ash!' Latias called out in joy at Lorenzo approving of her and Latios going with Ash, which the old man nodded with a smile, while using telepathy. 'Thank you Lorenzo'. Latios said to his old friend with a smile, glad that Lorenzo was okay with him and his sister going with Ash.

Latios and Latias then looked at Bianca, who was starting to get teary eyed about hearing that the twins want to join Ash. 'Bianca…'. Latias said in concern for her best friend, knowing that this was affecting her the most. "What about the Soul Dew!'' Bianca called out in tears for her two friends that will leave her, making Latios and Latias frown in concern for her. "The Soul Dew has become more powerful since last night with Ash's Aura. It no longer needs us to protect it'. Latios answered Bianca's question, using telepathy.

Bianca continued to shed tears, before she hugged both Latios and Latios, who hugged their old friend back. Bianca then looked at Ash as she whipped her tears away with her hands. "You better take care of them Ash''. Bianca said to Ash as she gave him a small glare, deciding to entrust Latios and Latias to her new friend. Ash nodded to Bianca with a determined look on his face, while Lorenzo gave Ash the Rainbow Wing back.

"I will, I promise Bianca''. Ash said to Bianca as he will treat Latios and Latias as members of his family. "By the way Ash, what is that in your hand''. Lorenzo suddenly asked Ash, getting everyone to look at him, seeing the Rainbow holding something in his right hand. Ash opened his right hand to reveal his Key Stone. "A stone?''. Misty asked in confusion, with Brock and Bianca feeling the same, with only Ash, Pikachu, Eevee, Latios, Latias and Lorenzo knowing what it is.

"Ash, may I borrow that stone, along with your glove?'' Lorenzo asked Ash if he could take the Key stone and glove, getting the Rainbow Hero to look at the old man in confusion. "Why?'' Ash asked the old man in confusion at why he wants the Key stone and his glove.

"I can help carrying that stone easier for you, by making it stick to your glove''. Lorenzo replied to Ash, telling him his reasons on why he wants the stone and Ash's glove.

Ash's eyes widen at what Lorenzo said. "Then sure Lorenzo. But please don't lose them''. Ash said to Lorenzo with a smile as he took off his left glove, before he held his glove and Key stone out to the old man. 'Could you please make it easier to carry this as well'? Latios said as he gave Lorenzo his Mega Stone as well, also wanting to carry his Mega Stone more easily. "Of course''. Lorenzo replied to Latios with a smile as he took the Mega Stone as well.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later) (Also Pikachu and Eevee were still on Ash's shoulders)**

"Hello Ash" Oak greeted kindly to the young Rainbow Hero, talking with him through phone in the Pokémon centre. "How are you doing? It's been ages since you called." Professor Oak continued to speak, having not talked to Ash for a while. "I'm doing good Professor" Ash replied to the old professor with a smile, speaking with him through the Pokémon centre phone. "Sorry that I hadn't called in a while. I've just been pretty busy for a while and don't even get me started on what I've been through the last couple days". Ash continued to speak.

Professor Oak laughed at what Ash said. "Well it definitely sounds like you haven't been slacking. Oh yes I must ask, how many badges have you earned so far?" Oak asked Ash for how many badges that he has right now. "I've got seven so far" Ash answered Oak as he showed his badges in his jacket. "I'm on my way to Blackthorn city to earn my final badge soon." Ash continued to speak to the professor that was keeping his other Pokémon safe.

"Well then I must say you have quite a bit of catching up to do" Professor Oak said to Ash, confusing the young Rainbow Hero. "Gary has had all eight of his badges for a couple weeks now and is training his Pokémon for the Silver Conference". Professor Oak continued as Ash cursed Gary in his mind.

"By the way, I hope you get that last badge soon since the deadline for registration to the Silver conference is 5 weeks away''. Oak continued to speak, telling Ash that he doesn't have much time left.

"5 weeks away!" Ash cried out in shock that there was little time left. "I need to get to Blackthorn city and fast!" Ash called out to himself as he was running out of time. Remembering why he called in the first place, Ash turned back to Professor Oak, "Oh yeah Professor I need to switch out two Pokémon now". Ash said to Oak with a smile, wanting to switch out two of his Pokémon.

"Alright, which ones do you want back?" Professor Oak asked the Rainbow Hero on what Pokémon that he wants back. "None". Ash said to the professor with a smile, surprising Professor Oak. "It's in preparation for the new recruits I'm catching later today." Ash said to the old professor with a smile. "Why don't you want them to transfer back to my lab?" Professor Oak asked Ask in confusion on why he doesn't want to send his new Pokémon to his lap.

Ash merely smirked. "You'll have to wait and find out". Ash said as Professor Oak merely sighed, but relented and decided to wait until Ash caught the two new Pokémon since they automatically appeared on his database computer every time a trainer in Kanto caught a new Pokémon. "Alright then, which Pokémon are you sending back?'' Professor Oak asked Ash on which Pokémon that his sending. "Totodile and Noctowl''. Ash answered the professor with his smile turning into a smirk.

"Alright then. Everything's ready on this end''. Professor Oak said with a smile as Ash set Totodile and Noctowl's Poké balls on the transfer and sent them over to Oak's lap. "They've safely arrived Ash''. Professor Oak said with a smile as he held up Totodile and Noctowl's Poké balls. "Thanks, Proessor. I've got to go now to catch up and get my last badge''. Ash said to the professor with a smile. "I hope to see you do well in the Silver conference. Good bye Ash''. Oak bid farewell to Ash with a wave, before the Phone turned off with Ash leaving.

It was now five o'clock with the sun starting to set for the day, with Ash, Misty, Brock, Human form Latias and Bianca at the docks to catch the last ferry to Black thorn city, with Latios in his own Human form. He transformed into a version of Ash, like how Latias transformed into a version of Bianca, with the only difference being the hair being light blue and red eyes. They were all waiting for Lorenzo to show up, with Bianca saying her last good bye to Latios and Latias.

Right on time, Lorenzo came running up to them. "I'm sorry that I took so long, but here''. Lorenzo said to Ash as he gave his glove back, only his Key Stone being on the back of the glove, now stuck so that it won't fall. "Thanks, Lorenzo''. Ash thanked the old man with a smile as he checked out his new glove, while Lorenzo went to the human formed Latios and brought out a blue scarf with Latios's Mega stone on it. **(Like Sawyer's Sceptile's Mega Scarf, only light blue)**

"Thank you, Lorenzo. For everything you've done for me and my sister''. Latios said to Lorenzo with a smile, using telepathy for him to hear. Lorenzo nodded to Latios with a smile, before he walked back to Ash, who was showing his new glove to Misty and Brock, with Pikachu and Eevee on his shoulders. "Ash, I want you to take these''. Lorenzo said to Ash, getting the Rainbow Hero's attention as he looked at Lorenzo. Lorenzo then brought out two Master Balls from his pockets and gave them to Ash, who had widened eyes in shock at seeing the two Master Balls.

However, before Ash could even ask how Lorenzo got these Master Balls, the ferry's horn was heard, getting Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Eevee, Latias and Latios's attention. "Oh man, the ferry!''. Brock called out in shock, before he, Ash, Misty, Latios and Latias took off towards the Ferry with Pikachu, Eevee and Togepi hanging on tight. Soon they made it on board and were waving good bye to Lorenzo and Bianca. "Bye Bianca, Lorenzo!'' Ash called out as he waved good bye to his two new friends, with Latios and Latias doing the same.

"Bye Ash! Bye Latios and Latias!''. Bianca called out in tears as she waved good bye to her old friends and new friends. "Best wishes and take care of yourselves!'' Lorenzo called out to his old and new friends. "Pika pi/ Eevee!''. Pikachu and Eevee called out as they waved good bye to Lorenzo and Bianca as well, with Eevee using her paws.

Soon Altmare was out of sight, with the ferry now travelling in the middle of the water. Human form Latias used her hands to whip the tears from her eyes, while Human form Latios pulled his sister in for a hug. "Ash, Misty and I are gonna find our rooms for the night. Maybe you should take this chance to show Latios and Latias around''. Brock said to the young Rainbow Hero, thinking that it was wise for Ash to show the Eon Twins around.

Ash nodded to Brock with a smile. "Brock's right. Come on Latios and Latias''. Ash said to the Eon Due with a smile, getting the two disguised Pokémon to nod to Ash with a smile as they all went off to explore the ship, leaving Borck and Misty alone with Togepi.

Soon the sky was dark, showing that it was night time. Ash was with Human formed Latios and Latias on the deck, looking up at the Moon. After their whole exploration, everyone had dinner together with Misty and Brock before Eevee and Pikachu went to bed, leaving Ash with the Eon Due. Ash sighed as he continued to look up at the moon, which Latios and Latias took noticed of their new friend. 'Is something the matter, Ash?' Latios asked his friend on what's on his mind, using telepathy.

Ash looked at Latios with a small smile. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just overwhelmed''. Ash said to Latios with a smile, getting the Eon Twins confused. 'Overwhelmed by what?' Latias asked in confusion at what is overwhelming for Ash, using telepathy. Ash sighed again as he brought out the Rainbow Wing with his right hand. 'The Rainbow Wing?'. Latios asked in confusion at why Ash is bringing out the Rainbow Wing.

"It's just that…after my battle with Ho-Oh, I thought that I was done being the Rainbow Hero''. Ash said to Layios, feeling overwhelmed that he was still the Rainbow Hero and that there was more to the Rainbow Hero then he thought. 'Ash. Once a Rainbow Hero is chosen, you're one for the rest of your life'. Latios said to his friend with telepathy, knowing that Ash will never go back to being a simple trainer.

'You won't be alone, being the Rainbow Hero. Me and my sister will be there all the way for you as you continue your adventure and duties as the Rainbow Hero, carving a new path for People and Pokémon'. Latios said with a smile on his face, using telepathy for Ash to understand. Ash looked at Latios and Latias, before he smiled at them. "Thanks you guys''. Ash thanked the Eon Pokémon with a smile as he put the Rainbow Wing back in his pocket.

'Hey, why don't we fly around the area? It helps me calm down when I'm feeling overwhelmed'. Latios suggested to Ash with a smile, before he revealed his true form with his blue scarf wrapped around his neck. 'Great idea, big brother'. Latias cried out with a smile as she revealed her true form, with both Eon Pokémon flying in front of Ash. "Sure, maybe I'll calm down from everything that's happened''. Ash said with a smile at the idea that Latios has.

'Great, then hop on Ash'. Latios said with a smile as he lowered himself for Ash to climb onto his back. Ash then jumped onto Latios's back with a smile, before the Blue Eon Pokémon descended into the sky with Latias following her brother. "WHOA!''. Ash shouted out in shock at how fast Latios is, hanging on tightly. Latios and Latias flew around in the area close to the ferry so that they don't get lost.

Latios then descended down, heading towards the water. At the last second, Latios pulled up and flew above the water. Ash enjoyed the ride with a wide smile on his face, before he looked down at the water to see his reflection with Latios's reflection. Ash then saw all the underwater Pokémon, who waved at Ash, who waved back at them. Latios then flew besides Latios, who smiled at his sister.

Ash slowly sat up straight and spread his arms wide and felt the wind spread through his clothes. "Woo-hoo!''. Ash shouted out in excitement, making Latios and Latias smile at the Rainbow Hero. Latios and Latias then went even faster, exciting Ash even more. "Woo-hoo!''. Ash shouted out in joy again as he continued to enjoy the ride. Ash continued to say Woo-hoo, before he decided something.

"Hey Latios, let's try Mega Evolution!''. Ash called out to Latios, getting the Dragon type to smirk. "It will be my pleasure''. Latios called out with a smile, making Ash smirk before he held up his left hand, before he used his right hand to tap the Key Stone on his left hand glove. The Key stone started to glow, with Latios's Mega Stone also glowing. Two lights came out of the stones and connected with each other, like they connected Ash and Latios, before Latios's body was covered in energy.

Soon the energy disappeared to reveal Latios in his Mega Evolution form, with the DNA symbol appearing in front of Latios, before it disappeared. 'Now we're talking!' Latios called out as he then went super faster, making Ash cry out in excitement, with Latias watching Ash and her brother with a smile.

On the top of the ferry, watching Ash enjoy his ride with Latios and Latias was Marshadow. Marshadow watched with a smile as Ash continued to have fun with Latios and Latias. 'Ash…No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you as well'. Marshadow thought to himself, promising to protect his friend as he sank back into the shadows, letting Ash, Latios and Latias continue to have fun.

Soon Latios and Latias took Ash back to the ferry, where the Rainbow jumped off of the Dragon Type's back and onto the deck. Latios also changed back to normal. 'Ash, now would be a good time to catch us since it's starting to get late'. Latios said to Ash with a smile, thinking that now the Rainbow Hero should catch them.

Ash nodded to Latios, before he brought out the two Master Balls. Ash then threw them at Latios and Latias, with the Master Balls connecting with them. Latios and Latias were then sucked into the Master Balls by red lights, with Ash catching the Master Balls, which signed that Ash caught Latios and Latias. "I caught Latios and Latias!" Ash called out as he held the two master balls with a smile. Ash then started running towards his room, where Misty and Brock were waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blackthorn city gym.**

* * *

The next morning, the ferry docked at Blackthorn city. Ash had some trouble waking up, but a quick thunderbolt from Pikachu fixed that problem. After straightening himself out from the Thunderbolt and regaining control of his limbs when the paralysis wore off, they departed from the ferry.

"So this is Blackthorn City". Ash said to himself, looking around as he, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Eevee were at the docks. "I can't wait to find the gym and challenge the gym leader!" Ash called out as he was about to take off running, when Misty grabbed the back of his vest with one hand and the other holding Togepi, and the amount of momentum that Ash built up was too much for him to sustain so he fell flat on the ground on his back, making Eevee look worried for her new Trainer.

Quicker than a Pikachu using agility, Ash jumped up and turned around to look at Misty, "What'd you do that for?" Ash asked Misty with his face in a frown.

"You don't even know which kind of Pokémon the Blackthorn Gym uses and you still go and charge recklessly into a battle" Misty said to Ash in annoyance that he doesn't seem to be taking this seriously. "Oh yeah". Ash said with a grin, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

Brock, Misty and Pikachu sweat dropped at what Ash said, while Eevee giggled. "Brock, what kind of Pokémon does the gym leader use here?" Ash asked his old friend on what kind of Pokémon that he'll be battling.

Brock pulled out his guide book and looked through it, till he found what he was searching for. "It says here that the Gym Leader's name is Clair and that she specializes in Dragon type Pokémon." Brock said to Ash, telling him about the Gym Leader. Ash grinned widely when he heard that. Dragon Pokémon always meant that there would be a challenge. Ash then held his chin with his right hand and thought carefully to himself.

Dragon type Pokémon are some of the strongest Pokémon around, so he would need to choose Pokémon effective against them. The best choice would be to use Pokémon with Ice type moves as well as Pokémon capable of using dragon type moves.

Ash continued to think about what kind of strategy that he should come up with as the group soon arrived at the Blackthorn city Pokémon centre, having decided to go there to check up on their Pokémon and get them healed. "Hello, and welcome to our Pokémon Centre." The Nurse Joy greeted with her usual cheerful expression, greeting the young heroes as they walked up to her desk. "Ah, my beloved Nurse Joy, your prince has arrived! How I've waited for this. ..gk!" Brock's attempt at romance was cut short by Misty pulling his right ear with her left hand.

"Let's go lover boy, the princess will have to wait for another happily ever after." Misty said to Brock in irritation, pulling him aside, while holding her Togepi. Ash kept still, still thinking about what Pokémon to use.

"Vee!" Eevee said with as she rubbed her head against Ash's right leg. Ash smiled at the Evolution Pokémon as Pikachu came down and talked with Eevee, before his mind focused on his Gym Battle. This was the final gym and most likely this would be the strongest of the 8 gym leaders he has faced. This wouldn't be like before at Viridan City.

This time Ash would really need to train hard if he wanted to truly earn this eighth badge. Ash picked up the key and made his way to room Brock and Misty rented, with Eevee and Pikachu going after their trainer. Ash then set his back pack on the bed before he began to pack. For the next week Ash would train harder than ever before.

Ash packed food, Pokémon food, his sleeping bag, water and everything into his back pack for his training trip. "Alright you guys all set?" Ash asked Pikachu and Eevee as he stood up, strapping on his back pack with the two Pokémon in front of Ash.

"You bet we are!" Pikachu and Eevee called out with enthusiasm, though it would sound like their usual Pokémon cries to humans. The trio soon heard the sound of the door being unlocked and both Brock and Misty walked in, with both of them looking surprised to see Ash pack so many things in his bag.

"Hey Ash, what are you all packed for?" Brock asked the young Rainbow Hero in confusion at why Ash is packing already. "Oh sorry guys, I'm just going off to train to be ready when I challenge the gym." Ash replied to Brock with a smile, while Pikachu and Eevee climbed up to his shoulders. "And you need all of that?" Misty said to Ash, pointing at his stuffed back pack with her left hand.

"Well I'm planning on training for the whole week actually." Ash replied to Misty with a nervous smile, scratching his right cheek with his right hand. "A whole week!?" The two shouted in shock that Ash was gonna spend the whole week training.

"Yeah, this is the final gym and so I wanna make sure that I win this." Ash said to Misty and Brock with a determined face, clenching his fists with strong determination. Brock and Misty were surprised by how Ash was acting; he had never shown this serious side in all the times they had been travelling with him. Except for one...the battle against Blaine on Cinnabar Island, there was an odd intensity in his and Charizard's eyes they had never seen.

"Well then Ash, I wish you good luck." Brock said to his friend with a smile, patting his friends shoulder with his left hand. "Yeah, and see you when you get back." Misty said with a smile as well to the boy that she secretly likes, with Togepi waving at Ash. "Thanks you guys". Ash said with a smile, before he held his head down. "Also I'm sorry for not telling you guys about the Rainbow Wing all this time". Ash said as he felt bad that he didn't tell Misty and Brock about his secret sooner.

"Hey its okay, we both know it wasn't an easy memory". Brock said to Ash with a smile with no sign of anger, understanding that it was a hard since Ash misses his two best friends so much. "We're not angry that you didn't tell us about the Rainbow Wing. We understand that it's a…hard memory to remember''. Misty said to Ash, carefully choosing the right words to use. "Thanks guys. I'll be in the forest if something happens''. Ash said to Misty and Brock with a smile, before he took off to the forest to train, with Misty and Brock waving at Ash.

Soon Ash was walking around Blackthorn city with Pikachu and Eevee walking next to him, with all of them heading towards the forest. "Hey did you hear the rumours going on about the Rainbow Hero?" A passing trainer said to another passing trainer, catching Ash's attention as he looked at the two passing trainers.

"What, are you kidding? That's just some rumour." The second passing boy said to the first passing trainer, having heard of the legend of the Rainbow Hero, but doesn't believe that someone was chosen as the Hero. "No, it's true! I heard about it from my cousin over in Altomare, they said there was a trainer who used the Rainbow Wing." His friend replies back to the other trainer, shock and his tone not lying. "What! Are you serious?" The other trainer called out in pure shock as well as someone was chosen as the Rainbow hero.

Ash looked away from those two trainers, but saw three more trainers talking about the same thing. Ash was surprised that rumours from the incident in Altomare had gotten out already when it's already been just a day.

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu said in concern, looking up at his partner in concern, knowing how Ash feels. "Vee." Eevee nuzzled her head against Ash's leg. Both of them could see that Ash was still a bit nervous after hearing about the deeper legends of the Rainbow Hero. He was still unsure if he could perform the task he was intend to do.

Ash looked down and smiled at Pikachu and Eevee. "I'm alright. Just surprised to hear that people heard about what happened in Altomare so soon''. Ash said to Eevee and Pikachu with a smile, but his eyes show that he was still worried about the deeper legends of the Rainbow Hero. "Anyway, let's forget about all that for now and go train''. Ash suggested to Pikachu and Eevee with a smile, getting a cry of agreement from both of them.

Soon Ash finally came to a stop in a small forest clearing on the edge of the city that over looked the water, while being an open area, with Eevee hanging on his right shoulder and Pikachu walking with Ash. "Alright this is a good spot" Ash said to himself as he held up his right fist. Pulling out two Pokéballs, Ash tossed them into the air, "C'mon out" Ash called out with a smile.

Out came two of Ash's Pokémon, His Cyndaquil, and Bayleef. Cyndaquil greeted his trainer with a wave and a small squeak, Bayleef cried out with joy as she ran over and body slammed Ash, making the Rainbow Hero laugh, while Eevee looked in shock at what just happened. "I'm glad to see you too Bayleef" Ash said to Bayleef with a smile, before he stood up with the Grass giving him some space.

"Well guys, the time has come to earn our eighth badge, so we're gonna be training harder than ever to make sure we're ready." Ash called out to his Pokémon with a smirk, holding up his fist."Cyndaquil. Quil.(Why is Ash training us right now?) Cyndaquil asked Pikachu in confusion, not noticing Eevee who was next to Ash. "Pikapi. Pikachu(Wait and see, it's gonna be good) Pikachu said mysteriously with a smirk as well, making Cyndaquil look at him confused.

"We've also got three new members to the team, and I'm gonna introduce them all to you two and all of us are going to help them train to their full potential" Ash called out to Bayleef and Cyndaquil. "But it won't just be them, it'll be all of you as well as we push each other to our limits to win that badge and then win the Silver Conference." All of Ash's Pokémon gave shouts of approval.

"Alright, let me introduce you guys to the new members of the team" Ash said as he pulled out his two Master Balls. "Okay guys come on out" Ash called as he tossed the two Master balls into the air and out came Latios and Latias. Both Bayleaf and Cyndaquil were both shocked by the presences of the two legendary Pokémon.

"And don't forget Eevee''. Ash said with a smile as Eevee jumped onto Ash's head and looked at Cyndaquil and Bayleaf. "Vee!'' Eevee called out with a smile on her face and eyes closed, just as Latias nuzzled Ash's face with hers happily, making Bayleaf glare at Latias. "I'm glad to see you too, Latias''. Ash said to Latias as he laughed, patting Latias's head, before he looked at Latios, who looked at Bayleaf and Cyndaquil with a look of interest.

'You have an…interesting team, Ash'. Latios said to Ash with a smile, using telepathy for Ash to understand. "They may not be fully evolved Pokémon, but they're really strong, Latios''. Ash said to the Blue Eon Pokémon with a smile. 'Plus cute'. Latias added, using telepathy, making Ash and Latios smile at Latias. "Anyway, introductions are needed. Latios, Latias and Eevee, this is Cyndaquil and Bayleaf''. Ash said to his 3 new Pokémon with a smile, which Latios, Latias and Eevee looked at Ash's team.

Cyndaquil waved nervously to the three new members of the team, while Bayleaf just stared at Latias. Latias hovered in front of Bayleaf for a few seconds, before she nuzzled Bayleaf with a smile, surprising Bayleaf, before Bayleaf nuzzled Latias back with a smile. Latios watched his sister with a smile, before waved his paw at Cyndaquil, before he looked at Ash. 'Ash, you've already seen what type of moves that Eevee can do, but you don't know what moves that me and sis know'. Latios said to Ash, using telepathy for Ash to understand.

Ash looked at Latios with a look of understanding, while Eevee jumped down to talk to Pikachu. "Oh yeah, could you tell me what moves you and Latias know''. Ash asked Latios on what moves that Latios and his sister know, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. 'We don't know that many moves. My sister can only use Mist Ball and Psychic, while I just know Luster Purge and Psychic as well'. Latios answered Ash's question about what moves he knows, using telepathy.

Ash nodded to Latios, but looked confused. "I've never heard of Luster Purge or Mist Ball. Are they only moves that you and Latias can use?'' Ash asked Latios if the moves 'Luster Purge' and 'Mist ball' were moves that only the Eon Twins know. 'Yeah, they're our strongest moves that we can learn'. Latios replied to Ash, using telepathy as the Rainbow Hero to nod in understanding.

Ash then looked at everyone with a smile. "Alright everyone, it's time that we start training!'' Ash called out to all his Pokémon, getting cries of agreement from everyone. Ash smiled at all his Pokémon, before he brought out the Rainbow Wing with his right hand. "I'll…do my best to be the Rainbow Hero and crave the new path for humans and Pokémon''. Ash said to himself with determination in his eyes, before he looked at his Pokémon, while putting the Rainbow Wing away.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in Pallet town)**

Back in Pallet Town, Professor Oak had woken up a little late after staying up a little too late doing some extra research. Yawning to himself, Professor Oak went over to his personal computer that had all of the records of the trainers in Kanto. After entering his password, Professor Oak checked the recent updates on trainers. Then he remembered his talk with Ash yesterday. "Oh right, Ash told me that he would have three new Pokémon. Let's see what they are." Professor Oak said to himself, before he started checking his computer. He clicked on Ash's Profile and a list of Ash's stats came up.

"Okay let's see here" he muttered to himself as he started searching. "Beginning update on Trainer, Ash Ketchum". The computer's voice said to Professor Oak, starting the update. "Update complete. Analysing profile changes! Three new Pokémon caught." The computer said to Professor Oak. "Looks like Ash wasn't kidding around" Professor Oak said to himself with a smile and clicked on one of the new Pokémon. He clicked on one of it and his excitement grew.

"Whoa, I've never seen this Pokémon before." The Pokémon was blue and white, mostly white in the neck and a small part of the chest, the rest was a bright blue. The Pokémon had solid-looking wings, two small forepaws with three claws each, a red triangle in the chest, and a long and slender neck. On its head the Pokémon had a small white raindrop-like shape and the rest of it was blue, except for the underside of the head, which was white. It had pointy ears and bright red eyes.

"What is this Pokémon? I've never seen it before." Professor Oak said to himself in wonder, rubbing his chin before pulling up the second Pokémon. "Now let's see the other one?" Professor Oak said as an image of Eevee soon appeared on the screen. "So, Ash has caught an Eevee now. It looks like a healthy one at that." The professor said to himself with a smile as he could tell that this Eevee was a healthy one.

Professor Oak then brought up the picture of Latias and stared at it in amazement at how Latias looks so much like Latios. "My, this one looks like that other one, only smaller and red instead of blue. Just where on earth did Ash find these two Pokémon, along with that Eevee''. Professor Oak said to himself as he rubbed his chin with his left hand, wondering where Ash caught these new Pokémon. Then Professor Oak's lab assistant, Tracey Sketch walked in. "Good morning Professor Oak". Tracy greeted friendly to the professor with a smile.

"Good morning Tracey" Professor Oak said to his assistant with a smile, looking over his right shoulder. "Come here for a second, Tracey." Tracey walked over and stood beside the Professor. "Tell me, do you recognize these Pokémon?" Professor Oak asked Tracy, showing the pictures of Latios and Latias. Tracey took a look at the two magnificent Pokémon on the screen "No I'm afraid I don't recognize these Pokémon. Don't you know what it is Professor?" Tracy asked Professor Oak if he knew these Pokémon, having never seen them before.

"No I don't Tracey" Professor Oak said to Tracy, admitting to himself that he doesn't know these two Pokémon, much to the shock of Tracey. "I've never seen a Pokémon like this before. I wonder where Ash caught it." Oak said to himself as he looked back at the screen, looking at the pictures of Latios and Latias. "Ash caught these two Pokémon, sir''. Tracy asked in surprise to hear that Ash caught these two Pokémon. "Indeed. Ash also caught this one as well''. Oak said to Tracy as he brought up the picture of Eevee.

"Ash caught an Eevee. Now that's interesting''. Tracy said with a smile as he looked at the picture of Eevee, seeing that it was healthy. "Indeed. It says here that Ash caught this Eevee yesterday and it's female''. Oak said to Tracy with a smile, before he went back to the pictures of Latios and Latias. "Ash also captured these two yesterday as well, but I can't remember ever seeing those two before''. Oak said to himself in wonder, trying to remember if he has seen Latios and Latias before.

"Maybe you have some books about these two. They look like Dragon and Psychic types, so there's a start''. Tracy suggested to the professor, also wanting to find out about these two Pokémon. "Yes, that would be a good start''. Professor Oak said as he did agree about what Tracy said. Oak then got up from his chair and left to do some research about Latios and Latias, while Tracy went back to checking on the Pokémon.

* * *

 **(Back with Ash)**

Ash's training with his Pokémon has currently been on for 2 hours and they have made some progress. Eevee learned a new move to replace her Quick Attack, Cyndaquil learned two new moves, Pikachu learned a move to replace Thunder, Bayleaf learned two new moves and Latios learned Ice Beam and Latias learned Energy Ball. The training was going very well, with all of Ash's Pokémon showing signs of getting stronger.

Right now, Ash was having Latios try to learn a new move at the moment, with the target being a tree with all the other Pokémon watching. "Okay, let's try this again! Latios! Use Dragon Pulse!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, with Latios floating in front of him. "Coo!''. Latios called out as he held his mouth open, before a purse of light purple energy came out that took shape as a Dragon, before it slammed into the tree doing damage.

"Alright Latios, you've learned Dragon Pulse''. Ash called out in joy with his fists held up, which Latios turned around to look at Ash with a smile. 'It was thanks to you, Ash'. Latios said to Ash with a smile, using telepathy for him to understand. Ash's other Pokémon all cried out in joy, but then everyone heard a bang next to the tree that Latios just blasted, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone looked to the bushes next to the tree that Latios just blasted, just as a Scizor got up and looked at them. "It's a Scizor!'' Ash called out in surprise to see a Scizor, while the Scizor looked at Ash and all his Pokémon, before he stopped at seeing Cyndaquil. "Scizor!'' Scizor called out as his claws turned to metal, before he flew towards Cyndaquil, making everyone widen their eyes.

"Cyndaquil! Quickly, use Smokescreen!''. Ash called out to his Fire type Pokémon. "Cynda…quil!'' Cyndaquil called out as he breathed out a smokescreen attack that covered himself, along with Bayleaf, Latias, Pikachu and Eevee. Scizor flew into the smoke with its right claw out, but hit nothing, causing the smoke to clear to show Ash's Pokémon not there anymore and next to Ash. "What you'd do that for!''. Ash called out to Scizor with narrowed eyes and holding his right fist up.

"Pika Pika!''. Pikachu called out to the wild Scizor, his eyes narrowed as well. "Vee!''. Eevee called out as well with her eyes narrowed. "Scizor! Sci…zor!''. Scizor cried out in response with its claws back to normal. 'Scizor's saying that he wants to battle Cyndaquil. His goal is to defeat all Fire types in the world and if you win, he'll become your Pokémon'. Latios told Ash on what Scizor said, using telepathy for Ash to understand.

"If it's a battle you want, then you'll get one! Go Cyndaquil!'' Ash called out as he pointed at Scizor with his left hand's index finger with Cyndaquil charging at Scizor.

 **(Ash's Cyndaquil vs Scizor)**

"Let's start with one of your new moves, Cyndaquil! Double Kick, go!''. Ash called out as he told Cyndaquil to use one of his new moves, which the Fire Type gave out a cry as he jumped into the air, holding his left leg out to Scizor, who turned into doubles of himself, with Cyndaquil going through one. "Cynda''. Cyndaquil said to himself in shock as he looked around to see the doubles of Scizor surround him in a circle.

"That's Scizor's double team!''. Ash called out in surprise, with Bayleaf, Pikachu, Latias and Eevee watching in shock. 'Well, looks like this Scizor has a strong defence strategy for Fire types'. Latios said to the group as he watched the battle carefully, using telepathy for Ash to understand. Then all the doubles of Scizor disappeared, leaving only the one behind Cyndaquil, who flew towards Cyndaquil with its arms glowing, before he hit Cyndaquil from behind in an X shape slash, which the fire type cried out in pain.

"Cyndaquil!'' Ash called out in concern, with all his Pokémon watching in worry as Cyndaquil landed on the ground on his stomach. 'That was X-Scissor!'. Latios cried out in surprise and widen eyes, using telepathy. "Scizor!'' Scizor cried out as he used double team again to surround Cyndaquil, who was still on the ground in pain. "Cyndaquil! You gotta get up to dodge!''. Ash called out to his fire type to stand, but Cyndauil wouldn't stand up, having taken so much damage from just one attack.

"Cyndauil, please! I believe in you, so don't give up!''. Ash called out to his fire type with narrowed eyes with all his Pokémon calling out to Cyndaquil to stand up, getting Cyndaquil to stand up, before Cyndaquil gave out a cry before he started glowing white. Everyone gasped in surprise as Cyndaquil grew bigger and longer, before the glow disappeared to reveal Cyndaquil's evolved form, Quilava. "Quilava''. Quilava said as he opened his red eyes and stood up.

"Wow, Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava!''. Ash said in surprise as all his Pokémon also had surprised looks on their faces, with Scizor having the same look. "Quilava!'' Quilava called out as he got on all four and his flame came to life, before the flame went up into the sky, before the flame rained down on all the Scizors, striking them all and hitting the real one.

"Scizor!'' Scizor called out in pain as he was sent to the ground on his back, taking massive damage. 'That move. It was Eruption!'. Latios called out in surprise and widen eyes, using telepathy for Ash to understand with all of Ash's Pokémon cheering for Quilava. Scizor stood up from the ground, facing Quilava with many injures on his body, before he held his claws out as energy started to be absorbed, before a Black energy ball started to appear in Scizor's claws.

'Heads up, because here comes a Hyper beam!'. Latios cried out, using telepathy for Ash to understand what his saying and to know what attack is coming, right as Scizor unleashed his black Hyper Beam attack that was heading towards Quilava. "Quilava, quickly use Protect!''. Ash called out with narrowed eyes as he held his left hand out. "Quilava!'' Quilava called out as a green energy shield appeared around him, shielding him from Hyper Beam.

"Pika pi!'' Pikachu called out in joy at seeing that Quilava protected himself using protect. 'He did it'. Latias called out in joy at seeing Quilava use protect. 'Now's his chance to end this battle, since Scizor can't move because of Hyper Beam's after effects'. Latios cried out for everyone to hear, now seeing this chance to end the battle.

Latios was right as Scizor was taking deep breaths from using Hyper Beam. "Alright Quilava, use Flamethrower at full power!'' Ash called out as he held his right hand out. "QUILAVA!'' Quilava called out as his flame came back to life as Quilava unleashed his Flamethrower from his mouth, hitting Scizor head on and sending Scizor flying, till Scizor's back hit against a tree. Scizor slide down to the ground, with swirls in its eyes showing that Scizor can't battle anymore.

'Ash now! Use one of your new Poké balls!'. Latios called out to his friend to capture Scizor. Ash nodded to Latios as he brought out an Ultra Ball from his belt with his right hand. "Go Ultra ball!''. Ash called out as he threw the Ultra Ball at Scizor, which made contact as Scizor was absorbed into the ball by a red beam. The Ultra Ball started shaking with everyone watching, till the ball stopped with three stars appearing above it, before the stars disappeared.

"Alright, we did it!'' Ash called out with a smile as he ran towards the Ultra Ball, before he held it up with his right hand. "We caught Scizor!'' Ash called out with a smile, holding his new capture out. "Quilava!'' Quilava called out in joy as he jumped into the air next to his trainer.

"Bayleaf/ Pika/ Vee/ Coo!'' Bayleaf, Pikachu, Eevee and Latias called out in joy as they ran over and congratulate Quilava for his victory, which Quilava thanked them, while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. Latios floated next to Ash, who looked at his new capture, before the Ultra Ball teleported away, surprising Latios. 'What just happened'? Latios asked in surprise at seeing the Ultra Ball disappear, using telepathy.

"A trainer can only hold Six Pokémon at a time, so when they capture a new Pokémon, they get sent to whoever is watching the rest of their Pokémon. Scizor is probably back in Pallet Town in Professor Oak's lap. He'll be safe''. Ash replied to Latios with a smile as he looked at Latios. Latios nodded in understanding since it would be unfair if there was no limit to how many Pokémon that a Trainer can have.

Ash then looked at Quilava, who walked up to him on all four. "You were awesome out there Cyndaquil. I mean Quilava''. Ash said to his new evolved Pokémon with a smile as he kneeled down to pat Quilava on the head, making Quilava smile in joy. Ash then looked at all his Pokémon with a smirk. "Alright everyone, we're gonna keep on training so Quilava won't outshine you guys, right!'' Ash called out to all his Pokémon, getting cries of agreement from his Pokémon, making Ash smile.

* * *

 **(One week later)**

A week has passed since Ash left to train in the forest for his last gym battle, but has went back to the town for supplies, food and to swap out Quilava and Bayleaf and sometimes Eevee to train his other Pokémon. During his training, Ash met the Gym Leader, Clair and helped her out in two situations. Helping her protect a little Dratini and help it evolve when Team Rocket tried to catch it and help calm down Clair's Dragonite when it went on a rampage from Team Rocket being idiots again.

When Dragonite went on her rampage, Ash used Latios to help out, but didn't use Mega Evolution. Clair thanked Ash on both situations and looked forward to battling Ash soon and left him to his training. Ash has also captured some new Pokémon as well. He captured his own Dratini that evolved into a Dragonair after a day of training, a male Nidoran that soon evolved into Nidorino.

And finally a Hitmonlee that was wild after its trainer abandoned it. Earning Hitmonlee's trust was hard, but Ash succeeded. Ash also trained Pikachu, Eevee, Latios and Latias very hard and soft as well, with the three Pokémon getting stronger as well. Back in Pallet town, Professor Oak has pretty much stayed up the whole week doing research on Latios and Latias, while Tracy took care of the Pokémon.

The Kanto professor only found out that Latios and Latiasknew special moves that only they can learn called Luster Purge and Mist Ball, but couldn't find anything else. Right now, he was seating at his table, doing research on Latios and Latias on his computer before he finally give in. "Oh, I give up!''. Professor Oak called out as he held his arms in the air, before he lied down on his desk with his head on his table.

"No matter how much research I do on these two mysterious Pokémon, I can't find out anything about them. It's like they're not from Kanto or Johto''. Professor Oak whispered to himself as he tried so hard, but couldn't find out anything. Professor Oak then leaned back on his chair. "That's it! I'm calling Professor Elm and see what he knows''. Oak said to himself as he started typing on his computer to call his old friend and see what he knows.

Soon the screen on his computer showed Professor Elm in his research lap, looking at Professor Oak with a smile. "Oh hello professor Oak''. Professor Elm said to his college with a smile on his face. "Hello to you two Professor Elm. How goes your research''. Professor Oak replied to Professor Elm with a smile. "My research is going great. I've found reason to believe that there is another type for Pokémon called Fairy Types''. Professor Elm replied to Oak, telling him about his research so far.

"Oh, now that is something amazing''. Professor Oak said to Professor Elm with a smile, interested in Fairy Types. "Indeed, I've found out that a Jigglypuff and even Clefairy are Fairy type Pokémon''. Professor Elm replied to Professor Oak with a smile, telling him what he knows so far. "Oh, Jigglypuff and Clefairy are Fairy types. Now that's a rare find''. Professor Oak said with an impressed look on his face. "Anyway Elm, I need your help with something''. Oak asked his college for some help that he needs.

Professor Elm looked at Oak with a confused look. "What is it, Professor Oak''. Professor Elm asked his college on what he needs help with. "Recently one of my trainers has caught some very interesting Pokémon and I've searched every single archive in the Kanto Region and yet, I can't find any details on these Pokémon." Professor Oak said to Elm, cutting straight to the point.

"Something the Legendary Professor Oak can't figure out". Professor Elm said in mock shock as he showed a shocked face. "I should record this for future generation." Elm snickered to himself with his eyes closed, earning a glare from Professor Oak "All joking aside I'll see if I can help you out. Send me a copy of them and I'll see what I can do." Professor Elm said to Oak as he stopped snickering.

"Okay". Professor Oak nodded to Elm and began typing on his computer. "Okay, upload complete and you should be getting the file now." Professor Oak said to Elm as he finished the upload. "Yeah I got it". Professor Elm said to Oak and began going through the files, before Elm's eyes got steadily wider and wider until they threatened to spill over his glasses. "Professor..." Elm said in disbelief as he looked back at Oak. "Do you not realize who these two are?" Elm asked in a shocked voice.

"I'm sure if I did I wouldn't have troubled you". Professor Oak said to Elm, even though he looked surprised at Elm's reaction. "These two Pokémon are Legendary Pokémon". Professor Elm said to the now shocked Professor Oak.

"They're known as the two Eon Dragons Latios and Latias. The Red one is Latias and the Blue one is Latios. They're extremely rare Pokémon. The only one I know of who has ever set eyes on a these two is Professor Birch since these two are mostly native to Hoenn and even then they are so scarce that it is nearly impossible to find them." Elm explained about Latios and Latias to professor Oak.

"And yet somehow Ash managed to catch both of them" Professor Oak said in awe that Ash caught two Legendary Pokémon. "Someone managed to catch these two" Professor Elm said shocked at finding out that somehow someone captured these two Legendary Pokémon.

"A young trainer of mine named Ash Ketchum" Professor Oak said to Elm, who remembered the young Trainer. "Last I heard from him, he just left the city of Altomare in the Johto Region. Now I hear that he's on his way to Blackthorn City to earn his final Badge for the Johto League Silver Conference." Professor Oak explained to Elm about Ash's progress.

"I see" Professor Elm said to himself as he held his chin with his left hand. "Excuse me Professor, but I need to go and cancel some appointments." Elm said to Oak, getting a confused look from Oak. "Whatever for?" Professor Oak asked his college about why he needs to cancel some appointments.

"If what you say is true then Ash is going to be competing in the Silver Conference for sure and there is no way I'm going to miss a Legendary Pokémon in action" Professor Elm said to Professor Oak, before he disappeared off the screen, leaving Ash's profile still on the screen. Professor Oak stared for a few seconds in silence. "Tracey!" Professor Oak called out to his assistant.

"Yes Professor!" Tracey called back, running into the room. "Cancel all my appointments for next month". Professor Oak said to Tracy as he started packing for the Silver conference. "I have something special to be attending next month." Oak said to Tracy, before he left the room "Okay sir". Tracey said to the professor, going off to cancel a LOT of appointments.

* * *

 **(Back in Blackthorn City gym)**

In blackthorn city, Misty and Brock were waiting outside the Black Thorn city gym, with both of them having their bags on and Misty holding Togepi. Ash had called them earlier today, saying he would meet them there today since his whole training week has come to an end. "Where do you think Ash is? He's taking a while?" Misty asked the Pokémon breeder on where their young friend is, having missed him.

"Don't worry Misty; I'm sure Ash will be here." Brock said to Misty with a smile, having faith in Ash to come as he said. "Hey guys, over here!" A familiar voice called out, making them both looked over to see Ash running towards them from the forest with Pikachu and Eevee riding on his shoulders, but Ash was wearing a complete different outfit. **(It is the same outfit from the 21 movie)** Both were surprised to see Ash had changed his outfit so much, with the Rainbow Hero looking happy and has gotten a little taller, now the same height as Misty.

"Hey Ash. Welcome back!" Misty called out to the Rainbow Hero, waving her right hand in the air. "What's with the new clothes?" Brock asked Ash about his new outfit, just as he stopped in front of them. "Just felt like having a change." Ash said to Misty and Brock, looking over his new clothes, once again holding a secret from his two friends. Ash has kept this outfit since his adventure in Fuura City and has finally felt like wearing it again.

"Not bad at all". Misty said with a slight blush on her face, finding Ash's new look handsome and cute. "How was your training?'' Brock asked Ash about his training with his Pokémon. "It was great. We all got a whole lot stronger and learned new moves as well. Right you two''. Ash replied to Brock with a smirk, before he looked at Pikachu and Eevee on his shoulders. "Pika/ Vee!''. Both Pikachu and Eevee called out with a smile, having become a whole lot stronger.

"Well, we'll see how strong you guys have gotten''. Misty said to Ash with a smile, which Ash nodded to her, before he started walking to the Gym with Brock and Misty following him, but caught sight of Ash's Key Stone on his left glove. Ash then knocked on the door two times, before the same old man that Ash met before opened the door.

"Ahh, Ash. Right on time, Clare has been waiting for you. Please come in''. The Old man said as he opened the door fully and led everyone to the battlefield, where Clair was waiting. **(Clair is wearing her outfit from the show in Master Quest)**

Clair smiled when she saw Ash on the other half of the battlefield, while Misty and Brock watched from the sidelines. "Well Ash, I've been waiting for this for a long time''. Clair said to Ash with a smirk on her face. "That makes two of us''. Ash said with a smirk on his face. "Guess they must have met before''. Misty said to Brock, having taken notice of Ash and Clair's talk. "Why does Ash always get the beautiful girl's attention!'' Brock called out as he started shedding tears of sadness, making Misty sign as she held onto Togepi.

"This will be a 3-3 battle. Whoever defeats all three trainer's Pokémon wins the battle and only the challenger can substitutes his Pokémon!'' The old man said as he held a red and green flag in his hands, being the referee for this battle. Ash then looked down at the battlefield and saw square shape water in the middle of the land battlefield. "Battle began!'' The old man called out as he held his flags up.

"Kingdra! You're up!''. Clair called out as she threw a Poké ball that released a Kingdra in the water, who gave out a cry. "Kingdra, huh''. Ash said to himself as he looked at Clair's Kingdra, already telling that it was powerful. "Vee!'' Eevee called out as she was on Ash's left side, glare at Kingdra, getting Ash's attention. "Alright then, you're up Eevee!'' Ash called out as he held his right hand out, pointing at Kingdra with his index finger as Eevee ran to the battlefield.

 **(Ash and Eevee, Plus 2 more Pokémon vs Clair and Kingdra, plus two more Pokémon)**

"So you're gonna use Eevee, huh. Well let us see how she does. Kingdra! Use Hydro Pump!''. Clair called out as she gave Kingdra a command, who fired a Hydro Pump from its mouth. "Dodge Eevee, then use Shadow Ball!'' Ash called out as he gave Eevee a command. "Ee…vee!''. Eevee called out as she jumped into the air to dodge Hydro Pump, before she charged and fired a Shadow Ball from her mouth, which hit Kingdra, who had his eyes closed in pain.

"Kingdra! Don't give in and use Twister!'' Clair called out as she gave Kingdra a new command, who used his ears to create a twister, which trapped Eevee inside, who fought hard to not get blown away from the ground. "Eevee!'' Brock and Misty called out in deep concern for Eevee, while Ash kept his cool. "You gotta break through that Eevee!''. Ash called out to Eevee with narrowed eyes, which the Normal Type heard as she fought hard to keep still.

Soon Eevee started to glow white, making everyone gasp as they saw Eevee glow. However, the twister then glowed blue, before it went towards Kingdra, striking the Water and Dragon type, sending him back.

"Kingdra!'' Clair called out in concern as Kingdra shook off the damage and stayed in the water. Everyone then looked back at Eevee, just as the glowing disappeared to reveal an Espeon in Eevee's place. "Espeon!'' Espeon called out with a smile as she stood up. "Eevee evolved into Espeon!''. Ash called out in joy at seeing Eevee evolve. "Pika pi!''. Pikachu called out in joy at seeing Espeon all right.

"Now things have started going Ash's way''. Misty said with a smile at seeing Eevee evolve into Espeon. "Yeah and not only that, Espeon even learned Psychic''. Brock said with a smile and arms crossed. "That won't stop us! Kingdra, use Swift!'' Clair called out as she held her right hand out as Kingdra unleashed his Swift attack from his mouth. "Counter that with your Swift, then use Trump card!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, just as Espeon unleashed her own Swift attack from her mouth.

Both Swift attacks collided and caused a huge explosion that covered Ash's side of the field. "Oh no. Now I can't see''. Clair whispered to herself, not being able to see Ash. However, a Trump card attack came from the smoke and collided with Kingdra, sending the evolved Pokémon back. "Kingdra, no!''. Clair called out with widen eyes as Kingdra started taking deep breaths.

Soon the smoke cleared to show Espeon, who hasn't taken any damage from swift. "Espe''. Espeon said with a smile as she readied herself, with Ash smirking. Clair gave a low glow, before she held her right hand out. "Kingdra, get in close with Agility!''. Clair called out as she gave her next command, with Kingdra charging towards Espeon, who didn't show any panic. Ash smirked as Kingdra started getting closer.

"Now, Attract!'' Ash called out to Espeon, who smirked before she winked her left eye as hearts came out and started surrounding the now confused Kingdra, before they got absorbed with Kingdra now having hearts in his eyes. "Kingdra!'' Clair called out in shock at what just happened, with Kingdra not responding. "Good move, now Kingdra's too much in love to attack''. Brock said with a smile on his face at seeing this move. "Ash is doing better than I thought''. Misty said to herself with a smile in amazement at seeing how Ash in doing.

"Now Espeon, Psychic at full power!'' Ash called out as he held his right hand out as Espeon's eyes glowed blue, before the water below Kingdra formed into a tornado with the Water and Dragon type inside. "My Kingdra!''. Clair called out with wide eyes as the tornado disappeared to show Kingdra floating in the water on his back, with swirls in its eyes. "Kingdra is unable to battle! Espeon wins!'' The old man called out as he held out the green flag to Ash, who held his right fist up in triumph, while Espeon cried out in joy as she did a back flip.

 **(Clare's Kingdra defeated, leaving 2 Pokémon left)**

"Alright, Espeon did it!'' Misty called out with a smile at seeing Espeon win the battle. "Ash just needs to defeat Clair's last two Pokémon, then he'll win the whole thing''. Brock said with a smile at seeing Ash do so well. "Toge''. Togepi said with a smile as she enjoyed the battle.

Clair looked at her Poké ball in her left hand that she used to return Kingdra. "Kingdra. You did your best out there, for that I'm grateful''. Clair said to the Poké ball with a smile, before she put it away in her cap, before she brought out another Poké ball. "Go Gyarados!'' Clair called out as she threw the Poké ball that released her Gyarados, who roared as it appeared in the water, making Espeon flinch. "Battle began!'' The old man called out as he held the flags up again.

 **(Battle: Espeon VS Gyarados)**

"Gyarados, use Bite attack!''. Clair called out as she gave her command, with Gyarados charging towards Espeon to bite the Psychic type. "Jump to dodge at the last second. Then use Trump Card!''. Ash called out to Espeon, telling her what move to use. Espeon looked back at Ash and nodded to him, before she looked back at Gyarados that was charging towards her. At the last second, Espeon jumped into the air right as Gyarados was about to hit her with bite.

"Es…peon!''. Espeon called out as she released her Trump Card attack that made contact and sent Gyrados back into the water. "Don't give in, Gyarados! Use Hydro Pump!'' Clair called out to her Gyarados on what attack to use, which Gyarados raised up from the water, before she unleashed her Hydro Pump attack. "Send it back with Psychic!'' Ash called out as he told Espeon what move to use.

Espeon's eyes glowed blue as the Hydro Pump glowed blue as well, before it was sent back at Gyarados, striking Gyarados hard. "Now use Swift!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face as Espeon opened her mouth and fired her swift attack, hitting Gyarados in the head and dealing damage and more damage as Swift continued to hit Gyarados. "Alright, go Espeon!'' Misty called out for the Psychic type Pokémon with a smile, with Togepi cheering as well.

"Pika pi!''. Pikachu also called out to Espeon, encouraging her to do her best. "Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!''. Clair shouted out with narrowed eyes and held her left hand out as Gyarados's eyes shot open, before she charged a Hyper Beam in her mouth, before she fired it at Espeon, who couldn't dodge in time and took the attack. Espeon was sent crashing into the wall behind Ash.

"Espeon!'' Ash called out in concern for the Physic type, who didn't get up and had swirls in her eyes. "Espeon is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!'' The Old man called out as he held the red flag to Clare's side, which Gyarados gave out a roar of victory. "Good work, Gyarados''. Clair said to Gyarados with a smile and her right hand on her hip.

 **(Victor: Gyarados)**

Ash ran over to Espeon and picked her up in his arms. "You were awesome, Espeon''. Ash said to his new Psychic type with a smile, with Espeon looking up at Ash with a smile. "Espeon''. Espeon said to Ash with a smile, which Ash smiled back, before it brought out an Oran Berry and held it in front of Espeon, which Espeon started eating to regain her strength. "Pika pi''. Pikachu said to Espeon with a smile, which Espeon returned with a wink, making Pikachu blush.

Ash then put Espeon back on the ground, before he went back to his side of the field. "Pikachu, show them what your made of!'' Ash called out with a smirk as he held his left fist out. "Pika!'' Pikachu called out with a smirk as he jumped into the field, facing Gyarados, who roared at Pikachu, who didn't flinch. "Battle began!'' The old man called out as he held the flags up.

 **(Pikachu vs Gyarados)**

"Pikachu, let's start off with Iron tail!''. Ash called out with a smirk as he held his right hand out. "Pika!'' Pikachu called out as his tail turned into Iron, before he disappeared from sight, making Gyarados's eyes widen before the Eclectic mouse reappeared above the Water and Flying type and slammed his tail on Gyarados's head, sending it to the water and dealing damage.

"What speed!'' Clair called out with widened eyes at seeing how fast Pikachu is. "Pikachu was nowhere near as fast as he is now then a week ago''. Misty called out in shock at seeing how fast Pikachu is, while the electric type stood on all four in front of Ash, with Espeon watching on the Rainbow Hero's right side. "Guess Ash's training week really paid off''. Brock said with a smile at seeing more results of Ash's training.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!''. Clair shouted out as she gave her command, which Gyarados unleashed her Hydro Pump from her mouth that was heading towards Pikachu, who didn't bother trying to dodge as the Hydro Pump was getting closer. Ash watched as the Hydro Pump was getting closer to Pikachu, before he smirked. "Pikachu! Charge into that Hydro Pump with Volt Tackle!''. Ash called out with a smirk, before he held his right fist out to the sky, making everyone widen their eyes at what he said.

"Pika Pika Pika Pikachu!''. Pikachu called out as he started running towards the Hydro Pump, before he was covered in yellow electricity, charging into the Hydro Pump and going in. Pikachu ran inside the Hydro Pump, before he jumped straight at Gyarados's head, causing a powerful explosion that forced everyone to cover their eyes, while Ash just held his cap with his right hand, not bothered by the attack.

Soon the smoke disappeared to reveal Gyarados floating in the water with swirls in her eyes, while Pikachu was in the water, smirking before he jumped out and back onto the landside of the field. "Gyarados is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!'' The old man called out as he raised the green flag to Ash and Pikachu's side, announcing their victory.

 **(Victor: Pikachu)**

"You were awesome, Pikachu!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face, which Pikachu gave his best friend the thumps up and a wink to Espeon, making Espeon blush. "Amazing, of all the things that I was expecting, Volt Tackle was not one of them''. Brock said in amazement at seeing Pikachu use Volt Tackle. "I don't know how Pikachu learned that move, but it was amazing''. Misty said with a smile at seeing how Ash and Pikachu are doing. "Togepi''. Togepi called out with a smile on her face.

Clair returned her Gyarados to her Poké ball with a smile and looked at it. "You were magnificent, Gyarados. I'm proud of you''. Clair said to the Poké ball with a smile, before she put the Poké ball away and brought out another one. "Dragonair, the time has come!''. Clair cried out as she threw the Poké ball that released her Dragonair, which appeared in the water. "Air!''. Dragonair called out as she sparkled. "This will be a tough one''. Brock said to Misty as he could tell that Dragonair is powerful.

"Dragonair is a Dragon type and Electric type moves aren't very effective''. Misty said in worry for Ash, knowing that this was not a good match up. Even Togepi looked worried for Ash and Pikachu. Ash on the other hand, looked excited, with Pikachu feeling the same. "Battle began!" The old man called out as he raised both flags, signalling the battle.

 **(Pikachu vs Dragonair)**

"Dragonair, use Hyper Beam!''. Clair called out as she held her left hand out, which Dragonair unleashed a Hyper Beam attack from her horn. "Use Quick attack to dodge and get in close. When you're in close, use Iron Tail!''. Ash called out to Pikachu on what move to use. Pikachu glowed white, before he charged in, dogging the Hyper Beam and getting in close. "Dodge by hiding in the water!'' Clair called out as she gave her command, which Dragonair dived into the water.

"Pikachu, conduct Electricity in your tail and use Iron tail on the water!'' Ash called out to Pikachu, holding his left fist out. "Pikachu!'' Pikachu cried out as his tail turned into metal with electricity surrounding the tail, before he slammed his tail into the water, sending Electricity through the whole water, making Dragonair come out of the water, crying out in pain. "Dragonair!'' Clair called out in concern for her Dragon type.

"Quickly, use Volt Tackle!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out with Pikachu charging up another Volt Tackle and slammed into Dragonair's chest, dealing more damage. "Iron Tail, before Pikachu gets away!'' Clair shouted out, giving her command as Dragonair opened her eyes, before her tail turned to metal and slammed it into Pikachu, making the Electric Mouse Pokémon cry out in pain as he was sent to the landside of the field on his back.

"Pikachu!'' Ash called out for his Best friend with widened eyes. "Espeon!''. Espeon called out in concern for Pikachu as well. "Finish this with Hyper Beam!''. Clair cried out as Dragonair charged up another Hyper Beam, before she unleashed it, making contact with Pikachu and causing an explosion. The explosion cleared to show Pikachu on his back with swirls in his eyes. "Pikachu!" Ash shouted out as he ran to Pikachu with Espeon running with him.

"And Pikachu was so close''. Misty said in sadness at seeing Pikachu close to victory, but lost. "But Ash has done well, weakening Dragonair by this much. Now Ash has a good chance at winning''. Brock said with a smile, seeing how well Ash has been doing so far. "Pikachu is unable to battle. Dragonair wins!'' The Old man called out as he raised the red flag to Clare.

 **(Victor: Dragonair)**

Ash placed Pikachu on the ground next to him, with Ash, Espeon and Pikachu on Ash's trainer side of the field. "You did great Pikachu, I'm proud of you''. Ash said to his best friend with a smile as he stood up, which Pikachu gave a thumbs up, with Espeon licking Pikachu's check, making the Electric mouse smile and blush. Ash then looked back at Clare and Dragonair, with the Gym Leader smirking.

"I'll admit that this battle has been a very enjoyable battle Ash, but it's time that we end this!'' Clair called out to Ash, smiling in enjoyment from her battle with the Rainbow Hero. "Yup, with me walking away with that Gym badge''. Ash called out to Clair with a smirk, before he brought out one of his Master Balls in his right hand. "Go…Latios!'' Ash called out as he held his right hand back, before he threw the Master Ball, which released Latios, who gave out a cry and floated in the sky with his scarf blowing in the breeze, glaring at Dragonair.

'Finally, my turn!''. Latios thought to himself as he smirked, feeling excitement at finally battling Clare and her Dragonair. "So you finally brought out Latios. Dragonair and I are gonna enjoy this!''. Clair called out with a smile, which Dragonair gave out a cry. "So are we, Clair. Latios and I are gonna win this, right Latios!''. Ash called out with a smile as he held up his right fist, which Latios gave out a cry. "Final battle began!'' The old man called out as he raised both flags up.

 **(Latios vs Dragonair)**

"Dragonair! Twister, let's go!'' Clair called out as she held her right hand out, which Dragonair's orb glowed, before a twister appeared in front of Dragonair that was starting to head towards Latios. Ash looked at the Twister, before he looked at Latios, who looked at Ash over his left shoulder. 'Let's do this, Ash!''. Latios called out to Ash with a smirk, using telepathy for Ash to hear. Ash nodded back to Latios with a smirk, before he looked at the Twister.

 **(Pokémon Heroes of Hoenn music play)**

"Use Ice Beam, Latios!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out, which Latios opened his mouth with a light blue orb appearing, before Latios unleashed the Ice Beam attack that went towards the Twister, easily overpowering it and hitting Dragonair in the chest, making the Dragon type cry out in pain. "Dragonair!'' Clair called out in concern for her Dragon type, who was struggling to stay conscious.

Ash and Latios smirked at seeing Dragonair struggle to stay conscious. "Latios, use Luster Purge at full power!''. Ash called out with a smirk as he held his left fist out as Latios started to gather light purple energy in his mouth. "Quickly, use Hyper Beam!''. Clair called out in concern as Dragonair unleashed her Hyper Beam from her horn, right as Latios fired his Luster Purge attack, with both attacks slamming into each other and struggling to overpower each other.

"We're gonna reach the top together and nothing's gonna stop us, right Latios!''. Ash called out with a smirk, which Latios smirked back. "Right Ash! Nothing will keep us from the top!''. Latios shouted out, which everyone heard as his using cry, but Ash understood as he held his left fist up into the sky, with Ash's Key stone sparkling. "Full power, Latios!''. Ash cried out with a smile as Latios's eyes widen as he put more power into it as his Luster Purge attack got bigger and started overpowering Dragonair's Hyper Beam attack, before Luster Purge made contact and caused a powerful explosion.

"Dragonair!'' Clair shouted out in worry as everyone waited for the smoke to clear. Soon after a few seconds, the smoke cleared to reveal Dragonair floating in the water with swirls in her eyes. "Dragonair is unable to battle! The winner is Latios, so Ash Ketchum from Pallet town wins!'' The old man called out as he raised the green flag to Ash and Latios.

 **(Theme music end)**

 **(Victor: Ash and Latios)**

"Alright, we did it!''. Ash called out in joy as he jumped into the air, before he ran over to Latios and hugged him around the neck, making Latios smile, with Pikachu and Espeon jumping on Latios's back. "You were awesome, Latios!'' Ash said to Latios with a bright smile on his face. "Pika! Espeon!" Pikachu and Espeon said to Latios with happy smiles as well.

"Thanks guys. Though I wished that I had more of a chance to battle''. Latios said to Ash, Pikachu and Espeon with a smile, using telepathy for them to understand. Brock and Misty ran up to Ash and his Pokémon, with both companions smiling at their young friend. "Ash, that was incredible''. Misty said in amazement at how well Ash has done in his last gym battle, thinking that Ash would have had more trouble doing it. "Your training has really paid off''. Brock said to Ash with a smile, amazed at how Ash battles now.

Ash, Latios, Pikachu and Espeon smiled at their friends, before they turned to see Clair and the old man walked up to them. "Ash, that battle was one of the greatest battles that I've ever experienced. For that, I thank you. It's my honour to present to you, the Rising badge''. Clare said to Ash with a smile as she held her right hand out to Ash, with the Rising badge on her hand.

Ash picked up his Rising badge with his right hand's index and thumb with a smile. "Alright, we just got…the Rising badge!''. Ash called out in joy as he held up his new badge in joy. "Pika pi/ Espeon!/ Coo!'' Pikachu, Espeon and Latios called out in joy as well at finally winning their last gym battle.

Ash opened the right side of his jacket, where his other badges were and placed the Rising badge in his jacket. "That makes all 8 Gym badges''. Brock said to Ash with a smile. "That means that you can enter the Johto League Silver conference''. Clare said to Ash with a smile, getting the Rainbow Hero's attention. "The Johto League Silver Conference is being held at Silver town in one month''. The Old man said to Ash with a smile, getting him to nod in thanks.

Soon our heroes were outside the Blackthorn City gym, with Ash looking at all his badges with Latios, Pikachu and Espeon still out. "Finally…all eight badges''. Ash whispered to himself in joy, with all three Pokémon smiling at their trainer. Brock and Misty were smiling at Ash as well, with Togepi asleep. "Hey Ash, maybe you should head to Silver Town on Latios before us''. Brock suggested to the Rainbow Hero, getting everyone's attention.

"Are you okay with that? I mean, I've already spent a week away training from you guys''. Ash replied to Brock, not sure if he should leave Misty and Brock behind to fly over to Silver Town on Latios. "We'll be alright Ash. Besides, a week of training seemed to mature you a bit, so maybe a month away from us could help you mature more''. Misty joked with a smile, getting everyone to chuckle.

"Okay, but you guys better be there in a month''. Ash said to Misty and Brock with a smile, which they nodded to Ash with a smile. Brock then gave Ash a map and guild book. "These should help you during your time away from us and help you get to Silver Town''. Brock said to Ash with a smile, with Ash taking the book and map. Ash and Brock shook hands, while Ash gave Misty a hug, which she blushed at, but returned the hug.

Soon Ash hopped on Latios's back, with Pikachu and Espeon on his shoulders. "Bye guys. See you in a month''. Ash said to Misty and Brock with a smile, waving at them with Brock and Misty waving back at Ash. Soon Latios took off into the sky, heading towards Silver Town with Ash, Pikachu and Espeon holding on, with Misty and Brock watching their young Rainbow Hero fly away, hoping that he'll be alright on his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup everyone and welcome to the next chapter of my story. I had a friend help me out with this. Anyway, time for questions to be answered.**

 **Pokémon warrior 12345: Verity's father will be an Oc character. (My bad)**

 **9479: I could add Aria and Anabel, but the others need more thinking.**

 **7319: I'll think about it.**

 **Guest: It will be my pleasure and yes, Serena is in.**

 **That's all for now and if Ash is OTK a little bit, I'm sorry and that this will only be a one time thing, I promise till the Hoenn League's first rounds. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Silver Conference.**

It has been a whole month since Ash separated from Misty and Brock to sign up for the Silver Conference and Ash has been busy. During the whole month of training for the Silver Conference, Ash has kept travelling around in Johoto and sometimes back to Kanto. Ash has even done a favour for Professor Elm by picking up two Pokémon Eggs for him in new bark town and even seeing his Lapras again.

Lapras came to new bark Town with his family to visit. Lapras had fun with Ash during their time together and decided to re-join Ash in his journey again. Lapras's mother agreed to let Lapras travel with Ash again because she trusts Ash to take care of her child, with both Ash and Lapras happy to be together again. Ash took the two Pokémon eggs to deliver them to Professor Elm, but during his trip there, both Eggs hatched into two Larvitars. One was a happy and energetic type, while the other seemed like it gave up on life.

It took time, but Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, Latias and the other Larvitar got Larvitar to give life a chance, with the interference of team Losers (Team Rocket). Professor Elm asked Ash to take the two Larvitars to their home land mount Silver. Ash agreed and took the two Larvitars to mount Silver, while have adventures with them as well. When they got to Mount Silver, they met the quiet Larvitar's mother and got her trust, even though she tried to blast them with Hyper Beam. Ash, with the help of Pikachu, Espeon and the fun Larvitar took care of the poachers that tried to catch Tyranitar and Larvitar and sent them to jail.

In the end, the quiet Larvitar decided to stay with his mother, while the fun Larvitar decided to stay with Ash, making Ash happy that the fun Larvitar decided to stay. During his time in Kanto, Ash found his Pidgeot again and Pidgeot joined Ash again, making Ash super happy to have his old friend back. Ash even went to see Primeape and the Haunter that followed him to face Sabrina. Both Pokémon were doing great with Haunter and Primeape joining Ash again, with Ash happy to have his friends back.

Ash trained all his Pokémon in his travels, while catching a few new ones. Ash revived a Kabuto that evolved into Kabutops, a Ponyta that evolved into Rapidash, and aMagnemite that evolved into Magneton, an Ampharos, Skarmory and an Ursaring. A few of Ash's old Pokemon have evolved as well. Ash's Phanpy evolved into Donphan, Totodile evolved into Croconaw, Bayleaf evolved into Meganium, even Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur. Ash's new Larvitar evolved into Pupitar as well and Ash found a Moon stone for his Nidorino to evolve into Nidoking.

During Ash's travels, his found more Mega Stones as well for his Pokémon as well. Ash found a Mega Stone for a Venasaur, a Blastoise, for his Charizard, for Heracross, a stone for a Tyranitar, a finally a Mega stone for Pideot, and even met up with Casy when she was trying to catch an Elekid. Ash has done a lot in the month leading to the Silver Conference and made lots of time to train all of his Pokémon. Ash did ask his Ivysaur on why he evolved, which Ivysaur explained that he wants to get as strong as he can for Ash since Ash decided to change, so he decided to evolve for his trainer as well. Ash accepted Ivysaur's reason and kept training it.

Ash even went to the CharicificVally to pick up Charizard to train with his old friend, which Charizard happily agreed to and they made huge progress. Ash trained Latios and Latias as much as he can as well, which both Eon Pokémon became Ash's strongest Pokémon, with Latios holding the title of strongest ever.

Even Pikachu and Espeon got stronger as well, with Espeon making lots of flirting moves on Pikachu, even on a practice battle, making Pikachu lose focus and blush.

Now the time for the Johoto league Silver conference has arrived and Ash was ready for it, training as hard as he could. Ash has been living in the forest since he arrived at Silver Town at week ago and only went to town for Food, Water and to swap out his Pokémon when he needed to. During Ash's time, he has missed Misty and Brock, feeling like it was the same thing that he went through when he separated from Verity and Sorrel.

Right now, Ash was walking around Silver Town in his new outfit,since the Silver Conference starts tonight, so Ash had the rest of the day to himself before the big event tonight and battles for 48 of the 200 to enter. Ash was currently walked around the town, eating a cheeseburger in his right hand, with Pikachu and Espeon on his shoulders, with Espeon on his right and Pikachu on his left shoulder. Latios and Latias are currently exploring the town, while staying Invisible for no one to see them. 'Tonight, the Silver conference starts, and there's no way I'm gonna lose, but I have to be one of the 48 out of 200 Trainers to enter first'. Ash thought to himself as he finished his cheeseburger.

However, Ash looked ahead of him to see his old friend mister Goodshow giving out balloons to children, making Ash widen his eyes in surprise. "Hey, it's Mr. Goodshow!''. Ash called out in surprise at seeing the director of the Pokémon league. "Pika!''. Pikachu also called out in surprise at seeing Mr. Goodshow as well. "Espeon?''. Espeon said in confusion as she tilted her head in confusion at who this old man is.

"Pika pi. Pikachu''. Pikachu said to Espeon with a smile, telling her that he'll tell her about Mr. Goodshow later. "Hey, Mr. Goodshow, it's me Ash''. Ash called out with his left arm in the air, getting Mr Goodshow's attention, who smiled at Ash. "Well well, if it isn't my old friend Ash''. Mr. Goodshow said with a smile as Ash walked up to him. "I'm surprised to see you out here, giving out balloons''. Ash said to Mr. Goodshow with a smile, happy to see an old friend.

"Well, I thought that I should do something else then just staying in my office, so I decided to give out Balloons''. Mr. Goodshow said to Ash with a smile, telling him why his out here. Mr. Goodshow then took noticed of Ash's Espeon. "My, that's a healthy looking Espeon that you got on your shoulder, Ash''. Mr. Goodshow said to Ash with a smile, knowing that Ash's Espeon looks very healthy. "Thanks Mr. Goodshow, I've known Espeon ever since she was an Eevee''. Ash replied to Mr. Goodshow with a smile, telling him about Espeon, while rubbing Espeon's head with his right hand, making the Psychic type smile.

Mr. Goodshow gave a gentle laugh. "I look forward to see your Espeon in action in the Silver Conference. Good luck out there, Ash''. Mr. Goodshow said to Ash with a smile, before he went off to give out more Balloons, leaving Ash smiling as he watched Mr. Goodshow give out Balloons. "Espeon. (His a nice man)''. Espeon said to Ash with a smile, with Ash understanding her words since he can now understand Pokémon from his training.

"He is, Espeon. Let's head back to the Pokémon centre and get ready for the Silver Conference''. Ash said to Espeon and Pikachu with a smile, getting cries of agreement from Pikachu and Espeon. Ash then started walking back to the Pokémon centre and to his room, which he got 3 days ago, which was quiet nice. However, as Ash continued walking back to the Pokémon Centre, Ash heard Misty's voice calling out "Ash!'', getting Ash, Pikachu and Espeon to turn around to see Misty and Brock running up to him, with Togepi in Misty's hands.

"Misty! Brock! /Pika pi! /Espe!''. Ash, Pikachu and Espeon called out in joy as Ash ran towards Misty and Brock, with Misty and Brock doing the same. Soon, Ash, Misty and Brock got together and hugged each other. "It's so great to see you two!''. Ash called out in joy as he hugged Misty and Brock, happy to see his friends again. "Same to you, it's been too quiet without you''. Misty said to Ash with a smile and her checks red a little.

"It's been a long Month since we split up. We've got a lot to tell you''. Brock said to Ash with a smile, while Ash held his right hand's index finger to Togepi, which the baby Pokémon laughing as she held Ash's finger. "I've got a few things to tell you two as well, but maybe later because I have a match to get to''. Ash said to Misty and Brock with a smile, before he started walking away, getting Misty and Brock confused as they followed Ash.

"It turns out that only 48 trainers out of the 200 are allowed to enter, so they have to face three different opponents to enter the main tournament. They mostly have to win as much of their matches are possible, so I gotta win my matches, which the first one is starting in 15 minutes''. Ash explained to Misty and Brock without looking at them, having his hands in his jacket's pockets, but brought out the guide book and threw it over his shoulder to Brock, which Brock quickly cached it.

Brock and Misty quickly read through the guide book and saw that Ash was telling the truth. Ash, Misty, Brock, Espeon and Pikachu made it to the battlefields, where many trainers were battling. Misty and Brock looked around in amazement at all the powerful trainers, while Ash kept focused with Espeon and Pikachu doing the same as their trainer. Soon they made it to the field C when it was announced that it was Ash's turn, where his opponent was waiting for him, being a young man that was the same age as Ash, with blue pants, yellow shirt and spiky midnight hair, light skin and shoes.

Ash and his opponent took their sides of the field, with the Referee taking his place between the two. "This is a one-one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town and Salvador from Cherrygrove city!''. The referee called out as he held both flags in his hands. "The machine here will determine who will go first by which colour it lands on!''. The Referee called out as Ash and Salvador looked up at the machine, which had pictures of them, with a wheel starting to spin.

"Ah, that's impressive. It determines who will go first by which colour it lands on so it really all depends on luck. The one who sends out his Pokémon out first will have a disadvantage if the one who goes second sends out a Pokémon that has type advantage''. Brock said to Misty without looking at her, telling her how the machine works with both him and Misty seating on a bench. As soon as Brock finished saying his sentence, the colour stopped on Ash's colour, making Misty and Brock gasp, while Ash just narrowed his eyes.

"Ash Ketchum will go first!''. The Referee called out as he looked at Ash, who crossed his arms. "Pika!''. Pikachu called out to Ash with a smirk, while raising his left fist up, getting Ash to chuckle as he looked at Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu, go show em what your made of!"'. Ash called out confidently with a smirk as he held his left hand out, which Pikachu gave a cry as he ran off Ash's hand and jumped into the battlefield.

"I'm gonna win this with my most trusted Pokémon! Furret let's go!''. Salvador called out with a smirk as he threw his Poké ball out, which released his Furret, who gave a cry. Misty and Brock started getting worried since this was a bad advantage for Ash and Pikachu, but Ash and Pikachu didn't panic, with Espeon jumping town from Ash's shoulder and to Ash's right side to watch the battle. "Battle began!''. The referee called out as he raised both flags to begin the battle.

 **(Pikachu vs Furret)**

"Let's start off with an Earth type move! Furret, use Dig!''. Salvador called out as he held his right hand out, which Furret gave a cry as the female Furret started digging into the ground. "Oh no! Now Ash and Pikachu can't tell where Furret will come out from!''. Brock said in concern for his Rainbow Hero Friend, while Ash didn't looked bothered. "I hope Ash can figure out a way to win''. Misty said in concern for her crush, with Togepi also looking worried.

Ash and Pikachu kept silent as their eyes looked left and right to see any kind of movement in the ground. However, that was then that the ground behind Pikachu started to shake, making Ash smirk. "Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!''. Ash called out to Pikachu on what move to use, making Pikachu smirk right as Furret came out of the ground behind Pikachu, but Pikachu's tail turned to metal as Pikachu back jumped over Furret, before Pikachu slammed his tail into the back of Furret's head, dealing damage and sending Furret to the ground.

"Furret!''. Salvador called out in concern for his partner Pokémon, while Pikachu landed in front of Ash. "Furret''. Furret said to her trainer with a smile, before she turned around to glare at Pikachu. "We're gonna have to go all out right now to win! Furret, use Giga Impact at full power!''. Salvador called out as he held his left hand out, which Furret gave out a cry as she started charging at Pikachu with purple energy surrounding her, before it surrounded her.

Ash smirked in excitement at seeing Salvador and Furret not giving up, before he held his right fist out. "Pikachu! Fight back that Giga Impact with your Focus Punch attack!''. Ash called out with a smirk as Pikachu stood up on two feet, before he held up his right hand to the sky as energy started gathering in Pikachu's hand, before it formed a yellow glow around Pikachu's hand.

Pikachu waited for the Giga Impact to get close, before he held his right fist out as Pikachu's Focus Punch and Furret's Giga impact made contact, before both the attacks caused an Explosion, forcing everyone to use their hands to cover their eyes. Soon after 10 seconds, the shockwave died down and allowed everyone to see Furret standing in front of Pikachu with Pikachu's right fist in Furret's stomach.

Furret then fell to the ground on her back with swirls in her eyes. "Furret!''. Salvador called out in concern at seeing Furret knocked out. "Furret is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner, so the victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field. "Alright!''. Ash called out in victory, while Espeon cried out in joy, with Pikachu running into Ash's arms.

 **(Victor: Pikachu)**

"That was amazing!''. Misty called out in amazement as she shot up from her seat, holding Togepi in her arms up in the sky, with the baby Pokémon calling out in joy as well. "That was incredible. Ash won the battle without taking damage and Pikachu even knows Focus Punch''. Brock called out in amazement as well, amazed at Ash winning his first round battle so easily.

Ash, Pikachu and Espeon walked up Salvador and Furret, with Furret awake and Salvador rubbing the back of his Pokémon. "Is Furret alright''. Ash asked in concern for Furret, worried that he might have hurt Furret. Salvador looked at Ash and smiled. "Don't worry, she's alright. She just needs a rest and she'll be alright''. Salvador said with a smile as he stood up and faced Ash. "Your Pikachu was awesome, knowing where Furret was and taking Furret's Giga Impact with Focus punch alone. Your Pikachu is probably the strongest Pikachu that I've ever seen''. Salvador said to Ash with a smile, amazed at Pikachu's skills.

"Well Ash, congratulations and good luck in the Silver Conference''. Salvador said to Ash as he held his right hand for a handshake, which Ash accepted and shook his hand. "Good luck to you to, Salvador''. Ash said to Salvador with a smile, with Pikachu and Espeon wishing luck to Furret as well.

 **(Ash's second round match)**

"Espeon! Use Psychic!''. Ash called out with a smile, as Espeon's eyes glowed blue, before the ground in front of her turned into a sandstorm that went and slammed into a Marchamp, sending it to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Marchamp is unable battle! Espeon wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field.

"Pika! Pikachu!''. Pikachu called out as he jumped into the air, next to Brock and Misty. "Ash is doing very well, isn't he Misty''. Brock said to Misty without looking at her, crossing his arms with a smile. "A little too good, because now I'm doubting that I can beat him''. Misty said to Brock with a smile, glad that Ash is doing so well.

 **(Ash's third round)**

An Exeggutor was stomping towards Quilva, who didn't flinch at the approaching Exeggutor. "Quilva! Flamethrower!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out, as Quilva gave a cry as his flames on his head and back came to life, before Quilva unleashed a flamethrower from his mouth, striking Exeggutor and sending it to ground on its back with swirls in its eyes. "Exeggutor is unable to battle Quilva wins!''. The referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field.

"Alright, 3 wins out of 3 matches!''. Ash called out in joy, smiling in joy, with Pikachu and Espeon on his shoulders, also crying out in joy with Quilva doing the same. Behind Ash, Misty and Brock watched their young Rainbow Hero friend with smiles. "His gone a very long way in very short time''. Brock said to Misty with a smile, proud of Ash. "We gotta make sure that we don't fall behind''. Misty said to Brock with a smile, also proud of Ash right now.

 **(In the afternoon in the next day)**

Ash was walking around the town on his own without Pikachu and Espeon. The start of the Silver conference is in an hour, so Ash wanted some time alone to himself before the tournament begins. After Ash's last battle yesterday, he, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Espeon went back to the Pokémon centre to see who managed to enter the tournament, with Ash making it, along with his rival Gary and a new friend called Harrison that Ash met when a wild Sneasel was causing trouble with the touch. Right now Ash was walking around town, looking around as Parents showed their children around the place, with all the kids having excited looks on their faces.

"Everyone sure is excited for the Silver conference''. Ash said to himself with a smile and his hands behind his head as he continued looking around. "It's the Silver conference, where the best of the best is competing against each other, so it's natural for them to be excited''. A familiar voice said from behind Ash, making Ash widen his eyes in shock at the voice that he just heard. 'No way!''. Ash thought to himself in shock as he turned around to see who said that.

And the person that said those words was…Cross.

There, standing a few feet away from Ash was his first rival Cross, who was looking at Ash with a smile and holding his bag over his right shoulder, with his trusted Lycanroc next to him. "Cross!''. Ash called out in surprise at seeing Cross, who continued to smile at Ash as he walked up to him, with midnight Lycanroc following his master. "Long time no see, Ash''. Cross said to Ash as he held up his left fist for a fist pump, which Ash returned.

"Yeah, long time no see. How's things been, Cross''. Ash said to Cross with a smile, glad to see a familiar face again. "Great, Lycanroc, Incineroar and I have been training hard for the chance to battle you and Charizard again''. Cross replied to Ash with a smile, telling him how his been doing. Ash smirked at Cross as he raised his right fist. "Charizard and I are ready to battle you and Incineroar anytime and anywhere''. Ash said to Cross with a smirk, feeling a deep fire to battle Cross again.

Cross smirked at Ash, also feeling the same kind of fire to battle Ash again. "We'll save it for the Silver conference. Just don't lose to anyone till you face me''. Cross said to Ash as he closed his eyes, before he began walking off with his Lycanroc following him, leaving Ash to stare at his rival with a smirk. "You got it Cross, and this time we're gonna give it our all''. Ash whispered to himself with a smirk, before he looked down at his Key stone, which sparkled as Ash looked at it, making Ash smile, before Ash started heading towards the Stadium.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

After his encounter with Cross, Ash ran into Gary, who helped him stop Team Rocket from stealing Pikachu again, only also trying to steal Espeon, but failed. However, they caused the Touch Runner to spray his leg, causing him to not run anymore, so Ash took the touch and light up the flames instead. After that, Goodshow gave a speech for all the trainers there, with Ash looking up at the flames of Ho-oh the whole time. He would have brought out the Rainbow Wing, but knew that that would cause unwanted attention, so he kept it in his pocket.

Today, after seeing which group that he was in, Ash was heading to the Pokémon centre with Misty and Brock, with Pikachu and Espeon on his shoulders. Turns out, Ash was in the H group of the semi finals with a girl named Macy and a boy named Jackson. The only way to win in his group and to advance to the victory tournament was for Ash to get 4 Points or more by winning or getting a draw in ether of his rounds, one way or another, so Ash couldn't afford to lose. In his first round, he was facing that girl Macy, so he was heading back to his room to check the Data on her.

"You sure that your gonna be alright, Ash''. Misty asked the young Rainbow Hero with concern in her voice, with Togepi also turned his head right to look at Misty and smiled. "Don't worry, Misty. I'll be alright because I'll have my partners with me''. Ash replied to Misty with a smile, making both Misty and Brock smile at Ash. "Hold it, right there!''. A female voice was heard, getting Ash, Misty and Brock's attention as they looked up ahead.

Standing a few feet away from them was Ash's first round opponent, Macy with a Vulpix next to her. Macy was around the same age as Ash, but a little smaller then him. She had reddish brown hair in two pigtails, a yellow shirt, red skirt, long light black tights and red shoes. "I know you, your Ash Ketchum of Pallet town right''. Macy said to Ash with a smirk on her face. "That's right, and your Macy from Mahogany town right!''. Ash replied to Macy with narrowed eyes, wondering why she's here.

"Well, looks like someone did their homework. Anyway, the battle begins when two trainers make eye contact''. Macy called out with a smirk as she pointed at Ash with her right hand's index finger. "You mean like learning about your opponent''. Brock said to Macy, wondering if that was what she meant. "Bingo. I want to see what I'm gonna be up against. What you're made of''. Macy replied to the group with a smirk, looking at Ash, which Ash gave a smirk back.

"You wanna know about me! I'm from Pallet town and I'm gonna win the Silver Conference, and become a Pokémon Master one day!''. Ash called out with a smirk with his fist up, telling Macy about his goals and where his from, not noticing his Key Stone shinning a little bit. "Pika!/ Espe!''. Pikachu and Espeon cried out as well, wanting to be the best with their trainer and best friend.

"Now you're talking! Now I'm gonna show you what you're up against!''. Macy called out with a smile as she held her right hand up. "Vulpix, let's go!''. Macy called out as she took a few steps back, before she pointed her right hand out, which her Vulpix gave a cry as it stood in front of his trainer, looking at Ash, Pikachu and Espeon. "Wait a second! We can't battle right now, let's just save it for our battle later''. Ash called out in concern, holding his hands up in peace for Macy to not battle him.

"Pikachu pika''. Pikachu cried out as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto the ground in front of Vulpix, standing on all four and trying to calm down the situation. Suddenly, without warning a mechanical hand reached out and snatched Pikachu, Espeon, and Vulpix up into the air. "What the!?" Ash exclaimed in surprise as he watched the Pokémon taken, only to hear a familiar laugh. "Oh no..." Ash said to himself, face palming with Misty and Brock doing the same as they looked to see team Loser on their balloon in the sky, with all of them holding a device that was controlling the metal hands.

"Prepare for..." Jessie began to say the motto, only to be cut off rudely by Ash. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know already, make it double, protect the world from...Blah, blah, blah devastation, speed of light, fight...whatever we've heard that damn motto for over a year now! It's getting really old!" Ash shouted out at Team Rocket in annoyance, causing the criminal trio to cringe up a bit as he sent them a heated glare as his eyes flashed blue for a split second.

"Why you! How dare you interrupt the sacred and timeless Team Rocket Motto?" Jessie cried out in outrage while Ash just rolled his eyes. "I've so had enough of this; Pikachu cut yourselves free with Iron Tail." Ash said to Pikachu, while pinching the bridge of his noise.

"Pika!" The electric type nodded to Ash as his tail gained a metallic glow before slicing the arm, freeing himself, Espeon and Vulpix. Espeon used her psychic to careful set her down on the ground while keeping Pikachu and Vulpix in the air as she glared up at the troublesome trio. "Now Espeon, blow them away with Dazzling Gleam!" Ash called out with a smirk as he held his right hand out.

"Espeee!" The psychic type cried out as her gem glowed, before a bright flash of energy shot out at the balloon, causing it to explode from the impact as the trio soared off into the distance crying out the familiar phrase. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!". Team Rocket called out as they disappeared in the sky, with a star appearing where they were last seen.

Ash then looked up to see Vulpix and Piakchu slowly floating to the ground, before he gently caught Vulpix in his arms. The fox pokemon felt comfort in the warmth of Ash's arms and rubbed its head against Ash who smiled as he scratched behind Vulpix's ears. "Ash!" Misty called out as she Brock, and Macy ran over to the pallet town trainer, who turned to look at them.

"Good job." Brock said to the Rainbow Hero with a smile, as Espeon and Pikachu walked up to Ash's left and right side to look at everyone. "Vulpix." Macy said with relief as Ash handed her back her Pokémon, which Macy held her fox Pokémon in her arms. "My sweet little Vulpix." Macy said happy for her Pokémon being unharmed. Macy then looked over to Ash who was smiling as he petted both Pikachu and Espeon for a job well done as a blush crept on her cheeks. "So brave and courageous, and so caring." Macy said with shimmering eyes and a love struck smile, getting Misty's attention.

"You totally risked your life for my Vulpix, Ash, how can I ever thank you?" Macy said as she stood up, while Vulpix went to her left shoulder, confusing the Pallet town trainer and his Pokémon. "Ash, I owe you my life!" Macy exclaimed happily, taking Ash's hands in her own, her face inching closer to his, causing Ash to blush from the closeness. "I just love the quietly, heroic and passionate type! Say, how about some lunch?" Macy said with a smile as she started pulling Ash.

"Excuse me, Ash is booked!" Misty said to Macy with narrowed eyes, getting between her friend and Macy, getting Macy to look at her. "And who says?" Macy asked Misty with a frown. "I do! And I'm the famous water Pokémon trainer from Cerulean City! Misty is the name!" The orange haired girl said to Macy, striking a pose with Togepi being happy.

"Misty, and you say you train water Pokémon full time?" Macy asked Misty, giving her a smile glare. "What of it?" Misty replied to Macy, clenching one of her fists. "Nothing..." Macy said nonchalantly as she turned away from Misty. "And what's wrong with Water Pokémon?" Misty replied to Macy, wanting to know what her problem is.

"Hey what's right with them?" Macy said with a smug grin on her face. "Give me the heat and the passion of a fire Pokémon any day! By the way are you Ash's girlfriend or what?" Macy asked with a raised eye, causing both Ash and Misty to blush. "No, I'm his coach." Misty said to Macy, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Then I would thank you to stay out of his personal business!" Macy argued to Misty, before cupping her cheeks with pink blush. "You see Ash and I have to talk about our future together." Macy said with a dreamy tone about her and Ash. "Say what, what future!? ". Misty exclaimed in surprise at Macy's words, but Macy ignored her and turned to Ash.

"Don't we Ash?" Macy said in a love struck tone as she felt deeply in love with Ash. Ash was blushing madly at the fire trainer, as steam burst from his ears. "Um...I gotta go get ready for the battle!" Ash said to Macy, as he and Pikachu and Espeon made their way to the centre. "Bye!" Macy called out, waving at Ash before called. "Hey Ash! If I win, you get to take me...on a date kay!" She shouted to the Rainbow Hero, causing Ash light up like a massive red hot poker as steam burst out of his ears once again before he ran faster.

* * *

 **(Later at the Pokémon centre)**

Ash was in his room, looking up the data about Macy and her Pokémon that she uses, while Espeon and Pikachu were on his shoulders. After that whole thing, Ash, Misty and Brock went back to the Pokémon centre for Ash to get ready and for all his Pokémon to be transferred to the Pokémon centre for him to use later in the tournament. Misty and Brock at the moment were outside, looking at all of Ash's Pokémon, so Ash was thinking up his team alone, but Ash was fine since his team changed a lot since a month ago.

"Macy wasn't kidding when she said she loved Fire types''. Ash said to himself as he saw on the computer that most of Macy's Pokémon were fire types, with the only exceptions are an Electabuzz and Starmie. 'Sometimes, humans just prefer one type other the other type'. Ash heard Latios's telepathy voice from behind him, getting Ash to turn around to see Latios in his version form of Ash, sitting on the couch with a sleeping human form of Latias next to him.

"Well at least she has an Electric type and Water type''. Ash replied to Latios with a small smirk as he went back to looking at Macy's data, while Pikachu and Espeon jumped off his shoulders and went to the sleeping Latias. Latios got up from the couch and walked over to Ash and stood on his left side. 'I've noticed that you seem more excited than last month'. Latios asked Ash, having noticed of Ash being more excited, while crossing his arms. "The reason why is because Cross is in the silver conference as well''. Ash replied to Latios with a smirk, without looking at him.

Latios raised an eye brow at what Ash said. 'I assume that this Cross is a rival of yours'. Latios said to Ash, wanting to know the relationship between Ash and Cross. "Look through my mind and you'll find out''. Ash said to Latios without looking at him, selecting his team on the computer. Latios's eyes glowed blue as he looked through Ash's mind and saw how Ash met Cross and what they've been through. Once he was done, Latios's eyes stopped glowing. 'I admit that he made mistakes in the past, but he now seems like a kind trainer now'. Latios said to Ash, now knowing how Ash knows Cross, while using telepathy.

Ash nodded to Latios as he looked over his shoulder, before he looked back at the Computer, selecting his team. "All done. Now I just need to wait for a special guest''. Ash said with a smile as he got up from his chair, making Latios smile in amusement. 'I assume that your gonna keep this 'Special guest' a secret'. Latios asked Ash, using telepathy for Ash to understand, which Ash replied with a nod, making Latios sigh with a smile.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

In the 'H' group natural battlefield, the stadium was packed with people as Ash and Macy's battle was about to began with Ash on the right side and Macy on the left side, with Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Espeon watching from the stands part of the stadium. "Now we're into the 'H' block. On the green corner, we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet town and from the red corner, we have Macy from Mahogany town''. The announcer called out to all the people watching, with all the people excited.

"This will be a full three on three battle and the first trainer to lose all three Pokémon will lose. Now we shall determine which Trainer will send out their Pokémon first!''. The Announcer called out as the screen started flashing through the colours until it stopped on the red colour. "And Macy will go first!" The Announcer called out as everyone cheered for both trainers.

"Heads up Ash, I'm not going easy!''. Macy called out to Ash with a smirk, getting a smirk back from Ash. "Good to know, because it wouldn't be called a victory if you held back''. Ash called out to Macy with a smirk, preferring to battle when his opponent goes all out. "Alright then, go Slugma!''. Macy called out as she threw her Poké ball and out came a Slugma. "Slugma!''. The Fire type cried out as he was released.

"And Macy's first Pokémon is Slugma. Now, which Pokémon will Ash counter with!''. The Announcer called out as everyone waited for Ash's choice. Ash gave out a smirk, before he brought out a Poké ball. "Alright, battle time!''. Ash called out as he threw the Poké ball into the air that opened and released the Pokémon inside.

The Pokémon that came out and was now standing across from Slugma was…a Wartortle!

"Wartortle!''. Ash's Wartortle called out with a smirk, before he brought out black sunglasses and put them on, making Misty and Brock gasp in surprise at they recognized this Wartortle. "No way…is that Ash's…Squirtle!''. Misty called out in surprise, with Togepi also looking surprised. "It is. I recognize those Glasses anyway, but Squirtle's a Wartortle now''. Brock replied to Misty, but kept his eyes on the battlefield. "Pika!/ Espe!''. Pikachu and Espeon called out as they cheered for Ash and Wartortle.

"And Ash's first Pokémon is Wartortle!''. The Announcer called out as everyone was excited, while the screen showed a picture of Ash and Macy with three dark slots next to them, before two of the six slots showed a picture of Slugma and Wartortle. "Let the battle began!''. The Referee called out as he raised both flags in the air for the battle to start.

 **(Ash and Wartortle, Plus two more vs Macy and Slugma, plus 2 more)**

"Slugma! Flamethrower!''. Macy called out what move that her Slugma should do, which Slugma gave a cry, before he fired a flamethrower from his mouth that went towards Wartortle. "Oh yeah, give em Dragon Pulse!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out, which Wartortle gave a cry, before an energy Dragon Pulse came out of his mouth that slammed into Flamethrower, before overpowering it and slamming into Slugma, making the fire type cry out in pain.

"Slugma, don't give in! Use Double Team!''. Macy called out to her Fire Type, which Slugma landed on the ground, before making two doubles of himself to confuse Wartortle. "Like that'll stop us! Wartortle, show them your Aura Sphere!''. Ash called out as he held his left hand out to the side. "War!". Wartortle cried out as he held his hands in front of him, before an Aura Sphere appeared between his hands and Wartortle launched it, with the Aura Sphere going to the left Slugma, striking Slugma in the stomach with the Fire Type crying out in pain, while the doubles disappeared.

"But…how!''. Macy gasped to herself in shock at seeing Double Team not working to confuse Ash and Wartortle. "Now finish it up with Ice Punch!''. Ash called out to Wartortle, making the Water Type smirk as he held up his right fist as it glowed light blue, before Wartortle charged very fast and punches Slugma in the check, making Slugma cry out in pain. "Slugma, no!''. Macy called out to her Fire type in worry.

Slugma landed on his back with swirls in his eyes. "Slugma is unable to battle! Wartortle wins!''. The referee called out as he held up the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while the picture of Slugma on the screen went dark. "Unbelievable! Wartortle defeated Slugma without taking a hit! Ash's Wartortle is very strong!''. The Announcer called out in excitement, with the crowd cheering.

 **(Victory: Wartortle)**

"Brock…what's Aura Sphere?''. Misty asked Brock in confusion, never hearing about Aura Sphere before. "Truth to be told, I don't know''. Brock answered Misty honestly, not knowing about Aura Sphere. "Pikachu pika!/ Espeon Espe!''. Pikachu and Espeon cheered out to Ash and Wartortle with smiles, encouraging them to do their best.

Macy returned her Slugma with a smile as she looked at the Poké ball. "Slugma, you did your best. I'm proud of you''. Macy said to the Poké ball with a smile, before she put it away and brought out another Poké ball. "Okay Electabuzz, you're up!''. Macy called out as she threw her second Poké ball, which released her Electric type as Electabuzz gave out a cry, making Ash and Wartortle smirk in excitement.

"And Macy's second Pokémon is Electabuzz!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium as Macy's second dark slot showed a picture of Electabuzz. "Let the match began!''. The referee called out as he raised both flags up.

 **(Wartortle vs Electabuzz)**

"Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!''. Macy called out as Electabuzz gave a cry as he unleashed his Thunderbolt attack at Wartortle, who kept still as the electric attack was getting close. "Dodge and use Ice Punch!''. Ash called out to Wartortle, making the water type smirk, before he jumped to the left, before he charged at Electabuzz with his right fist glowing light blue, while dogging the Thunderbolt.

"Show them a real attack by using Thunder Punch!''. Macy called out as she held her right hand out, which Electabuzz countered Wartortle's ice punch with his own Thunder Punch, with both Pokémon struggling to overpower each other. "You made a mistake by letting Wartortle get close and here's why, use Dragon Pulse!''. Ash called out to Wartortle, who smirked as he fired a Dragon Pulse attack from his mouth, hitting Electabuzz in the face, sending the Electric type lose focus, before he was hit with Ice Punch.

Electabuzz was sent to his back on the ground from the two attacks, making Macy look worried for the electric type. "Electabuzz, no!''. Macy called out in concern for her Electabuzz. "Now, Aura Sphere while Electabuzz is down!''. Ash called out to Wartortle, which the Water type jumped into the air, before he fired an Aura Sphere from his hands, striking Electabuzz in the stomach and making a small explosion.

Soon the smoke from the explosion disappeared to reveal Electabuzz on the ground with swirls in his eyes, moaning out his name in pain. "Electabuzz is unable to battle! Wartortle wins!" The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, with Electabuzz's picture turning dark. "Talk about a quick finish! First Slugma and now Electabuzz without taking a hit! Wartortle is defiantly strong!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd went wild.

 **(Victor: Wartortle)**

"Great job out there, Wartortle!''. Ash said to Wartortle with a smile. "Wartortle!''. Wartortle called out as he did a muscle pose, before he started glowing white, making everyone gasp in surprise. Wartortle started getting bigger with two cannons appearing on his shoulder, while the sun glasses stayed on his face. Soon the glow disappeared to reveal a Blastoise. "Blastoise!''. Blastoise called out with a smirk.

"Wartortle, you've evolved into Blastoise!''. Ash called out with a smile as the crowd cheered for Blastoise. "What an unexpected turn of events. After winning two matches, Wartortle has evolved into Blastoise!". The Announcer called out in excitement as Wartorle's picture was replaced by a picture of Blastoise. "Talk about lucky!''. Misty said in surprise to Brock, while Togepi, Pikachu and Espeon kept cheering for Blastoise and Ash.

"Yeah, Blastoise is one of the most powerful Water types and Electabuzz was Macy's best shot, now she only has one Pokémon left''. Brock replied to Misty without looking at her, arms crossed and watching with a smile. Macy returned her knocked out Electabuzz to his Poké ball, saying thanks to it before she brought out her last Poké ball. "It's all up to you Quilava, I choose you!''. Macy called out as she threw her last Poké ball, releasing her evolved starter.

"Quilva!''. Macy's Quilava called out as she landed on all four, glaring at Blastoise. "And Macy's last Pokémon is Quilava! Will Quilava be able to pull out a miracle and win, or is this it!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium, with Ash smirking at Macy. "That's the spirit! Don't give up, keep battling to the very end!''. Ash called out to Macy with a smirk, which she returned. "If Quilva and I are going town then we're going down with style!''. Macy replied to Ash with a smirk. "Let the match began!''. The Referee called out as he raised both flags.

 **(Blastoise vs Quilava)**

"Quilava, use Swift!''. Macy called out to her Fire type on what move to use. "Quilava!''. Quilava called out as she fired her swift attack from her mouth at Blastoise and hitting. However, Blastoise looked unaffected as he didn't even flinch, even though Macy and Quilva can't see because of the Sun glasses. "It's a hit, but Blastoise doesn't seem effected by Swift!"'. The Announcer called out to the stadium, as Blastoise gave the hand sign to bring it.

"Alright then! Quilva use Quick Attack!''. Macy called out to her Fire type, as Quilva ran very fast and head butted Blastoise in the stomach, but like before, the attack didn't seem to so anything. "Ice Punch!''. Ash called out with narrowed eyes, which Blastoise raised his right fist as it glowed light blue, before he punched Quilva, sending the Fire type back. "Quilava!''. Macy called out in concern as Quilva landed in front of her, before Quilva got back on all four feet, glaring at Blastoise, who crossed his arms with a smirk.

"We have no choice! Quilva, give that Blastoise a full powered Flame wheel!''. Macy called out to Quilva, which Quilva gave a cry as she was surrounded by fire, before he started charging at Blastoise. "Big mistake, Macy! Blastoise, Hydro Pump!''. Ash called out to Blastoise, making Macy widen her eyes in concern. "Blastoise!''. Blastoise called out as his Hydro cannons came out, before he fired Hydro Pump from them, hitting the charging Quilva and causing steam to cover Quilva from view.

"Quilava!''. Macy called out in concern for her starter as the steam cleared to show Quilava on her stomach with swirls in her eyes. "Qui''. Quilava said to herself as she couldn't battle anymore. "Quilava is unable to battle! Blastoise wins and the victory is Ash Ketchum!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, with Ash's picture taking the whole screen with the words 'Winner' below the picture.

 **(Victory: Ash and Blastoise)**

"Amazing! Ash Ketchum has achived a perfect victory with using only his Blastoise!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as everyone cheered for Ash, who walked up to his new evolved Blastoise and pat him on the head. "Blastoise, you were awesome out there''. Ash said to his evolved Blastoise with a smile. "Blastoise''. Blastoise replied to Ash with a smile, before both he and Ash walked up to Macy, who returned Quilva to her Poké ball with a smile.

"Macy, thanks for the battle''. Ash said to Macy with a smile and holding his right hand out for a hand shake, which Macy accepted with a smile. "You're welcome Ash, but next time I'm gonna win''. Macy said to Ash with a smile, making Ash smirk at Macy. "Then train hard, because I look forward to our next match''. Ash said to Macy with a smirk, which made Macy blush and look at Ash with a dreamy look.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

After Ash's battle, he took time to train his Pokémon before taking a break, but Macy did come to him to show her newly evolved Magcargo to him, which surprised Ash. The next day, Ash watched Macy's battle against his next round Opponent, Jackson, who was a little strang having that Cap and triping on it every time he tried to call out an attack, which resulted him losing the match against Macy.

Later, Ash met Jackson when he was calling professor Elm. The two hit it off quiet easily, but they heard a commotion about Jackson's Azumaril and Meganium picking a fight with Ash's Ivysaur and Blastoise, but no one was hurt thanks to Harrison. Soon it was time for Ash's battle against Jackson, but Ash wished that it was on another time because Cross's second match was going on around the same time, so Ash was in a hurry.

"Ladies and Gentleman, the final battle between the 'H' group is about to began. It's a battle between Ask Ketchum from Pallet town and Jackson from New Bark town is about to began!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, with Ash and Jackson facing each other with Ash on the right side of the field and Jackson on the right side of the field. "Both Trainers will use three Pokémon and the first one that loses all 3 Pokémon will lose!''. The Announcer called out as the screen turned on with pictures of Ash and Jackson on it with three dark slots.

"Now do decide which Trainer should go first!''. The announcer called out as the screen started flashing through the colours until it stopped on the red colour. "And Jackson will go first!''. The Announcer called out as the crowd cheered for both trainers, with Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Espeon watching from the couch seats behind Ash. "Alright Jackson let's go." Ash called out to Jackson with a smirk on his face, feeling a little excited.

"You got it Ash! Just don't expect me to go easy." Jackson said with determination to Ash, before he turned his gaze to the camera. "Hey there mom! I'm on T.V!" Jackson cheered, giving a piece sign as Ash sweat dropped at Jackson. "Begin!" The ref called out, raising his hands that held the flags. "I choose Azumaril!" Jackson called out, throwing his Poké ball, sending out his first Pokémon. "Azumaril!''. Azumaril called out as she landed on the field, with Azumaril taking the first dark slot that Jackson had.

'I've gotta win this battle fast if I wanna catch Cross's battle.' Ash thought to himself, wanting to see Cross's battle, before pulling out his Poké ball. "Alright old friend! Time to show them what you've got! Come out Ivysaur!" Ash shouted out tossing his Pokeball, which released his evolved Grass type Starter. "Ivysaur!" Ash's grass type cried out looking over to Ash with a smile. "And Ash's choice is Ivysaur!''. The announcer called out as Ivysaur's picture took Ash's first dark slot.

"It's great to have you fighting alongside me again, Ivysaur" Ash said with a warm smile which Ivysaur returned with his own, before he faced Jackson's Azumaril. "No way, Bulbusaur evolved too!?" Misty said in shock as was Brock, recalling how the grass starter had originally refused to do so before. Both Pikachu and Espeon were on the edge calling out and cheering for their friend. Meanwhile Macy sat in the stands excited to watch Ash battle again.

 **(Ash and Ivysaur, plus two more vs Jackson and Azumaril, plus two more)**

"Azumaril, let's get an early victory with Ice Wind!''. Jackson called out as he held his right hand out, which Azimaril gave a cry as she released an Ice wind attack from her mouth that was heading towards Ivysaur. "If this attack hits, Ivysaur is gonna take huge amount of damage!''. The Announcer called out as Misty, Brock and Macy looked worried, while Ash, Ivysaur, Pikachu and Espeon didn't look worried.

"Ivysaur, repel that Icy Wind with Petal Dance!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out. "Ivy!''. Ivysaur called out as he fired Petal Dance from his Bud on his back, with the Petal Dance easily going past the Icy Wind and striking Azumaril, making the water type cry out in pain. "Azumaril!''. Jackson called out in concern for his water type as Azumaril was sent onto her back, before she got up. "Alright then, use Iron Tail!''. Jackson called out as Azumaril charged at Ivysaur with her tail turning metal. "Leech Seed!''. Ash called out as Ivysaur fired a seed from his Bud that went to Azumaril, wrapping the water type in vines and shaping the energy out of Azumaril with the water type crying out in pain.

"Azumaril!''. Jackson called out in concern with widen eyes for his water type. "Now use Sludge Bomb!''. Ash called out as he held his fire fist out. "Ivysaur!''. Ivysaur called out as he fired a sludge Bomb from his bud that slammed into Azumaril, sending the water type to the ground on her back with swirls in her eyes. "Azumaril''. Azumaril moaned out as she couldn't battle anymore.

"Azumaril is unable to battle! Ivysaur wins!''. The referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field with Azimaril's picture turning black. "And once again, Ash Ketchum has done another flawless victory''. The Announcer called out in excitement, with the crowd cheering for Ash and Ivysaur.

 **(Victor: Ivysaur)**

"Now Jackson is down to 2 Pokémon!''. The Announcer called out as Jackson returned Azumaril to her Pokémon, whispering thanks to it, before he put it away and brought out another Poké ball. "Magneton, show em your stuff!''. Jackson called out as he threw the Poké ball, releasing a Shiny Magneton. "Magneton!''. Magneton called out as Jackson's second dark slot showed a picture of Magneton.

"And Jackson's second Pokémon is Magneton of a different colour!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for both Trainers. "This isn't good. Grass type moves aren't very effective against Steel Types''. Brock said in worry about how Ash has the disadvantage, with Misty looking worried as well. "Pikachu! / Espeon!''. Pikachu and Espeon called out, cheering for Ivysaur. "Let the battle began!''. The referee called out as he raised both flags up for the match to begin.

 **(Ivysaur vs Magneton)**

"Magneton, paralyse Ivysaur with Thunder Wave!''. Jackson called out with a smile on his face, with Mangeton firing a blue electric wave at Ivysaur, who jumped high in the sky, dogging the attack, making Jackson and the crowd gasp in surprise. "Use Knock Off!''. Ash called out to Ivysaur, who nodded, before he unleashed his vines that he used to use for Vine Whip and smacked Magneton hard and fast, sending the Steel and Electric type to the ground.

"Magneton, don't give in! Use Tri Attack!''. Jackson called out to his Magneton, which Magneton floated back to the sky and fired a triangle attack at Ivysaur, who was still in the air. "Use Petal Dance!''. Ash called out to Ivysaur on what move to use. "Saur!''. Ivysaur called out as he fired Petal Dancer from his Bud on his back, which protected him from Tri Attack and caused an explosion to happen.

"Petal Dance protected Ivysaur from Magneton's Tri attack and now smoke is covering Ash's Ivysaur!''. The Announcer called out as the smoke from the explosion was indeed protecting Ash's Ivysaur from view, while Jackson's Magneton was looking left and right in worry. "Oh no! Now we can't see where that Ivysaur is gonna attack from''. Jackson said to himself as he looked left and right to see where Ivysaur will attack from.

"Lich Seed!''. Ash's voice was heard, getting Jackson to look ahead as a seed came out of the smoke and attached itself to Magneton, with the vines coming out and sucking away Magneton's energy, with Magneton crying out in pain. "My Magneton!''. Jackson called out in worry for Magneton.

"Alright Ivysaur, finish this with Knock Off!''. Ash's voice was heard again, before Ivysaur's vines came out of the smoke and smacked Magneton to the ground, with the Steel and Electric type now having swirls in its eyes as it was slammed into the ground. "Magneton is unable to battle! Ivysaur wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field as the smoke disappeared to reveal Ash and Ivysaur, while Magneton's picture went black.

 **(Victor: Ivysaur)**

"And Jackson is now left with one Pokémon left!''. The Announcer called out in excitement, with the crowd cheering in excitement as well. "You were awesome, Ivyssaur!''. Ash called out to his Grass and Poison type with a smile. "Ivysaur''. Inysaur replied to Ash with a smile and eyes closed, before he started to glow white, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise.

Ivysaur started growing bigger and his Bud and flower started growing as well. Soon the white glow disappeared to reveal a Venusaur in Ivysaur's place. "Venusaur!''. Ash's newly evolved Venusaur called out to the heavens. Ïvysaur, you've evolved into Venusaur!''. Ash called out in amazement as the crowd cheered for the now evolved Venusaur, with Ivysaur's picture being replaced by Venusaur's picture.

Jackson returned his Magneton to his Poké ball with a smile. "Magneton, you did well. Take a nice long rest''. Jackson whispered to the Poké ball, before he put it away. "It's up to you Meganium, I choose you!''. Jackson called out as he threw his last Poké ball, releasing his starter. "Meganium!''. Meganium called out, before he saw Venusaur glaring at him, making Meganium take a gulp at how karma is getting back at him.

"It's a battle between two fully evolved grass types!''. The Announcer called out as the crowd cheered in excitement at seeing two fully evolved grass type starts are going to go at it. "Let the battle began!''. The referee called out as he raised both flags again.

 **(Venusaur vs Meganium)**

"Meganium, Razor Leaf! /Use Petal Dance!''. Jackson and Ash called out on which move their Pokémon to use, which Meganium fired Razor Leaf from the flower around his neck, while Venusaur fired Petal Dance from the Bud on his back, which the two moves struggled to overpower each other, before both moves caused an explosion. "Whoa! It's just the begging and things are already heated up!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the smoke from the explosion cleared to show both Pokémon not taking any damage.

"Vine Whip Meganium, let's go''. Jackson called out as he held his right hand out. "Meganium!''. Meganium called out as he released his Vines and set them out at Venusaur, hitting the Grass and Poison Type, but Venusaur didn't even flinch. "Vine Whip won't be effective because Venusaur is part Poison so Grass type moves won't work. Use Knock Off!''. Ash called out and explained, which Venusaur sent out his own Vines that slammed into Meganium, making the Grass Type cry out in pain.

"Meganium, we're gonna have to get in close! Use Body Slam!''. Jackson called out to his starter with narrowed eyes, which Meganium gave out a cry, before he jumped into the air and started falling towards Venusaur for a Body slam attack. "Use your Vines to catch Meganium, then slam him to the ground!''. Ash called out to Venusaur, which Venusaur nodded to his trainer, before he used his Vines to catch Meganium midair, making Meganium and Jackson widen their eyes.

"Venusaur!''. Venusaur cried out, before he used his Vines to slam Meganium to the ground on his stomach. "Meganium!''. Meganium called out in pain, before he stood up on his feet. "Meganium, give them your most powerful Solar Beam!''. Jackson called out to his starter, which Meganium gave out a cry as he started charging up a Solar Beam on his flower. "Venu''. Venusaur said as he turned his head left to look at Ash, with Ash understanding what Venusaur means. "Alright then, we'll give them a test of your new move then!''. Ash said to Venusaur with a smirk, which the Grass and Poison type returned.

"Meganium!''. Meganium called out as he fired the Solar Beam from his flower that went towards Venusaur, before an explosion happened, covering Venusaur from view. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear after 10 seconds, before the smoke cleared to reveal big Vines from the ground, protecting Venusaur. "What the! / Mega!''. Jackson and Meganium called out in shock at what they just saw.

 **(Pokémon advanced battle theme)**

The Vines then went back to the ground to reveal Venusaur, who has no damage. "Unbelievable! Venusaur somehow protected himself from harm!''. The Announcer called out in excitement with the whole crowd cheering, also amazed at how Venusaur protected himself using an unknown move. "Brock, what move was that?''. Misty asked Brock in confusion, with Togepi also confused. "There's only one move that I know looks like that!''. Brock replied to Misty with a smile frown on his face.

"Venusaur, you've had your fun, but it's time to end this! Use Frenzy Plant!". Ash called out as he held his right fist out, which Venusaur gave out a roar as he glowed green, before more giant Vines came out of the ground and stroke Meganium, causing a small explosion that covered Meganium from view. "Meganium!''. Jackson called out in concern for his starter as the smoke cleared to show Meganium on his stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Meganium is unable to battle! Venusaur wins and the victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!''. The referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, with the screen showing Ash's picture with the words 'Winner' underneath. "It's over! Ash Ketchum has won the 'H' Block with a grand total of 6 points and will be moving onto the Victory Tournament!''. The Announcer called out in excitement, with the crowd cheering as well with Misty and Brock doing the same.

 **(Theme Music end and Victor: Venusaur)**

Ash walked up to Venusaur, before he pats Venusaur on the head. "Great job Venusaur, I'm proud of you''. Ash said to Venusaur with a smile, which Venusaur returned with his own smile. Ash and Venusaur then looked up to see Jackson and Meganium walking up to them. "Jackson thanks for the match''. Ash said to Jackson with a smile, glad to have had a fun battle with Jackson.

"No problem Ash. Besides, I learned a lot in our battle as well. You know, you remind me of my old friend Jimmy. Maybe you two could have a battle''. Jackson said to Ash with a smile on his face, noticing how Ash seems to be like his friend Jimmy. "I look forward to meeting this Jimmy and having a battle with him''. Ash replied to Jackson with a smile, before he held his right hand out for a hand shake, which Jackson accepted with Venusaur and Meganium having their own handshake, using their Vines with the crowd still cheering for the show of good sportsmanship.

Later on that day, Ash, Brock and Misty were seating around a table outside of the Pokémon centre with Espeon and Pikachu eating Pokémon food for them on the ground next to Ash. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Ash''. Misty said to Ash with narrowed eyes, while rocking Togepi to sleep. "Alright, I guess you guys deserve an explanation''. Ash replied to Misty, while taking a deep sigh at how he forgot about Cross's match, being too distracted by his battle with Jackson.

"Still, you got 6 points and now in the Victory Tournament and now in the top 16. Let's just hope that your Pokémon don't get sick again''. Brock said to Ash with a smile, glad at how well Ash has been doing. Ash smiled at Brock as he was about to finish his Ice cream, till it floated out of his hand, before it started getting eaten by an invisible creature. Ash sighed at seeing this, while Pikachu and Espeon laughed. "Really Latias, you could have asked''. Ash said to the Invisible creature, receiving a "Coo'' in replay, making Ash sigh.

Latios and Latias went out to explore the town when Ash had his battle against Jackson, while staying invisible for no one to see them, but they would turn into their human forms to walk around and see more humans. 'Sorry Ash, but Latias is an Ice Cream eating machine'. Ash heard Latios's voice in his head, getting another sigh from Ash.

"Anyway Ash, how did you train Venusaur and Blastoise so much in one month for them to get so strong''. Brock asked Ash about how he trained Venusaur and Blastoise to be so strong in one month. "I would like to know that as well''. A familiar voice was heard, getting Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Espeon and the invisible Dragon due to turn to see Professor Oak, Elm and Ash's Mother behind Ash, with all three adults smiling.

* * *

 **I hoped that you all enjoyed that chapter and the next chapter will come out soon. Also once again I'm sorry for Ash maybe being a little OOTK, but this was necessary for Ash's Venusaur and Blastoise to get Mega Evolution. Also I want to ask a few People some questions. Like 1: Should Ash show Mega Charizard in his battle with Gary. 2: Should Harrison use Mega Evolution against Ash as well and 3: Should Verity be a coordinator in the Hoenn season and become a top Coordinator. Answer in a review and see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there you bunch of Pokémon lovers, I have returned with the new chapter.**

 **Now time for some questions answered.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Wow, your quiet the fan. I won't disappoint you and please keep reading.**

 **GA Pokémon Fan: Alright then.**

 **Fanfic Mister: Thanks for answering my questions and I hope you help me in the future when I do Verity in her contests.**

 **Thor94: Soon Ash will reveal himself as the Legendary Hero.**

 **Warrior Werewolf: Ok then.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ash vs Gary.**

"Mum! Professor Oak and Professor Elm!''. Ash exclaimed in surprise at seeing his own mother, along with the two Pokémon researchers here in Silver town, with Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Espeon and the invisible Eon Duo also looking surprised to see them.

During Ash's month of training and looking after the two Larvitars, he meet up with Professor Elm, Oak and his mum that came to visit, but Latios and Latias didn't reveal themselves to the three, still a little nervous around new people. Ash didn't even show his Key Stone to the three yet, wanting to keep it a surprise till his match against a powerful trainer.

Ash then got up from his seat and walked over to Professor Elm, Oak and his mum, while giving his mum a hello hug, which she returned. "What are you all doing here in Silver Town?''. Ash asked Elm, Oak and his mother on why they're here. "We came to see you battle in the championship tournament of course''. Delia said to her son with a smile. "We saw yours and Gary's matches on T.V. and we came to watch your battles''. Delia continued to say to her son, explaining to Ash about their reasons.

"According to Tracey". Professor Oak began to explain to Ash with a smile, while Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Espeon walked up next to Ash to listen. "You and Gary are the talk of the town back home. Everyone is looking forward to watching the two of you battle. Speaking of battle, we should probably head to the main area as the matchups are sure to come up soon." Professor Oak explained to Ash and his friends, reminding them that the match ups are gonna be decided soon.

"Yeah, your right" Ash said to Oak with a smile, before he pulled out his two Master Balls. "Sorry guys, but I promise that when we're back in our rooms, I'll let you out, Latios and Latias return." Ash called out as he held the two Master Balls out as two red beams shot out and connected with the two invisible Eon Dragons, returning them to the Master Balls with Ash putting them in his jacket.

"So my computer wasn't fooling me". Professor Oak said slightly awed as he had only caught a glimpse of the two Pokémon that Ash just recalled. Beside him, Professor Elm was a little wide eyed. "You do have the Legendary Latios and Latias." Oak said in amazement at how Ash captured two Legendary Pokémon.

Ash nodded to both professors as a smirk formed on his face. "Yep, and with them on my side I'm gonna win. I haven't used them yet in battle because I'm planning to save them for the Victory tournament." Ash said to both professors with a smirk on his face, feeling excited that he'll soon see the results of Latios and Latias's training. "Well I can't wait to see them in battle" Professor Elm said excited about seeing the two Dragon type Pokémon in battle. "It's every Pokémon professors dream to see a Legendary in battle." Elm continued to speak, his excitement showing on his face.

"Well I promise not to disappoint you." Ash said to Elm with a smile, before the wind blew past him, which made his jacket blow in the breeze. As Ash's jacket blew in the breeze, Professor Elm also took notice of the golden feather in Ash's inner jacket pocket. "Could it be…?" Professor Elm exclaimed in shock. "It is! The Rainbow Wing!" Professor Elm called out in awe at seeing the Legendary Rainbow Ring, making Ash sigh as he brought out the Rainbow Wing with his left hand and held it up for them to see.

Professor Oak and Delia looked at the Rainbow Wing in awe, before they gave the Johoto scientist a look of confusion, which Professor Elm noticed and started to explain. "That's a Legendary feather said to belong to the legendary Pokémon, Ho-oh!" He explained to the two, shocking both Professor Oak and Delia. "Ash, where in the world did you find it?" Elm asked Ash on how he got the Rainbow Wing, making Ash gain a nervous look on his face, while keeping the Rainbow Wing close to him.

"Professor? I know that a feather belonging to a Legendary Pokémon is a rare find, but I still don't see how this Rainbow Wing is so important?" Delia asked in confusion at what's so important about the Rainbow Wing. Professor Elm then began to explain the legend of the Rainbow Hero and its great importance in the future of the Pokémon world. And to say that the two Pallet town natives were shocked was beyond an understatement as they looked at Ash in complete shock that he was the chosen Hero to accomplish the impossible.

"Ash, how in the world did you get mixed up in something like this?" Professor Oak asked with disbelief in his voice at how Ash was chosen to become the Legendary Rainbow Hero. Ash rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and sighed. "I'll explain it to you guys…but after my battle alright?" Ash replied with a nervous tone as Pikachu jumped to his shoulder. "Pika pi''. Pikachu said to his best friend as he rubbed the back of Ash's head with his left paw, trying to help Ash calm down.

They all nodded to Ash as they understood what Ash means, while Espeon walked up to Ash's mother and rubbed head against her knee, liking Delia right away. "Oooh aren't you a cutie!" Delia said to Espeon with a smile as she picked up Espeon and hugging her causing the psychic Pokémon to purr in enjoyment. Ash smiled at seeing Espeon get along with his Mother.

Soon everyone was inside the Pokemon Centre to see the top Sixteen Trainer that made it. Ash had his eyes on the screen to see who he wanted to battle against. Professor Oak and Elm went off to speak with Mr. Goodshow to see if they can help with anything, while Delia stayed close, while still holding Espeon in her hands happily, with the Psychic type enjoying her time in Delia's arms, while Pikachu stayed on Ash's shoulder. Soon the screen showed all the trainers that made it through the Robin-round matchups.

"Hey look, Harrison made it to the victory tournament!''. Brock clled out as he pointed at one of the pictures that had Harrison's picture. Ash smiled at seeing Harrison had made it as well, before he looked at the other pictures and saw that Gary, Himself and Cross had made it as well. "Awesome, everyone that I want to face made it''. Ash said to himself in excitement at the chance of battling Harrison, Gary and Cross.

"Hey Ashy-boy''. Gary greeted with a wave as he walked up to Ash, getting Ash's attention. "Hey Gary''. Ash said in a dry voice at his once best friend, but now second best rival. Gary merely chuckled quietly at Ash's dry voice and turned to the screen to wait for the matchups to be posted.

After a few moments of waiting, Mr. Goodshow stepped up and began speaking to all the trainers. "Attention all remaining trainers of the Silver Conference. Congratulations to all of the sixteen of you who have made it past the Athlete Division and Robin-Round Division. Now the championship tournament begins''. Mr. Goodshow announced to everyone and most of the trainers let out a whoops of joy. "The tournament is a full sic on six elimination match. The first trainer to lose all six Pokémon will be knocked out of the competition and the winner will move onto the next round. The matches will be played on ether a grass, Ice, Rock or Water field. When one trainer loses three of their Pokémon there will be a five minute break for the trainers to rest and think up strategies. Now without further ado, the computer will now mix up the remaining trainers and randomly select which trainer you will battle and in what round the battle will take place''. Mr. Goodshow announced and explained to all the trainers.

With his little speech done, Mr. Goodshow turned to the big screen that everyone in the room could see and pressed a button. The screen went dark for a second before it lit back up and the pictures began flashing around until it stopped and revealed the final matches. "Look, Harrison's in the first match!''. Misty called out as she pointed at Harrison's picture, who is facing a random trainer. Ash looked and indeed saw Harrison was in the first round.

"His going to win his match''. Ash said to himself before he saw Cross's picture, where he was gonna battle in the last match. "Cross will defiantly win his match, I'm sure of it. Now where am I?''. Ash said as he scanned all the matches, before his blood went cold and his eyes widened. Ash was in the second match and it was against Gary. Professor Oak and Delia's eyes widened at this. Misty and Brock looked worriedly between Ash and Gary.

Ash turned to look at Gary, just as Gary turned to look at Ash. Ash could have sworn that he saw a flicker of surprise in Gary's eyes, but he dismissed it. Ash chuckled slightly at Gary. "Well Gary, looks like you're leaving the tournament so soon. I gotta say I feel a little bad for you''. Ash said to Gary with a smirk, feeling confident that he can beat Gary and advanced so that he could face Cross soon. "In your dream, Ashy-boy''. Gary replied to Ash calmly, while the two stared at each other.

Mr. Goodshow's voice sounded out and probably stopped Ash and Gary from going at each other's throats. "The first two matches will take place in two days, Harrison of Littleroot town vs. Austin of Blackthorn city and the second match is Gary from Pallet town vs. Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. The First match will take place at 12:00 in two days and the second battle with take place afterwards. Good luck to all of you in your upcoming matches''. Mr. Goodshow called out to all the trainers with a smile.

"Well Ashy-boy,''. Gary began to say to Ash, getting the Rainbow Hero's attention as he looked at Gary. "I've got to go and prepare my team for our battle. I hope that you'll at least make me break a sweat, but I won't hold my breath''. Gary said to Ash with a smirk, before he turned around and began to walk away. "Careful what you wish for, it might come true. And who knows, maybe you'll get more then you bargained for''. Ash said through his granted teeth, while growling slightly.

Gary stopped walking and turned around to look at Ash. "By the way, Ash. You remember this?''. Gary asked as he pulled out a top half of a Pokebal from his pocket. It was all rusted and beaten up and looked really old. Ash looked surprised at seeing what Gary was holding. "You still have that?''. Ash said in surprise that Gary kept that old rusted Pokeball. "Of course I still have it''. Gary replied to Ash with narrowed eyes. "It was my first defeat''. Gary continued to speak, closing his hand that was holding the old Pokeball.

"We tied for it and you know it''. Ash countered back at Gary with narrowed eyes. "Neither one of us won''. Ash continued to speak, remembering the day before his journey. "Well to me, trying with you is almost worse than losing''. Gary said in a bored voice. He put his half of the Pokeball back in his pocket and began walking away. "See you in our match Ashy-boy''. Gary said to Ash as he waved his hand over his shoulder.

As Gary walked away, Delia looked at her son in confusion. "Ash, honey, what was that Pokeball thing?''. Delia asked her son in confusion, never remembering Ash and Gary have an argument about a Pokeball. "It's a fight me and Gary had on the day before we left on our journeys''. Ash answered his mother, looking down. Espeon jumped out of Delia's hands and onto Ash's shoulder, rubbing her right check against Ash's left check, making Ash laugh lightly. "Thanks for cheering me up Espeon''. Ash thanked his Psychic type with a smile as he rubbed Espeon's left check with his left hand.

"Espe''. Espeon purred to herself, glad to cheer up Ash. Ash then looked down at his left hand glove to look at his Key Stone. 'I guess my battle against Gary would be a good time to use Mega Evolution, but who should Mega Evolve in my battle against Gary''. Ash thought to himself, not noticing someone walking by him. However, a letter fell down on the ground in front of Ash, which he noticed, before he picked it up and read it.

"I don't know what your history is with that guy Gary, but don't let that distract you from battling your hardest against him. You're not the type to just let someone walk all over you, so do what you did to me and down that guy down. I'll be waiting for you. From Cross''. Ash whispered to himself as he read the letter, before he looked over his right shoulder, but didn't see Cross. Ash then looked back at the letter and smiled at it. "Thanks Cross''. Ash whispered to himself, thanking his number one rival, with Pikachu and Espeon smiling at seeing Ash back to being himself and not distracted now.

* * *

 **(Two days later, Ash and Gary's battle)**

"Hello Pokémon fans!''. The Announcer called out as the stadium was packed with People, who has come to watch the battle between Ash and Gary, having watched Harrison's match and how he won with a flawless victory. Ash and Gary walked onto the field with determined looks on both of their young faces. "Now the second match of the Johoto League Silver Conference Victory tournament. For those of you who didn't see it, the first match was won by Harrison of Littleroot town. The Winner of this round will face him in the Quarterfinals!''. The Announcer called out as the crowd cheered for both trainers.

After Ash's letter from Cross, he spent the rest of that day with his mum, before they all went to bed to rest. The next day, Ash signed up his team for his battle against Gary on the computer, before he had breakfast at the Pokémon centre with Brock, Misty, his mum and the Pokémon professors. After he was done eating, Ash left to train his whole team for his battle against Gary in the forest so that nobody would see him. However, fate had different plans as someone was in the forest and saw Ash train his team and even bring out the Rainbow Wing.

Ash trained his team of Pokémon for the whole day, before they stopped at 5:00 Pm to rest for the rest of the day. Ash looked up data on Gary on his remaining time, before he went to bed with Espeon and Pikachu sleeping with him. Soon the day has come, with Ash getting ready early for his big battle. Ash had a healthy breakfast and gave his team a good breakfast as well for them to be ready.

Soon Ash, Misty and Brock headed to the stadium to prepare for Ash's battle, while Delia, Oak and Elm went to the audience stand of the stadium. Ash had left Pikachu with Misty since he wasn't planning to use him in his battle, but kept Espeon with him. During Harrison's battle, Ash watched so that he could learn Harrison's battling style and was really impressed with how Harrison battles. Now the time has come for his battle against Gary.

Meanwhile, behind Ash were Misty, Brock, Human form Latias, Pikachu, Politoed, Psyduck and Togepi in the couch stands, with Pikachu, Psyduck, Politoed and Togepi waving white flags with red Pokéballs on them. "You think Ash will be okay. I mean, he picked his own team without our help''. Misty said in concern for Ash, worried that things might go bad for Ash since he selected his team himself. "Let's have faith in Ash. His done well on his own so far, so let's have faith in him like we did before''. Brock replied to Misty without looking at her, while having his arms said nothing, but held her hands together in pray for Ash to win.

"Pika pi/ Poli/ Psy/ Togepi!''. The four cheering Pokémon called out, waving the flags for Ash and his team, which Espeon looked at, before she winked at Pikachu with her left eye, making Pikachu blush. Also across on Gary's couch stands was his cheerleading girl squad, cheering for Gary. In the audience stands, Delia, Professor Oak and Elm were watching as well, with Delia having a red camera to take pictures of. "If your grandson does well enough, we might get a chance to see ether Latios and Latias''. Elm said to Oak without looking at him, keeping his eyes on the battlefield.

"Who knows, but Ash might surprise us since his won all his past matches with only one Pokémon so far''. Oak replied to his college with a smile and arms crossed. Delia also kept her eyes on the battlefield with her camera ready to take photos at any time. Also, away from the stadium, watching from a high mountain was Marshadow, with Entei, Raikou and Suicune; with all four Legendary Pokémon watching Ash's battles in the Championship only.

"Are you sure that the Chosen one is ready for his destiny''. Entei asked Marshadow without looking at him, keeping his eyes on the stadium, even though it was at a distance away. "I'm sure. I've been watching him during the month leading to this and his on a great start for his destiny''. Marshadow replied to Entei without looking at him, having faith in Ash to accomplish his destiny as the Rainbow hero.

Suicune kept silent as she watched the human that she's encountered a few times in the past now, before she turned her head right to look at Raikou, who looked very excited for Ash's battle. "You seem very excited for our chosen Rainbow Hero's match, Raikou''. Suicune said to the Electric Pokémon with a smile, getting Raikou's attention. "When I first met Ash, I saw great potential in him. Potential that would carve out a new path for Humans and Pokémon. That is why, after this tournament, I wish to join him on his journey''. Raikou replied to Suicune as he looked back at the stadium, with everyone doing the same.

"Both trainers in this battle are from Pallet town in the Kanto region!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium. "Both of these trainers are unique in their own way. Both of them are the same age and have made reputations for themselves. On the red side is Gary Oak, the grandson of the Pokémon expert Professor Oak''. The Announcer called out as the camera showed Professor Oak, who freaked out a bit, with Delia giving the peace sign to the camera.

"On the green side we have Ash Ketchum who has made it all the way to the Top sixteen in the Indigo League. Both of these trainers have promising futures, but which one of them will emerge victories?''. The Announcer called out to the stadium, and also to the Legendary Pokémon watching. Everyone's attention was now drawn to the screen where Ash and Gary's pictures took up the slots.

Below their pictures were six empty slots for their Pokémon. Then in between their name, there was a circle divided into four segments; one of them had a rock in the middle, one shaped like grass, one the shape of ice and the last one shaped like a water droplet.

Then it began flashing through the sour segments before stopping on the one shaped like a rock. "And it looks like the battle will take place on a rock battlefield!''. The Announcer called out as the natural field was replaced by a rock battlefield. Then another circle appeared where the previous one was. Only this one was divided into eight parts, with four slots green and the other slots red.

"And now it's time to see which Trainer will send out their Pokémon first''. The Announcer called out as the circle started flashing between colours for a few seconds and everyone waited with their breaths held. Then it stopped on a red segment. "And Gary Oak will go first!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium, while Gary brought out a Pokéball.

"Nidoqueen, let's go!''. Gary called out as he threw his Pokéball that released his Nidoqueen. "Nido!''. Nidoqueen called out as she landed on the rock battlefield, facing Ash. "And Gary's first choice is Nidoqueen. What Pokémon will Ash counter with''. The announcer called out as Ash brought out a Great Ball in his right hand. "I'll counter pure power with pure power! Nidoking, you're up!''. Ash called out as he threw his Great Ball out, which released his Nidoking. "Nido!''. Nidoking called out as he landed on the rock battlefield, glaring at Nidoqueen.

"And Ash sends out a Nidoking! It's a battle between a Nidoqueen and Nidoking!''. The announcer called out in excitement with the crowd cheering in excitement as well. "I…wasn't expecting Ash to have a Nidoking''. Misty said in surprise at seeing Ash having a Nidoking. "So was I, but this is a great way to counter Nidoqueen''. Brock replied to Misty, keeping his eyes on the match, while all the Pokémon cheered for Nidoking, with human form Latias now waving a flag herself. "Let the match began!''. The referee called out as he raised both flags with a smile.

 **(Ash and Nidoking, plus 5 more vs Gary and Nidoqueen, plus 5 more)**

"Nidoqueen, use Rock Smash!''. Gary called out as he held his right fist out to the left side. "Nido!''. Nidoqueen called out as her right fist glowed, before she punched the ground, causing cracks to form on the ground and started heading towards Nidoking. "Use your tail to jump and dodge!''. Ash called out to Nidoking on what to do. Nidoking nodded to his trainer, before he slammed his tail into the ground, making him jump high in the air to dodge Rock Smash.

"What the!''. Gary called out in surprise at seeing Ash's Nidoking jump. "My stars''. Professor Oak said in surprise, while Delia took a picture. "Now use Drill Run!''. Ash called out to Nidoking as he held his right fist out. "Nido!''. Nidoking called out as he started diving down towards Nidoqueen, spinning with his horn glowing. "Nidoqueen, shield yourself with the rocks!''. Gary called out to his Pokémon on what to do.

Nidoqueen quickly jumped behind a rock to protect herself, but Nidoking easily smashed through that rock and slammed into her, making Nidoqueen cry out in pain as she was sent back, but still kept on her feet, while Nidoking landed on his feet. "Hyper Beam! / Ice Beam!''. Gary and Ash called out at the same time as both Pokémon charged up their attacks and fired at the same time, with both attacks slamming into each other, causing an explosion.

"What a fierce battle. Both Pokémon aren't giving an inch and after a power struggle, Nidoking and Nidoqueen are still battling hard!''. The Announcer called out as the shockwaves of the explosion made everyone cover their eyes with their arms, before the smoke from the explosion died down to show both Nidoking and Nidoqueen hasn't taken any damage from ether Hyper Beam or Ice Beam. "Return Nidoqueen''. Gary called out as he returned his Nidoqueen to his Pokeball.

"Gary has decided to switch out his Nidoqueen''. The Announcer called out as Nidoqueen's picture stopped glowing, showing that it was still in the battle and not defeated. "Golem, I choose you!''. Gary called out as he threw another Pokeball, releasing a Golem this time. "And Gary's second Pokemon is Golem''. The Announcer called out as Gary's second dark slot showed a picture of Golem.

 **(Nidoqueen vs Golem)**

"Golem, use Magnitude!''. Gary called out to his Rock and Ground type, holding his right hand to the left side. "Golem!''. Golem called out as he jumped up, before he stomped on the ground, making the ground start shaking, making Nidoking close his eyes in pain since his weak against Ground type moves.

"Don't give up, Nidoking! Use Iron Tail!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Nidoking snapped open his eyes, before he charged at Golem and spun around, hitting Golem in the face with his now metal tail.

"And both Pokémon land super effective hits!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium, with Delia taking a picture of Nidoking hitting Golem. "Grab the tail and hold onto it!''. Gary called out to his Golem on what to do. Golem eyes shot open as he quickly cached Nidoking's tail in his arms. "What!''. Ash called out in surprise at seeing Golem catch Nidoking's tail. "Nido!''. Nidoking called out as he tried to pull his tail free.

"Spin him around, then send em flying!''. Gary called out to his Golem, which Golem used incredible strength as he lifted Nidoking off the ground and started spinning around, holding onto Nidoking's tail, before he let go with Nidoking sent into the air. "Nidoking!''. Ash called out in concern as Nidoking landed on the rock battlefield on his back, with swirls in his eyes since the fall was very powerful.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Golem wins!''. The referee called out as he raised the red flag to Gary's side of the field, with Nidoking's icon going black. "And Ash has lost his first Pokemon, with Gary now in the lead!''. The announcer called out as everyone in the stadium cheered for Gary, with Gary's cheerleading squad cheering for him as well.

 **(Victor: Golem)**

"Not good. Ash already lost his Nidoking and down a Pokémon already''. Misty said in concern for Ash, worried that he'll lose. "It's still early Misty. I'm sure Ash has a plan''. Brock replied to Misty with a smile, having faith in Ash. The Pokémon kept cheering, while waving the flags with Human form Latias doing the same.

Ash returned Nidoking to his Great Ball, before he looked at the Great Ball. "Nidoking. I'm proud of you for giving it your all. Take a good rest''. Ash said to the Great Ball, before he put it away and brought out a Pokeball in his right hand. "Kabutops, you're up!''. Ash called out as he threw the Pokeball, releasing the Water and Rock type, Kabutops. "Kabutops!''. Kabutops called out as he swings his blades, showing that they were shape and in good condition.

"And Ash's second Pokémon is Kabutops!''. The Announcer called out as Kabutops' Icon took Ash's second dark slot on the screen. "This will be interesting. Both Pokémon have the disadvantage against each other''. Brock exclaimed to himself, knowing that Kabutops and Golem have the disadvantage against each other. "I hope Ash knows what his doing''. Misty whispered to herself in concern. "Let the match began!''. The referee called out as he rasied both flags in the air.

 **(Kabutops vs Golem)**

"Golem, use Thunder Punch!''. Gary called out to his Rock and Ground type Pokémon. "Golem!''. Golem called out as his right fist glowed yellow with electricity, before he began charging at Kabutops. "Kabutops, counter with Superpower!''. Ash called out to Kabutops on what move to use.

"Kabutops!''. Kabutops called out as a red glow covered him, before he charged at Golem. Kabutops and Golem were getting close, before they were in close contact. Golem swung his Thunder Punch to hit Kabutops in the face, but Kabutops ducked to dodge, before he head butted Golem, sending the Rock and Ground type back.

"Both Kabutops and Golem were close in contact, but Kabutops landed a hit, while Golem missed!''. The Announcer called out as Kabutops jumped back, while Golem slide back. "Golem, use Rollout!''. Gary called out to Golem, who gave out a cry as he ducked into his shell and began rolling towards Kabutops.

"Hydro pump!''. Ash called out to Kabutops, who gave a nod as he held his claws out as an orb of water appeared between his claws. Then a Hydro Pump came out of the orb of water, hitting Golem and sending him back as he smashed into a rock, before he fell to his stomach. "Golem!''. Gary called out in concern for his Rock Type, as Golem had swirls in his eyes. "Golem is unable to battle! Kabutops wins!''. The Referee called out as Golem's icon went black, showing that Golem is out.

 **(Victory: Kabutops)**

"Gary's Golem is down, with both sides now having five Pokémon left!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Gary returned Golem to his Pokéball. "Well Ash, you've gotten a little smarter''. Gary called out to Ash with a smirk, which Ash returned with his own smirk, with Espeon looking at her trainer with a smile. "But let's how you deal with this, Ashy-boy!''. Gary said as he brought out another Pokéball, before he kissed it.

"I chose you, Blastoise!''. Gary called out as he threw the Pokéball, releasing his evolved starter. "Blastoise!''. Blastoise called out as he landed on the rock battlefield against Kabutops, making Ash narrow his eyes. "And Gary's third Pokémon is Blastoise!''. The Announcer called out as Gary's third dark Icon showed Blastoise. "Brock…is that…''. Misty whispered to Brock with widen eyes.

"Yeah, the same Squirtle that Gary got from his grandfather''. Brock replied to Misty without looking at her, with Human form Latias looking worried for Ash, while Pikachu, PolietoadPsyduck and Togepi also stared at Blastoise in surprise. "Blastoise is Gary's most powerful Pokémon, so Ash will have a hard time defeating it''. Professor Oak said in the stands, with Delia and Professor Elm next to him. "I believe in Ash''. Delia said to Oak, having faith in her son.

 **(Kabutops vs Blastoise)**

"Kabutops, use Night Slash!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out. "Kabu!''. Kabutops called out as his claws glowed black, before he charged at Blastoise. "Bad move Ashy-boy! Use Hydro Pump!''. Gary called out with a smirk, which Blastoise summoned out his Hydro cannons, before he fired at the approaching Kabutops. Kabutops used his claws to cut the Hydro Pump in half, before he kept charging.

"What!''. Gary called out in surprise at seeing Kabutops cut the Hydro Pump in half, while Kabutops slashed Blastoise in an 'X' shape at the stomach, sending Blastoise back a little. "Good work, now Superpower!''. Ash called out to Kabutops, which the Rock and Water type gained a red glow again, before he charged at Blastoise.

"Use Bite to catch Kabutops claws to stop him!''. Gary called out as he held his left hand out to the right side, with Blastoise catching Kabutops' right claw with his mouth, making Kabutops widen his eyes. "What!''. Ash exclaimed in surprise at seeing Blastoise catch Kabutops' attack. "Now send em flying!''. Gary shouted to his starter as Blastoise lifted Kabutops off the ground and threw him into the air.

"Now Hydro Pump!''. Gary called out to Blastoise as Blastoise fired another Hydro Pump, hitting Kabutops this time and covering him in blue smoke from the Hydro Pump. "Kabutops!''. Ash called out in concern as Kabutops landed in front of him with the smoke clearing. Kabutops had landed on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Kabutops is unable to battle! Blastoise wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the red flag to Gary's side of the field, with Kabutops' icon going black. "Well done Blastoise''. Gary said to his starter with a smile. "Blastoise!''. Blastoise called out with a smile, while Ash returned Kabutops to his Pokeball.

 **(Victor: Blastoise)**

"Kabutops, you take a nice long rest''. Ash whispered to the Pokeball with a smile, before he put it away and pulled out an Ultra ball. "You're turn now, Hitmonlee!''. Ash called out as he threw the Ultra Ball, releasing the Kicking fiend Pokémon, who had his arms crossed as he appeared on the rock battlefield. "Ash's next choice is the Fighting type, Hitmonlee!''. The Announcer called out as Ash's third dark icon showed Hitmonlee.

"Return Blastoise!''. Gary called out aas he held Blastoise'sPokeball in his right hand, returning the Water type to the Pokéball, while Blastoise's Icon went dark, but kept the colour. "Go, Scizor!''. Gary called out as he threw another Pokéball, releasing a Scizor. "Scizor''. Gary's Scizor said as he glared at Hitmonlee, who returned the glare. "Gary switched out his Blasstoise for his Scizor!". The Anouncer called out as Gary's fourth dark Icon showed Scizor.

 **(Hitmonlee vs Scizor)**

"Scizor, use Quick Attack!''. Gary called out to his Steel and Bug type, who turned into a red blur as it charged at Hitmonlee very fast. "Oh no you don't Gary, use Blaze Kick!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, telling Hitmonlee on what move to use. "Hitmonlee!''. Hitmonlee called out as his right foot turned into a flaming foot, before he kicked the red blur when it was close enough, with the attack hitting Scizor's face.

"What a surprise! Hitmonlee was quick enough to land a super effective hit on Scizor!''. The Announcer called out in surprise at seeing Hitmonlee make a hit on Scizor. "What!''. Gary called out in surprise at seeing his plan backfire. "Alright!''. Misty called out in joy at seeing things starting to turn to Ash's favour. "And its super effective since Scizor is a Steel and Bug type''. Brock exclaimed in joy at seeing Ash land a super effective hit. Human form Latias smiled at seeing Ash battle so well.

"Scizor, use Metal Claw!''. Gary called out to his Scizor, which Scizor gave a cry as he charged at Hitmonlee with his claws turning into metal. "Use Double Team!''. Ash called out to Hitmonlee, which Hitmonlee nodded to his trainer without looking at him, before doubles of him appeared, surrounding Scizor in a circle shape, making Scizor look around in confusion.

"Oh no!''. Gary said in surprise and widened eyes at seeing Hitmonlee use Double Team. "Now's your chance, Ash! Finish him off!''. Misty called out to the Rainbow Hero with a smile, which Ash looked over his left shoulder and nodded to her. "Hitmonlee, use a combination move of Blaze Kick and High Jump Kick!''. Ash called out to Hitmonlee to use a combination move.

"Hitmonlee!''. Hitmonlee called out from behind Scizor as his left knee glowed, while his right feet gained fire. The doubles disappeared as Hitmonlee charged at Scizor, who turned around to see Hitmonlee, before Hitmonlee used High Jump Kick to hit Scizor in the chin, before he round house kicked Scizor with Blaze Kick, sending the Steel, Bug type to one of the rocks, and smashed into it.

"Scizor no!''. Gary called out in worry for his Pokémon as Scizor fell to his stomach with swirls in his eyes. "Scizorrr''. Scizor said, as he couldn't battle anymore. "Scizor is unable to battle! Hitmonlee wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the Green flag to Ash's side of the field, with Scizor's Icon turning black.

 **(Victor: Hitmonlee)**

"Incredible, Ash's Hitmonlee used two moves at the same time to defeat Gary's Scizor!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for Ash and Hitmonlee. "You were awesome Hitmonlee''. Ash called out to his Fighting type with a smile, with Hitmonlee standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "Espeee''. Espeon called out to Hitmonlee with a smile, glad that Hitmonlee is doing well, which Hitmonlee nodded to them without looking at them.

"Now Ash and Gary only have four Pokémon left''. Misty said with a smile at seeing how things are now. "Yeah, but don't forget that Gary still has his Blastoise''. Brock reminded Misty about Gary's Blastoise being his most powerful Pokémon. "Pika pi!''. Pikachu called out as he kept waving the flag for his best friend, with his fellow Pokémon assisting him.

Gary returned Scizor to his Pokéball without a word, before he brought out another Pokéball. "Come on back out, Nidoqueen!''. Gary called out as he threw the Poké ball, releasing the Ground and Poison Type. "Nido!"'. Nidoqueen called out as she landed on the ground, glaring at Hitmonlee. "And Gary brings back Nidoqueen for a second round!''. The Announcer called out as Nidoqueen's Icon went back on.

 **(Hitmonlee vs Nidoqueen)**

"Nidoqueen, use your tail to jump!''. Gary called out to his Ground and Poison type. "Nido!''. Nidoqueen called out as she used her tail to jump as Nidoking did. "What!''. Ash called out in surprise, with Espeon and Hitmonlee doing the same. "I got the idea from you, Ash. Now use Double Kick!''. Gary called out and thanked Ash, with Nidoqueen hitting Hitmonlee with both her legs, using Double Kick. "Lee!''. Hitmonlee called out in pain as he was pushed back from the force of the attack.

"Hitmonlee!''. Ash called out in worry for his Fighting type, who back flipped to regain control. "Awesome, now use Mega Kick!''. Ash cried out to Hitmonlee with a smirk, which Hitmonlee gave out a cry, before he kicked Nidoqueen in the face, dealing damage and sending Nidoqueen back. "Both Pokémon aren't giving an inch, trading blows to each other!''. The Announcer called out in excitement at seeing Nidoqueen and Hitmonlee battle hard.

"Use Hyper Beam!''. Gary called out to Nidoqueen, who charged an orange Hyper Beam in her mouth, before she unleashed it. "Block it!''. Ash called out to Hitmonlee with narrowed eyes, with Hitmonlee shielding himself with his arms in an 'X' shape position. Hyper Beam slammed into Hitmonlee and pushed him back, but Hitmonlee stayed strong and released his arms, causing the Hyper Beam to disappear. "Now use High Jump Kick!''. Ash called out as Hitmonlee charged and kneed Nidoqueen in the chin, sending Nidoqueen back.

Both Nidoqueen and Hitmonlee started taking deep breaths from all the hits that they have taken, which Gary and Ash noticed. "Use Rock Smash/ Blaze Kick!''. Gary and Ash called out as both Nidoqueen and Hitmonlee hit each other with a fist powered Rock Smash and a Blazing blaze kick, before both Hitmonlee and Nidoqueen then fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes. "Both Nidoqueen and Hitmonlee are unable to battle!''. The Referee called out as he raised both flags, with both Hitmonlee and Nidoqueen's icons going dark.

 **(Draw)**

"IT'S OVER! The battle between Hitmonlee and Nidoqueen ended in double knock out! This has surly shaking up to be a very intense battle, as to be expected of the victory tournament!" The Announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered for both Trainers as they returned their Pokémon, saying thanks. "We will now cut to a Five minute break since both trainers have lost 3 Pokémon!''. The Announcer called out, as it was time for the five-minute break.

Ash and Gary both made their way over to the rest area to rest for a small bit. Ash sat down, breathing heavily as Pikachu stood by his side with Espeon next to him, while Human form Latias gave her trainer a hug."You're doing great Ash; you've still got your last three Pokémon hidden to Gary's three, with one of them being his Blastoise." Misty said with a smile to Ash, proud of how his doing.

Ash sighed at Misty before he drank from a water bottle, getting both Misty and Brock's attention. "Yeah, but those last three aren't gonna be easy to beat. He still has his Blastiose and who knows what else, with Blastoise being his oldest and strongest Pokémon." Ash replied to Misty, before he looked over at his left hand with the Key stone in the centre and clenched his fist tightly.

'This is where the real battle starts. Are you ready...?' Ash thought to himself as he pulled out a Pokéball with a red flame on the top with his right hand. "Attention trainers, your five minute break is over. Please return to the battlefield!''. The Announcer called out as five minutes passed by and both Ash and Gary returned to their sides of the battlefield, with Espeon on Ash's right side.

"Alright we'll now begin the second half of the battle. Since Gary went first on the first round, Ash will send out his Pokémon first this time!''. The Announcer called out as Ash looked down at Espeon, who looked at her trainer with a smile. "You ready, Espeon''. Ash said to his Psychic type with a smile. "Espee''. Espeon replied to Ash with a smile, ready for some action. "Alright then, you're up Espeon!''. Ash called out with a smile as he pointed at the battlefield with his right hand's index finger.

"Espeee!''. Espeon called out as she ran into the rock battlefield, glaring at Gary. "And Ash's fourth Pokémon is Espeon! Which Pokémon will Gary use against Ash's Espeon!''. The Announcer called out as Gary smirked, before he brought out a Pokéball. "Go, Umbreon!''. Gary called out as he threw his Pokéball, releasing his Dark Type evolution of Eevee. "Umbre!''. Umbreon called out as he glared at Espeon, who glared back.

"And it's a battle of two different evolutions of Eevee, but Umbreon has the advantage since Psychic types have the disadvantage against Dark types!''. The Announcer called out as Ash's Fourth Dark Slot showed Espeon, while Gary's fifth Dark Slot showed Umbreon. "Let the battle began!''. The Referee called out as he raised both flags for the battle to begin.

 **(Espeon vs Umbreon)**

"Use Swift!''. Both Ash and Gary called out to their Pokémon, which both Espeon and Umbreon fired Swift from their mouths. Both Swifts slammed into each other, before both attacks caused an Explosion. "It's the start of the second round and there's already an Explosion!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium, with Delia still taking pictures of the whole battle.

Soon the smoke from the explosion cleared to show nether Espeon or Umbreon took any damage. "Dark Pulse, Umbreon! Go!''. Gary called out to his Dark type, holding his right fist to the left side. "Umbreon!''. Umbreon called out as he gathered dark energy in his mouth, before he fired it at Espeon. "Espeon, use Psychic!''. Ash called out to his Psychic type, whose eyes glowed blue, before the big rocks was lifted off the ground and in front of her, protecting her from Dark Pulse.

"Fine then, rapid fire Shadow Ball!''. Gary called out to his Umbreon, who started rapid firing Shadow Balls at Espeon, who started running around the field to dodge all the Shadow Balls. "Keep dodging till you find an opening!''. Ash ordered, which Espeon kept dogging, before one of the Shadow Balls slammed into her left side, making her cry out in pain as she slammed into a Rock.

"Espeon!''. Brock and Misty called out in concern for Espeon. "Pika!''. Pikachu called out in concern for Espeon. "Psy?''. Psyduck said in confusion, still being clueless. "Poli!''. Politoed called out as he kept clapping his hands. "Togepi''. Togepi said in concern for Espeon. Human form Latias kept her hands together in pray for her trainer's victory.

"Now Umbreon, finish this with Iron Tail!''. Gary called out with a smirk as he pointed at Espeon with his left hand's index finger. "Umbrrr!''. Umbreon called out as he started charging at the fallen Espeon with his tail turning into Metal. "If Espeon doesn't do something soon, this could be it!''. The Announcer called out as everyone held his or her breaths at what will happen. "Espeon…use Attract!''. Ash called out with narrowed eyes, making Gary widen his eyes in surprise.

Espeon looked at the approaching Umbreon, before she winked with her right eye with hearts appearing from her eyes, before the hearts went out and surrounded the confused Espeon, before they got absorbed into Umbreon, making Umbreon's eyes turn into Hearts as he looked at Espeon, who stood back up on her feet. "Oh no!''. Gary cried out in surprise, not expecting Ash's Espeon to use Attract.

"What a surprise! Right when Umbreon was about to finish it with Iron Tail, Espeon made a surprising move by using Attract!''. The Announcer called out in excitement, with everyone surprised at Espeon's move. "Another picture''. Delia said as she took a picture of Espeon. "Ash is lucky that Attract worked on Gary's Umbreon''. Professor Elm said to his college, surprised at what move Espeon used as a last resort. "Indeed, if Umbreon was a female then Attract wouldn't have worked''. Professor Oak said with a smile of excitement at how exciting the battle is.

"Now Espeon, use Dazzling Gleam!''. Ash shouted out to Espeon, holding his left hand out to the side. "Espeee!''. Espeon called out as her gem on her forehead glowed, before a bright flash of energy came out and blasted Umbreon, dealing super effective damage to the Dark Type, who landed on his stomach with his eyes still in heart shape. "And Espeon's Dazzling Gleam hits!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium.

"Return Umbreon!''. Gary called out as he brought out Umbreon'sPokeball in his right hand, returning the dark type. "And Gary switches out his Umbreon!''. The Announcer called as Umbreon's Icon went dark, but kept the colour, showing that Umbreon was not defeated. "Now which Pokémon will Gary send out next!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium as Gary brought out a Pokeball in his right hand. "Go Skarmory, I choose you!''. Gary called out as he threw the Pokeball, releasing the Steel and Flying Type Pokémon in the sky.

"Skar!''. Skarmory called out as it flew in the air, glaring at Espeon. "And Gary's sixth Pokémon is Skarmory!''. The Announcer called out as Gary's last dark slot showed Skarmory. "This could be a problem''. Misty said in worry for Ash. "Yeah, all of Espeon's moves aren't very effective against a Steel Type like Skarmory''. Brock exclaimed, as he knew that this would be tough. "Pikachu pi!''. Pikachu called out as he kept waving the flag, cheering hard for Espeon, with the others helping him with Human form Latias also waving a flag.

 **(Espeon Vs Umbreon switch to Skarmory)**

"Skarmory, use Air Cutter!''. Gary commanded his Skarmory on what move to use. "Skarrr!''. Skarmory called out as his wings glowed blue, before he unleashed Air Cutter at Espeon. "Espeon, use Psychic to send Air Cutter back at Skarmory!''. Ash ordered his Psychic type to use her best move. Espeon's eyes glowed blue as the Air Cutters stopped in mid-air, before they went back at Skarmory, hitting the Steel and Flying type, who cried out in pain.

"And Espeon's Psychic sends Air Cutter back at Skarmory!''. The Announcer called out as the crowd cheered for Espeon. "Flash Cannon!''. Gary ordered as Skarmory glow a metal like colour, before Skarmoy unleashed Flash Cannon from its mouth, hitting Espeon and sending her back. "Skymory's fast, but we're faster! Espeon, use Swift!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out, which Espeon fired Swift from her mouth, hitting Skarmoy in the air, but didn't do much damage.

"Trap Espeon with Rock Slide!''. Gary called out as he held his left hand out to the right side. "Skarrr!''. Skarmory called out as giant rocks starting appearing out of nowhere in the sky next to Skarmory, heading towards Espeon. "Espeon run for it! Don't stay in one place''. Ash called out to Espeon so she wouldn't be trapped. "Espe!''. Espeon called out as she started running as fast as she could to dodge Rock Slide.

Espeon managed to dodge a few Rock Slides by jumping across the Rock battlefield, but soon Rock started trapping her in one spot, keeping her from escaping. "Espeon, try to get out of there!''. Ash called out to Espeon in concern, which Espeon tried hard to escape, but could not find a way out. "End this with Giga Impact!''. Gary called out as Skarmy surrounded itself in purple energy, before it charged at the trap Espeon and boulders, causing an explosion to happen.

"Espeon!''. Ash called out in concern as Espeon slammed into the ground in front of him, while having swirls in her eyes. "Espeon is unable to battle! Skarmory wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the red flag to Gary's side of the field, while Espeon's icon went black, while Gary's Skarmory flew back into the air.

 **(Victor: Skarmory)**

"And Ash is down to just two Pokemon now!''. The Announcer called out as Ash picked up Espeon in his arms and walked back to his trainer side of the field, while placing Espeon on the ground behind him. "You did your best Espeon. I'll take care of the rest''. Ash said to Espeon with a smile as he placed an Orang berry in front of Espeon. "Espe''. Espeon said to her trainer with a small smile, before she began eating the berry.

Ash then looked back at Gary, who had his arms crossed. 'Gary's strong, that's for sure. But I can't lose…not until I battle Cross again. I've come so far and trained so hard, so there's no way I'm gonna lose. I don't know if I can crave a new path for People and Pokémon like the legends say, but I'm gonna be the best Rainbow Hero that I can be, because I'm not alone!'. Ash thought to himself in determination to not lose and to battle Cross again, before he brought out the same Pokeball with the red flame on it.

"I'm counting on you, CHARIZARD!''. Ash shouted out as he threw the Pokeball, which released his old friend, Charizard, who unleashed a powerful flamethrower into eh sky. "RRRAA!''. Charizard shouted out as he spread his wings and roared, before he finished his Flamethrower. However, around Charizard's left upper am was a Red Scarf with a Charizardite X. "And Ash's five Pokémon is Charizard!''. The Announcer called out as Ash's fifth Dark slot showed Charizard, with Gary looking surprised to see Charizard so soon.

"Charizard already!''. Gary called out in surprise to see the Fire and Flying type as Ash's fifth Pokemon and not sixth. "Let's do this Charizard! Let's beat Gary together!''. Ash called out to his old friend, who nodded to his trainer with a smirk. "You got it!''. Ash heard Charizard's voice, but only he could understand Charizard.

 **(Charizard vs Skarmory)**

"Skarmory, use Rock Slide!''. Gary called out as he held his left hand out to the right side. "Skarrr!''. Skarmory called out as giant rocks starting appearing out of nowhere in the sky next to Skarmory, heading towardsCharizard, who looked up at the falling rocks. "Use Dragon Claw!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out in a claw style. **(Same way that Alain does it when he orders his Charizard to use Dragon Claw)**

"Rrraaa!''. Charizard called out as his claws were covered in green energy that took the shape of claws. Charizard then too flight towards Skarmory, easily cutting throw all the falling Rocks with easy. Soon Charizard was in front of Skarmory, making Skarmory and Gary gasp in surprise. "Now use Flamethrower!''. Ash called out as Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful flamethrower, easily covering Skarmory's whole body in it and dealing huge damage.

"Skarmory!''. Gary called out in concern as Skarmory fell to the ground from the Flamethrower, landing on his back with swirls in his eyes. "Skarmory is unable to battle! Charizard wins!''. The Referee called out as he held the green flag to Ash's side of the field, with Skarmory's Icon going black.

 **(Victor: Charizard)**

"Charizard took down Skarmory in one blast!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for Charizard, while Delia was disappointed that she didn't get a picture of Charizard slicing a rock in half, with Charizard landing back on the ground with the green energy around his claws disappearing. "Now Gary's down to 2 Pokémon, just like Ash!''. The Announcer continued as Gary returned Skarmory to his Pokeball, before he put it away.

"Come on back out, Umbreon!''. Gary called out as he threw Umbreon'sPokeball, releasing the Dark Type, who glared at Charizard. "And Gary sends out Umbreon to face Charizard!''. The Announcer called out as the crowd cheered, while Umbreon's Icon light back up.

 **(Charizard vs Umbreon)**

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!''. Gary called out, which Umbreon gave out a cry as he fired a Shadow Ball at Charizard. "Use Dragon Claws!''. Ash called out with his right arm out to the right side. "Rrraaa!''. Charizard called out as his claws regained the green energy that took shape of Dragon Claws, before he sliced the Shadow Ball into 5 pieces that went past him and into the ground behind Charizard, who roared.

"Whoa! Charizard used Dragon Claw to defend himself!''. The Announcer called out in awe as the crowd was impressed. "Fine then! Use Iron Tail!''. Gary called out as he held his left hand out. "Umbreee!''. Umbreon called out as he charged at Charizard with his tail turning into Metal. "Counter that with Thunder Punch!''. Ash called out to Charizard with narrowed eyes. "What!''. Gary called out in surprise at what Ash said.

The Green energy disappeared from Charizard's arms, before his right fist was covered in electricity, which Charizard used to conuter against Umbreon's Iron Tail, easily sending the Dark Type back, who growled. "Try using Dark Pulse!''. Gary ordered his Umbreon to use his best attack, which Umbreon fired at Charizard. "Block it!''. Ash called out to Charizard, who held his claws out, catching the Dark Pulse, before he pushed the Dark Pulse into the sky. "What the!''. Gary called out in surprise at what he just witnessed.

"Now end this with Flamethrower!''. Ash called out to his Charizard to use his favourite move. "RRRAAA!''. Charizard called out as he unleashed Flamethrower from his mouth, engulfing Embreon in it. "Umbreon!''. Gary called out in concern for his Dark Type as Charizard stopped using Flamethrower to show Umbreon on his stomach with swirls in his eyes. "Umbreon is unable to battle! Charizard wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Umbreon's Icon went black.

 **(Victory: Charizard)**

"Charizard has defeated Umbreon, leaving Gary with only his Blastoise!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Misty and Brock looked surprised. "How did Ash teach Charizard Thunder Punch?''. Misty asked in surprise at seeing Charizard using Thunder Punch. "I don't know, but Thunder Punch will help against Blastoise''. Brock replied to Misty, keeping his eyes on the field, while the Pokemon cheered with Espeon lying down on Human form Latias's lap, who smiled at Espeon.

Gary returned Umbreon to his Pokemon, before he looked at Ash. "Well Ash, I'll admit that I'm impressed!''. Gary called out to Ash with a smirk, which Ash returned. "You haven't seen anything yet!''. Ash replied to Gary with a smirk, ready to unleash his secret weapon. "I've seen enough to know that your Charizard isn't strong enough to beat my Blastoise! Let's go!''. Gary called out as he threw Blastoise'sPokeball, releasing the Water type, who glared at Charizard.

"And now it's a battle between Charizard and Blastoise! While Blastoise may be Gary's last Pokémon, Charizard is Ash's second Last one, so even if Blastoise wins, Ash will have one last Pokémon!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium as the crowd cheered for both sides. "It's time to end this, Ashy-boy!''. Gary called out to Ash, who kept silent, before he closed his eyes.

 **(Charizard vs Blastoise)**

Ash took a deep breath, before he looked up at Charizard. 'It's time Charizard. You ready?' Ash said through the link they shared, wanting to know if Charizard is ready for their secret to be revealed. 'I was born ready; let's show them our true power!' Charizard replied to Ash, growling in agreement with his trainer, his crimson red scarf around his left arm waving in the wind.

In the stands, Cross was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking down at the battlefield. "Alright Ash, show them what you've got...show them your true power." Cross said to himself with a smirk on his face, knowing that Ash is ready to go all out.

Ash looked at his left gloved hand, where in the centre area was his Key Stone, before an image appeared in his mind of a man that looked like an adult version of him smiling up at him.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

A five year Ash, wearing a black shirt and blue shorts stood outside, looking up at the sky, before he felt a gentle hand ruffling his hair. 'Ash, no matter what, never give up until the very end and always believe in yourself and your Pokémon.' The man said to Ash with a smile as Ash looked up at the man, whose face was covered in the Shadows. "When the time comes, I know that you'll be a Pokémon trainer that can defeat me''. The man said to Ash with a smile as Ash smiled at the man.

* * *

 **(Another Flashback)**

Ash and Verity were standing against each other next to a lake, with the sky black and full of stars. Verity smiled as Ash finished saying something to her, before she walked up to Ash and kissed his cheek, which was close to his lips, causing him to blush.

"Remember what you said to me Ash, never give up to the very end." She said with a warm smile to Ash, which Ash returned with a warm smile with both friends blushing at each other.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Ash's eyes shot open as a flaming multicoloured aura engulfed his body, which only his Pokémon were able to see. He slowly opens his eyes to reveal they had changed to burning blue as he held up his left hand glove, with the Key Stone shining.

"Shining majestic Key Stone! Unleash the true power of our bond and unleash the dragon from within! Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Ash chanted out as he pressed the Key stone with his right hand's index and middle fingers, with the stone released a multicoloured glow. Charizard unleash a mighty roar that shook the arena as the Mega stone on his scarf began to shine as it lit up like a blazing trail of flames with intense shock waves forcing some of the spectators to cover their eyes. Then two lights came out of both Stones, before they connected, as if it was connecting Ash and Charizard, before the lights disappeared.

A dragon of pure blue flames shot up into the sky, surrounding Charizard as his eyes began to change into blood red before he was engulfed in an explosion of blue flames. Charizad then dived down back to the arena. Soon the flames disappeared to show Charizard kneeling on the rock battlefield on his right knee, while his right claw was against the ground.

Everyone looked down in shock at Charizard's sudden transformation, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside extending from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Charizard was breathing blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.

Charizard then stood up from the ground and unleashed a powerful roar that caused a powerful shockwave, while the DNA symbol appeared in front of him, before it disappeared. "What...what is this?" Gary question in shock, taken aback at what just happened. "This is the power of the bond between a trainer and their Pokémon, Mega Evolution!" Ash stated to Gary, holding out his left hand that had his Key Stone as Charizard roared again, making Gary's Blastoise take a few steps back in fear.

Ash's friend's up in the stands and couch stands were in complete shock at what they had just witnessed, having never seen something like this before. Delia however had a proud smile on her face.

Meanwhile at the Charicific Valley, where all the Charizards were watching their brother-in-arms in a huge movie T.V outside, Lisa and Charla were watching the battle with all the Charizards, with a look of disbelief on every Charizard's faces. Charla had hearts in her eyes seeing her boyfriend in his Mega form. "Wow! I had no idea Ash had something like this up his sleeve. Now I really want battle him and his Charizard." Lisa said in excitement, while Charla and the other Charizards roared, cheering for Ash and their brother fire starter.

 **(Back in the stands, and play Advanced battle battle song)**

"B-B-Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!''. Gary called out as he tried to keep battling, which Blastoise fired his Hydro Pump from his Hydro Cannons. "Dragon Claw!''. Ash called out to his Charizard to use Dragon Claw. "RRRAAA!''. Charizard called out as his claws were covered in green energy that took shape of Dragon Claws, before he sliced the Hydro Pump on half with the Water attack hitting the ground behind him.

"What!''. Gary called out in shock at what he just witnessed, while Ash smirked, before he looked at Charizard's back. 'Charizard, you've grown so much since the day we met'. Ash thought to himself with a smile as he thought back to the day that he met Charizard when he was just an innocent little Charmander. "Let's end this with lighting Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted out, holding out his left fist as Charizard's claws became surrounded by green draconic energy and Electrical energy as Charizard smashed his right fist into Blastoise's face, sending Gary's Blastoise crashing onto the stadium wall behind Gary.

"Blastoise!''. Gary called out as he turned around to look at Blastoise, who fell to his stomach with Swirls in his eyes. "Blastoise is unable to battle! Charizard wins, so the victor is Ask Ketchum!''. The Referee called out as he raised the Green flag to Ash's side of the field, with Ash's picture taking the full sceen with the words "Winner'' under it.

 **(Victor: Ash and Charizard. Song end)**

The Crowd started cheering Ash for a magnificent victory, with Misty, Brock, human form Latias, Pikachu, Espeon, Polietoed, Psyduck and Togepi smilling in happiness for their friend. "Alright! We won!" Ash cheered with his fist raised in victory as Charizard roared in victory, before he was engulfed in small glow before reverting to his original form, making everyone look in shock again. "Charizard changed back, but how?" Professor Elm asked in shock at how Charizard changed back. "Mega Evolution isn't the same as normal evolution, it only lasts until the end of the battle, and then the Pokémon turns back to normal." Delia explained to Professor Elm with a smile.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!" Professor Elm exclaimed with stars in his eyes at finding something amazing when his original interest was seeing Latios and Latias battle. "Well Delia, you seem to know a bit about this Mega Evolution." Professor Oak said to Delia with a smile, who blushed as she remembered how she first saw Mega Evolution. "Oh I know a few things." Delia said bashfully, rubbing her head with her right hand, while looking down at her son. 'Darling, you'd be so proud of Ash. He's becoming more and more like you every day." Delia thought to herself with a smile, thinking about her husband.

Up in the mountains, the Legendary Pokémon smiled at seeing Ash obtain Victory. "I take back what I said. He is ready for his destiny''. Entei said to Raikou, Marshadow and Suicune with a look of proud at how Ash is ready to be the Rainbow Hero. "He is, and he'll have my help as my chosen one to fulfil the destiny of the Rainbow Hero!''. Raikou roared out to his comrades, finally making his decision of joining Ash. Suicune looked at Raikou and smiled. "Then I believe that it is time for us to join our chosen ones as well''. Suicune said to Entei and Raikou with a smile, before she left to find her chosen trainer.

Entei nodded in agreement as he soon left as well to find his chosen trainer, leaving Raikou with Marshadow. "Your planning to join him as well, aren't you''. Raikou asked his old friend, Marshadow as he looked at the Fighting and Ghost type, who chuckled without looking at Raikou. "You are correct. Truth be told, I've wanted to join Ash since his battle against Ho-Oh, but have decided to wait. Let's wait till this tournament is over, and then we'll join him''. Marshadow said and explained to Raikou as he kept looking at the battle field, which Raikou nodded in agreement as he looked back at the stadium.

Back at thee field, Gary returned Blastoise without a world, before he left the field. "Charizard, you were awesome out there!". Ash called out as he ran towards Charizard and gave him a hug, which he returned. "Pika/ Espe''. Pikachu and Espeon called out with smiles as they went up to Charizard, congratulating him on mastering Mega Evolution. "Rrraaa''. Charizard said to all his friends, thanking them, just as Misty and Brock came up to Ash with Human Form Latias, asking questions.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Ash, Pikachu and Espeon were making their way to the Pokémon centre to heal up all of Ash's Pokémon that battled as hard as they could and to take a nice long rest. Misty and Brock weren't with them because Ash asked them to bring his Mum, Professor Elm and Oak to his room because he wants to tell them something, with Gary being there to hear it as well.

However, they noticed as massive crowd standing outside the arena. "Uh oh..." Ash said with wide eyes as he soon found himself surrounded by dozens of fans, many of whom were young girls, begging for his autograph. "Pika pi/ Espe''. Pikachu and Espeon said with sweet drops at what is happening right now.

Meanwhile, off in the Sinnoh region, a certain young brown haired girl in the forest suddenly felt herself full of unyielding rage, making her crush the fire wood that she was carrying, making her partner Pokémon stair at her in shock at her sudden rage. "Piplup!''. The little penguin Pokémon, known as Piplup called out in shock at her partner's sudden rage.

'Why do I feel so angry right now, like someone is trying to take something away from me? Did Mum took my picture again because she wants to see my friends, or is it something else!'. The young girl thought to herself in rage as the sky's light showed her face, revealing Ash's friend and Crush, Verity Awadetsu.

Verity then brought out her phone in her left hand, before she started going through pictures with her partner Pokémon Piplup jumping onto her right shoulder, just as Verity stopped searching pictures when she stopped at the one she wanted. The picture showed Verity with Ash, her right arm wrapped around Ash's left arm, Verity winking at the camera with Ash looking started, with both friends having blushes on their faces. Verity started shedding tears at the photo, before she looked up at the sky. 'Ash…'. Verity thought to herself, thinking about the boy who stole her heart.

* * *

 **And done! That was awesome. You guys can thank NeostardustDragon for the awesome Mega Evolution scene. I'll have next chapter done soon, so please wait. Anyway, I have some questions that I want you all to answer. First in Hoenn, should there be some Pokémon from the other regions after Hoenn, like in Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby after the beating the Pokémon league. Also I have decided that after the Hoenn season and right when his about to began his battle frontier journey, Ash will get an Adoptive 8-year-old Sister, who has a Shiny Slyveon as her partner. What should her name be and what kind of Starter Pokémon should she get when she turns 10.**

 **Answer in a massage or review. See you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and I hope you're all having a nice night. Anyway I finished the chapter, but the Mega Battle might not be what you guys expect because I'm still working on epic battles. Anyway, time for some questions to be answered.**

 **7319: I'll think about it.**

 **9479: Hell no!**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Alright then, other Region Pokémon in Hoenn and that name won't work.**

 **Dragon King156: Maybe.**

 **Now that all the questions are answered, I'm gonna tell you all something. I plan that in my story, Dianthia will be Cythia's younger Cousin and that Ash's adopted sister will have a Shiny Fenniken as a starter that she got from Oak. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ash vs Harrison and truth.**

After Ash, Pikachu and Espeon escaped the crowd of fans and fan girls, Ash asked Espeon and Pikachu to head back to his room where everyone is waiting for him, while he went to go get Gary. Espeon and Pikachu did what Ash asked and headed back to his room, while Ash went searching for Gary. Ash soon found Gary at the lake, which the two rivals, had a talk and made peace with each other, with Ash glad to have his old best friend back.

Soon Ash took Gary back to his room, telling Gary that he wants to tell Gary something, which confused Gary since his never seen Ash in a hurry to tell someone something. Soon everyone was in the Ash's Hotel room after Ash and Gary had returned from the lake with Delia seating down on the couch with Misty, while everyone was standing up for the talk.

"Alright Ash, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Professor Oak asked Ash with a look of wonder, wondering what Ash wanted to tell them. "Well, I figured it was about time I finally told you guys how I got the rainbow wing." Ash replied to Professor Oak, holding up the Rainbow Wing in his right hand, getting Gary to look at the wing in awe.

"That is something that I've been curious about." The professor said to Ash, having been wondering how Ash got the Rainbow Wing and became the Rainbow Hero."Well, it first started on the day I left from Pallet Town." Ash started to explain as he retold the events of his and Pikachu's meeting with the flock of Sparow. "After that, me and Pikachu saw Ho-oh flying over us and it drop this feather into my hand''. Ash continued to speak as he looked at the Rainbow Wing with a smile from remembering his first day.

"Man Ash, your first day as a trainer sure was a hectic." Gary said with a look of amazement at how Ash met the Legendary Pokémon on his first day, while he didn't see anything out of the ordinary on his first day.

"Tell me about it, after that we began our journey together and we met two people that became our friends. Verity and Sorrel, and we set off together to find Ho-oh. Our travels eventually brought us to Mount Tensei, that's where we came across Cross. He was searching for Ho-oh to and wanted the rainbow feather, so the two of us battled for it. I won but Cross stole the Rainbow feather from me''. Ash continued to explain, but started to get a little sad when he mentioned Verity and Sorrel.

"So then, how did you manage to get it back?" Professor Oak asked in wonder at how Cross steeled the Rainbow Wing, when Ash has it. He saw Cross on T.V, but didn't think that Ash knew him before the Silver Conference.

"Cross tried to force Ho-oh out, thinking that the Rainbow Wing could summon him, but in the end it summoned another darker legendary Pokémon named Marshadow. He took the feather from Cross and used its power to control the Pokémon and attacked us. One of them was about to kill Pikachu but I took the hit instead, and...I died." Ash continued to explain, his cap covering his shadowed eyes from the memories while Gray and Professor Oak had looks of shock on their face and Delia a look of horror, covering her mouth about hearing that her child had died.

"So then how are you still alive?" Gary asked with disbelief at hearing that his childhood friend died, knowing that he would have been horrified if Ash stayed dead and not come back to life. Ash held up the Rainbow Wing and looked at it. "I can't really explain it myself." Ash replied to Gary, still not knowing how he came back to life, or what that other world was. Ash closed his eyes as he remembered running through that other world, thinking about the times when he and Pikachu ran around like that, before Pikachu came for him and the two came back to life.

"Then somehow I was brought back to life, and that's when Ho-oh appeared before me and that's when Pikachu and I battled with it. After that, Cross and I made peace with each other and went our separate ways. Then, Verity, Sorrel and I went our separate ways as well, and I miss them every day. The next day, I found that I still had the Rainbow Wing''. Ash finished explaining to everyone as he kept looking at the Rainbow Wing, thinking about his adventures with Verity and Sorrel.

"Pika''. Pikachu said as he jumped onto Ash's right shoulder, looking worried for his best friend. "Espee''. Espeon said in worry as she jumped onto Ash's left shoulder, also looking worried for Ash. Elm, Oak, Gary and Delia had looks of shock on their faces from Ash's journey to battle Ho-Oh and how he became the Rainbow Hero. Gary had heard the legend of the Rainbow Hero himself, but he didn't think that Ash would be the Rainbow Hero.

Ash put the Rainbow Wing away in his pocket, before he went outside, leaving everyone to talk about what they have just discovered, while Delia looked worried for her son, having seen Ash's sad look, recognizing it on her Husband when he left to continue his journey.

Outside, Ash was seating down on the ground, looking up at the full moon in the night sky, thinking about Verity and Sorrel, with Espeon and Pikachu still on his shoulders. 'Verity…Sorrel…I miss you guys'. Ash thought to himself, missing his two best friends very much. "Pika/ Espe''. Pikachu and Espeon said in worry for their trainer. "Ash''. Ash heard his mother's voice, getting him to turn his head right to see his mother, looking at him in concern.

"Hey mum''. Ash replied to his mother with a sad look before he went to looking back at the sky. Delia looked worried for Ash, before she went and sit down next to him. "Honey, what's wrong''. Delia asked her son about what's bothering him, wanting to help him. Ash didn't replay to his mother and kept looking at the sky, while Espeon went to Delia's lap and lied down there. "You miss your friends, don't you''. Delia said to her son, stroking Espeon's back with her left hand, making Espeon moan in pleasure from the stroking.

Again, Ash didn't repay to his mother, but kept staring at the sky, making Delia sigh at her son. "Ash…do you remember when I first met Verity and Sorrel on the phone''. Delia asked her son if he remembered when he introduced his two friends to her, which Ash nodded to her. "Ash…I saw in your eyes when you looked at Verity that you fell in love with her''. Delia said to her son with a smile, making Ash look at his mother in shock, while his face was deep red, making Delia giggle. "H-H-How did you…''. Ash tried to say to his mother, but couldn't finish his sentence.

Delia giggled at her son, while Pikachu and Espeon had smiles on their faces. "I had the same look for your father, and so did your father''. Delia said to her son with a smile as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto her shoulder. "I understand that you miss your friends and girl that you fell in love with, but you have to have faith that you'll see them again''. Delia said to her son with a smile, telling him that he needs to have faith that he'll see Verity and Sorrel again.

"I do have faith that I'll see them again, but I'm afraid that Verity…she'll…''. Ash tried to say, but couldn't finish because he was scared of the thought. Delia looked at her son and saw through his eyes what he was scared of. "You're worried that she'll choose someone else over you, right''. Delia said to her son with a smile, making Ash look at her in shock, while Espeon began to fall asleep, while Pikachu snuggled with Espeon, before they both fell asleep.

"H-H-How'd you know''. Ash said in shock that his mother knew what he feared. "I had the same look in your eyes when I thought your father was gonna choose someone else over me''. Delia said to her son with a smile, remembering her childhood and how she met Ash's father, who was a ladies' man back then. "But I'm sure that she'll choose you, after all she had the same look in her eyes that I had for your father''. Delia said to her son with a smile, knowing that Verity feels the same for Ash just by taking a look in Verity's eyes.

Ash had a look of surprise on his face, before Delia pulled Ash close, before she took off his hat and started stroking his head. "Just be who you are Ash, and Verity will return your feelings one day''. Delia said to her son with a smile, making Ash smiled as he hugged his mum in thanks, who smiled at her son, with the two not noticing Pikachu and Espeon watching with smiles.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first round of the Quarterfinals!''. The Announcer roared out as the sun raised high in the sky over the stadium with many people watching the first round of the Quarterfinals, which was the battle of Ash and Harrison, with many people gathering to see Ash's Mega Evolution again.

"The battle between Harison from Littleroot town and Ask Ketchum from Pallet town is about to begin. Though Harrison is a tough trainer, Ash Ketchum is the crowd's favorite for the mysterious Mega Evolution!''. The Announcer roared out as the crowd cheered for Ash, with both Ash and Harrison on their sides of the battlefield, with Pikachu on Ash's right side, while Misty, Human form Latias, Brock, Psyduck, Politoed and Togepi were at Ash's couch corner, with the Pokémon waving the same flags as last time.

Up in the stands, Espeon watched on Delia's lap, who was seating with Professor Oak, Elm and Gary, with Delia having her camera ready, while Cross watched from the same spot from last time. Espeon wasn't with Ash because Ash wasn't planning on using her today, while Cross wanted to watch his rival's battle again.

Harrison was an older teen then Ash, having Brown hair that was slightly spiked at the top, wearing a red and blue shirt, light pants and blue and white shoes. "Hey Ash, I'm not going easy on you because you're a friend!''. Harrison called out to Ash with a smirk, making Ash smirk at Harrison. "That makes two of us, because I'm not making it an easy victory!''. Ash called out to Harrison with a smirk.

"Now to determine which field that these two will be battling on!''. The Announcer called out as the screen flashed through the four fields, before stopping on the green one with grass blades. "And it's a Grass field''. The Announcer continued as the neutral field was swapped out for a grass field and the grass field took its place.

"Harrison's pretty tough. Do you think Ash can win''. Misty said in worry for Ash, with Human form Latias looking worried as well. "If I know Ash at all, then he'll find a way to win''. Brock said with confidence in his young friend. "Now to determine who has the honor of sending out the first Pokémon''. The Announcer called out as the screen flashed between the red and green colors and after a few seconds, it slowed down before it stopped on the green. "And Ash Ketchum will be sending out his first Pokemon!''. The Announcer continued as Ash brought out a Pokeball.

"You're up, Pidgeot!''. Ash called out as he threw the Pokeball, releasing the Normal and Flying type that took to the air, with a yellow pendant around his neck, holding a Pideotite Mega Stone. "Pidgeot!''. Pidgeot cried out as he flew around the field, before he landed in front of Ash. "And Ash's first Pokemon is a Pidgeot!''. The Announcer called out as Ash's first dark slot showed Pidgeot. "Just look at Pidgeot. He looks ready to battle''. Misty said in amazement at how Pidgeot looks ready to battle.

"Yeah. I still can't believe that Ash actually went back to get Pidgeot though''. Brock said with a smile and arms crossed. "Pika!''. Pikachu called out to his old friend, cheering for him. "Kecleon, let's go!''. Harrison called out as he threw his Pokeball, releasing the Normal Type Pokemon. "And Harrison sends out Kecleon!''. The Announcer called out as Harrison's first dark slot showed Kecleon.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Kecleon. "Kecleon: the color swap Pokémon. Kecleon is able to blend into the surroundings by changing the color of its body''. The mechanical voice of Dexter said, before Ash put it away. "Let the match, began!''. The Referee called out as he raised both flags to start the battle.

 **(Ash and Pidgeot, plus five more V.S Harrison and Kecleon, plus five more)**

"Kecleon, disappear!''. Harrison ordered his Kecleon, who disappeared, but the red part of its stomach remained. "That won't help! Pidgeot, use Heat Wave!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Pideot gave out a cry before he started flapping his wings to unleashed Heat Wave winds from his wings, striking the invisible Kecleon, who kept his ground but reappeared.

"Oh no!''. Harrison called out in surprise, having expected Ash to try a close rang attack instead of Heat Wave. "Good call, since Heat Wave doesn't involve Pidgeot getting close, Ash made the right move by using Heat Wave''. Brock said with a smile at seeing Ash's strategy, while Misty and Human form Latias smiled.

"Kecleon, try using Lick Attack!''. Harrison called out to Kecleon, who gave out a cry as he launched his long tongue out at Pidgeot, who remained in the sky. "Dodge that and use Sky Attack!''. Ash called out to Pidgeot, who gained white energy around himself before he charged at Kecleon, easily dogging the Lick Attack, before he slammed into Kecleon, causing an explosion to happen.

"Kecleon!''. Harrison called out in concern as Pidgeot flew out of the explosion, while the Explosion cleared to show Kecleon on his back with swirls in his eyes. "Kecleon''. Kecleon said as he couldn't battle anymore. "Kecleon is unable to battle! Pidgeot wins!''. The Announcer called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Kecleon's icon went black.

 **(Victor: Pidgeot)**

"Talk about an early knock out! Pidgeot defeated Kecleon without taking a single hit!''. The Announcer called out in excitement at seeing Pidgeot defeat Kecleon with easy, while Harrison returned Kecleon to his Pokeball, whispering thanks to it. "If Ash keeps this up, he'll win this with no problem''. Misty said in joy at seeing Ash get the first victory. "I wouldn't count Harrison out yet. It's just the beginning and Harrison is just getting started''. Brock said with narrowed eyes, knowing that the battle is only gonna get harder.

Harrison then brought out another Pokeball with a smirk. "Go Sneasel!''. Harrison called out as he threw the Pokeball, releasing the same Sneasel that caused trouble with the touch. "Sneasel!''. Sneasel called out as he landed on the battlefield with a smirk. "And Harrison's second Pokémon is Sneasel!''. The Announcer called out as Sneasel's Icon turned on.

"This could be a problem''. Oak said with his arms crossed, while Elm understood what he meant, while Delia was focusing on getting pictures. "Sneasel's part Ice Type and Flying types have the disadvantage against Ice Types''. Elm replied to Oak, knowing that Pidgeot will have a problem against Sneasel. "I'm sure that Ash can defeat Sneasel with no trouble''. Delia said to the two professors, having faith in her son.

 **(Pidgeot V.S Sneasel)**

"Let's make this a quick win with Heat Wave!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Pideot gave out a cry before he started flapping his wings to unleashed Heat Wave winds from his wings. "Sneasel, dodge and use Metal Claw!''. Harrison called out as Sneasel jumped up high to avoid Heat Wave, before his right claw glowed metal and slashed at Pidgeot, dealing damage and making Pidgeot cry out in pain.

"Fight back with Steel Wing!''. Ash called out to Pidegot, which Pidgeot gave out a cry as his wings turned into metal, before he flew at Sneasel, slamming his right wing into the Dark and Ice type's stomach, dealing super effective damage and making Sneasel cry out in pain. "Now, Grab onto Pidgeot and don't let go!''. Harrison called out with a smirk as Sneasel too this chance and got on Pidgeot's back, making Ash and Pidgeot widen their eyes in surprise.

"What!''. Ash exclaimed in surprise at seeing Sneasel on Pidgeot's back. "Now use Ice Beam!''. Harrison called out, which Sneasel gave out a cry, before he held his claws out as an orb of ice between his claws, before Ice came out and hit Pidgeot on the back, making Pidgeot cry out in pain.

"Pidgeot, no!''. Ash called out in concern for Pidgeot. "Pika pika!''. Pikachu called out in concern for his old friend as well. "Now Sneasel, finish it off with Crush Claw!''. Harrison called out to his Sneasel. "Sneasel!''. Sneasel called out as he nodded, before he held his claws in an 'X' shape position as his claws glowed red, before he slashed at Pidgeot's back, dealing more damage and making the Flying type cry out in pain.

"Pidgeot!''. Ash called out in shock as Pidgeot was sent to the ground from the pain, while Sneasel landed in front of Pidgeot. "Pidge''. Pidgeot said as his eyes had swirls, showing that he couldn't battle anymore. "Pidgeot is unable to battle! Sneasel wins!''. The Referee called out as he rasied the red flag to Harrison's side of the field, while Pidgeot's icon went black. "Now Pidgeot's down, leaving Ash with five Pokémon left''. The Announcer called out as Ash returned Pidgeot to his Pokeball.

 **(Victor: Sneasel)**

"Pidgeot, you did great. Take a nice long rest''. Ash whispered to the Pokeball with a smile, before he put it away and brought out another Pokeball. "You're up now Croconaw! I choose you!''. Ash called out as he threw his Pokeball, releasing his evolved Water type. "Croconaw!''. Croconaw called out as he glared at Sneasel. "And Ash's second Pokemon is Croconaw!''. The Announcer called out as Ash's second Dark Slot showed Croconaw.

 **(Croconaw V.S Sneasel)**

"Croconaw, use Dragon Dance!''. Ash called out to Croconaw, who nodded as he glowed darkish red. "Umm, Brock. What does Dragon Dance do?''. Misty asked Brock in confusion, having never seen Dragon Dance before. "It increase a Pokémon's Attack power and speed, meaning Croconaw is faster now and can deal more damage''. Brock replied to Misty without looking at her, while Human form Latias, Togepi, Politoed and Psyduck kept cheering for Ash and Croconaw.

"Sneasel, use Crush Claw!''. Harrison called out to his Sneasel. "Sneasel!''. Sneasel called out as he nodded, before he held his claws in an 'X' shape position as his claws glowed red, before charged at Croconaw. "Dodge, then Iron Tail!''. Ash ordered his Croconaw with his eyes narrowed. "Croconaw''. Croconaw replied to Ash as he ducked under Sneasel's Crush Claw when he tried to hit him, before he turned around and slammed his metal glowing tail into Sneasel's chin, sending him flying.

"Sneasel!''. Sneasel cried out in pain as he started falling from the sky. "Sneasel, no!''. Harrison called out in concern for Sneasel. "Now finish it up with Hydro Pump!''. Ash called out to Croconaw as he held his right arm to the left side. "Croconaw!''. Croconaw called out as he unleashed Hydro Pump from his mouth, hitting Sneasel and sending Sneasel to the stadium wall, where Sneasel slide down to the ground on his back with swirls in his eyes.

"Sneasel is unable to battle! Croconaw wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Sneasel's Icon went black. "Incredible! Croconaw defeated Sneasel without taking a single hit!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for Ash and Croconaw.

 **(Victor: Croconaw)**

"Way to go, Croconaw!''. Ash called out to Croconaw with a smile. "Croconaw!''. Croconaw called out as he did a muscle pose, before he started to glow white, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise. Croconaw grew bigger and more muscles, before the glow disappeared to reveal a Feraligatr. "Feraligatr!''. Feraligatr roared out as his roar caused a shockwave.

"Croconaw, you evolved into Feraligatr!''. Ash called out in surprise with a smile. "Pikachu pi!''. Pikachu cheered for his friend, smiling as well. "Croconaw evolved into Feraligatr! Guess its battle against Sneasel caused it to finally evolve!''. The Announcer called out in surprise as the crowd cheered for Ash and Feraligatr, while Croconaw's Icon was replaced by Feraligatr.

Harrison returned Sneasel to his Pokeball, saying thanks before he put it away and brought out another Pokeball in his right hand. "Hypno, it's your turn!''. Harrison called out as he threw the Pokeball, releasing the Psychic type, who glared at Feraligatr. "And Harrison's third Pokémon is Hypno!''. The Announcer called out as Hypno's Icon appeared on the screen.

 **(Feraligatr V.S Hypno)**

"Use Dragon Dance!''. Ash called out as Feraligatr glowed dark red again. "And Ash starts off with Dragon Dance again!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium as Harrison had his eyes narrowed. "Hypno, use Hypnosis!''. Harrison called out as Hypno started swinging it's pendulum around in a fashion similar to a grandfather clock, muttering its name over and over again.

"Ice Punch!''. Ash ordered out, as Feraligatr disappeared, making Harrison and Hypno widen their eyes in surprise, while Feraligatr appeared behind Hypno with his right fist back, glowing light blue. "Hypno, quickly behind you. Counter with Thunder Punch!''. Harrison called out to Hypno, who quickly turned around with his left fist covered in electricity.

 **Bam!**

Both Feraligatr and Hypno eat each other in the faces, sending each other back. "Hydro Pump! / Psychic attack!''. Ash and Harrison called out as Feraligatr fired Hydro Pump from his mouth, while Hypno's eyes glowed blue, before a blast like a Psybeam came out of his eyes with both attacks slamming into each other, causing two powerful explosions that covered both Pokémon.

"Feraligatr! / Hypno!''. Ash and Harrison called out in concern for their Pokémon as the smoke from the two attacks cleared to show both Pokémon on their backs with swirls in their eyes. "Fera/ Hypno''. Both Feraligatr and Hypno moaned out as they couldn't battle anymore. "Both Feraligatr and Hypno are unable to battle!''. The Referee called out as he raised both flags, while both Feraligatr and Hypno's Icons went black.

 **(Draw)**

"Incredible! After both attacks hit, Feraligatr and Hypno are down for the count!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for both sides, while Ash and Harrison returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs. "Since Harrison has lost three Pokemon, we'll now cut to a five minute break''. The Announcer explained as both Ash and Harrison went to their couch stands to rest for a bit, while thinking up some strategies.

"Ash is doing well out there''. Professor Elm said with an impressed look on his face. "Indeed. He has 4 Pokémon left, while Harrison has 3 left, giving Ash an advantage''. Professor Oak replied to his college with a smile and arms crossed, proud of Ash. "I'm so proud of my little baby''. Delia said with a look of happiness on her face. "Espeee''. Espeon said with a smile at how well her trainer is doing.

At Ash's corner, Ash was thinking hard on what Pokémon to send out next. "You don't have to think so hard about it, Ash''. Brock said to Ash with a smile, getting Ash's attention. "If you're gonna think hard, at least have a drink first''. Misty said to Ash as she handed him a drink bottle. "Thanks''. Ash replied to Misty with a smile as he took the drink bottle with a smile, before he began drinking.

Human form Latias gave Ash a quick hug, before she sat back down, which Ash smiled at her. "Attention Trainers, five minutes has passed so please return to the battlefield!''. The Announcer called out as both Ash and Harrison returned to their sides of the battlefield. "Since Ash Ketchum went first in the first round, Harrison will send out his Pokémon first this time''. The Announcer explained as the crowds of people were expected, wanting to continue watching this battle, and hopefully see Ash's Mega Evolution again.

"Steelix, let's go!''. Harrison called out as he threw his Pokeball, releasing the giant Steel and Ground Type Pokémon. "And Harrison sends out Steelix! What Pokemon will Ash counter with!''. The Announcer called out as Harrison's fourth Dark Slot showed Steelix. "Meganium, your turn now!''. Ash called out as he threw his Pokeball, releasing his fully evolved grass type, who landed on her two feet. "Meganium!''. Meganium said in a female voice, glaring at Steelix.

"And Ash sends out Meganium!''. The Announcer called out as Ash's third dark slot showed Meganium. "I wonder how Ash is gonna win this one with Meganium''. Misty said in wonder at how Meganium is gonna win against Steelix. "If I know Ash, he always surprises us with the unexpected''. Brock replied to Misty with a smile, knowing that Ash will surprise them.

 **(Meganium vs Steelix)**

"Steelix, use Sandstorm!''. Harrison called out to Steelix, who growled as he created a Sandstorm, causing Meganium to close her eyes to keep the sand from getting in. "Meganium, calm down and try to hear where Steelix is!''. Ash called out to Meganium, which Meganium kept still and listen carefully for any sound of movement. "Use Dig Attack, Steelix!''. Harrison called out with a smirk on his face.

 **Bam!**

Steelix shot out of the ground under Meganium, dealing damage and sending Meganium flying. "Meganium, use Counter!''. Ash called out to his fully evolved Grass Type, who shot open her eyes as she glowed red, before she fell towards Steelix and stomped on its head, making Steelix cry out in pain. "Steelix, no!''. Harrison called out in concern for his Steel and Ground type.

"Nice''. Misty said with a smile at seeing Meganium land a hit on Steelix. Brock nodded to Misty without looking at her, while the Pokémon cheered, with Human form Latias waving the same flag in her right hand. "Since Ash couldn't see Steelix to land a hit, Ash used Counter to deal twice the damage back at Steelix''. Brock explained with a smile, knowing that Ash made the smart move by using Counter.

"Meganium, use Iron Tail!''. Ash called out, which Meganium gave out a cry as he tail glowed metal, before she slammed it into Steelix's head, dealing even more damage and sending Steelix to the ground. "Don't give up Steelix! Use your Iron Tail!''. Harrison called out as Steelix got back up as he roared, before he slammed his glowing metal tail into Meganium, dealing damage and sending Meganium back across the field.

"Oh yeah then try this on for size, Frenzy Plant!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out as Meganium gave out a cry as she glow green, before giant vines came out of the ground and headed towards Steelix. "Steelix, dodge by using Dig!''. Harrison ordered his Steelix, who went back into the ground, dodging Frenzy Plant just in time when it slammed into the ground where Steelix used to be.

Steelix then came out of the ground under Meganium, making the Grass type call out in pain from the attack as she was sent flying. "Finish it with Iron Tail!''. Harrison called out with a smirk, with Steelix slamming his metal tail into Meganium's stomach, sending her crashing into the stadium wall behind Ash. "Meganium!''. Ash called out in concern for Meganium.

Meganium slide down to the ground on her stomach with swirls in her eyes. "Meganium is unable to battle! Steelix wins!''. The Announcer called out as he raised the red flag to Harrison's side of the field, while Meganium's Icon went black. "Well down, Steelix''. Harrison said to Steelix with a smile, which Steelix returned.

 **(Victor: Steelix)**

Ash returned Meganium to her Pokeball with a smile. "Meganium, take a nice long rest and leave the rest to us''. Ash whispered to the Pokeball with a smile, before he put it away and brought out another one in his left hand. "Heracross, you're up!''. Ash called out as he threw the Pokeball, releasing his Bug and fighting type. "Hera!''. Heracross called out as he landed on his feet, while on his left arm was a blue hand gauntlet with a Heracronite that's on the back center part of it.

"And Ash's fourth Pokémon is Heracross!''. The Announcer called out as Ash's fifth dark Slot revealed Heracross. "This should be easy since Heracross is part fighting type and Steelix is weak against Fighting type Pokémon''. Elm exclaimed to himself, thinking that this will be an easy win for Ash. "Yes, but maybe Harrison has a plan incase his Steelix was to battle against a Fighting type''. Oak replied to his college with his arms crossed.

 **(Heracross V.S Steelix)**

"Steelix, use your wrap attack!''. Harrison ordered his Steelix, who gave out a roar as he charged at Heracross. "Heracross, counter with Focus Punch!''. Ash called out with his right fist out, which Heracross's right arm glowed with energy, before he slammed his glowing fist into Steelix's head, dealing huge damage and making Steelix cry out in pain.

"And Heracross lands a super Effective Focus Punch attack!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for Ash and Heracross. "Steelix!''. Harrison called out in concern as Steelix landed on the ground in front of him. "Heracross finish it with Megahorn!''. Ash called out with confidence as he told Heracross what move to use.

"Heracross!''. Heracross called out as his horn light up with power, before Heracross spread his wings open and charged at Steelix. "Steelix, use Iron Tail quickly!''. Harrison said in alarm, which Steelix managed to lift his tail that glowed Metal and tried to slam it into Heracross, only for Heracross to dodge and slam into Steelix's chin. "Heracross dodged Steelix's Iron tail with easy!''. The Announcer called out in amazement as Steelix now had swirls in his eyes.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Heracross wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Steelix's Iron went black. "And Heracross wins it, leaving Harrison with only two Pokémon left!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for Ash and Heracross.

 **(Victor: Heracross)**

Harrison returned his Steelix to his Pokeball with a smile, before he put it away. "I'm impressed that you took down Steelix, but let's see how you handle this! Houndoom, let's go!''. Harrison called out as he threw his Pokeball, releasing the Fire and Dark Type, who roared at Heracross. "And Harrison's fifth Pokemon is Houndoom!"'. The Announcer called out as Houndoom's Icon went up.

"This could be problem since Houndoom's part Fire type''. Misty said in worry since Heracross is weak against Fire types. "That's right, but Houndoom is part Dark Type and Dark types are weak against Fighting Types''. Brock replied to Misty, knowing that both sides have the disadvantage. Latias watched with eyes of wonder at what will happen, while Togepi, Psyduck and Polietoed kept waving the flags for their friends.

 **(Heracross V.S Houndoom)**

"Houndoom, Flamethrower let's go!''. Harrison called out with a smirk as Houndoom barked, before he unleased Flamethrower from his mouth. "Megahorn one more time, Heracross!''. Ash called out with a smirk as Heracross's horn light up again and took flight, charging in to the Flamethrower before he broke through and slammed into Houndoom, sending the Fire and Dark Type back.

"Unbelievable! Heracross's Megathorn overpowered Houndoom's Flamethrower!''. The Announcer called out in excitement and awe as the crowd cheered. "Houndoom, use that energy and use Counter!''. Harrison called out to his Houndoom, who glowed orang and charged at Heracross. "Heracross, use Rock Blast!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out.

"Hera!''. Heracross called out as a barrage of small rocks surrounded him, before Heracross held his arms out at the approaching Houndoom and the rocks went to Houndoom. The Rocks slammed into Houndoom, making Houndoom close his eyes in pain from the many rocks hitting him, but kept charging. "RRRAAA!''. Houndoom roared out as he shot open his eyes as he slammed his head into Heracross's stomach, making Heracross widen his eyes in pain.

"Even when Houndoom is being hit by Rock Blast, he still managed to land a Counter Attack!"'. The Announcer called out in excitement as Heracross landed on his back with swirls in his eyes. "Heracross!''. Ash called out in concern for Heracross. "Heracross is unable to battle! Houndoom is the winner!''. The Referee called out as he raised the red flag to Harrison's side of the field, with Heracross's Icon went black.

 **(Victor: Houndoom)**

"And Houndoom wins, leaving Ash with just 2 Pokémon left!''. The Announcer called out as Ash returned Heracross to his Pokeball. "You take a good rest, Heracross''. Ash whispered to the Pokeball, saying thanks to Heracross, before he put the Pokeball away. "Pikachu, you're up!''. Ash called out with a smirk as he held his right hand out. "Pika!''. Pikachu called out with a smirk as he ran into the grass field.

"And Ash's fifth Pokémon is Pikachu!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Pikachu's Icon went up. "Espeee''. Espeon called out woth a smile, cheering for Pikachu. "It's finally Pikachu's turn''. Delia said as he readied her Camera, while Elm and Oak watched in excitement.

 **(Pikachu vs Houndoom)**

"Houndoom, use Bite Attack!''. Harrison called out with a smirk of confidence as Houndoom charged towards Pikachu with its mouth open, which made Ash smirk. "Pikachu, wait for Houndoom to get close, then use Focus Punch!''. Ash called out with a smirk, making Harrison widen his eyes in surprise. "Pika!''. Pikachu called out with a smirk of his own, as his right fist glow in energy, before he ducked under Houndoom's Bite Attack and slammed his right fist into Houndoom's stomach, sending him flying.

"Houndoom! Use Counter!''. Harrison ordered as Houndoom glow orang again and started falling towards Pikachu with a snarl. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle at full power!''. Ash called out with narrowed eyes and held his right fist into the sky. "Pika pika pika pika!''. Pikachu called out as he started running, before he was covered in electrical energy as he used Volt Tackle, before he jumped towards Houndoom, causing a powerful explosion from the two attacks slamming into each other.

"Pikachu's Volt Tackle and Houndoom's Counter attack have clashed, leaving the question on everyone's mind on who won that battle!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Ash and Harrison looked up at the sky, where the smoke from the explosion was. "Pika!''. Pikachu called out as he jumped out of the explosion and landed in front of Ash, while smirking with confidence. "Pikachu!''. Ash called out in relief, while Houndoom landed fell to the ground on his stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Houndoom''. Harrison said in concern for Houndoom. "Houndoom is unable to battle! Pikachu wins''. The Referee called out as he raised the green to Ash's side of the field, while Houndoom's Icon went black.

 **(Victor: Pikachu)**

"You were awesome out there, Pikachu!''. Ash called out to Pikachu with a smile. "Pika pika''. Pikachu said with a smile as he raised both his paws into the air. "Now Ash just needs to win one more time and he wins against Harrison''. Misty called out with a smile, feeling like Ash can win this with no problem.

"Yeah, but don't forget that Harrison still has his ace Pokémon, Blaziken''. Brock reminded Misty with narrowed eyes, knowing that Blaziken will be a tough opponent to defeat. 'Don't forget that my brother is on Ash's team and there's no way that he'll lose''. Human Form Latias reminded Misty and Brock with a smile on her face, using telepathy for them to understand, which Brock and Misty nodded to her.

Harrison returned Houndoom to his Pokéball with a smile, saying thanks before he looked at Ash. "You're as good as I expected Ash. And even though I haven't had as tough a battle as this one in a very long time, you're not gonna beat me. Like you, I won't accept defeat. I choose Blaziken!''. Harrison called out as he threw a Pokéball, releasing a Blaziken onto the battlefield, who had a red glove on his left hand with a Blazikenite. "Blaziken!''. Blaziken roared out as his flames around his arms light up.

"Oh my, that's quiet the Blaziken''. Oak said in surprise to see Harrison's Blaziken. "I've never heard of that Pokémon before''. Delia said in surprise to see Blaziken, having never seen one before. "Espeon''. Espeon said in wonder, having never seen a Blaziken before as well. "Like Latios and Latias, Blaziken is a rare Pokémon from the Hoenn region and it's rare to see one in Johoto''. Elm explained to Delia with a smile, interested in Harrison's Blaziken.

"Harrison's last Pokémon is Blaziken!''. The Announcer called out in excitement, while Blaziken's Icon turned on as Harrison's last Pokémon, while Ash brought out his Pokédex in his right hand and scanned Blaziken. "Blaziken. The Blaze Pokémon! With Continued strengthening of its legs, Blaziken can leap over a thirty-story building. The flames that flare from its wrists burn hooter against a worthy foe''. The Pokedex explained about Blaziken to Ash, before Ash put it away and looked at Blaziken.

 **(Pikachu V.S Blaziken)**

Harrison smirked at Ash with confidence. "You known Ash, I was really surprised when you pulled out that Mega Evolution during your last match." Harrison called out to Ash with a smirk, making Ash lightly blush. "Yeah, you and everyone else in the crowd were really shocked." Ash replied to Harrison with a smile and eyes closed, rubbing his nose with his right hand.

"But that's the thing; you're not the only one with that power." Harrison said with a smirk as he held up his right arm to show that on his wrist was a Key Stone, making Ash and Pikachu widen their eyes in complete shock. "A Key Stone!" Ash called out in shock at seeing Harrison having a Key Stone. "Pikachu pi!''. Pikachu called out in shock as well.

"Blaziken...Mega Evolve!" Harrison shouted out, holding up his wristband and pressing the Key Stone with his left hand as the Mega stone on Blaziken's glove began to react as a stream of energy shout out, connecting the stones before Balizken underwent its Mega Evolution. Blaziken became engulfed in multicolored light as its body began to change. The light soon vanished to reveal Mega Blaziken. It had lost its yellow markings and gained black markings on its upper legs and chest. Its hair-like feathers take on a wing-like shape and point upward, and the portion around its chest is rough around its shoulders. The crest on its head changes into a flat horn that curves backward.

'This battle just got a whole lot harder.' Ash thought to himself with narrowed eyes, but feeling excited since this is his first battle against a Mega Evolution Pokémon. "I don't believe it! He's able to use Mega Evolution too!" Misty said, stunned that Harrison can use Mega Evolution as well.

"This match just got a whole lot harder for Ash." Gary said with his arms crossed, seating down next to his grandfather. "It seems that even Harison's Blaziken can Mega evolve as well''. Oak said in surprise at seeing Blaziken Mega Evolve. "Ash's only chance now to defeat Harrison's Mega Blaziken is to use Mega Evolution as well''. Elm said in amazement, wanting to see a battle between two Mega Evolutions.

"UNREAL! We have yet another trainer able to use Mega Evolution! And if it's anything like what we've witnessed in the first match, things are sure to heat up!" The Announcer called out in pure excitement as the crowd cheered for Harrison and Blaziken. "Just how did Harrison even managed to get a Key Stone and Mega Stone''. Brock said in wonder at how Harrison got a Key Stone and Mega Stone.

Ash still had narrowed eyes, before he smirked in excitement. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!''. Ash called out with a smirk as he held his right fist out. "Pika!''. Pikachu called out with a smirk, before he got on all four feet and unleashed his Thunderbolt. "Use Quick Attack, Blaziken! Dodge Pikachu's attack and use it to attack!''. Harrison called out with a smirk, just as Blaziken disappeared, right when Thunderbolt strike the ground where Blaziken used to be.

"That's fast!''. Ash called out in surprise, before Blaziken reappeared and tackled Pikachu. "Blaz!''. Blaziken called out as Pikachu slammed into the ground, making Ash widen his eyes in surprise. "Pikachu no!''. Ash called out in concern, just as Pikachu got back up. "Talk about quick as lightening! Blaziken dodged Pikachu's Thunderbolt with easy and used Quick Attack to attack!''. The Announcer called out in excitement.

"Just a little heads up Ash. Blaziken's Ability is Speed Boast, and thanks to Speed Boast, Blaziken gets Faster after every second! Use Blaze Kick!''. Harrison called out with a smirk on his face. "Blaziken!''. Blaziken called out as he jumped towards Pikachu with his right foot on fire. "Pikachu, counter Blaze Kick with Focus Punch!''. Ash called out with narrowed eyes as Pikachu stood up on two feet, before he charged with his right fist glowing.

"Pika pi!''. Pikachu called out as his right fist collided with Blaziken's Blaze Kick, causing an Explosion and sending both Pokémon back, with Blaziken landing on his feet, while Pikachu landed on his back in pain. "Both Pokémon unleashed powerful attacks, but looks like Pikachu lost that power contest!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Harrison smirked, thinking that his got this in the bag.

"Blaziken, finish this with Flamethrower!''. Harrison called out with a smirk of confidence as he held his right hand out, which Blaziken gave a cry as he unleashed his Flamethrower from his mouth. "Pika''. Pikachu said as he looked at the Flamethrower heading towards him, before he used his tail to bounce off the ground right as the Flamethrower hit the ground.

Blaziken's Flamethrower caused a powerful explosion, making Ash widen his eyes in concern. "Pikachu!''. Ash called out in concern for his best friend, just as a Shadow form appeared in the sky, next to the smoke from the explosion. The shadowy form disappeared to reveal Pikachu in the sky, smiling. "Pika''. Pikachu said happily, making Ash, Brock, Misty, Espeon and Human form Latias smile happily. "Oh no!''. Harrison called out in surprise, while Gary, the Pokémon professors had eyes widened in surprise, while Delia took a picture.

"Unbelievable! Pikachu used its tail to dodge Blaziken's Flamethrower just in time!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Pikachu began failing towards Blaziken, who looked up at Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu, give it a 100% Volt Tackle!''. Ash called out to Pikachu with narrowed eyes, holding his right fist into the sky. "Pika!''. Pikachu called out as he began running in Volt Tackle towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use Fire Punch to fight back against Volt Tackle!''. Harrison called out with narrowed eyes. "Blaziken!''. Blaziken called out as his right fist had flames around it, before Blaziken jumped towards the falling Pikachu, with Volt Tackle and Fire Punch colliding, causing a powerful explosion.

"What Incredible power! Both Volt Tackle and Fire Punch have caused a Powerful Explosion, leaving the same question on everyone's minds on who won this battle!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as everyone waited to see who survived. Mega Blaziken came out of the explosion, landing in front of Harrison on his legs with some damage on his body, while Pikachu came out, landing on his back in front of Ash with swirls in his eyes.

"Pikachu!''. Ash called out in concern for his best friend. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Blaziken wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the red flag to Harrison's side of the field, while Pikachu's Icon went black. "Blaziken has defeated Pikachu, leaving Ash with only one Pokémon left!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for Harrison and Blaziken.

 **(Victor: Blaziken)**

"Pikachu!''. Ash called out as he ran towards his best friend, picking him up as Pikachu looked at Ash with a look of sadness for letting him down. "Pikachu pika''. Pikachu said to Ash with sadness for failing to defeat Mega Blaziken. "You did great Pikachu, I'm proud of you for giving it your all''. Ash said to Pikachu with a smile as he walked back to his trainer corner, putting Pikachu down on the ground, before he looked back at Harrison and Mega Blaziken.

"Well Ash, you're only Pokémon left is Charizard and I'll admit that I'm excited to have my Blaziken battle your Mega Charizard!''. Harrison called out to Ash with a smirk, which Ash smirked back. "If you want a battle between Mega Pokémon, you'll get one. However, my last Pokémon isn't Charizard!''. Ash replied to Harrison as he brought out one of his Master Balls with his right hand, making Harrison widen his eyes in confusion.

Ash then looked down at his Master Ball as he held it close. 'It's time Latios. We're gonna battle together and win against Harrison and his Mega Blaziken'. Ash thought to himself with his eyes closed. 'I'm with you all the way, Ash'. Ash heard Latios' voice in his head, making Ash smile as he held up his right hand that held the Master Ball.

"For my final Pokémon, I choose you Latios" Ash shouted out, throwing his Master Ball. The Master Ball opened up and a bright flash appeared, covering Ash's Last Pokémon from view. Then Latios revealed his magnificent form with a slight cry and hovered in mid air with his blue scarf around its neck.

Harrison was taken aback in shock at the sight of the Legendary Psychic Pokémon. Being born in Hoenn, he was well aware of the Legend of the Eon Duo, and now here he was facing one of the Legendary Eon Dragons, with the whole crowd also looking in shock.

The announcer seemed to recover his voice, having been staring in shock from never seeing Latios before. "Well ladies and gentlemen. Ash Ketchum's last Pokémon is a complete mystery Pokémon. What kind of Pokémon could it be?" The Announcer called out as up on the screen, Latios' icon appeared in Ash's last slot. If it wasn't for early registration the slot would have had a '?' in it.

'I don't believe this! Ash has a Latios!?' Harrison thought in shock at seeing his friend having one of his Home Region's Legendary Pokémon. However, his eyes soon noticed a familiar stone attached to the scarf. 'It can't be...' Harrison thought in shock as he realized what that stone is.

Ash smirked as he lifted up his left glove to show his Key Stone. "Now let's even the odds." Ash called out, clenching his left hand into a fist. "Legendary Guardian of Altomare, take flight at the speed of sound and unleash your fury! Latios...Mega Evolve!" Ash chanted and shouted out as he pressed the Key Stone with his right hand's index and middle fingers. Latios cried out as his Mega Stone started to glow, before a blue serpent dragon appeared from the glow, surrounding him as Latios' Mega stone released its own multicolored glow, connecting with Ash's Key Stone's enery steams, connecting Ash and Latios.

Latios gave out a cry, before dashing off into the sky as six rings of golden energy appeared with Latios crashing through each one of them leaving trail of light behind him as it gave out a loud cry of battle as he soared in the sky.

Latios soared back through the stadium in his new form, the blue parts of its body change to purple. Horns grow from the side of its head and run along its jaw. It loses the wings on its back and similar but larger wings attach to its lower arms, normally held in a level position. Triangle shapes now mark the forward point of its wings instead if its chest.

Latios then floated in front of Ash, glaring at Mega Blaziken, who took a step back in shock. "UNREAL! KETCHUM UNLEASHES YET ANOTHER MEGA EVOLUTION!" The Announcer cried out as the crowd cheered in excitment. "THIS WILL BE A BATTLE FOR THE AGES!" The Announcer continued as Ash and Harrison smirked at each other, feeling pure excitement Corse through their veins.

 **(Mega Latios V.S Mega Blaziken)**

"No matter what, we're not giving up! Blaziken use Fire Punch!''. Harrison called out with narrowed eyes, which Blaziken gave a nod, before he disappeared. Blaziken then reappeared in front of Latios with his right hand covered in flames, before he punched Latios in the face, sending Latios back a little bit.

"Good work, now use Blaze Kick and Quick Attack together!''. Harrison called out with confidence as Blaziken started disappearing and reappearing all over Latios, landing Blaze Kicks all over Latios, who didn't cry out in pain, but granted his fangs. "Blaziken's ability Speed Boast is doing its job, making Blaziken faster than Latios!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Blaziken appeared in front of Harrison, with Latios having many burn injures all over his body, but still looked like he can battle.

"How do you like that, Ash''. Harrison called out to Ash with a smirk of confidence, feeling like he can win and beat Ash and Latios. "Just three words, Harrison! Latios, use recover!''. Ash called out to Latios, making Harrison widen his eyes in surprise as Latios glowed white for a few seconds, before the glow disappeared to show Latios fully healed, with Latios smirking.

"Unbelievable! Ash's mystery Pokémon, Latios has used recover to heal itself from all of Blaziken's attacks!". The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for Ash and Latios, with Oak and Elm staring at Latios in awe, while Delia took pictures and Gary had a look of awe that Ash didn't use Latios against him. "Fine then, we'll keep attacking till Latios is down! Blaziken use Quick Attack!''. Harrison called out with narrowed eyes as Mega Blaziken charged at Latios in super speed.

 **(Play Pokemon - The Heroes of Hoenn)**

Ash smirked in confidence at seeing Harrison fall for his trap. "Latios, use Surf!''. Ash called out with a smirk as he held his right fist out. "Coo!''. Mega Latios called out as he glowed blue, before a Wave of Water appeared under him with Latios riding the wave, making Blaziken widen his eyes in shock as he stopped, making a mistake as he was engulfed in the Surf Attack.

"Blaziken!''. Harrison called out in shock as the Surf attack covered the whole battlefield, flushing the whole field in water, before the Surf attack disappeared to show Mega Blaziken kneeling on the ground in pain from the Super Effective attack. "Blaziken was flushed from Latios' Surf attack, which even flushed the whole battle field!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered.

"Blaziken, don't give in! Use Fire Punch!''. Harrison called out to his starter, who opened his eyes as he shot out, charging at Latios with his right fist covered in flames. However, Blaizken ran through a puddle of water, making him trip on his back. "Blaziken!''. Blaziken called out in surprise as he tripped onto his back. "Latios, Dragon Pulse, go!''. Ash called out with a smirk, which Mega Latios gave out a cry as he unleashed his Dragon Energy Dragon Pulse in his mouth towards Blaziken, causing an explosion.

The smoke from the explosion disappeared to show Blaziken struggling to stand back up with many injures. "Blaziken tried to use Fire Punch, but the water on the field stopped that, giving Latios the chance to land a perfect Dragon Pulse attack!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Harrison granted his teeth at what he was seeing.

"Blaziken, unleash a full powered Flamethrower with everything you got!''. Harrison ordered his starter, who opened his eyes. "BLAZIKEN!''. Blaziken shouted out as he fired a powerful Flamethrower from his mouth, heading towards Latios. "We've come this far, so let's finish this! Latios, use Luster Purge!''. Ash called out with narrowed eyes and his right fist out.

"COO!''. Latios called out as he charged energy in his mouth, before he unleashed a purple blast from his mouth that slammed into Blaziken's Flamethrower. Ash and Harrison granted their teeth as both attacks struggled against each other, before Luster Purge surpassed Flamethrower and hit Latios, causing a powerful explosion.

 **(Song end)**

"Both Blaziken's Flamethrower and Latios' Luster Purge clashed, but Latios's attack surpassed Blaziken's Flamethrower and now we wait to see if Blaziken can still battle!''. The Announcer called out as everyone waited for the smoke from the explosion to clear to show Blaziken. Soon the smoke disappeared to show Blaziken back in his normal form, lying down on his back with swirls in his eyes, making both Harrison and Ash gasp in shock.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Latios is the winner. The Winner of the battle is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the battlefield, with Blaziken's Icon going dark, before Ash's picture took the whole screen with the words 'Winner' under the picture.

 **(Victor: Ash and Latios)**

"Ash Ketchum has defeated Harrison and will be moving onto the Semi-Finals!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered as Ash began to smile, before he ran towards Latios, giving him a hug. "You did it Latios. We won''. Ash called out with a smile, making Latios smile as he changed back to his normal form. "Pika!''. Pikachu called out with a smile as he jumped onto Latios's back, congratulating Latios.

Harrison looked shocked, before he smiled since he enjoyed his battle against Ash, before he returned Blaziken to his Pokéball, saying thanks to it before he began to walk over to Ash. "Ash''. Harrison said to Ash, getting Ash's attention as Ash, Pikachu and Latios looked at Harrison. "That was one of the greatest battles that I've ever had so thanks. Good luck in the semi-finals and win the whole thing''. Harrison thanked Ash as he held his right hand out for a handshake, which Ash accepted with a smile.

"I will Harrison, thanks''. Ash said to Harrison with a smile, just as Misty, Brock, Human form Latias, Psyduck, Politoed and Togepi walked over to them, congratulating Ash for his victory. Meanwhile, Oak, Elm, Gary and Delia applause Ash, while Espeon cried out in joy. "I'm so proud of him''. Delia said with tears in her eyes, proud of her son.

Gary said nothing, but smiled for his best friend, while Elm and Oak talked with each other. However, unknown to them was that a few seats behind them was Biance and Lorenzo, who has watched the battle and were proud of Ash and Latios. "Ash and Latios were amazing''. Lorenzo said in amazement at seeing Ash and Latios battle together.

"Yeah they were. I was a little scared when I saw Latios change, but I'm glad to know that he changed back''. Bianca replied to her grandfather with a smile as she finished a drawing that she did of Ash and Mega Latios. Bianca then looked back at her grandfather. "Grandfather, can't we go say hi to Ash and everyone yet''. Bianca asked her grandfather on why they can't say hi to Ash and everyone yet.

Lorenzo looked at Bianca, before he took noticed of Bianca's red checks, making him chuckle in amusement as he figured out why Bianca was in a rush to see Ash again. "Don't worry. Tomorrow, before his next battle, we'll say hello to them''. Lorenzo replied to his Granddaughter with a smile, making Bianca smile as she looked down at Ash, who was still hugging Latios.

 **(Later on tonight)**

After Ash's battle, he went to give all his Pokémon that battled a huge snack as a reward, which they appreciated, while he had a full course meal that his mother made for him as a reward as well. After his lunch, Ash went to see if Cross made it to the semi finals, which he did with flying colors, having only used three Pokémon so far.

After that, Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, Misty, Brock, Human form Latias went out for a nighttime walk, before they saw Harrison at the lake, which they all had a talk together? Harrison told Ash and everyone about the Hoenn region and that it's the region that Latios originates from, surprising Ash and everyone since they thought Latios and Latias were legendaries of the Johoto region.

Ash was interested in the Hoenn Region and made plans to visit it someday. However, everyone heard a few girls' screams of horror, getting their attention as they found two girls were scared by Invisible cries, which Ash used Noctowl to discover that it was a few Misdreavus, before Gary showed up. After that, they followed the Misdreavus to the forest, where they found another Misdreavus trapped up a fallen tree.

Everyone worked together to get the tree off Misdreavus and they succeeded, with the Misdreavus' thanking them before they left. Gary told Ash of his new goal of being a Pokémon researcher like his grandfather, surprising Ash and everyone. Gary and Harrison told Ash that they'll stay to cheer him on during the Semi-finals and finals, which Ash thanked the two before everyone went their separate ways.

Soon Ash, Misty, Brock, Human Form Latias, Pikachu and Espeon were heading back to their rooms to rest for the day. "I admit that I was surprised that Gary told us that he wants to be like Professor Oak''. Brock admitted to the group with a smile, as Pikachu rode on Ash's right shoulder, while Human Form Latias held Espeon in her arms. "Gary seemed talented in battles, so I was surprised that he changed his Goal to being a Pokémon researcher''. Misty replied to Brock, having been surprised as well, while Togepi was asleep in her arms.

"Even if Gary is talented, everyone has the choice to change their goals, so I'll respect Gary's decision''. Ash said to Misty and Brock with a smile, glad that Gary's back to being his best friend. "Pika/ Espe''. Pikachu and Espeon said with smiles, glad that everyone is happy, while Human form Latias just smiled. Soon they all made it to the hotel, but before they could enter, team losers blocked their path.

"Ta-Da!''. James, Jessie and Meowth called out as they blocked their way to the Hotel. "You losers again, go take a hike''. Ash said with narrowed eyes at Team Losers. "Losers!''. Team Rocket called out with anime white angry eyes. "Team Rocket is the most feared organization in the entire world!''. Jessie shouted out at Ash in rage at what he said.

"That may be true, but you three are just a bunch of sorry excuses of Clowns!''. Ash replied to Team Loser with narrowed eyes, while Misty and Brock kept silent. "The Nerve of you twerp to call us Clowns when we've easily battle you at equal ground''. James said to Ash in anger at how Ash is just insulting them. "That was a year ago, besides last time I remembered you were afraid of your crazy Fiancé, which I can take advantage of and call her right now''. Ash replied to James as he pointed at him with his left hand's index finger, making James turn white in horror.

"Enough of this! Twerp, hand over Pikachu and all you're Pokémon that can Mega Evolve''. Meowth called out with a smirk on his face as Jessie and James smirked as well. "You want my Pokémon, you guys are gonna have to pry them off my cold dead hands''. Ash replied to Meowth, before he brought out a Pokéball in his right hand and tossed it, releasing Pidgeot, who gave a cry as he spread his wings, on the ground on his feet.

"Okay then, we'll do things your way. Go Arbok!''. Jessie called out with a smirk as she threw her Pokéball, releasing her Poison Type. "Go Weezing!''. James called out as he threw his Pokéball, releasing his Poison type.

 **(Pidgeot vs Arboak and Weezing)**

"Alright old friend, let's show these clowns!" Ash shouted out, clenching his left hand into tight fist, before he pressed the Key Stone with his right hand's index and middle fingers, with Pidgeot's Mega stone on his pendent releasing a white shining light. Pidgeot let out a loud screech as he was engulfed in pure white flames around its wings, tail and head, while the steams of energy connected him to Ash.

"Fly through the sky and unleash your might! Pidegot, Mega Evolve!" Ash shouted out as Pidgeot's screeches and the light vanishes from his transformed form. "Pidgeot can Mega Evolve too!?" Misty and Brock exclaimed in shock, just as Pidgeot soared into the sky from the white flames like phoenix

Pidgeot's body was larger with longer, broader wings. His wingtips and tail feathers were now with the color blue, and its cream coloring is now white. His eyes turn red, and its pupils turn white. Pidgeot had an even more elaborate crest on its head, with a streamer-like red plume extending from a mane of yellow feathers. A red feather projects from the front of its crest and a there is a single red highlight on the left side.

"Alright let's do this!" Ash said with a smirk of confidence as Pidgeot soared into the sky, screeching at Arbok and Weezing, who were frozen in fear, while Team Rocket was hugging each other in fear, easily losing their courage from the look in Pidgeot's eyes. "Use Sky Attack and send them flying!''. Ash called out with a smirk, which Pidgeot gave out a cry as he dived down towards Team Rocket with White Energy surrounding him, before he made contact with where they were, causing a small explosion that sent them off.

"Well that went well''. James said with his eyes closed and arms crossed as he and the rest of team Loser were sent flying. "Why did we think that was a good idea''. Jessie asked as she was hugging Arbok. "Cause da Boss will love these Mega evolved Pokémon and we'll get one for him''. Meowth replied to his team, telling them why they tried. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!''. Team Rocket creamed out to the skies. "Wobbuffet!''. Wobbuffet called out as he appeared, before they all disappeared in the sky.

 **(Victor: Pidgeot)**

Pidgeot gave a cry as he landed in front of Ash and everyone as he turned back. "Thanks Pidgeot, return for now''. Ash said with a smile as he returned Pidgeot to his Pokéball, before he put the Pokéball away. "They just never learn, do they''. Misty asked the group as she rubbed her eyes, feeling tired. "And they probably never will''. Brock replied to Misty as he began feeling tired.

Ash yawned as he could feel himself tired from today. "I'm turning in early, night guys''. Ash waved at Misty and Brock as he walked into the Hotel with Pikachu, Espeon and Human form Latias. "Night''. Brock and Misty replied to Ash as they walked into the Hotel, with all of them finding their rooms and going to sleep the moment they fell on the beds, with Ash sharing his with Pikachu, Espeon and Latias.

* * *

 **And done! That took a while and I'm sorry if the battle wasn't all that great, but I tried my best. Anyway I want to ask you guys if Ash should have his own Catch Phase when he sends out his Pokémon like how Paul says Stand by for battle. Also In Hoenn, should everyone have the Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby outfits and should Wally be in it. Also in Hoenn, I plan for Ash to catch a Zoura, but should it be Male or Female. Also should Ash get Shiny Torchic or something else and after his Hoenn and Battle frontier journey, should Ash wear black like in Master of Legendries or Rainbow Color clothes.**

 **One last thing, how would you like Ash, Verity and Sorrel's reunion to be like. Please ether massage me or leave a review and have a nice night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sub you bunch of little babies, did ya miss me! Anyway, first off I'm sorry that it took me this long for this chapter. I had sprayed my right leg and I couldn't work thanks to it, making take a week off of story work, but the chapter is finally here.** **Now for some questions answered.**

 **7319: Bianca will give him the drawings, Misty will tell Ash maybe and those girls won't do.**

 **Yana5: Your welcome.**

 **Guest: That's a lot of choices, and maybe I'll add some, but for now I'm just getting this chapter out of the way.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: Maybe Korria, but not the other two.**

 **That's all for now. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Semifinals.**

The morning sun shined in the air, starting the day early as it was just 7:30 O'clock in the morning with most people still in bed, but not one Person, who was currently heading towards the Pokémon centre to rest up.

It was Ash, who was smiling brightly as he walked to the Pokémon centre with nether Pikachu or Espeon on his shoulders since he left them in bed. Ash got up early, like at 5:00 O'clock so that he could give his team that he was gonna use against Jon Dickson today a little training before the big match. Ash had left early with no one noticing since they were still asleep in bed, which gave Ash the perfect chance to escape.

He trained his team of Pokémon for a while hour, before he gave them an extra hour to relax and have fun, which they all appreciated with Ash happy to spend time with his 'Family'. Now Ash was heading back to the Pokémon centre to give them all breakfast and for him to have breakfast.

Ash right was making his way to the Pokémon center outside to get ready for his upcoming match against Jon Dickson and to sign up his team. Ash entered the Pokémon center, but he then saw Lorenzo and Bianca having a small morning breakfast by a table, making Ash widen his eyes in surprise at seeing them here in Silver Town, before he smiled as he walked over to them.

"Bianca, Lorenzo, long time no see!" Ash called out with a smile, waving his right hand to his friends from Altomare, getting Bianca and Lorenzo's attention as they looked to see Ash walking up to them. "Hello Ash, we just here to wish you good luck in your next match and to watch the rest of the Silver Conference." Lorenzo said to the young Rainbow Hero with a smile.

"Yeah, we know you'll win the league." Bianca said to her friend with a smile, though she sounded a little nervous and her checks a little red. "Thanks for the support you guys." Ash said to Bianca and Lorenzo with a smile, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand before he felt a hand pat him on his shoulder, getting him to look to see Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Espeon and Togepi behind them.

"You've come a long way Ash, you'll do great." Brock said to his young friend with a smile, having faith that Ash will win the league."Yeah, we know you can do it." Misty said to Ash with a smile and holding Togepi in her arms, encouraging her friend. "Togepi''. Togepi said with a smile as she raised her hands in the air for Ash.

"Pika/Espe!" Pikachu and Espeon shouted in agreement, smiling at their trainer and encouraging him to do his best. Ash looked around at all his friends, before he smiled at the support his friends had given him. "Thanks guys, and I promise that I won't lose''. Ash said to all his friends with a smile, which they all gave a nod to him.

* * *

 **(4 hours later)**

After the words of encouragement from all his friends, Ash had breakfast with everyone, including Gary, with everyone getting to know each other. Biance and Delia got along well, but Bianca seemed to have been a little nervous, which Delia figured out that Bianca had a crush on her son, making Delia smile at how Ash is becoming more and more like his father.

After the nice breakfast together, Ash went to register his team for his battle today, while checking up on Jon Dickson's data. Ash could tell that his gonna be a tough opponent, but he has a little insurance policy called Mega Evolution for his battle. Soon Ash did a little more training with one particular Pokémon with Gary leading a hand, which Ash appreciated him for that. Now the time for Ash's Semifinal battle to began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the First Match of the Semi-finals. We have two trainers here ready to do battle, but only one of them will move onto the finals. First we have Jon Dickson of Sento Cherry Town, who has steadily climbed his way up to the Semi-finals and the other trainer is young Ash Ketchum." The Announcer shouted out as the crowd cheered as both Jon Dickson and Ash walked to their sides the battlefield, with Ash waving at the crowd with both hands, while Misty, Brock, Psyduck, Polietoed, Pikachu, Espeon and Togepi already in Ash's couch corner.

"I'm so proud of him''. Delia said with tears of happiness for her son, seating next to Professor Oak, Elm, Gary, Bianca and Lorenzo, taking pictures of his son. "That's natural, because Ash has broken the record of the youngest Trainer ever to make it to the Semifinals, only being 11-tears-old and 10 months''. Lorenzo said to Delia with a smile and arms crossed, understanding why she is happy.

"True, Ash has made Pallet town proud by coming this far. Even if Ash loses against Jon Dickson, we'll all be proud of him''. Oak exclaimed to the group with a smile, also proud of Ash for getting this far before he looked up at the sky. 'You'd be so proud of your son if you were here right now'. Professor Oak thought to himself with a smile, thinking of Ash's father.

"And now we shall determine which battlefield that these two trainers will be battling on!" The Announcer called out as everyone looked at the screen as it began dancing through the four selections before stopping on the Ice shape one. "And they will battle on an Ice Battlefield!''. The Announcer called out as the natural shape battlefield was swapped out by an Ice battlefield.

"Now we will determine on which Trainer will go first!''. The Announcer called out as the colors on the screen began flashing through, before they stopped on the red color. "And Jon Dickson will send out his Pokémon first!''. The Announcer called out as the crowd cheered in excitement, while Jon Dickson brought out a Pokéball in his right hand.

"Okay let's do this Haunter!" Jon shouted out, throwing his Pokéball that released the Ghost and Poison Type. "Haunter!''. Haunter called out with its ever so crazy smile. "And Jon Dickson's first Pokémon is Haunter!''. The Announcer called out as Haunter took Jon's first dark slot. "Now which Pokémon will Ash send out to battle Jon Dickson's Haunter!''. The Announcer called out as Ash brought out an Ultra Ball in his right hand.

"Let's do this Pupitar!" Ash shouted out, throwing the Ultra Ball that released his Rock and Ground type. "Pupitar!''. Pupitar called out as he landed on the ground, causing a small earthquake. "And Ash's first Pokémon is Pupitar!''. The Announcer called out as Pupitar took Ash's first Dark Slot. "Let the match began!''. The Referee called out as he raised both hands into the air for the match to begin.

 **(Ash and Pupitar, plus five more V.S Jon Dickson ND Haunter, plus five more)**

'I've come so far since Altomare and grown so much since then. I'm just one battle away from facing Cross again, and there's no way I'm losing!' Ash thought to himself in determination to not lose this battle. "Pupitar, let's start off with Dragon Dance!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out. "Pupitar!''. Pupitar called out as he glow in a Darkish red color, increasing his speed and power.

"Ketchum starts off with Dragon Dance, which increases Pupitar's Speed and Power!''. The Announcer explained to the stadium as the crowd watched in excitement. "Haunter, Shadow Ball go!''. Jon Dickson called out as he held his right hand out, ordering Haunter on what move to use. "Haunter!''. Haunter called out with a smirk as a Shadow Ball appeared between his two hands, before he fired it at Pupitar.

"Pupitar, counter with Stone Edges!''. Ash called out with narrowed eyes, holding his right fist out. "Pupitar!''. Pupitar called out as he jumped up and down, slamming into the earth as Rock Pillars started appearing from the ground, heading towards Haunter, while dispersing Shadow Ball.

"Haunter, use Protect!''. Jon Dickson called out as Haunter gained a light green energy shield around him, protecting him from Stone Edges when it tried to slam into him. "Alright then, use Dark Pulse!''. Ash called out to Pupitar, who nodded as he gathered Dark Energy in front of him, before he unleashed Dark Pulse to Haunter. "Use Energy Ball to counter Pupitar's Dark Pulse!''. Jon Dickson called out as Haunter gathered Green energy between his hands, before he fired Energy ball, which the two attacks slammed into each other, causing an explosion.

"Pupitar used Dark Pulse, while Haunter used Energy Ball to counter, and now smoke covers the battlefield!''. The Announcer called out as smoke from the explosion covered the battlefield, which everyone waited for to clear to see what happened to Pupitar and Haunter. Soon the smoke cleared to show neither Pokémon took any damage. "There they are, and neither side took any damage!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, waiting to see what happens next.

"Haunter, use your own Dark Pulse!''. Jon Dickson called out as Haunter gathered Dark Energy between his hands, before he fired it at Pupitar. "Pupitar, use the battlefield to protect yourself!''. Ash called out to Pupitar, who jumped over to hide behind an icicle rock, which Dark Pulse destroyed and covered Pupitar from view.

"Pupitar used the field to protect itself from Haunter's Dark Pulse, but now we don't know what happened to Pupitar!''. The Announcer called out as everyone waited for the smoke to clear to show Pupitar. Soon the smoke cleared to show that Pupitar was gone. "Pupitar is gone!''. The Announcer called out in surprise, while Jon and Haunter widen their eyes in surprise.

Then the ground under Haunter burst opened as Pupitar came out and slammed into Haunter, causing Haunter to flinch. "Haunter!''. Jon called out in surprise at seeing Pupitar attack from under. "What a surprise! Pupitar used Dig to hide itself, before it attacked!''. The Announcer called out in surprise as the crowd cheered for Pupitar. "Good job Pupitar, now use Dark Pulse!''. Ash called out with a smirk on his face.

"Pupitar!''. Pupitar called out as he gathered Dark Energy in front of him, before he unleashed it at Haunter. "Quickly, use Protect!''. Jon called out in concern as Haunter's green shield appeared around him, protecting him from Dark Pulse. "There's our chance, use Stone Edge!''. Ash ordered Pupitar, who nodded as he slammed into the ground, before Stone Pillars came out of the ground, with one hitting Haunter in the stomach when Protect disappeared, causing a small explosion.

"Haunter, no!''. Jon called out in concern for his Haunter, while the smoke from Stone Edge cleared to show Haunter on the ground by its back with swirls in its eyes. "Haunter is unable to battle! Pupitar wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Haunter's Icon went black.

 **(Victor: Pupitar)**

"Nice job Pupitar you did great out there." Ash said to Pupitar with a proud smile, looking at the young Pokémon, proud of him for beating Haunter and getting him the first victory. "Pupitar!" Pupitar replied with an eye smile, happy that he had made his adoptive father proud. Suddenly, he felt an odd sensation wash over him as his body began to glow bright white as his form began to change, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise.

"What the heck!" Jon exclaimed in surprise at what his seeing, while Pupitar started getting bigger, arms forming, legs and a tail. "Pupitar's evolving!" Misty exclaimed in surprise as she, Brock, Pikachu, Espeon, Togepi, Psyduck and Togepi watched in shock. "Raaahhhhh!" The newly evolved Tyranitar roared as he stood proudly, easily stomping on an Ice Rock and crushing it.

"I don't believe it! Once again, another of Ash's Pokémon has pulled off a mid-battle evolution! This time it's one of the pseudo Legendary Pokémon!" The Announcer exclaimed in excitement as the crowd cheered for Tyranitar, while Pupitar's Icon was replaced by Tyranitar. "Way to go, Tyranitar! You've evolved''. Ash called out in joy, while Tyranitar smirked.

"So what if it evolved!" Jon Dickson shouted out, pulling out his next Pokeball in his right hand. "That's not gonna stop me! Let's go Rapidash!" Jon shouted out as he threw his Pokéball, releasing the flaming horse Pokémon, who let loose a loud cry, stomping it's feet across the ground.

"And Jon Dickson's second Pokémon is Rapidash!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Jon's second dark slot showed Rapidash. "Okay then, let's fight fire with fire. Come back, Tyranitar". Ash called out as he returned Tyranitar to his Ultra Ball, before he put it away and brought out a Pokéball. "Come out Typhslion!" Ash called out as he threw the Pokeball, sending out the fully evolved fire Johoto starter.

"Hlisssonnnn!" Typhlosion roared as he appeared, standing on two feet as his flames burst from his back. "And Ash's switches out his newly evolved Tyranitar for Typhlosion. It's a battle between two fire Pokémon!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Tyranitar's Icon turned off, but kept the color as Tyranitar could still battle, while Ash's second Dark Icon showed Typhlosion.

 **(Typhlosion V.S Rapidash)**

"Typhlosion/ Rapidash use Flamethrower!''. Both Ash and Jon called out to their Pokémon with narrowed eyes as both Typhlosion and Rapidash unleashed Flamethrower from their mouths, which had a power struggle and started melting the Ice around the two Fire types. "Talk about Flame on! Both Typhlosion and Rapidash's Flamethrowers are melting the field!''. The Announcer called out in surprise as the field continued to melt a bit, but not to much.

"Rapidash, use Drill Run!''. Jon called out as he held his right hand out, which Rapidash stopped using Flamethrower and started charging at Typhlosion with his horn out, with brown energy surrounding the flaming Horse, easily charging past Typhlosion's Flamethrower. "Quick Typhlosion, use Double Team!''. Ash called out to his fully evolved Fire Type, who nodded as he stopped using Flamethrower, before two copies appeared on his left and right side.

Rapidash charged into the middle Typhlosion, but went right through since that one was a fake and charged into an Ice Rock, his horn hitting the rock and trapping himself, making Rapidash widen his eyes in shock. "Talk about bad luck! Rapidash missed the real Typhlosion and is now stuck!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the right Typhlosion disappeared, showing that the left one was real, with Typhlosion turning around to look at Rapidash.

"Typhlosion, use Solar Beam!''. Ash called out with confidence, which Typhlosion gave out a cry as he started gather energy in front of his open mouth, with a yellow orb of energy starting to appear. "Rapidash quickly, get out of there!''. Jon called out to his Fire Type, who struggled hard to escape from his stuck position.

Soon Typhlosion stopped gathering energy and unleashed a powerful yellow Solar Beam, hitting Rapidash and causing an explosion, forcing everyone to use their hands to protect their eyes from the shock waves. Soon, after 10 seconds, the smoke from Typhlosion's Solar Beam cleared to show Rapidash free, but lying down on the ground on its side with swirls in its eyes.

"Rapidash is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, with Rapidash's Icon going black. "And after a battle between two Fire Types, Ketchum's Typhlosion comes out as the victor!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for both Ash and Typhlosion.

 **(Victor: Typhlosion)**

"You're doing great, Typhlosion! Keep it up!''. Ash called out to his fully evolved Fire Type with a smile, which Typhlosion gave out a cry as the flames on his back burned brighter. Jon said nothing as he returned Rapidash to his Pokéball, before he brought out another Pokéball, this time looking excited. "It's your turn now!''. Jon called out as he threw the Pokéball, releasing his own Tyranitar, who gave out a roar and caused a Sandstorm to appear in the battlefield, making Ash and Typhlosion narrow their eyes.

"Jon Dickson sends out his own Tyranitar to battle against Ketchum's Typhlosion with Jon Dickson having the advantage this time! Tyranitar's ability Sand Stream is helping out since it powers up Tyranitar's Rock Type moves!''. The announcer called out in excitement as the crowd was getting more excited, while Jon's third Dark Icon showed Tyranitar.

 **(Tyranitar V.S Typhlosion)**

"Tyranitar, lets kick this off with a rocking Stone Edge!''. Jon called out a smirk, holding his right hand out. "RRRHHH!''. Jon's Tyranitar roared as he held up his right fist, before he slammed it to the ground, which Stone Pillars starting to come out of the ground, heading towards Typhlosion, who braced himself. "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower on the ground!''. Ash called out to his fully evolved Fire Type.

Typhlosion gave out a cry as he used Flamethrower on the ground, sending him into the sky, dogging Stone Edge. "What!''. Jon called out in surprise as he looked up at Typhlosion, with Tyranitar doing the same. "What a surprise! Typhlosion used Flamethrower to dodge Tyranitar's Stone Edge and got some distance!''. The Announcer called out in surprise at seeing Typhlosion dodge Tyranitar's Stone Edge.

"Now Typhlosion, use Solar Beam!''. Ash called out with confidence, which Typhlosion gave out a cry as he started gather energy in front of his open mouth, with a yellow orb of energy starting to appear, before he unleashed Solar Beam. "Quickly, use Hyper Beam!''. Jon called out to his Tyranitar, who roared as he fired an orange Hyper Beam from his mouth, which collided with Typhlosion's Solar Beam and caused an explosion.

"Another clash of power as Typhlosion's Solar Beam and Tyranitar's Hyper Beam has clashed and caused another explosion!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Typhlosion landed on the ground, glaring at Tyranitar, who glared back. "Come back, Typhlosion!''. Ash suddenly called out, returning Typhlosion to his Pokeball that he was holding in his right hand.

"Ketchum has returned Typhlosion! Which Pokémon will he send out next!''. The Announcer called out as Ash put Typhlosion's Pokeball in his jacket, before he brought out an Ultra Ball in his right hand. "It's your turn now Scizor, let's go!''. Ash called out as he threw his Ultra Ball, releasing the Steel and Bug Type. "Scizorrr!''. Ash's Scizor called out as he held his claws in an 'X' position, glaring at Tyranitar, not being bothered by the Sand Storm.

"And Ketchum sends out Scizor to finish what Typhlosion started!''. The Announcer called out as Typhlosion's Icon went black, but kept the color as Ash's third dark Icon showed Scizor. "Great Plan since Tyranitar has the disadvantage against Scizor''. Brock said with a smile at how Ash has the advantage. "Let's hope this goes well''. Misty said in concern for Ash, while the Pokémon kept cheering.

 **(Typhlosion switched out by Scizor)**

"Use Iron Head, Scizor!''. Ash called out with confidence, holding out his right hand as Scizor was covered in Metal Energy and charged at Tyranitar, landing a hit and sending the Rock and Dark Type back. "Talk about quick as Lightening! Scizor landed an effective hit at super speed!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered.

"Why didn't Tyranitar try to dodge?''. Delia asked in confusion at why Tyranitar didn't dodge Scizor's Iron Head. "It couldn't since Tyranitar used Hyper Beam, which keeps the user from moving at all from using Hyper Beam''. Professor Oak explained to Delia, telling her why Tyranitar didn't dodge Iron head. "If Ash keeps this up, he'll win''. Elm exclaimed to the group with a smile, which everyone nodded to him as they continued watching.

"I have plenty of moves increase this would happen. Tyranitar, use Flamethrower!''. Jon called out as he held his right hand out, which Tyranitar gave out a roar as he unleashed Flamethrower from his mouth. "Defend yourself with Swords Dance, Scizor!''. Ash called out to Scizor, who gave a nod as he held his claws in an 'X' position as Flamethrower slammed into him in the front.

"And Tyranitar's Flamethrower hits! Question is, what happened to Scizor!''. The Announcer called out as Tyranitar kept using Flamethrower, still hitting Scizor in the front, before the Scizor released his now glowing claws, revealing that he didn't take any damage. "Incredible! Scizor is unharmed!''. The Announcer called out in awe as were the crowd.

"Impossible, how did Swords Dance protect Scizor from Flamethrower''. Jon asked in shock at seeing Scizor unharmed from flamethrower. "Use Aerial Ace, Scizor!''. Ash called out to his Scizor. "Scizorrr!''. Scizor called out as he spread his wings, before he turned into a red blur that went and kept slamming into Tyranitar, dealing damage to Tyranitar, who roared in pain.

"It may not do so much damage, but Aerial Ace is dealing lots of damage!''. The Announcer called out as the crowd cheered, while Jon had his teeth granted against each other. "Tyranitar, use Rock Polish!''. Jon called out to his fully evolved Rock and Dark Type, who started shining like a rock, before he started blocking Scizor's Aerial Aces, before he grabbed Scizor's right claw, making Scizor and Ash widen their eyes in surprise. "Tyranitar caught Scizor!''. Ash called out in surprise at seeing Tyranitar catch Scizor's attack.

Jon smirked with confidence when he saw his Tyranitar catch Scizor's attack. "Now Tyranitar, use Flamethrower at full power!''. Jon called out with a smirk as he held his right hand out, which Tyranitar gave out a roar as he began gathering energy in his mouth to fire Flamethrower.

"This isn't good!''. Misty said in concern as she, Brock and the Pokémon watched in concern, knowing that this will be a Super Effective hit on Scizor. "Ash has to do something quick, or Scizor is gonna lose''. Brock said in concern as well, having his arms crossed. "Pika pi! /Espe! / Politoed! / Psy? / Toge!''. All the Pokémon called out, still cheering for Scizor and Ash.

"Scizor, use Silver Wind quickly!''. Ash called out to Scizor, who quickly started flapping his wings, unleashing a Silver wind attack, right as Tyranitar unleashed Flamethrower, causing a power explosion between the two Pokémon and covering them from view. "Right before Tyranitar unleashed Flamethrower, Scizor used Silver wind to counter. The only question left is that who survived!''. The Announcer called out as the crowd waited for the smoke from the explosion to clear.

Soon the smoke from the explosion cleared to show both Pokémon lying down on their backs with swirls in their eyes, showing that they couldn't battle anymore. "Both Tyranitar and Scizor are unable to battle!". The Referee called out as he raised both flags with Tyranitar and Scizor's Icons going black.

 **(Draw)**

"It's a double knock out and the first Pokémon that Ketchum has lost since the beginning of the battle!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for both Ash and Jon, who returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. **(Ultra ball in Scizor's case)**

"Since Jon Dickson has lost three Pokémon, we'll now cut to a five minute break''. The Announcer explained as Ash and Jon Dickson went to their couch corners, with Misty giving Ash a Water Bottle to drink, which he took and thanked, while Brock started talking to Ash about the battle, while the Pokémon started talking to Ash as well.

"Ash is doing incredible''. Oak said with a smile on his face and arms crossed, while Delia was checking through the pictures that she took. "Indeed, Ash has Five Pokemon, while Jon has three left''. Professor Elm said with an impressed look on his face, impressed with how Ash is doing.

"His switching his Pokémon to have the type advantage and to see what kind of battling style that Jon uses''. Lorenzo said with a smile and arms crossed, while Bianca was finishing a quick drawing. "Ash has really changed a lot since he started his journey''. Gary said with a smile and arms crossed, proud of his childhood friend.

Soon five minutes passed and both Ash and Jon were back on their sides of the battlefield. 'Just three more left to beat, then I'm in the finals and can finally battle Cross again!' Ash thought to himself with a smirk, feeling excitement at the thought of battling Cross again. "Since Jon Dickson send out his Pokémon first in the first round of the battle, Ash Ketchum will send out hi Pokémon first this time''. The Announcer called out as the crowd cheered, while Ash brought out a Pokeball.

"You're up Donphan, let's go!''. Ash called out as he threw his Pokeball, releasing his evolved Donphan that used to be his Phanpy. "Donphan!''. Donphan roared out as he appeared, moving his front right foot like he was a bull, ready to charge at something. "And Ketchum's Fourth Pokemon is Donphan!''. The Announcer called out as Ash's fourth Dark Icon showed Donphan.

"You ready to rock and roll, Donphan!''. Ash called out with a smirk, ready to battle for his spot in the finals. "Donphan!''. Donphan called out, his way of agreeing with his 'Father'. "What Pokemon will Jon sent out to battle Ash's Donphan!''. The Announcer called out as Jon brought out a Pokeball in his right hand.

"Go Victreebel, I choose you!''. Jon Dickson called out as he threw his Pokeball, releasing the Grass and Poison Type, who gave out a cry as it appeared. "And Jon Dickson sends out a Victreebel, who has the advantage against Donphan!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd was getting more excited.

 **(Donphan V.S Victreebel)**

"Victreebel, let's start this off with Leaf Blade!''. Jon Dickson called out as he held his right hand out, which Victreebel gave out a cry as its leafs like-arms glowed bright green, before Victreebel charged at Donphan. "Donphan, counter with Giga Impact!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Donphan gave out a cry as he charged, being surrounded by Giga Impact, before he clashed with Victreebel, causing a powerful explosion.

"It's only the start of the second round and there's already an Explosion!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd covered their eyes from the smoke, while Victreebel came out of the smoke and slammed into an Ice Rock, having been beaten by Donphan's Giga Impact. The smoke from the explosion cleared to show Donphan standing tall on all four, having not taken any damage.

"Alright, Donphan's Giga Impact was stronger than Victreebel's Leaf Blade''. Misty called out in joy at seeing Donphan's Giga Impact winning against Victreebel's Leaf Blade. "Togepi''. Togepi said as she waved the flag around for Donphan. "The only problem is that Donphan can't move now, thanks to Giga Impact''. Brock said with narrowed eyes, knowing of the price for using Giga Impact. "Pika pi! / Espeee!''. Pikachu and Espeon called out, cheering for Donphan.

"Victreebel, use Giga Drain to suck Donphan's energy away!''. Jon called out to his Grass and Poison Type, who nodded and got back up, before Victreebel used its vine to wrap around Donphan's stomach and started sucking Donphan's energy, who closed his eyes in pain. "And Jon Dickson's Victreebel lands a Super Effective Giga Drain!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Victreebel started glowing green, regaining energy.

"This isn't good. If Ash doesn't do something fast, Donphan is gonna run out of energy and Victreebel will be fully healed''. Brock explained to Misty without looking at her, frowning at the situation. "Ash…''. Misty said in concern as she held her hands together in worry, like she was praying. Ash remained calm as he crossed his arms, waiting for Donphan to be able to move again.

Soon Donphan's eyes shot open, before he gave out a cry, making Ash smirk at seeing Donphan able to move again. "That's it Donphan, now time to get some pay back on Victreebel for sucking your energy from you! Use Fire Fang!''. Ash called out with confidence as he held his left fist out, which Donphan used his strength to rill in Victreebel close, making the Grass and Poison Type cry out in surprise.

Donphan's mouth gained flames around his mouth as he bit Victreeble on the stomach, making Vectreeble cry out in pain from the super effective move. "Victreeble, hang in there!''. Jon Dickson called out to his Victreeble, who jumped away from Donphan, while having a burned bit mark on his stomach. "Donphan's Fire Fang caused huge amount of damage for Victreeble, probably making Victreeble lose all the energy that he drained!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd kept cheering for Ash.

"Good job Donphan, now return!''. Ash called out as he returned Donphan to his Pokéball that he was holding in his right hand, returning the ground type. "And Ash calls back Donphan!''. The Announcer called out as Donphan's Icon went black, but kept the color, showing that Donphan can still battle. "Typhlosion, come back out!''. Ash called out as he threw Typhlosion's Pokéball, releasing the fully evolved Fire Type. "Typhlosion, again!''. Jon called out in irritation as Typhlosion's Icon turned back on.

 **(Victreebel V.S Typhlosion)**

"Flamethrower Typhlosion, let's go!''. Ash called out as he held out his open right hand, which Typhlosion gave out a roar as the flames on the back of his neck came to life, before he unleashed his Flamethrower from his mouth, easily hitting Victreebel and sending it back, before Victreebel slammed into an Icy Rock on its back, before he slid down to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Victreebel is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the Green Flag to Ash's side of the field, while Victreebel's Icon went black. "And with that, Jon Dickson is left with only two Pokémon left!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Jon returned Victreebel to his Pokéball.

 **(Victor: Typhlosion)**

Jon Dickson put away his Pokéball, before he looked at Ash on the other side of the field, before he began to smile. 'Amazing, his only been on his journey to nearly 2 years, yet his already so powerful, leaving me with two Pokémon, while he has 5 Pokémon. However, I will win and advance to the finals!'. Jon Dickson thought to himself with narrowed eyes as he brought out a Pokéball in his right hand.

"Rhyhorn, show them all your power!''. Jon Dickson called out as he threw the Pokéball, releasing the Rock and Ground Type, who landed on its feet on the ice battlefield, glaring at Typhlosion. "And Jon Dickson's Fifth Pokémon is Rhyhorn, giving the advantage to Jon Dickson again!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Jon Dickson's Fifth Icon showed Rhyhorn.

 **(Rhyhorn V.S Typhlosion)**

"Use Double Team Typhlosion, confuse Rhyhorn!''. Ash called out to Tyhlosion, who let out a cry as he created doubles of himself, surrounding Rhyhorn in a circle. "It's no use, Earthquake Rhyhorn, go!''. Jon called out with a smile, which Rhyhorn gave out a roar as it stomped on the ground, causing a powerful earthquake, causing Typhlosion to flinch in pain, while the doubles disappeared, with the real one being on Rhyhorn's left side.

"Typhlosion!''. Ash called out in concern for his fully evolved Fire Type. "Typhlosion tried using Double Team to confuse Rhyhorn, but Earthquake stopped Ketchum's Strategy easily!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered. "Now Rhydorn, use Horn Drill!''. Jon called out with a smirk of confidence as Rhyhorn charged at Typhlosion with its horning glowing with energy.

"Typhlosion, try to stop Rhyhorn with Flamethrower!''. Ash called out to Typhlosion with narrowed eyes, which Typhlosion opened his eyes and unleashed Flamethrower from his mouth at Rhyhorn, who kept charging through the Flamethrower as it took damage, before he slammed into Typhlosion's stomach, making Typhlosion's eyes widen in pain as he was sent flying and smashed into an Ice Rock with swirls in his eyes.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle! Rhyhorn wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the Red Flag to Jon's side of the field, while Typhlosion's Icon went dark, showing that Typhlosion couldn't battle anymore. "Rhyhorn defeated Typhlosion single handily!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered.

 **(Victor: Rhyhorn)**

Ash returned Typhlosion to his Pokéball with a smile as he looked at the Pokéball. "Typhlosion, you were awesome out there, take a nice long rest''. Ash said to the Pokéball with a smile, before it put it away in his jacket and brought out a Premier Ball. "Dragonair, it's your turn to shine!''. Ash called out as he threw the Premier Ball, releasing the Dragon Type, who gave out a cry as he appeared, floating a little above the ground.

"And Ash's Fifth Pokémon is Dragonair, a very rare Pokémon!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Ash's fifth Icon showed Dragonair. 'We've come too far, so there's no way that I'm gonna lose before I have the chance to battle Cross!'. Ash thought to himself with narrowed eyes, refusing to accept defeat.

 **(Dragonair V.S Rhyhorn)**

"Use Horn Attack, Rhyhorn!''. Jon Dickson called out, which Rhyhorn charged at Dragonair. "Use Iron Tail to counter Horn Attack, Dragonair!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out, which Dragonair gave a cry as his tail glowed, before he slammed it into Rhyhorn, who strike with Horn Attack. Both attacks had a power struggle, before both Pokemon were pushed back from each other.

"Use Flamethrower, Dragonair!''. Ash called out with narrowed eyes, which Dragonair gave out a cry as he unleashed Flamethrower from his mouth. "Counter Flamethrower with Thunderbolt!''. Jon called out with a smirk as Rhyhorn's Horn sparked with Electricity, before he unleashed Thunderbolt from his Horn, with the two attacks slamming into each other, causing an explosion.

"Once again another explosion. It seems no matter what battle Ketchum is in, there's always an explosion!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while the smoke from the explosion cleared to show nether Pokemon took any damage and glaring at each other.

"Rhyhorn, let's get this over with! Use Horn Drill!''. Jon Dickson called out as he held his right fist out, which Rhyhorn charged at Dragonair with its horning glowing with energy, while Dragonair didn't bother to move as Rhyhorn charged at him. "Ash, what are you doing!''. Misty called out in concern for Ash, who just stood there. "Pika pika!''. Pikachu called out to his best friend in worry. "Espeee!''. Espeon cried out in worry as well.

When Rhyhorn was close, that's when Ash acted. "Dragonair, dodge using Extreme Speed!''. Ash called out with a smirk of confidence, which Dragonair glowed white, before he moved at incredible speed, dodging Horn Drill and was now at Rhyhorn's side. "Now use Iron Tail!''. Ash called out with a smirk, which Dragonair gave a cry as he slammed his metal glowing tail into Rhyhorn's left side, sending the Rock and Ground Type to an Ice Rock.

"Rhyhorn!''. Jon Dickson called out in concern for his Rhyhorn, who struggled to stand back up. "This is our chance Dragonair, finish this with Dragon Pulse!''. Ash called out with a smirk of confidence, holding his right fist out. Dragonair let out a cry as an energy Dragon of Dragon Pulse came out of his mouth and went to Rhyhron, causing an explosion from making contact.

"And Dragon Pulse hits, will Rhyhorn be able to continue battling after taking Dragon Pulse!''. The Announcer called out as the smoke cleared to show Rhyhorn lying down on his stomach with swirls in his eyes, showing that he can't battle anymore. "Rhyhorn is unable to battle! Dragonair wins!''. The Announcer called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Rhyhorn's Icon went black.

 **(Victor: Dragonair)**

"And with that, Jon Dickson is left with one Pokémon left!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Jon returned Rhyhorn to his Pokéball. "Good job Dragonair, one more win and it's off to the finals!''. Ash called to Dragonair with a smile, which Dragonair gives out a cry of joy.

"Just one more left and then Ash is in the finals''. Misty said with a smile, so proud of Ash. "He can do it, I know he can''. Brock said with a smile on his face, proud of Ash so far. "Pika pi/ Espeee!''. Pikachu and Espeon cried out as they waved their flags for Ash, with the other Pokémon doing the same.

"I can't believe that you got me down to my last Pokémon, but this is the end because she'll beat the rest of your team by herself!''. Jon called out with a smirk as he held a Pokémon in his right hand. "Togetic, let's go!''. Jon Dickson called out as he threw the Pokeball, releasing the evolved form of Togepi, who flew in the air with a smile.

"And Jon Dickson's Last Pokémon is Togetic!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for Togetic, while Jon Dickson's last dark slot showed Togetic. Ash looked at Togetic with wide eyes of surprise, not expecting Jon's last Pokémon to be a Togetic. "Is…that Pokemon…Togepi's…''. Ash struggled to say as he looked over his left shoulder to look at Togepi, who was being happy as usual with Misty also looking surprised, before he looked back at the battle.

 **(Dragonair V.S Togetic)**

"Dragonair, use Extreme Speed, and follow it up with Iron Tail!" Ash called out as he held his left hand out, which Dragonair was surrounded by White energy, before he went super-fast towards Togetic with his tail turning into metal. "Use Protect!''. Jon called out with a smirk on his face, which Togetic gave a cry as a green energy shield appeared around her, protecting her from Dragonair's Iron tail.

"Jon Dickson's Togetic used Protect to protect itself from Iron Tail!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered. "Now use Dazzling Gleam!''. Jon Dickson called out with a smirk as Togetic gave out a cry as she unleashed a bright flash of energy that strike Dragonair, dealing massive damage and sending the Dragon Type Pokemon smashing into an Ice Rock.

'Damn it! So Togetic is a Fairy Type, huh. Well, if Dragonair is going down, his going down with style!' Ash thought to himself with a smirk. "Use Flamethrower, Dragonair!''. Ash called out to Dragonair, who nodded as he unleashed Flamethrower from his mouth. "Togetic, counter with Shock Wave!''. Jon Dickson called out with a smirk, which Togetic held her hands into the air as light blue electricity started to appear, before she fired it at Flamethrower, which the two attacks collided and caused an explosion.

"Shock Wave from Togetic and Flamethrower from Dragonair, nether Pokémon are giving up!''. The Announcer called out to the stadium as the crowd cheered for both sides. Jon Dickson and Togetic waited for the smoke to clear to show Dragonair and Ash so that they could attack. However, Dragonair appeared in front of Togetic in the air with a white aura surrounding him, making both Jon and Togetic widen their eyes in surprise.

'He used Extreme Speed when he was hidden. Clever!' Jon thought to himself with narrowed eyes. "Dragonair, give them Iron Tail, and make it super Powerful!''. Ash called out to Dragonair from his side of the field, which Dragonair gave out a cry of agreement as his tail turned into metal, before he slammed it into Togetic's stomach, dealing lots of damage.

"And Dragonair lands a super effective Iron Tail!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered. "End this with Dazzling Gleam!''. Jon called out with narrowed eyes, which Togetic unleashed Dazzling Gleam at close range, causing an explosion in the sky. "Dragonair!''. Ash called out in concern for his Dragonair, with Dragonair falling from the smoke from the explosion and landed on the field on his stomach, having swirls in his eyes.

"Dragonair is unable to battle! Togetic wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the red flag to Jon's side of the field, with Dragonair's Icon turning dark. "And now Ash Ketchum is left with only 3 Pokemon left!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered.

 **(Victor: Togetic)**

Ash returned Dragonair to his Premier Ball with a smile. "Dragonair, you were awesome out there. Take a nice long rest and leave everything to us''. Ash whispered to the Premier Ball with a smile, before he put it away in his jacket, before he brought out one of his Master Balls in his right hand. "It's your turn to shine Latias, let's go!''. Ash called out as he threw the Master Ball into the sky, releasing Latias, who descended into the sky, before she fly back to the field in front of Ash with her paws ducked in, while having a red earring on her bottom left fin, which kept a Latiasite Mega Stone.

Jon and the crowd gasped in pure shock at seeing Latias, seeing the similarities that she had to Latios. "Wow, Latias looks bigger than last time I saw her''. Bianca said in amazement as she began drawing a picture of Latias with Ash. The Announcer seemed to recover quickly from seeing Latias and spoke. "Well folks, it seems Ash has another rare Pokemon that looks like his Latios. Maybe it can do Mega Evolution as well!''. The Announcer called out as Ash's Sixth Dark Slot showed Latias.

 **(Latias V.S Togetic)**

"Alright Latias, let's do this. Mega Evolve." Ash called out, holding up his clenching left fist, before he pressed the Key Stone on his Glove with his right hand's index and middle fingers. The Earring around Latias's ear began to shine brightly as the Key Stone activated with the steams of energy connecting her and Ash, before she soared up into the sky with a purple energy dragon following behind her as she travelled through five golden hoops that appeared from the Key Stone and Mega Stone's energy, shattering through them, till she reached the last one.

She soared through the sky in her Mega Evolved form. The red parts of its body change to purple. Horns grow from the side of its head and run along its jaw. It loses the wings on its back and similar but larger wings attach to its lower arms, normally held in a level position. Triangle shapes now mark the forward point of its wings instead if its chest. Latias released a powerful cry as she hovered in front of Ash with the DNA symbol appearing in front of her, before it disappeared.

"No way! Not another one!" Joh exclaimed in shock at seeing another Mega Evolved Pokémon, while the crowd was cheering in excitement at seeing another Mega Evolution. "Wow, even Latias can Mega Evolve!''. Bianca said in amazement as she began drawing a picture of Mega Latias and Ash. "I must admit that I'm surprised to see that Latias can Mega Evolve as well''. Lorenzo said with his arms crossed, surprised to see that Latias can Mega Evolve, while Delia took a picture.

Ash looked at Mega Latias with a smile as he thought back to the day that he found Latias' Mega Stone. Actually, found wasn't the right world. Latias' Mega Stone appeared from the Rainbow Wing, just like Latios' Mega Stone and Latias decided to have an Earring hold her Mega Stone for her. "You ready to do this, Latias!''. Ash called out to Latias with a smile, which Latias responded with a cry, finally happy to show her skills.

 **(Play Pokémon Heroes of Hoenn Song)**

"No matter what, we won't give up! Togetic use Heat Wave!''. Jon called out with narrowed eyes, holding out his right fist. Togetic let out a cry as she flapped her wings, unleashing Heat Wave at Latias, who dodged by descending into the sky, easily getting in front of Togetic, making Togetic and Jon widen their eyes in surprise.

"Latias, use Mist Ball!''. Ash called out as he held his left hand out, which Latias gave out a cry as she fired a light Pink Ball of Psychic energy, connecting with Togetic and causing an explosion, sending Togetic to the ground in pain. "And Latias' attack, Mist Ball I believe that it's called lands a direct hit!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Latias stayed in the air, looking down at Togetic, who took flight again.

"Use Shock Wave!''. Jon Dickson called out to Togetic, who fired Shock Wave from her hands, which headed towards Latias, but she just held up her left Wing-paw, easily stopping the attack, making Togetic and Jon widen their eyes in surprise. "But how?''. Jon called out in surprise at seeing Latas deflect Shock Wave so easily.

"Mist Ball cuts your Pokémon special Attack Power in half if it lands a hit, which means Togetic's special attack power is half to what it used to be now. Latias, turn Invisible!''. Ash explained and called out, which Latias gave a cry as she turned invisible, making Jon and Togetic widen their eyes in surprise. "Whoa, seems like Ash's new mystery Pokémon can disappear. What else dose Ketchum have up his sleeve!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered.

Togetic looked left and right to see or hear Latias, but so far she hasn't. "Use Thunderbolt, Latias!''. Ash called out with a smile, which Mega Latias appeared behind Togetic and unleashed Thunderbolt from her body, landing a super effective hit, and making Togetic cry out in pain. "Togetic!''. Jon called out in concern as Mega Latias stopped the attack and flew back to in front of Ash, while Togetic floated down to in front of Jon, with Electricity appearing around her, showing that she was paralyzed.

'Togetic is paralyzed now, which means this battle is almost over. Cross! I'll be waiting for you in the finals'. Ash thought to himself with a smirk, not noticing the Rainbow Wing in his pocket starting to glow.

Ash's eyes suddenly gained a multicolored glow as a rainbow flaming aura covered his body as large wings of light sprouted from his back as his hair stood upwards, which only his Pokémon were able to see. "Latias, let end this with Dragon Impact!" Ash called out as Latias gave out a cry of power, before she fired Dragon Pulse and Mist Ball into the sky.

The two attacks mixed together, forming into a Blue and pink energy Dragon, before Mega Latias fly into the two attacks' energy, which formed a multicolored salamandra like dragon with large wings when Latios entered. The Eon Dragon descends as she snatched Jon Dickson's Togetic, before she took flight into the sky with Togetic trapped in the multicolored Dragon.

Mega Latias went up high into the sky, before she started flying back down to the sky, crashing into the ground, erupting in a massive explosion, nearly sending Jon off the fighting stage while the Ref was knocked on his butt. Smoke covered the whole stadium, which everyone used their hands to cover their eyes, before Mega Latias descended back into the sky, out of the smoke with no damage.

The Smoke soon cleared to show Togetic on the ground with swirls in her eyes, making Jon Dickson gasp, while Ash's friends and family also gasped. The Referee got back on his feet and looked at Togetic to see if she could still battle. "Togetic is unable to battle! The Winner is Latias, so the victor of the match is Ash Ketchum!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Ash's Icon took the whole screen with the words 'Winner' underneath, showing that Ash was the winner.

 **(Song end and victor: Latias and Ash)**

The stadium erupted in cheers for Ash's victory, with many Fan girls screaming out Ash's name. "HE DID IT! MY BABY WON!''. Delia shouted out in joy, while Professor Oak, Elm and Lorenzo smiled in joy for Ash's victory. "Way to go Ash, keep on winning till you win the whole thing!''. Gary called out in joy for his best friend, knowing that he can win the whole championship.

Bianca smiled as she watched Ash run into the battlefield and gave Mega Latias a hug around the neck, which Latias gave Ash a cry of happiness as she turned back to normal. Bianca had tears of joy running down her face, while her checks were red. Bianca looked down at her drawing of Mega Latias and Ash, with Ash holding his right fist out, giving Latias a command. Bianca went to the last picture of her book, where she drawled a picture of her and Ash together in the garden, seating down next to each other with smiles, while the Rainbow Wing was being held by Ash, showing it to Bianca, making Bianca smile, wishing that one day that will happen in real life.

Harrison also cheered for Ash, while Macy and Jackson were doing the same, having watched the battle as well. In the stadium's shadows, Cross smiled at seeing Ash win. "I won't keep you waiting for long Ash, so get ready for the toughest battle in your life''. Cross whispered to himself with a smile as he soon left, preparing for his battle so that he could advance to the finals and battle Ash.

Back in the stadium, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Espeon, Togepi, Psyduck and Poiltoed were cheering for Ash's victory. "He did it, he did it! Ash is in the finals!''. Misty called out in joy, jumping in the air. "Ash just needs to win one more battle and his won the silver conference!''. Brock called out in joy, very proud of Ash for coming so far. "Pika pi! / Espeee! / Togei! / Poli! / Psy!''. All the Pokémon called out in joy for Ash, very happy for him.

Ash walked up to Jon with Latias floating next to him, while Jon returned Togetic to her Pokeball. "Jon, thanks for the awesome battle''. Ash thanked Jon Dickson for the battle, holding his right hand out for a handshake. "I have to thank you Ash for the great battle, and good luck in the finals''. Jon replied to Ash with a smile, accepting Ash's handshake.

The two trainers shook hands, showing good sportsmanship and for the battle, while Pikachu and Espeon jumped onto Ash's shoulders, making Ash smile at Pikachu and Espeon.

* * *

 **(One hour later)**

After leaving the stadium, Ash went to the Pokémon center to heal his Pokémon team and select his team against Cross. Ash didn't need to watch to know that Cross won, especially when Brock told him since he saw the battle. Ash decided to not look up the Data on Cross, wanting his battle against Cross be the best battle that his ever been in and wants lots of surprises.

Ash right now was with Bianca, seating down next to her by the lake, watching as Latios and Latias fly around the lake, enjoying themselves. Ash decided to let Bianca have time with Latios and Latias for the rest of the day since they've been friends for a long time. Ash was seating down next to Bianca with her not book in his hands, checking the drawings that she did, while Bianca was watching Latios and Latias have fun.

"These are really amazing Bianca. You're probably the best drawing in the world''. Ash said to Bianca with a smile, making Bianca blush at Ash's words, thinking that he looked cute when he smiles. "T-T-Thanks Ash''. Bianca said to Ash with a smile and eyes closed, feeling her heart beat faster than usual.

Pikachu and Espeon were with Delia, who was preparing a big feast for Ash making it to the finals, while everyone was preparing for the feast, leaving Ash alone with Bianca, Latios and Latias.

Ash and Bianca looked at Latios and Latias flying in the sky, having fun, making the two smile. Ash then looked down at the Key Stone in his left glove, before he brought out the Rainbow Wing in his right hand and looked at it. 'No matter what happens, I'll always have my 'family' with me'. Ash thought to himself with a smile, knowing that he'll never be alone.

Ash then felt something wrap around his left arm, getting him to look to see Bianca was the cause, having her arms wrapped around Ash's left hand. "Hey''. Ash said softly to Bianca, who was looking at the ground with a smile blush. "So warm''. Bianca whispered to herself, feeling warm by holding Ash's arm, making Ash smile at Bianca and went back to looking at the Rainbow Wing.

However, neither of the two humans noticed Latios and Latias watching them. The two Eon Dragons looked at each other, with Latias giggling and Latios smiling, thinking that Ash and Bianca would be a perfect match for each other. 'What do you think they're kids would look like, brother. Will they're daughter look like Bianca with Ash's hair'. Latias asked her brother with a cheeky smile on her face.

'It's too soon to think about that sis, but I'll admit that I'm wondering what they're kids would look like and if they decided to become Pokemon trainers, or draw pictures like Bianca'. Latios replied to his sister with a smile, thinking that Ash and Bianca would be a good match for each other, leaving Latias giggling as she and her brother went back to watching Ash and Bianca.

* * *

 **(Later on, early in the morning next day, like 5: 00 AM)**

The Pokémon Champion of Johto, along with the Elite Four were on a train ride to Silver town to watch the Final Match of the Johto League. The Pokémon Champion was Dragon Master Lance. Lance was a cool looking guy with dark clothes, a cape and spiky red hair and a fierce look on his youthful face. As his nickname explains, he specializes in Dragon type Pokémon.

The members of the elite four were a peculiar bunch. First one was Will; he specializes in Psychic type Pokémon. He dressed in quite an interesting fashion wearing very formal clothes and a mask over his eyes. The next elite four member was a mighty man named Bruno. He was very muscular and dark skinned wearing only slightly tan pants and had long spiky black hair tied in a ponytail and he specialized in Fighting type Pokémon.

The third member of the Elite four was the ice maiden Lorelei. She was a beautiful woman with long hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red tube top under a blue jacket and wearing a black skirt and black boots. She also had glasses on over her green eyes. Lorelei specialized in Ice type Pokémon. The Final member of the elite four was the one who specialized in Ghost type Pokémon. She was a fairly old, middle aged woman who wore a purple dress with a white apron over it making her look like a middle aged house wife.

"How much longer do we have to sit here". Lorelei whined to the group, trying to read a book to pass the time, but failed. "Until the train gets to Silver Town Lorelei". Lance said calmly to the Ice user, leaning his back against the wall. "You said that an hour ago". Lorelei whined again to the Champion.

"Patience is a virtue young one". Agatha said to Lorelei with a smile, seating down on the chair. Bruno was resting on his left arm, staring out the window, "Hey Will, can you check who's going to be in the Champion match?" Bruno asked the last Elite four member. "Sure I can". Will said to Bruno with his arms crossed. "Although I can only tell you their names, not what Pokémon they're using."

"That's fine by me". Bruno replied to Will. Will pulled out his laptop and began typing on it to log onto the main frame. After a few minutes, he got on "Alright I'm in". Will said to the group, getting everyone's attention. "The first trainer's name is Cross. He's a trainer from the Aloa Region." Will said as he began to explain to the group.

"From Alola, that's pretty far off from here." Lance said in surprise to hear someone from the Alola Region is here in Johoto. "Does it say what type he specializes in?" Agatha asked Will on what types that Cross uses. "It says he's a specialist in Dark type Pokémon". Will started to explain to the group. "He sounds like a competent trainer. Now the next trainer is… oh my, this is quite surprising." Will said in surprise, getting everyone confused.

"What is it". Lorelei asked her friend on why he looks confused. "It says here that his name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town in the Kanto Region". Will replied to Lorelei, making her, Bruno and Lance widen their eyes in surprise. "What." Lance called out in surprise, standing up. Lorelei and Bruno also looked surprised as they stood up as well and the three of them crowded around the laptop to get a better look. "It is Ash". Lance said, slightly shocked at seeing Ash. "I don't know how, but it's definitely him." Lance continued to speak, feeling proud of Ash.

"That little kid actually made it this far". Bruno said impressed with how far Ash has come in such a short time. "I wonder how". Lorelei said in wonderment at how Ash has got this far. "When I met him, he was a very cocky little kid, but to change that much in a year is surprising." Lorelei continued to speak in amazement.

Will and Agatha looked confused at the three's reactions. "Not to be too obvious in exposing our ignorance, but what in the world are you three going on about". Agatha asked the Champion and members of the Elite four. "I met this kid back in Kanto". Bruno said to Agatha, beginning to explain. "We were in a valley where I was trying to catch an Onix." Bruno continued to explain.

"I met him in Kanto as well, when I was giving one of my lectures". Lorelei said to Agatha, telling her how she met him. "I met Ash at the Lake of Rage with the whole Red Gyarados thing was going on". Lance said to Agatha. The rest of the train ride there they filled in Agatha and Will on how they met Ash. By the end Agatha and Will were mystified by this Ash and wanted to meet him for themselves.

* * *

 **And done! Whoa that sure took it out of me. Anyway, I want to ask some questions. What Pokémon should Ash use to win in his battle against Cross, should it be Charizard or Latios. Also should Sorrel get a shiny Latios in the Hoenn Region and should Verity get a shiny Latias as well, just so Ash's Latios and Latias have mates as well. One last thing, what Mega Pokémon should Cross use, and make sure its a Dark Type.**

 **Now, before I go to bed, I want you guys to see this.**

* * *

"So then this is where we all part." Gary said with a smile as he and Harrison held out their hands for everyone. "And go on are separate paths." Cross added to the group, putting his hand atop Gary's. "Until next time we meet and battle." Ash said as he Brock and Misty joined in.

Pikachu and Espeon smiled seeing this heartfelt moment. Suddenly Ash felt an odd feeling of dread washing over him, before he began to slowly turn his head to look over his right shoulder to see a familiar little pink puff ball Pokémon standing behind them, while holding a Microphone in its left hand.

"Jiggly..." The small Pink Pokémon said with a smile and eyes closed, getting everyone to look to see the new arrival. "Oh dear creator of Pokémon, no..." Ash said with big anime eyes of horror. "Not that little puff ball again!" Gary shouted out in terror, jumping back. "How does he always mange to find us!" Misty shouted out in concern as she held Togepi.

Cross and Harrison were both confused by the groups' behavior. To them, it was just another Jigglypuff, only with a Microphone who looked a little happy. "Quick everyone, cover you're..." Before Brock could utter a word, the pink Pokémon began its song.

"Jiggulypuff~, Jigguly~ Jiggulypuff~." Jiggulypuff began to release a peaceful serenaded, which soon caused the young trainers to feel their eyes becoming heavy and their heads began to blur. And soon all turned black before they fell to the ground, snoring in a deep sleep. As the song Pokémon finishes its song, she noticed that everyone who had heard the song were fast asleep.

Jiggulypuff soon puffed up her cheeks in anger at how they could be so disrespectful. Jiggulypuff pulled off the cap of the microphone and stomped over to the group and got to work writing all over their faces.

* * *

 **Goodnight and leave review or massages.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up you bunch of Looney Toons! Did ya all miss me, man this took a while, but I had help from a good friend of mine. Anyway I have questions for you guys to answer for me, like should Verity's Piplup be female and evolve or not. Should Verity use her mother's battle catch phrase. Should Ash's sister's name be Haru or something else. Should Ash's mother once been a Top Coordinator. Should I do a citrine few episodes, should Verity be Childhood friends with Dawn and should Sorrel's grandfather be Professor Rowen. And should Ash take his other Pokémon in his travels to the other regions. And finally I need help picking the times when the movies happened because I want to do all of them.**

 **Anyway, like many people have asked, I made a Harem list and here it is.**

 **Verity.**

 **Korria.**

 **Serena.**

 **May.**

 **Dawn.**

 **Anabel.**

 **Bianca from Johoto.**

 **Rosa.**

 **Aria.**

 **Lillie.**

 **Mallow.**

 **Lana.**

 **Courtney.**

 **Now for some questions answered.**

 **Guest: I'll work on it.**

 **DevilSlayer: I'm working on it.**

 **All's all for now. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Ash V.S Cross.**

The Train ride to Silver town took another 5 hours before they finally arrived in Silver Town's train station. "Finally!''. Lorelei called out, jumping out of the train and started stretching herself out, causing a few boys that were passing by to blush as they looked at her. Will and Bruno sweet drop, Agatha shook her head and Lance didn't give any reaction, instead looking around for someone that was supposed to arrive and great them.

"Lance, my boy!''. An old voice called out, getting the champion and elite four's attention as they looked to see Mr. Goodshow walking towards them with a smile. Lance smiled at seeing his old friend. "Mr. Goodshow, it's good to see you again''. Lance said with a smile as he shook hands with the old man.

"And to you as well, Lance''. Mr. Goodshow replied to Lance with a smile, before he looked at the members of the elite four. "And to the rest of you as well Lorelei, Bruno, Will and Agatha. I see you still haven't retired yet''. Mr. Goodshow said with a smile to the members of the Elite Four.

"I could say the same to you''. Agatha replied to Mr. Goodshow, grinning slightly, making Mr. Goodshow chuckle. "Oh, by the way Lorelei, I heard your last lecture. Very good job on it by the way. I look forward to the next one''. Mr. Goodshow said to the Ice user of the Elite Four with a smile, making Lorelei blush slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Goodshow''. Lorelei replied to Mr. Goodshow with a smile.

"Well, we'll all get caught up at the stadium. We must get going soon. There are only a few good parking spaces left and the match is going to begin soon''. Mr. Goodshow explained to the members of the Elite four, who nodded to them in understanding, before they followed him to his limo. They got in and were on their way to the stadium for the final match.

Meanwhile, in the stadium's entrance to the battle field, Ash was waiting by leaning his back against the wall, holding the Rainbow Wing in his right hand as he looked at it, while Pikachu and Espeon were on his shoulders. Ash had gotten up early in 7:00 in the morning, had breakfast, a shower, washed his hair and gave his Pokémon team breakfast as well. He didn't look up any Data on Cross because he wants this battle to be full of surprises.

Ash gave his team a little extra training for the big battle against Cross, and Ash was feeling more excited than ever before. He could latterly feel his soul and body shaking in excitement as his battle against Cross was getting closer. His friends and family all wished him good luck in his final battle, which he appreciated. Ash asked Misty and Brock to watch with his mum, wanting to Face Cross by himself.

He didn't want to rely on anyone, except his team in his battle against Cross. He just wanted it to be him, his team against Cross and his team. Misty and Brock respected his wishes and left to watch with Delia. Bianca promised him that she'd draw many pictures in his battle against Cross, while telling him to do his best, which Ash nodded with a smirk, which caused Bianca to blush.

Ash then looked at Pikachu and Espeon, who were standing on the floor in front of him, with Espeon sitting down. "You guys ready for our battle against Cross and win the Johoto League''. Ash asked Pikachu and Espeon with a smirk. "Pika! /Espeee!''. Pikachu and Espeon cried out at Ash, both smirking in excitement.

Ash smiled at Pikachu and Espeon's faces of excitement, before he put the Rainbow Wing in his jacket pocket, before he look down at the Key Stone on his left glove. 'Who are you gonna let Mega Evolve in your battle against Cross?' Ash heard Latios' voice, making him look up at Latios and Latias, who were gonna be with Ash in his battle against Cross.

"I've decided to use Mega Evolution on Charizard. After all, Charizard wants this just as much as I do''. Ash replied to Latios as he brought out Charizard's Pokeball in his right hand, with the Pokeball shaking a little. 'Why is Charizard excited for this battle against this Cross?' Latias asked Ash on why Charizard is excited as well. "Because…Cross was Charizard's trainer before I was''. Ash replied to Latias, answering her question.

Both Latios and Latias' eyes widen in shock at what Ash said. Ash then put Charizard's Pokeball in his jacket, before he brought out his two Master Balls. "Win or lose, it doesn't matter, as long as we gave it our all''. Ash said to his four Pokemon with a smile, receiving a cry from them. 'We'll give it our all to ensure our victory'. Latios promised Ash with a smirk, using telepathy for him to understand.

'I know that we might not need it, but I hope we have luck in our battle'. Latias said to her 'family' with a smile, using telepathy for them to understand. "Luck or not, whatever happens, happens''. Ash said to Latios and Latias with a smile, right before he returned the two Eon Dragons to his Master Balls. Ash then put his two Master Balls away, before he brought out a Pokeball, which contains his Lapras.

"I'm counting on you''. Ash said to the Pokeball with a smile, knowing that even if he can't hear him, Lapras will do his best. The Pokeball shook, showing that Lapras can understand what his saying and his way of saying that he'll give it his all as well, just like his trainer and team mates.

Ash then looked at Pikachu and Espeon, which both Pokémon jumped onto his shoulders. "Pika(Let's win this thing)/ Espeee(I'll give it my all to ensure out victory)''. Pikachu and Espeon said to Ash with a smile, which Ash can understand them.

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen! The final match of the Johoto League! And its final competitors are sure to put on an amazing performance!" The Announcer shouted with excitement, which Ash heard him and the crowd cheering in excitement. "Our first trainer comes all the way from the Aloa Region, Cross!" The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered.

Cross walked onto the field with a serious expression on his face with his Midnight Lycanroc walking next to him, while the crowd let loose cheers of excitement. "This young man has won the crowd over with his fiery determination and spirit!" The Announcer called out in excitement as Cross stopped at his side of the battlefield with Lycanroc next to him.

"Our next trainer has shocked the crowd with amazing skill and shocked us all by wielding two legendary Pokémon! Welcome the trainer that has earned the nickname, the Rainbow Trainer, Ash Ketchum!" The announcer shouted in excitement as the crowd exploded with cheers as Ash mad his way to the feel with Pikachu and Espeon on his shoulders, waving off at the crowd. "Pika! /Espeee!''. Pikachu and Espeon called out with smiles, waving at the ground.

Mr. Goodshow, the Elite four and Champion were watching this battle with great interest as these two were the youngest trainers to reach the finals of any league. Lance looked down at Ash and noticed the Pallet trainer's change in clothing. 'Ash looks different than the last time I saw him. I can even feel his presence different then before'. Lance thought to himself with a look of surprise.

Ash walked to his side of the field looking over at Cross with both trainers smirking, filled with anticipation while Pikachu and Lycanroc glared at each other with smirks of their own. "I've been waiting for this a very long, Ash!''. Cross called out to Ash with a smirk on his face, happy that he can finally battle Ash again. "That makes two of us Cross, and there's no way I'm losing!''. Ash called out to Cross with his own smirk, feeling happiness at battling Cross again.

"COME ON ASH, YOU CAN WIN THIS!''. Misty shouted out to Ash, holding Togepi in her hands, who was waving a flag for Ash. "You've come so far, so there's no way that you can lose''. Brock called out to Ash with a smile, seating next to Ash's friends, rivals and family. "I may not have a clue who this Cross is, but you can beat this guy!''. Gary called out to Ash, knowing that he can win this.

"Win or lose, you've made Pallet town proud!''. Professor Oak called out to Ash with a smile, encouraging him to do his best no matter the outcome. "Give it your all and make this a battle that everyone in Johoto will never forget!''. Professor Elm called out to Ash with a smile.

"You've beat me in our round Ash, so you better win this thing!''. Harrison called out to Ash with a smile, encouraging him to win. "Believe that you can win, and victory will be yours!''. Lorenzo called out to Ash with a smile, having his arms crossed. "I believe in you Ash. Do your best!''. Bianca called out to Ash with a smile, holding her note book, ready to draw a picture that she'd want to draw for Ash.

"Ash, win or lose, you'll be a winner ether way and I'll be proud of you!''. Delia called out to her son with a smile, holding her camera to take pictures of Ash and his Pokémon. Ash heard his friends, rivals and female, which he gave a wave to them in appreciation for what they said.

"Only one of these two will merge victories and become champion of the Johoto League Silver Conference! We'll now select the battlefield for these two trainers!''. The Announcer called out as the screen started flashing through the fields, before it stopped on the water battlefield. "And it's a Water Battlefield!''. The Announcer called out as the natural field was changed to a Water battlefield with a few platforms on it.

"We shall now select by random on which Trainer will send out their Pokémon first!''. The Announcer called out as the screen started flashing through red and green colours, before it stopped on the green on, showing that Ash will go first. "And Ash Ketchum will go first!''. The Announcer called out as Ash brought out a Pokeball.

"Let's go, Lapras!" Ash shouted out, tossing his Pokeball that released his Water and Ice Type in the water, who gave out a cry of joy. "And Ash's First Pokémon is Lapras!''. The Announcer called out as Ash's first Dark Icon showed Larpas. "Now Which Pokémon will Cross send out!''. The Announcer continued to speak as Cross brought out an Ultra Ball in his right hand.

"Eat em alive, Sharpedo!" Cross shouted out as he threw the Ultra Ball from his right hand, releasing the Water and Dark Type Pokémon, who roared as he appeared on the water. "Sharpedo!''. Cross's Sharpedo cried out as he glared at Lapras. "And Cross's choice is a Pokémon from the Hoenn Region, Sharpedo!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Cross's first Dark Icon showed Sharpedo.

 **(Ash and Lapras, plus 5 move V.S Cross and Sharpedo, plus 5 more)**

"Sharpedo, start this off with Night Slash!''. Cross called out to his Shark Pokémon, who growled as his fins glowed dark energy before he charged at Lapras. "Lparas, use Sheer Cold!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Sharpedo with his right hand's index finger, which Lapras gave a cry as he unleashed a glowing Icy beam from his mouth.

"Dodge quickly!''. Cross called out to Sharpedo in concern, which Sharpedo cancelled his attack and went under water, just dodging the Sheer Cold, which froze the spot of water that Sharpedo was just at. "Sharpedo cancelled Night Slash to dodge Sheer Cold!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for both sides.

"Use Skull Bask from under!''. Cross called out to Sharpedo, holding his right fist out, which Sharpedo attacked from under Lapras with a white glow around him, sending Larpas flying in pain. "Pay them back with Dragon Pulse!''. Ash called out to Lapras, who shot open his eyes as he unleashed an energy Dragon Pulse attack from his mouth, striking Sharpedo and sending the Water and Dark Type back into the water.

"Both sides aren't giving an inch! This is just the begging and things are heating up already!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered. "Use Ice Lapras, freeze the field!''. Ash called out to Lapras, who began charging up an Ice Beam in his mouth. "I don't think so! Use Scary Face!''. Cross called out to Sharpedo, who resurfaced and gave Lapras a Scary Face attack, making Lapras widen his eyes in fear with him loosing concentration to use Ice Beam.

"Now use Rock Smash Sharpedo!''. Cross called out as he held his right fist out, which Sharpedo slammed his right glowing fin into Lapras, making Lapras gasp in pain. "Hang in there Lapras, use Hydro Pump!''. Ash called out to his Ice and Water Type, who unleashed Hydro Pump from his mouth, hitting the close rang Sharpedo, making the Water and Dark type gasp in pain.

Both Lapras and Sharpedo landed back in the water and resurfaced. "Use Night Slash, go!''. Cross called out as he pointed at Lapras with his right hand's index finger. "Sharpedo!''. Sharpedo called out as his fins glow dark energy as he charged and slammed his fins into Lapras, landing a hit and sending Lapras back. "Don't give in, use Ice Beam!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out, which Lapras gave out a cry as he unleashed Ice Beam from his mouth.

Lapras' Ice Beam didn't hit Sharpedo, but actually froze the water around Sharpedo, trapping the Water and Dark Type. "What the!''. Cross called out in surprise, while Lycanroc just narrowed his eyes. "What a surprise, Ketchum froze the water around Sharpedo, trapping Sharpedo there!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered. "Get out of there, go under!''. Cross called out to Sharpedo, who went under the water.

"That's what I was hoping for! Lapras, go under and use Sheer Cold!''. Ash called out to Lapras with a smirk, which Lapras gave a cry as he went underwater. "Sharpedo, don't give them the chance to land Sheer Cold! Use Skull Bask full power!''. Cross called out to Sharpedo, knowing that Sharpedo will hear him.

The battlefield was silent for a few seconds, before an explosion happened underwater, shattering the Ice on the water and making splashes of water to go up into the sky, before it started falling to the ground. Ash and Cross didn't pay any attention to the falling water, just keeping their eyes on the battlefield, while Pikachu, Lycanroc and Espeon also kept their eyes on the battlefield.

Soon Lapras and Sharpedo resurfaced, but they were floating on their sides with their eyes having swirls in their eyes. "Both Sharpedo and Lapras are unable to battle!''. The Referee called out as he raised both flags in the air, while both Lapras and Sharpedo's Icons went dark, showing that they can't battle anymore. "After an amazing battle between Lapras and Sharpedo, neither side emerged victories!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Ash and Cross returned their Pokémon to their balls.

 **(Tie)**

"Lapras, I'm more proud than words can describe. Take a good long rest because you deserve it''. Ash said to the Pokéball that held his 'Family' member in it, before he put the Pokéball away in his pocket. "Sharpedo, you've done great. Leave the rest to use''. Cross said to the Ultra Ball with a smile, before he put it away.

"Incredible, it's only the beginning and the battle is amazing already''. Brock said with his arms crossed, watching from the stands, which Misty nodded to him. "At first I wasn't expecting Cross to put up such a fight, but I now see why Ash sees him as his Number one rival''. Professor Oak exclaimed, having thought that Cross wouldn't have put up such a fight, while Delia was looking through her pictures and Bianca finishing her first drawing.

Ash then looked at Espeon, who was on his right side. "It's your turn Espeon, do your best''. Ash said to his Psychic type with a smile, which Espeon returned with her own smile. "Espeee''. Espeon said to Ash with a smile as she started jumping across platforms, before she stopped on one.

"Ash's second Pokémon is Espeon!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Ash's second dark Icon showed Espeon. "You can do it, Espeon!''. Delia called out to Espeon, preparing her camera to take pictures of Espeon. "I know you'll do great out there, give it your best shot!''. Bianca called out to Espeon with a smile, preparing her second picture to draw a picture of Espeon.

"Now we wait for what kind of Pokémon will Cross choose to battle against Ketchum's Espeon!''. The Announcer called out as Cross brought out a Dusk Ball in his right hand. "Bisharp, slice and dice that Espeon!''. Cross called out as he threw the Dusk Ball, releasing the Steel and Dark Type, Bisharp, who appeared on a platform with his claws in an 'X' position.

"Cross's second Pokémon is another Pokémon from another region! From our resources, we believe that this Pokémon is from the Unova Region, known as Bisharp!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered in excitement at seeing Bisharp, while Cross's second dark Icon showed Bisharp. "Juguning by the way it looks, Bisharp is a Steel Type''. Ash whispered to himself as he looked at Bisharp, knowing that this won't be an easy win.

 **(Espeon V.S Bisharp)**

"Bisharp, use Guillotine!''. Cross called out as he held his right hand out, which Bisharp's blades glow brightly and longer, before Bisharp jumped high into the sky, before he started falling towards Espeon with his left claw held out. "If Bisharp lands a hit, it'll be over already! Espeon, use your Psychic Attack on the water!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out.

"Espeee!''. Espeon called out as her eyes glowed blue, before the water glowed blue and a typhoon appeared from the water, trapping Bisharp in it. "What an amazing way to use Psychic to defend against Guilotine! Espeon used the water to trap Bisharp!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered.

"Bisharp, break out with Psycho Cut!''. Cross called out to Bisharp, which the Typhoon slit open to reveal Bisharp with his blades glowing pink energy. "Amazing, Bisharp used Psycho Cut to free himself!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Bisharp landed in front of Espeon, making the platform shake.

"Now use Throat Chop!''. Cross called out to Bisharp, who grabbed Espeon's tail and threw her up into the sky, before his right claw glow dark energy and karate chop Espeon on the throat, making Espeon cry out in pain as she was sent to the water. "A direct hit, plus with it being super effective since Throat Chop is a Dark type move!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered.

"You okay, Espeon!''. Ash called out to his Psychic type Pokémon, who resurfaced to take deep breaths. "Espeee''. Espeon called out to Ash with a smile, making Ash and Pikachu sigh in relief. "Pika pi''. Pikachu said in relief at seeing Espeon aright. "Alright Espeon, show them your Attract!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, pointing with his right hand's index finger.

"Espeee!''. Espeon called out as she looked at Bisharp, before she winked her right eye with Pink Hearts coming out, heading towards Bisharp. "I don't think so, use Guillotine!''. Cross called out to Bisharp, who held his claws in an 'X' shape position, before he released them, cutting all the Hearts in half.

"Bisharp's Guillotine destroyed Espeon's Attract!''. The Announcer called out in surprise, while Bisharp leaped towards Espeon with his Guillotine attack still in play, making Espeon gasp in surprise at Bisharp leaping towards her. "Espeon quickly, use Zap Cannon!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist, which Espeon's gem on her forehead glowed green as Espeon gathered energy, before she fires a yellow-green energy ball from her mouth, striking Bisharp in the stomach.

"What the heck!''. Cross called out in surprise as Bisharp landed on his back on a platform, while Espeon jumped out of the water and landed on a platform, across from Bisharp's platform. "Unbelievable! Espeon unleashed a last second Zap Cannon, right before Bisharp's Guillotine landed a hit!''. The Announcer called out in excitement, while the crowd cheered.

"Great work Espeon, now use Dazzling Gleam!''. Ash called out with a smirk of confidence as he held his right hand out. "Espeee!''. Espeon called out as she creates a rainbow coloured sphere around her body and slams into Bisharp's stomach, who tried to stand up and send him to another Platform on his back.

"Bisharp, slow them down by using Thunder Wave!''. Cross called out to Bisharp, which Bisharp releases rings of yellow electricity from his right hand, with the rings of Electricity going towards Espeon. However, the rings of Electricity stopped in front of Espeon, before they went back at Bisharp and hit, paralysing Bisharp. "What just happened?''. Cross called out in surprise at how Thunder Wave went back at Bisharp.

"Espeon's ability is what happened! It's called Magic Bounce, which sends your thunder Wave back at ya! Espeon, let's finish this up with Zap Cannon!''. Ash explained and called out as Espeon's gem on her forehead glowed green as Espeon gathered energy, before she fires a yellow-green energy ball from her mouth.

"Bisharp, use Psycho Cut!''. Cross called out to Bisharp, who tried to move, but couldn't because of Thunder Wave, before he was hit in the stomach by Zap Cannon, sending him into the water. "Bisharp!''. Cross called out in concern for his Steel and Dark Type, while Bisharp floated up to the surface with swirls in his eyes. "Bisharp is unable to battle! Espeon wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Bisharp's Icon went black, showing that Bisharp can't battle anymore.

 **(Victor: Espeon)**

"Espeon wins it with a powerful Zap Cannon!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered in excitement, while Cross returned Bisharp to his Dusk Ball. "I must say, I wasn't expecting Zap Cannon''. Professor Elm said in surprise to see Espeon use Zap Cannon. "Ash is a surprising trainer, so it's natural to expect the unexpected when his battling''. Professor Oak said to his college with a smile, while Delia checked her new pictures and Bianca finishing her drawing.

"Just four more Pokémon left to beat, then Ash wins the Silver Conference''. Misty whispered to herself with a smile, holding Togepi in her arms, while Togepi was still waving the flag. "Ash can do this!''. Brock said with a smile, believing that Ash can win against Cross. "We'll have to wait and see. Like me, Cross comes from another Region with different Pokémon from different regions''. Harrison said to the group, keeping his eyes on the battlefield.

"What you're saying may be true Harrison, but Ash has something that Cross doesn't have, the two Legendary Eon Pokémon Latios and Latias''. Gary said to Harrison without looking at him, keeping his eyes on the battle, while having his arms crossed. Bianca and Delia didn't say anything, keeping focus to ether take pictures of to draw a picture of the battle.

Cross brought out a Timer Ball in his right hand. "I choose you Weavile! Crush that Espeon!''. Cross called out as he threw the Timer Ball into the air, which released a Weavile on a platform across from Espeon. "Weavile!''. Weavile called out with a smirk on his face, ready to battle. "And Cross's third Pokémon is Weavile!''. The Announcer called out as Cross's third Dark Icon showed Weavile.

"Doesn't that Pokémon look like Sneasel''. Bianca said in surprise at how much Weavile looks like Sneasel. "Now that you mention it, that Weavile does look like a Sneasel''. Harrison said with wide eyes of surprise as he brought out his Sneasel's Pokéball in his right hand. "That's because Weavile is Sneasel's evolve form''. Professor Oak answered Bianca and Harrison's question, making them look at Professor Oak in surprise.

 **(Espeon V.S Weavile)**

"Use your Night Slash, Weavile!''. Cross called out as he held his right hand out, which Weavile smirked as he creates a purple energy sword in the palm of his right hand, before he then grabs it with his other hand, before he leaped very fast and strike Espeon with the purple energy sword, making Espeon cry out in pain.

"Talk about quick as lightening! Weavile moved so fast that I couldn't keep up!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered as well, while Espeon landed on another Platform, while Weavile keep smirking as his energy sword disappeared. "We'll get back at them with Attract!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, while Espeon winked as several Pink Hearts appeared and started going towards Weavile.

"We're not falling for that one! Weavile, use Ice Shard!''. Cross called out with a smirk as he held his right hand out. "Weavile!''. Weavile called out as blue shards of multiple variants of blue coloured ice shards shoot from his mouth, with a light blue aura surround the shards, leaving behind a light blue trail as the shards fly through the air, piercing through the pink Hearts and destroying them all, making Ash grant his teeth.

"Seems like Ash's Strategy of using Attract won't work today because that's the second time Cross stopped Attract!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Espeon glared at the smirking Weavile. "Espeon, use your Zap Cannon!''. Ash called out to Espeon, holding his right fist out. "Espeee!''. Espeon called out as her gem on her forehead glow green as Espeon gathered energy, before a yellow-green energy ball appears from her open mouth.

Cross smirked at seeing Espeon prepare to use Zap Cannon. "Now's our chance, Weavile use Mad Slap!''. Cross called out with a smirk as Weavile fires a stream of brown mud from his mouth at Espeon, hitting her and covering her eyes in mud, which Espeon cried out in fright. "Espeon!''. Ash called out in concern with his eyes widened. "Pikachu!''. Pikachu called out in concern for Espeon as well, while Espeon tried to use her tail to rub the mud off her eyes.

"Right when Espeon was about to fire Zap Cannon, Weavile used Mud Slap to cover Espeon's eyes with Mud, covering Espeon's sight with mud!''. The Announcer called out in surprise at the surprising move. "Let's finish this with Shadow Claw!''. Cross called out with narrowed eyes, holding his left hand out to the left side, while both of Weavile's arms become surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw. Weavile then leaped at struggling Espeon, before he slashed, causing an explosion.

"No, Espeon!''. Ash called out in concern for his Espeon. "Pika!''. Pikachu cried out in concern with his eyes showing concern for Espeon as well. Weavile leaped out of the smoke from the explosion and landed on a platform with a smirk, while the smoke cleared to show Espeon lying on her stomach with swirls in her eyes.

"Espeon is unable to battle! Weavile wins!''. The Announcer called out as he raised the red flag to Cross's side of the field, while Espeon's Icon went dark, showing that Espeon cannot battle anymore. "Espeon is down, leaving Ketchum with only four Pokémon left!''. The Announcer called out, while Ash returned Espeon to her Pokéball.

 **(Victor: Weavile)**

"I know you want to watch the rest of the match, but you need to rest''. Ash said to Espeon's Pokéball with a smile, proud of her for giving it her all, before he put the Pokéball away. "His Pokémon seemed to be well trained" Will said to his friends, watching the match carefully, while being impressed with Ash's battling style. "He made the match to where he has a slight advantage over the other trainer." Will continued to speak, with everyone else feeling impressed as him.

Agatha nodded to what Will said. "It is most impressive indeed". Agatha said to the group with a smile, impressed with how well Ash is doing. "It looks like he's no longer the cocky kid he was when I first met him" Lorelei said to herself, impressed with Ash's battle ability. "What do you think Lance… you've been awfully quiet". Lorelei asked the Champion, who has been silent for a while.

Lance was silent for a few seconds as he stared down at Ash. "He has a lot of potential. I could tell from the moment I met him. If he could get this far at his age, then imagine how far he could get in a couple more years when he's older". Lance said to the group, which got everyone thinking about the possibilities.

Back on the Battlefield, Ash pulled out one of his Master balls in his right hand. "Alright come on out, Latias!" Ash shouted as he threw the Master Ball into the air, releasing the Dragon and Psychic type Pokémon, who let out a cry as she appeared. Latias hovered in front of Ash with her paws ducked in, waiting for orders. The crowd cheered wildly when they saw Latias.

"What an unexpected surprise". The Announcer roared in excitement. "Ketchum has chosen to send out one of his Legendaries early in battle. His choice is Latias." The Announcer called out as Ash's third Dark Icon showed Latias. Up in the box, Lance and the Elite Fours' eyes were wide in shock. "A Latias" Will said in shock at seeing a legendary Pokémon. "That kid actually has a Latias''. Will continued to say in shock.

Mr. Goodshow merely laughed at the shocked faces they were making, "I told you, you wouldn't be disappointed". Mr. Goodshow said to the shocked Elite Four members and Champion. Lance stared down at Ash in shock. 'A Latias… a real Latias'. Lance thought to himself as his respect for Ash just doubled or more.

Lance wasn't a Dragon master for nothing. He loved and respected dragons a lot and trainers who have caught dragon types and trained them to be strong have earned his respect, but to find someone who had caught a Legendary Dragon… it was inconceivable.

 **(Latias V.S Weavile)**

"Like that'll scare us! Use your Night Slash, Weavile!''. Cross called out as he held his right hand out, which Weavile smirked as he creates a purple energy sword in the palm of his right hand, before he then grabs it with his other hand. Weavile then leaped at Latias, who remained calm.

"Latias, use Dragon Pulse!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Latias gave out a cry as she fires a multicoloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth, landing a direct hit on Weavile and sending the Ice and Dark Type into the water. "Weavile tried using Night Slash, but all he got was a Dragon Pulse!''. The Announcer called out as the crowd watched the battle in excitement.

"We're not done yet! Use Shadow Claw, Weavile!''. Cross called out to his Weavile, who jumped out of the water with both of Weavile's arms surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of claws, before Weavile slashed a Latias, landing a hit. "Two can play at that game, use Energy Ball!''. Ash called out to Latias, who cried out as she forms an orb of light green energy in front of her mouth, before she fires it at Weavile, landing a direct hit, with a light blue aura appearing around him, before it disappeared.

"Both Pokémon landed powerful hits, with nether side giving in''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Weavile landed on a platform, while Latias floated above the water. "Use your Ice Shard attack Weavile, quickly!''. Cross called out to his Weavile. "Weavile!''. Weavile called out as blue shards of multiple variants of blue coloured ice shards shoot from his mouth, with a light blue aura surround the shards, leaving behind a light blue trail as the shards fly through the air, hitting Latias, but she held her ground.

"Latias use Dragon Pulse!''. Ash called out as he held his left fist out, which Latias gave out a cry as she fires a multicoloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth, easily going past the Ice Shard attack and making contact with Weavile, causing an explosion that covered Weavile from view.

"My Weavile!''. Cross called out in concern for his Weavile, while the smoke from the explosion cleared to show Weavile on his back on the platform, with swirls in his eyes. "Weavile is unable to battle! Latias wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Weavile's Icon went black.

 **(Victor: Latias)**

"And Latias wins it, with Cross now having only 3 Pokémon left!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Cross returned Weavile to his Pokéball. "Since Cross has lost three Pokémon, we'll cut to a Five Minute break''. The Announcer called out as both Ash and Cross walked to the couch stands of the battlefield, with both Trainers' partner Pokémon going with them, while Ash returned Latias to his Master ball.

"Just three more Pokémon to beat, then Ash wins the whole League''. Bianca said with a bright smile on her face, having finished her drawing of Latias. "True, but who knows what other Pokémon that Cross commands''. Lorenzo said to his granddaughter with his arms crossed and eyes focused on the battlefield.

"Come on Ash, you can win this''. Brock whispered to himself, while frowning. "You've come so far, so don't even think about losing!''. Misty called out to Ash, hoping that he can win. "There's no way Ash is gonna lose, not to this guy''. Gary whispered to himself with narrowed eyes, having his arms crossed.

"Attention Trainers, five minutes have passed so please return to the battlefield''. The Announcer exclaimed, which both Ash and Cross returned to their sides of the battlefield, with Lycanroc and Pikachu with them. "Since this is the final round of the Johoto League Silver Conference, we've decided to have the field changed to a natural battlefield!''. The Announcer explained as the Water battlefield was switched out for a natural battlefield.

"Now since Ash Ketchum sent out his Pokémon at the beginning of the first round, Cross will send out his Pokémon first this time''. The Announcer explained the rules for the final round, while Cross just crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on Ash. "You're turn to rock and roll, Lycanroc''. Cross said to his trusted Rock Type. "Lycan!" Lycanroc growled as he walked into the battle in his usual walking style.

"And Cross's fourth Pokémon is the Rock type, Lycanroc!''. The Announcer called out as Cross's fourth Dark Icon showed Lycanroc. "Come on back out, Latias!'' Ash called out as he threw the Master Ball in his right hand, with Latias appearing with a cry, while hovering above the ground in front of Ash. "Ketchum sticks with Latias, but the question remains. Will Cross be able to defeat Latias!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Latias and Midnight form Lycanroc glared at each other.

 **(Latias V.S Mid Night form Lycanroc)**

"Stone Edge, now!''. Cross called out with narrowed eyes, holding his right hand out as Lycanroc cried out as he stomps his right paw on the ground, causing pointed light blue rock pillars to appear out of the ground and rush towards Latias. "Dodge it Latias!''. Ash called out to Latias, who nodded as she flew higher into the sky to dodge.

However, one blue rock pillar grew a lot larger than the others and landed a direct hit on Latias's Stomach, making Latias cry out in pain. "What!''. Ash called out in surprise at seeing Latias get hit. "Pika!''. Pikachu cried out in surprise as well, having thought that Latias could have dodged that.

"Lycanroc's ability is No Guard, which ensures all his attacks land a hit, like this one! Use Crush Claw!''. Cross called out to Lycanroc, who roared as his claws glow red, before he leaped at Latias and slashed at her, dealing a direct and critical hit. "Cross's Lycanroc is in top shape today, having landed two hits on Ketchum's Latias!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Latias fell to the ground on her stomach, while Lycanroc landed on his feet.

"You okay, Latias''. Ash asked Latias if she's alright, which Latias gave Ash a smile with eyes closed, before she floated above the ground. "That a girl. Now use Mist Ball!''. Ash said as he pointed at Lycanroc with his right hand's index finger, which Latias gave a cry as she gathered energy in front of her mouth that took form of a Mist ball.

"I don't think so, use Sucker Punch!''. Cross called out to Lycanroc, which Lycanroc disappeared for a second and reappeared in front of Latias, punching her in the stomach, making Latias cry out in pain. However, she did manage to launch Mist Ball, which landed a hit on Lycanroc's face, sending Lycanroc back. "Both sides are battling fiercely, but neither side is giving up, but Latias seems to have take a little too much damage''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Latias was taking deep breaths from the many hits she's taken.

Ash looked at Latias and saw that she needs to heal right away if she hopes to stand a chance against Lycanroc. "Latias, use Recover to heal yourself!''. Ash called out to Latias, who started glowing light green to heal herself from her injures. However, Cross smirked as he found this as his chance.

"Stone Edge, now!''. Cross called out with narrowed eyes, holding his right hand out as Lycanroc cried out as he stomps his right paw on the ground, causing pointed light blue rock pillars to appear out of the ground, which they stroke Latias in the stomach and caused an explosion. "Latias hang in there!''. Ash called out in concern for his friend. "Pika!''. Pikachu also cried out in concern for Latias.

Soon the smoke from the Explosion cleared to show Latias floating above the ground with many injures, but was still able to battle. "Unbelievable! After taking so many hits, Latias can still battle!''. The Announcer called out in surprise to see that Latias can still battle. Ash still looked worried for Latias at seeing her condition, but she gave him a smile, showing that she can still battle.

"If you can still battle then I won't lose faith in you! Latias, use Energy Ball!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Lycanroc with his right hand's index finger. Latias cried out as she forms an orb of light green energy in front of her mouth, before she fires it at Lycanroc, who crossed his claws in an 'X' position with the Energy Ball slamming into him and pushing him back.

"End this with Crush Claw!''. Cross said with his arms crossed, making Lycanroc smirk as his claws glow red, before he sliced the Energy Ball in half, before he leaped at Latias and landed a critical hit, making Latias cry out in pain as she fell down to the ground. "No, Latias!" Ash called out to Latias, who tried to float back into the sky, before she collapsed with swirls in her eyes.

"Latias is unable to battle! Lycanroc wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the red flag to Cross's side of the field, while Latias's Icon went black, showing that she can't battle anymore. "Unbelievable! Cross defeated one of Ketchum's Legendary Pokémon!''. The Announcer called out in amazement at the crowd cheered for Cross and Lycanroc.

 **(Victor: Lycanroc)**

Ash returned Latias to her Master Ball in his right hand, before he looked at the ball. "You were beyond awesome Latias. I'm proud of you and you deserve a long rest''. Ash whispered to the Master Ball with a smile, before he put the Ball away in his jacket, before he looked down at Pikachu with a smile.

"You ready to rock and roll, Pikachu''. Ash asked his best friend with a smile, which Pikachu gave Ash a smirk as he went on all four. "Pika!''. Pikachu replied to Ash with a smirk on his face, ready to battle. "Alright Pikachu, I choose you!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Pikachu gave a cry as he ran into the battlefield. "And Ketchum's fourth Pokémon is Pikachu!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Ash's fourth Dark Slot showed Pikachu.

 **(Pikachu V.S Lycanroc)**

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!''. Ash called out as he pointed at Lycanroc with his right hand's index finger, which Pikachu jumped into the air as his Tail turned into metal, before he slammed it into Lycanroc's face, sending Lycanroc back in pain. "Use Counter, Lycanroc!''. Cross called out as Lycanroc glowed white before he head butted Pikachu, sending the Electric type back.

"Both sides are giving it their all, yet aren't giving up!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for both sides. "You can do it, Pikachu!''. Misty called out to the little Electric type. "Togepi!''. Togepi called out to Pikachu, waving the flag for Pikachu. "Pikachu can win this, his best attacks are Iron Tail and Focus Punch''. Brock whispered to himself with his arms crossed, thinking that Pikachu might have a chance.

"Stone Edge, now!''. Cross called out with narrowed eyes, holding his right hand out as Lycanroc cried out as he stomps his right paw on the ground, causing pointed light blue rock pillars to appear out of the ground and advance towards Pikachu. "Volt Tackle Pikachu, let's go!''. Ash called out to Pikachu, who started running with Electricity surrounding him, smashing past the Light Blue Rock pillars.

"Incredible! Pikachu's Volt Tackle is smashing past through Stone Edge!''. The Announcer called out in astonishment as the crowd watched in awe as Pikachu landed Volt Tackle on Lycanroc's stomach, making the Wolf Pokémon cry out in pain as he was sent back from the force of the attack.

"We're not done yet! Lycanroc, use Crush Claw!''. Cross called out as he held his left hand out to the side. "Lycanroc!''. Lycanroc roared out as his claws glow red, before he charged towards Pikachu. "Fight back with Focus Punch, Pikachu!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out, which Pikachu's right fist glow with energy, before Pikachu charged at Lycanroc. Both Lycanroc's claws and Pikachu's fist collide, which result in an explosion of power.

Both Pikachu and Lycanroc were pushed back from the collision of power, with both Pokémon glaring at each other. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!''. Ash called out to Pikachu, whose checks started charging up Electricity. "Lycanroc, use Sucker Punch!''. Cross called out as he held his right hand out, which Lycanroc disappeared, then reappeared in front of Pikachu, punching the Electric type in the stomach and sending him into the sky.

However, Pikachu regained control of himself and unleashed Thunderbolt, striking Lycanroc, who roared out in pain. Pikachu landed on the ground on all four, while taking deep breaths with Lycanroc doing the same, only Lycanroc looked worse than Pikachu. "Let's end this Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle at full power!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out. "Pika Pika Pika Pika!''. Pikachu cried out as he charged at Lycanroc with Electricity surrounding him.

"Lycanroc, give it a full power Crush Claw!''. Cross cried out as he pointed at Pikachu with his right hand's index finger. "Lycan!''. Lycanroc roared out as his claws glow red energy, before he charged at the charging Pikachu, before both Pikachu and Lycanroc clashed, causing a powerful explosion and shockwave, forcing everyone to use their hands to protect their eyes.

Soon the explosion cleared to show both Pokémon standing in front of each other in the middle of the battlefield. Pikachu and Lycanroc stood still in silence for a few seconds, before Lycanroc fell to his back with his eyes having swirls in his eyes, making Cross widen his eyes in shock. "Lycanroc is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, with Lycanroc's Icon going dark, showing that Lycanroc cannot battle anymore.

 **(Victor: Pikachu)**

"After a fierce battle of wills, Pikachu is the victor!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Cross returned Lycanroc to a Pokéball. "Great work Lycanroc, take a good rest''. Cross said to the Pokéball with a smile, before he put the ball away in his jacket and brought out an Ultra Ball with his right hand.

"It's your turn now, burn them away Houndoom!''. Cross called out as he threw the Ultra Ball, releasing the Fire and Dark type Hound Pokémon. "Rrraaa!''. Houndoom roared out as he appeared on the battlefield, having a collar around his neck that held a Houndoomite Mega Stone. "And Cross's Fifth Pokémon is Houndoom!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Cross's Fifth Dark Icon showed Houndoom.

 **(Pikachu V.S Houndoom)**

"Let loose your burning flames! Houdoom, Mega Evolve!" Cross shouted out, holding up his wristband and pressing the Key Stone with his left hand as the Mega stone on Houndoom's collar began to react as a stream of energy shout out, connecting the stones before Houndoom underwent its Mega Evolution. Houndoom roared as it became engulfed in multicoloured light as its body began to change. The light soon vanished to reveal Mega Houdoom.

Mega Houndoom unleashed a fearsome roar trying to intimidate Pikachu who didn't falter at all. "What a surprise! It seems that even Cross's Houndoom can Mega Evolve!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered, while Lance and the Elite Four's eyes widen in complete shock at seeing Mega Evolution.

"Like that'll stop us! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out. "Pi-ka-chu!''. Pikachu called out as his checks and tail sparked, before he unleashed Thunderbolt at Houndoom. "Houndoom, use Flamethrower!''. Cross called out with his arms crossed. "Rrraaa!''. Houndoom roared as he unleashed Flamethrower from his mouth, which the two attacks slammed into each other, before Flamethrower started overpowering Thunderbolt.

"Dodge Pikachu, then use Focus Punch!''. Ash called out to Pikachu, who stopped using Thunderbolt and jumped, dodging Flamethrower. "Pika!''. Pikachu called out with narrowed eyes as his right fist glowed with light blue energy, before he started falling towards Houndoom, who snarled at Pikachu. "Use Protect''. Cross said with his arms crossed, which Houndoom summoned a Light Green energy field around him, blocking Pikachu's Focus Punch. "What!''. Ash called out in surprise to see Houndoom using protect.

Pikachu also had widened eyes of surprise at Houndoom using protect, while his Focus Punch disappeared, while Houndoom's energy shield disappeared. "Now use Flamethrower!''. Cross called out with his arms crossed, while Houndoom opened his mouth and unleashed Flamethrower, striking Pikachu at close range. "Pikachu!''. Ash called out in concern as Pikachu landed on his back in pain, but stood back up on his feet, making Ash sigh in relief.

"Alright Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Pikachu started charging at Houndoom with Electricity around him. Cross waited for a few moments, until Pikachu was close enough. "Houndoom, use Fire Blast!''. Cross called out as he held his right fist out, which Houndoom gave out a roar as he releases a 大-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from his mouth at Pikachu, creating a powerful explosion when the two attacks collided.

Pikachu shot out from the dust from the force of the attack and was heading towards the stadium wall. "Pikachu!''. Ash called out as he ran out of his Trainer corner, before he jumped to the right side, catching Pikachu, but was sent to the stadium wall from the force of the attack and slammed into the wall hard.

"Ash!" All of Ash's friends and mother cried out in worry for the Rainbow Hero. Misty looked scared at what happened, Brock had widen eyes of shock, Togepi looked like she was about to cry, Gary granted his teeth, Harrison looked angry at how Ash just got hurt, Professor Oak and Elm were already planning for medical treatment, Lorenzo looked concern, Bianca looked horrified and Delia looked completely worried for her son.

Up in the competitor's box, Mr. Goodshow, Lance and the Elite Four all had their eyes widened in shock upon seeing the young trainer crash into the wall. "Wow, that kid's got some guts". Will said stunned about how Ash just risked getting hurt for his Pikachu, with Lance and the other Elite four looking the same.

"That shows how much he cares for his Pokémon". Mr. Goodshow replied to Will without looking at him, looking down at Ash with worry, hoping he would be alright. Even Lanced looked worried for Ash, thinking that he shouldn't have done that, yet knows that's how Ash cares about his Pokémon.

Ash groaned with his eyes closed in pain, before he looked at Pikachu in his arms. "Pikachu, are you okay''. Ash asked his best friend if he was okay. "Pika pi''. Pikachu replied to Ash with a nod, but still looked worried. "I'm alright, knowing that your okay. Now let's go!''. Ash said to Pikachu with a smile on his face.

"Pikachu!" The mouse Pokémon said with nod to his best friend. Ash smiled at Pikachu, before he looked over at Cross and his Houndoom with a serious expression on his face, while Cross had his arms crossed. Ash got up on his feet as he walked back to his trainer corner, while Pikachu ran back into the field.

"Unbelievable! It looks like Ketchum is still willing to continue!" The Announcer called out in surprise to see that Ash still wants to continue after he got hurt, while the crowd was still surprised at Ash's actions.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted out as he held his right hand out to the right side, as Pikachu let loose a powerful stream of lighting. "Houndoom, counter Thunderbolt with Flamethrower!" Cross shouted out as Houdoom shot out a stream of flames from his mouth with the two attacks slamming into each other, causing an explosion.

Soon smoke covered the whole battlefield, with Cross and Houndoom covering their eyes from the smoke. "Pikachu can't attack while the field is covered in smoke, so there's no need to worry''. Cross said to himself, thinking that Pikachu can't attack. "Pikachu use Focus Punch!''. Ash called out through the smoke, which Pikachu jumped out of the smoke in front of Houndoom and slammed his right glowing fist into Houndoom's check, causing super effective damage to the Mega Evolved Pokémon.

"Houndoom, don't give in! Flamethrower, let's go!''. Cross called out as he held his right fist out, which Houndoom unleashed a Flamethrower from his mouth, striking Pikachu and sending the Electric Mouse Pokémon to the ground on his back, while Houndoom also landed on the ground from Pikachu's Focus Punch. The smoke from the explosion cleared to show both Pokémon on the ground, before Houndoom got back up on his feet, while Pikachu struggled to stand back up.

"I know you can do, Pikachu!''. Ash shouted out to Pikachu with his right fist up, making Delia gasp in surprise, having just seen a younger version of her husband in Ash's place. "Pikachu, give it everything you've got into one last Volt Tackle!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out. "Pika Pika Pika Pika!''. Pikachu called out as he charged at Houndoom with Electricity surrounding him as he charged.

"Houndoom, end this with Thunder Fang!''. Cross called out with narrowed eyes, which Houndoom roared as his fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. Houndoom then charges at Pikachu, before both attacks collided, causing an explosion from pure power. "Pikachu!''. Ash called out in concern for his best friend.

Soon the smoke cleared to show both Pokémon standing in front of each other in the middle of the battlefield with Houndoom snarling, while Pikachu's eyes were twitching, before Pikachu collapsed onto his back with swirls in his eyes. "Pikachu is unable to battle! Houndoom is the winner!''. The Referee called out as he raised the red flag to Cross's side of the field, while Pikachu's Icon went black.

 **(Victor: Houndoom)**

"After an amazing battle, truly worthy of trainers making it to the finals, Houndoom is the victor!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the ground cheered, while Ash went to get Pikachu, before he went back to his trainer corner. "I'm proud of you Pikachu''. Ash said to his best friend with a soft smile. "Pika pi''. Pikachu replied to Ash with a sad look that he couldn't beat Houndoom.

Ash placed Pikachu on the ground next to him, before he looked back at Cross, before he brought out his last Master Ball with his right hand. "Latios, I choose you" Ash called out as he threw the Master Ball, releasing the Dragon and Psychic type, with Latios giving out a loud cry as he hovered in front of Ash, before he glared at Houndoom and Cross, while the crowd cheered loudly at seeing Ash's Latios once again.

Cross smirked at seeing Latios. 'Perfect, Latios is the last thing standing in my way of battling Charizard'. Cross thought to himself, looking at the Eon Dragon. Legendary or not, nothing was standing in his way to battle his old Pokémon.

With the Champion and Elite four, all their eyes widen in shock again. "His got a Latios as well''. Will said in a shocked tone at seeing Latios. "Ash has both the Legendary Eon Pokémon''. Agatha said in a shocked tone as well, while Lance had widened eyes of shock.

 **(Latios V.S Houndoom)**

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!''. Cross called out as he held his right fist out. "Rrraaa!''. Houndoom roared as he unleashed Flamethrower from his mouth. "Latios, counter that with Dragon Pulse!''. Ash called out to Latios with his right hand held to the right side, which Latios fires a multicoloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from his mouth at the Flamethrower, which the two attacks slammed into each other and caused an explosion.

Both Ash and Cross covered their eyes from the smoke from the explosion, before the smoke cleared to show nether Pokémon took any damage. "Alright then, use Fire Blast!''. Cross called out as he held his right fist out, which Houndoom gave out a roar as he releases a 大-shaped blast of yellow-orange fire from his mouth at Latios, who remained calm.

"Latios, use Surf!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out to the right side, which Latios creates a wave of water and rides on top of it, with the wave of water putting out the fire, before the wave of Water slammed into Houndoom. "Houndoom!''. Cross called out in concern for his Houndoom, while the whole field was now wet, with the wave showing Houndoom lying down on his stomach, before Houndoom struggled to his feet, snarling at Latios, who looked calm.

"In that case, Houndoom Thunder Fang!" Cross called out as Houndoom charged at Latios with his fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. Ash smirked at seeing this, before he held his right hand out. "Finish this with Dragon Pulse!''. Ash called out, which Latios fires a multicoloured dragon-shaped beam of energy from his mouth at the charging Houndoom, causing an explosion.

"No, Houndoom!''. Cross called out in concern for his Houndoom, while the smoke from Dragon Pulse cleared to show Houndoom on the ground with swirls in his eyes, while back in his normal form. "Houndoom is unable to battle! Latios wins!''. The referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Houndoom's Icon went black.

 **(Victor: Houndoom)**

"With Houndoom out, Cross is left with one last Pokémon''. The Announcer called out as the crowd cheered, while Cross returned Houndoom to his Ultra Ball, before he put it away in his jacket and brought out a Pokéball. "You're Latios is the only thing standing in the way of battling Charizard, so I'll remove it with this, my Incineroar!''. Cross called out as he threw the Pokeball, releasing Incineroar on the battlefield, who unleashed a powerful roar.

"Oh my, he has an Incineroar''. Professor Oak said in surprise at seeing Incineroar, having not expected Cross to have an Incineroar. "I've never heard of this Pokémon before''. Delia said in surprise upon seeing Incineroar. "It's a Pokémon from the Alola Region, the final evolve form of the starter Pokémon''. Elm answered Delia in Oak's place, while everyone looked at Incineroar in surprise, having never seen an Incineroar before.

 **(Latios V.S Incineroar)**

"I'm taking out that Latios as quick as possible''. Cross exclaimed as he brought his arms together in an x shaped cross as his Black Z-Ring released a golden light, while an Incinium Z crystal was on it. "Unleash your burning spirit, Incineroar!" Cross shouted as the incinium symbol appeared. "Set this arena ablaze with flames of victory!" Cross chanted out as a flaming aura surrounds him before transferring to Incineroar who roared.

"What in the world is this?!" Latios exclaimed in shock at what his seeing. Even Ash looked shocked at what was happening, but kept his guard up. "Brace yourself Latios!" Ash called out to Latios, who nodded to Ash.

"Go, Malicious Moonsault!" Cross shouted out, raising his right fist. Incineroar became engulfed in flames before Incineroar jumped into the air and dived downwards towards Latios, faster than he could react. The impact from the attack, resulted in a sizable explosion. "Somehow, Cross has unleashed an unknown move! What has become of Latios from this unknown move!''. The Announcer called out in shock, while Incineroar jumped back to Cross's side of the field, while the smoke cleared to show Latios barely conscious.

"How…can one…attack…do this…much damage…''. Latios thought to himself in pain as he barely lifted himself off the ground and into the air. "In-cineroar!''. Incineroar roared at Latios, who flinch from the roar and pain. Ash granted his teeth, before he held the Mast Ball in his right hand out. "Latios, return''. Ash called out as he returned Latios to his Master Ball.

"Ketchum has called back his Latios! Which Pokémon will he send out to battle Cross's Incineroar!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as Latios's Icon went black, but kept the colour, showing that Latios can still battle. Ash brought out Charizard's Pokéball in his right hand and looked down at it. Ash then looked at Cross, who nodded at Ash with his arms crossed.

"This is it. You're up Charizard!''. Ash called out as he threw the Pokéball in the air, releasing the Fire and Flying type, who unleashed Flamethrower into the air. "And Ketchum's Sixth Pokémon is Charizard!''. The Announcer called out in pure excitement as the crowd cheered, while Ash's sixth Icon showed Charizard.

 **(Charizard V.S Incineroar)**

Charizard looked at his opponents, until his eyes widen when he saw it was Cross and Incineroar. Incineroar smirked as he gave Charizard the finger sign to 'bring it on', while Cross smirked at Charizard with his arms crossed. Charizard looked over his left shoulder to look at Ash, who smiled at Charizard. "I wanted it to be a surprise. You like it''. Ash asked Charizard, which Charizard nodded to Ash with a smile, before he looked back at Incineroar.

"Let's do this Charizard, and I think I'll add in a special touch''. Ash said with a smirk as he held up his left fist with his Key Stone flashing. Ash's eyes changed to burning blue as a flaming multicolored aura engulfed his body, which only his Pokémon were able to see.

"Shining Majestic Key Stone! Unleash the true power of our bond and unleash the dragon from within! Charizard, Mega Evolve!" Ash chanted out as he pressed the Key stone with his right hand's index and middle fingers, with the stone released a multicolored glow.

Charizard unleash a mighty roar that shook the arena as the Mega stone on his scarf began to shine as it lit up like a blazing trail of flames with intense shock waves forcing some of the spectators to cover their eyes. Then two lights came out of both Stones, before they connected, as if it was connecting Ash and Charizard, before the lights disappeared.

A dragon of pure blue flames shot up into the sky from Charizard's Key Stone, surrounding Charizard as his eyes began to change into blood red before he was engulfed in an explosion of blue flames. Charizad then dived down back to the arena. Soon the flames disappeared to show Charizard kneeling on the rock battlefield on his right knee, while his right claw was against the ground.

Charizard stood up in his Mega X form and unleashed a powerful roar that shook the stadium, while Incineroar remained unaffected by the roar. "There it is! Ash Ketchum's Mega Charizard has appeared!''. The Announcer called out in excitement, while the crowd went nuts, while Lance and the Elite Four's eyes widen in shock.

"I've waited a long time for this day, and there's no way I'm losing! Incineroar, use Thunder Punch!''. Cross called out as he held his right fist out, which Incineroar's right fist is surrounded by yellow sparks, which grow into a ball of electrical energy, before he charges at Charizard.

"Back at cha, there's no I'm losing after coming so far! Charizard, use Thunder Punch as well!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist out, which Charizard gave out a roar as his right fist is surrounded by yellow sparks, which grow into a ball of electrical energy, before he charged at Incineroar on his feet, before the two attacks collided, causing an explosion.

Both Pokémon were pushed back from the attacks, but they kept glaring at each other. "Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat!''. Cross called out as he held his right hand out, which Incineroar gave out a roar. Both of Incineroar's hands then become covered in yellow-orange flames. Incineroar then started spinning rapidly while holding out his hands, spinning towards Charizard. "Charizard, use Dragon Claw to counter!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out to the right side.

"Rrraaa!''. Charizard roared as his claws become surrounded in light green, claw-shaped energies, before he took flight and charged at Incineroar, with both Pokémon clashing, with Charizard's right claw having a power struggle with Incineroar's left claw, with Incineroar stop spinning, along with both Pokémon glaring at each other. "Now Charizard, use Flamethrower!''. Ash called out to Charizard, who unleashed a Blue Flamethrower from his mouth, striking Incineroar in the face, but the Fire and Dark Type kept his ground.

"Don't dive in Incineroar, use Dual Chop!''. Cross called out as he held his left hand out, which Incineroar gave out a roar as his right claw glow green, before he slammed it into Mega Charizard's stomach, making Charizard flinch in pain, before both Pokémon were pushed back from the two attacks.

"Now Incineroar, use Flare Blitz!''. Cross commanded with his arms crossed. "In-cineroar!''. Incineroar roared out as his whole body was covered in flames, before he charged at Charizard, who held his claws out, ready for anything.

"Block it!''. Ash said to Charizard with his eyes narrowed, which Charizard waited for Incineroar to get close, before he drove his right claw in the flames and stopped Incineroar, by holding Incineroar's head and stopping the Flare Blitz. "What!''. Cross called out in surprise at seeing Charizard stop Flare Blitz, while Incineroar tried to free itself.

"Unbelievable! Charizard stopped Incineroar's Flare Blitz with ease!''. The Announcer called out in excitement, while the crowd cheered in excitement. "Great work Charizard. Now send em flying!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Charizard gave out a roar as he threw Incineroar back to Cross's side of the field, with the Fire and Dark type landing on his back.

"Incineroar''. Cross said in concern for his starter, who jumped back onto his feet. "Show them a real fire type move! Charizard, use Blast Burn!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand up in the air, making Professor Oak, Elm, Lance and the Elite Four widen their eyes in shock. "Rrraaa!''. Charizard roared as his body become engulfed in light blue flames. He then punches the ground with his right claw, sending a wave of energy into the earth which the energy moves underneath Incineroar, who looked down in shock. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

"My Incineroar!''. Cross called out in concern for Incineroar, while Ash held his hat with his right hand. The smoke from the attack soon cleared to show Incineroar still standing, but took a lot of damage. "Incredible! Incineroar withstood the most powerful Fire Type move!''. The Announcer called out in surprise, while the crowd cheers.

"Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat!''. Cross called out as he held his right hand out, which Incineroar gave out a roar. Both of Incineroar's hands then become covered in yellow-orange flames. Incineroar then started spinning rapidly while holding out his hands, spinning towards Charizard, before striking him and sending Charizard back, while Incineroar spined back to Cross's side of the field, while Mega Charizard held his stomach in pain.

"Incineroar lands a powerful Darkest Lariat, probably dealing the same amount of damage that Blast Burn did!''. The Announcer called out in excitement while the crowd cheered. "Why didn't Charizard dodge?''. Bianca asked in confusion at why Charizard didn't dodge Darkest Lariat. "It's because Charizard couldn't''. Professor Oak answered Bianca's question with his arms crossed, getting everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean by that, Grandpa''. Gary asked in confusion at what his grandpa means. "What Professor Oak means is that once a Pokémon use Blast Burn, they won't be able to move. It's like a Fire Type version of Hyper Beam''. Professor Elm answered Gary's question in Oak's place, keeping his eyes on the battlefield, which everyone looked back at.

"Incineroar, use Dual Chop, back to back!''. Cross called out as he held his right hand out to the right side. "In-cineroar!''. Incineroar roared as both his hands glow green energy, before he charged at Charizard, who glared at the charging Incineroar. "Two can play at that game! Charizard, use Thunder Punch!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Charizard gave out a roar as both his fists were covered in electricity.

Charizard then charged at Incineroar, before the two Fire types battled, with both of them dodging a few hits, but kept getting hit a few times, with both Pokémon remaining strong. "Wow, neither side is giving up! Both Charizard and Incineroar are giving it their all!''. The Announcer called out in excitement, with the crowd watching in excitement and cheering for both trainers.

Lance and the Elite four were watching as well, with all of them impressed with how Ash and Cross raised their Pokémon. "I must say, it's impressive with how they've raised their Pokémon to be so strong''. Bruno said with his arms crossed, while having an impressed look on his face.

"I agree with Bruno. Ash and Cross raised all 6 of their Pokémon with care and respect''. Agatha said with a smile, while impressed with the two's battling styles. "Just imagine how much stronger they'll get next year, or even a few months''. Will said to the group with a smile, looking down at the two young trainers. "That's something I'm looking forward to''. Lorelei said with her right leg over her left one and arms crossed.

Lance kept watching as the two fully evolved Pokémon kept battling with everything they have, which excites him. "This battle…is really…exciting''. Lance said with a smile on his face, finding this final battle really exciting. Mr. Goodshow nodded in agreement to what Lance said with a smile. "I agree Lance''. Mr. Goodshow said to Lance without looking at him, watching the battle at hand.

With Ash's friends and family, they were watching the fierce battle. "Go Charizard, go!''. Misty cheered for Charizard to win against Incineroar, with Togepi waving the flag around. "You can do it, win this thing Charizard!''. Brock called out to Charizard to win. "Go Ash, go Charizard!''. Delia cheered out as she took many pictures with her Camira. "Come on Ash, win!''. Harrison shouted out for Ash to win.

"All you need to do is beat this guy, then you'll win, Ash!''. Gary called out for Ash to hear him. "You've this far, so you can win this thing, Ash!''. Professor Oak and Elm called out for Ash to hear them. "Believe in yourself, and you can win!''. Lorenzo cried out to Ash, knowing that if Ash believes in himself, he'll win. "I believe in you Ash!''. Bianca called out to Ash, having faith that he can win.

Both Charizard and Incineroar punched each other in the face, sending each other back with their attacks going out with both Pokémon in front of their trainers. Ash smirked in excitement at the battle, while Cross did the same. 'This battle…it makes me feel so alive that I wish we could just keep battling forever'. Ash thought to himself as he imagine himself standing across Cross in a blue world with the two trainers facing each other.

 **(Pokémon Song- Heroes of Hoenn)**

'But it's time to win, for my mum, dad, my friends and all my Pokémon that battled so hard to get me here'. Ash thought to himself with a smile as the world around him disappeared. "No matter which of us wins Cross, let's neither of us regret anything!''. Ash called out to Cross with a smile, before he held his open right hand up in front of him.

"Now you're up against our full power! Charizard, use Dragon Claw!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out to the side, which Charizard gave out a roar as his claws become surrounded in light green, claw-shaped energies, before he took flight and charged at Incineroar. "Incineroar, use Thunder Punch!''. Cross called out as he held his left hand out to the right side.

Incineroar's arms were covered in electricity, before he gave out a roar and charged at Charizard with the two fire types striking. **(Image them striking like how Ash's Greninja and Alain's Charizard did in the Kalos finals)** Then broke off with the two back to back, before they went back to combat, before Incineroar back jumped to dodge and landed on the ground on his knees behind Charizard, who tried to use his tail, but Incineroar rolled to his left side to dodge.

"Charizard, use Thunder Punch! /Incineroar, use Duel Chop!''. Ash and Cross called out at the same time, which the two fire types powered up their attacks and went back to combat, with the two Pokémon's attacks clashing against each other many times, with both Charizard and Incineroar keeping their eyes on each other. **(Image them striking like how Ash's Greninja and Alain's Charizard did in the Kalos finals)**

"It's Thunder Punch against Duel Chop, truly amazing!''. The Announcer called out in excitement as the crowd cheered for both sides. Incineroar brought both his hands together to form an energy hammer and tried to slam it down on Charizard's head, but Charizard blocked it with his right hand, before he pushed Incineroar's attack away, making Incineroar widen his eyes in surprise, while Charizard used his left hand Thunder Punch to hit Incineroar in the stomach, sending Incineroar back to being in front of Cross, with both Duel Chop and Thunder Punch vanishing.

"That's enough playing around, time to end this! Incineroar, use Darkest Lariat!''. Cross called out as he held his right hand out to the right side, before he held his left hand into the sky, which Incineroar gave out a roar. Both of Incineroar's hands then become covered in yellow-orange flames. Incineroar then started spinning rapidly while holding out his hands, spinning towards Charizard.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand in front of him, which Charizard unleashed his Blue Flamethrower towards Incineroar, who kept dodging Flamethrower without stopping his attack, or advancing towards Charizard. "Crap!''. Ash said to himself as Incineroar was getting closer to Charizard, who snarled.

'At this rate, Incineroar will land Darkest Lariat on Charizard! It's risky, but probably my one chance!'. Ash thought to himself, before he held his left open hand in front of him. "Charizard, give it one last super strong Blast Burn!''. Ash called out to Charizard, before he slammed his open right hand to the ground.

"Rrraaa!''. Charizard roared as his body become engulfed in light blue flames. He then punches the ground with his right claw, sending a wave of energy into the earth, just as Incineroar was about to strike him, till the ground below both Pokémon exploded in flames, which shook the whole stadium even.

"Charizard, no!''. Ash called out to Charizard, while using his hands to hold his cap and protect his eyes. "Hang in there Incineroar!''. Cross called out as he held his arms in front of him to protect his eyes.

Soon the smoke from the explosion cleared to show both Incineroar and normal form Charizard on the ground on their stomachs away from each other with swirls in their eyes. "Both Charizard and Incineroar are unable to battle! Since Ash Ketchum has one more Pokémon, while Cross doesn't, the victor is Ash Ketchum!''. The Referee called out as he raised the green flag to Ash's side of the field, while Ash's picture took the full screen with the words 'Winner' underneath.

 **(Song end and Victor: Ash Ketchum)**

The stadium erupted in cheers as everyone in the stadium cheered for Ash's success, while Mr. Goodshow, Lance and the Elite Four applauses for Ash. Cross said nothing and just returned Incineroar back to his Pokéball, before he left the stadium. "Charizard, are you okay''. Ash said as he ran to Charizard and kneeled down next to Charizard's face, who raised his head and smiled at his trainer.

"That's great. I'm proud of you Charizard, you took down Incineroar, and we're the Silver Confrence winners''. Ash said to his Fire and Flying type with a smile, which Charizard gave a lick at his face, making Ash laugh. However, Pikachu jumped on his left shoulder. "Pika pika''. Pikachu said as he rubbed his check against Ash's check. Then, Espeon came out of her Pokéball and landed on Ash's right shoulder and rubbed her check against Ash's check, making Ash smile at seeing Pikachu, Espeon and Charizard were as happy as he was.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

Ash was walking down the hallway with Pikachu on his left shoulder and Espeon walking with him, while having his right hand hold the back of his head where blood was covering a part of his hair. After his battle, the ceremony for the Silver Conference was decided to take place tonight, so Ash had time to heal himself from the hit he took and to heal his whole team. "Damn…this still hurts''. Ash whispered to himself as he looked at his right hand, which had a little blood on it, with Pikachu and Espeon looking at him in worry.

"Ash!" The pallet trainer heard many voices, getting him and his Pokémon to turn around to see Brock, Misty who was holding Togepi, his Mum, Harrison, Gary, Bianca, Lorenzo and the two Pokémon professors running up to him. "Everyone''. Ash said softly to himself as everyone stopped in front of him.

"My baby!" Delia cried out, hugging her son, before looking over her child for any other injuries. "Are you okay, does your head hurt!?" Delia asked frantically, checking over her son. "That was pretty hard hit ya took Ashy boy." Gary said to his childhood friend, still worried that he got hurt. "I have to agree my boy, you should get checked to make sure you injures aren't serious." Prof. Oak said to Ash, thinking that he should get a check up.

"Everyone, I'm fine just a little headache is all". Ash said to everyone, rubbing his head before flinching a bit from the head wound. "We can't be too sure about this Ash, we should take you to the Pokémon centre to have a doctor look you over." Misty said to Ash, grabbing Ash's right hand with Binaca taking his left as they dragged him over to the Pokémon centre with the others following behind him.

"I'm serious guys it's nothing". Ash said to the group, trying to get out of getting checked up for any more injures. "If you don't let a Doctor see you, I won't let you see the drawings I drawled for you''. Bianca said to Ash as she continued dragging him to the Pokémon centre.

 **(Sometime later at the Pokémon centre)**

"Well everything checks out and you don't have any signs of head trauma." Nurse Joy said to Ash, looking over Ash's charts, while Ash stood in front of her desk with Pikachu on his right shoulder, while Espeon was with his mother. "You're free to leave, just don't do anything reckless like that again. Also congratulations". Nurse Joy warned and congratulated the Pallet Town trainer with a smile.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash said to Nurse Joy, rubbing his head as he walked out to head to the hallway where his friends and mother were waiting, with Delia holding a sleeping Espeon in her arms. "So what did Nurse Joy say, Ash?" Misty asked the Rainbow Hero in concern, hoping that he was alright. "I'm alright and my head's ok, just a little ruffled up". Ash replied to Misty with a smile. "Pika''. Pikachu said with a smile as he gave the peace sign.

"That's a relief." Delia said in relief, before she looked a little serious. "Don't go doing anything like that again." Delia warned her child, who shrunk under her gaze. "I know mum." Ash said to his mother in fear, before he noticed Cross enter the centre, walking over towards them, which got everyone's attention.

"Hey Ash, how's your head." Cross asked his rival if he was alright after the hit he took. "It'll take more than that to hurt me, anyway that was a great battle back there man". Ash said to Cross with a smile as he held his fist up for a fist bump. "Yeah, the best I've had so far." Cross said to Ash with a smile, holding out his fist and bumped it with Ash's.

"Hey guys, we better hurry up! The awards ceremony is about to start." Harrison said to the group, walking into the room. "What! Crap crap crap crap!''. Ash, Gary and Cross called out in surprise, before they rushed out of the Pokémon Centre with Harrison running after them, leaving everyone standing there where the trainers just rushed off.

* * *

 **(At Night time)**

Soon after a whole lot of running, everyone found themselves back at the Silver conference stadium where the awards ceremony was about to begin. It was slightly dark outside so the flames of Ho-Oh were still burning brightly and eliminating the whole stadium. The stadium was full to the maximum capacity possible and the sixteen finalists were back down on the bottom area.

There was a small stadium in the middle of the field where Mr. Goodshow, Lance and the Elite four were standing there waiting for the ceremony to begin. On the bottom, Ash was standing there with Cross, Harrison and Gary and they were all waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Finally Mr. Goodshow stepped up to the microphone, "Another tournament gone. And I must say that this year's tournament was one of the best ones ever". Mr. Goodshow said with a smile as the crowd cheered as well as the top sixteen participants. "Now all of the participants of the Silver conference are to be commemorated for their skills, but we must give a special applause for the sixteen trainers to make it to the Championship Tournament. So please everyone let us applaud these sixteen trainers". Mr. Goodshow requested the audience to applause for all the trainers.

The stadium began cheering for the sixteen trainers on the ground. All sixteen trainers couldn't keep the grins off of their faces as the crowd kept cheering for them. It felt good to have thousands of people cheering for them.

"Now, we will award the trophies to the best three trainers of the Silver Conference!" Mr. Goodshow called out to everyone, getting everyone's attention. "In third place… Jon Dickson from Sento Cherry Town". Lance took a small sized bronze trophy and handed it to a grinning Jon, who walked up to Lance and took the bronze trophy and stood next to Lance.

"In second place…Cross from Aloa." Lance took a medium silver trophy and handed it to a smiling Cross, who stood next to Jon, with the two of them looking at the crowd of people. "And finally in first place; the winner of the Johto League Silver Conference… Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town". Lance took the large first place good trophy and handed it to Ash who was grinning widely as he held his new trophy in his hands.

"You did well out there Ash." The dragon master said to Ash with a smile, congratulating the Kanto Trainer, which Ash nodded in thanks. Mr. Goodshow then handed each trainer a golden medal which he placed around their necks. The three winners held their trophies high into the air as the crowd cheered loudly and the other thirteen participants cheered as well. "I'm so proud of him" Delia said to the group as they watched, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Off in the distance Raikou and Marshadow watched the ceremony with smiles on their faces. "We'll come to him tomorrow, for now let's let him enjoy his moment''. Marshadow said to Raikou in Pokéspeech, which Raikou gave a nod of agreement.

Back at the stadium, Ash looked around the stadium, seeing everyone cheering for him and the other 15 Trainers with a smile on his face. "Pika pika pi''. Pikachu said to his best friend with a smile, which Ash smiled at Pikachu, before he looked down at the winner trophy in his hands. 'I wish you were here to see this…dad'. Ash thought to himself with a smile as he looked up at the sky, wishing that his father was here to see this.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It was really hard, but I did my best to make it as epic as I could. I'll see you all next time and I'll try to do my next Vrains chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And done! That was very hard, but it's finally done. Now for some questions.**

 **Star1X: For your information, Ash misses Sorrel as well and they all got along better then how Ash did with Misty and Brock.**

 **Jax Smallbine: Don't worry, he'll use all his Pokémon in his journey and won't forget them.**

 **Pokeemon Lord: I'll try to not misspell a lot.**

 **That's all for now. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Journey ends for Johoto and begins for Hoenn.**

The sun shined high in the sky, bring the new day to the world. In Silver Town, Ash was in his hotel room, packing his backpack as he got ready to head back home to Kanto with Pikachu and Espeon watching him from his bed. After the conference yesterday night, everyone went back to the hotel to rest, while his Mum, Professor Oak, Elm, Bianca and Lorenzo went back to their homes.

A blush spread over his cheeks as he thought back to yesterday after the awards ceremony, mainly a part of yesterday that involved him and Bianca.

* * *

 **(Flashback to yesterday)**

Ash, Brock and Misty were all outside the stadium seeing off Delia, the professors, Leronzo and Bianca, with all of them heading back to their homes. "Here Ash, this is for you." Bianca said to Ash with a happy smile, handing Ash her sketch book. "Your battles in the tournament gave me some great inspiration." Bianca continued as Ash took the book and started flipped through the pages, seeing various scenes of his battles throughout the tournament.

"Wow Bianca, these are amazing. You've really got a gift." Ash said to Bianca with a smile, earning a blush from Bianca. "Thanks Ash, I really hope you come by and visit us sometime." Bianca said as she leaned forward and kissed Ash's left cheek causing the boy to blush while Misty and Brock became red with steam leaking from their ears, while Delia giggled at the scene.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Espeon and Pikachu chuckled at their trainer's expression, earning an anime glare from the rainbow hero. "Oh sure, laugh it up!''. Ash snapped at the two Pokémon as he continued packing his bag, while his two Pokémon kept on chuckling. However, Ash stopped packing for a few seconds as he was about to put Bianca's Sketch book in his bag.

Ash held the book in his left hand as he opened it with his right hand. Ash looked through the many drawings of his Pokémon, like his Kabutops, Dragonair, Tyranitar, Pikachu, Mega Charizard, Mega Latios and many more. "Man, Bianca sure did great with these drawings''. Ash admitted to himself with a smile as he kept looking through the drawings with a soft smile on his face and his checks red.

Ash then made it to the last picture, where Bianca drawled him and her together, making Ash smile at seeing the last drawing. He has to admit that Bianca was a very beautiful girl, and talented as well. "I hope we meet again someday, Bianca''. Ash whispered to himself with a smile as he closed the book with a smile, before he put it in his bag and finished packing, before he put his bag on and looked at Pikachu and Espeon with a smile.

"Alright you two lets go." Ash said to Pikachu and Espeon with a smile, walking out the hotel room out to meet the rest of his friends outside. Soon Ash made it out of the hotel to outside, where Misty, Brock, Harrison, Gary and Cross were waiting for him, with Misty holding Togepi. "Sorry that I took so long''. Ash apologized to the group as he stopped in front of them, which they all smiled at him.

"It's alright. It just shows that you haven't completely changed''. Brock said with a chuckle at how Ash still has some of his old self in him. "Besides, you gave it your all in the finals and won, which isn't an easy task so it's reasonable''. Harrison said with a smile as he held his bag with his right hand.

"Harrison's right. Besides, this was actually a good idea to travel together till we went out separate ways''. Misty said with a smile, while Togepi was asleep in her arms. "Since we're all awake and ready, let's get going''. Cross said to the group with his usual look, while the group nodded in agreement as they all set out.

"So…you're heading back to Pallet Town''. Gary said to Ash with a smile as they kept walking, which Ash gave a nod. "Yeah, I want to head home and rest a little bit, till I decided which region to go to next''. Ash replied to Gary with a smile, while Pikachu and Espeon played with each other ahead of the road, while the trainers kept walking.

Gary nodded in understanding at what Ash said, while Harrison walked closer to the two Pallet Town trainers. "Ash, might I suggest the Hoenn Region as the next region you travel''. Harrison suggested to Ash, getting Ash and Gary's attention. "The…Hoenn Region? That's the region where you come from, right Harrison''. Ash said to the Littleroot town Trainer, who nodded to Ash with a smile.

"It's an incredible region filed with Pokémon from other regions that you haven't traveled yet, like the Sinnoh Region, plus my home region is the Region where the first Latios and Latias were seen''. Harrison explained to Ash with a smile, telling him about the Hoenn Region, which Ash looked down in thought. "Now that I think about it, the Hoenn region would be a good place to travel to next''. Ash said as he decided what Region he'll take next, making Gary and Harrison smile, while Cross smiled as he listened on the conversation.

Soon the group made it to the cross way of the road. "So then this is where we all part." Gary said with a smile as he and Harrison held out their hands for everyone. "And go on our separate paths." Cross added to the group, putting his hand atop Gary's. "Until next time we meet and battle." Ash said as he Brock and Misty joined in.

Pikachu and Espeon smiled seeing this heartfelt moment with all the trainers. Suddenly, Ash felt an odd feeling of dread washing over him, before he began to slowly turn his head to look over his right shoulder to see a familiar little pink puff ball Pokémon standing behind them, while holding a Microphone in its left hand.

"Jiggly..." The small Pink Pokémon said with a smile and eyes closed, getting everyone to look to see the new arrival. "Oh dear creator of Pokémon, no..." Ash said with big anime eyes of horror. "Not that little puff ball again!" Gary shouted out in terror, jumping back. "How does he always mange to find us!" Misty shouted out in concern as she held Togepi.

Cross and Harrison were both confused by the groups' behavior. To them, it was just another Jigglypuff, only with a Microphone who looked a little happy. "Quick everyone, cover you're..." Before Brock could utter a word, the pink Pokémon began its song.

"Jiggulypuff~, Jigguly~ Jiggulypuff~." Jiggulypuff began to release a peaceful serenaded, which soon caused the young trainers to feel their eyes becoming heavy and their heads began to blur. And soon all turned black before they fell to the ground, snoring in a deep sleep. As the song Pokémon finishes its song, she noticed that everyone who had heard the song were fast asleep.

Jiggulypuff soon puffed up her cheeks in anger at how they could be so disrespectful. Jiggulypuff pulled off the cap of the microphone and stomped over to the group and got to work writing all over their faces.

* * *

 **(Later on)**

Later on after having wakened up from their unexpected nap, the group split ways with their friends and rivals...along with washing the make up from their faces, which they didn't enjoy. The group soon began making their way through the forest on their trip back to Kanto.

"Oh all the things I was expecting today, running into Jigglypuff was not one of them''. Ash complained to himself with a sour look, having never enjoyed taking an unexpected nap. "Pika pika! /Espeee!''. Pikachu and Espeon called out in agreement at how they went to sleep without warning and woke up with graffiti on their faces. Brock and Misty listened, while sweet dropping at how the Rainbow Hero and his Pokémon were showing their dislike at what just happened to them.

As they continued walking around the dirt road to head to back to Kanto, Ash suddenly felt an odd jolt surge through him as he clenched his head with his right hand, getting everyone's attention and concern. "What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked her friend with a worried look, while holding Togepi in her arms. "I feel something is coming at us". Ash replied to Misty, confusing his friends, while he kept his hand on his head.

The sky above them soon began to turn dark as clouds filled the sky. With a loud thunderous roar, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky in front of Ash as the thunder began to vanish. Standing in front of Ash was the fearsome tiger of the three legendary beast of Johoto, Raikou.

"Raikou..." Ash said in disbelief at seeing the thunder Pokémon standing in front of him after a year, while Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Espeon felt the same. "Hiya Ash!" Marshadow said to the group of heroes, waving to the rainbow hero with a smile, while riding on Raikou's back.

"Marshadow! What are you guys doing here?" Ash said in surprise to see the two legendary Pokémon. However, just then both Latios and Latias emerged from their Master Balls and were also shocked to see Raikou standing before them. 'Lord Raikou!'. Latias said in surprise to see the Thunder Legendary Pokémon again, using telepathy for Ash and the others to understand.

'Marshadow is with him as well'. Latios said in telepathy for everyone to understand, while keeping his eyes narrowed at Raikou. 'Marshadow was correct. You two have grown up in such an amazing way'. Raikou said in telepathy for everyone to understand him, surprising everyone at how he was using telepathy. 'It's okay everyone, he came here to ask Ash something'. Marshadow cried out to the group, hoping that they all won't freak out.

Ash was about to say something, like ask what Raikou wants, till a new voice interrupted him. "Prepare for trouble!" A voice shouted out from nowhere, causing Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, Latias and Latios to groan as he looked up in the sky to see a Meowth Balloon hovering above them. "And make it double!" James called out starting his half.

Raikou glared over towards the rocket trio, before releasing a furious roar, releasing a wild stream of electricity towards the blimp, causing it to exploded on the impact, sending team loser blasting off as always. "I can't take those guys anymore." Ash groaned to himself slapping his forehead, with all his Pokémon and friends nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, what I was about to ask was what you wanted to ask me''. Ash said as he looked back at Raikou, with Pikachu, Espeon, Latios and Latias doing the same. 'What I wanted to ask was to challenge you to a battle'. Raikou answered Ash, using telepathy, making Ash widen his eyes in surprise, along with everyone else.

'We were there watching you in the Championship of that human tournament, which congratulations on winning by the way. Raikou wants to battle you to see if you're ready for your destiny as the Rainbow Hero, and if you want, Raikou will join you'. Marshadow explained to Ash and his friends, making them all widen their eyes in surprise at Raikou's reason to battle Ash.

"Why…would you want to join me''. Ash asked the Legendary Electric type about why he would join him if he defeated him. 'Ever since I saw you a year ago, I saw something that made you different than any other Human I've seen. So, I decided when the time was right, I'd challenge you to a battle to see how much you've grown and join you if you defeated me'. Raikou explained his reasons to Ash, making Ash slightly widen his eyes, before he closed them.

 **(Tales of Berseria Zaveid's battle theme song)**

"I see. In that case…''. Ash said with a smirk as he opened his eyes, before he took a few steps forward to be in front of Latios, Latias, Pikachu and Espeon. "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get''. Ash said with a smirk and eyes narrowed, bringing out an Poke Ball in his right hand and held it forward, making Misty and Brock widen their eyes in surprise at Ash's words.

'I'm sooo staying out of this'. Marshadow said as he jumped off Raikou's back and floated a little away from Raikou, who looked like he was now smirking. 'That's what I like to hear. Which Pokémon will you choose to battle me?' Raikou asked with a smirk, wondering which Pokemon Ash will choose against him.

"This one!''. Ash called out as he threw the Poke ball, releasing his Venusaur, who stood in front of him with a Venusaur Mega Stone on a green band on Venusaur's flower on his back. "Venusaur!''. Venusaur roared as a small shock wave came from his roar, causing Misty and Brock to cover their eyes, while Ash wasn't bothered, nor were the Pokémon. 'A smart choice since Raikou is an Electric Type and Electric Type moves aren't very effective on Grass types'. Latios said to the group, using telepathy, before he and Latias went into their human forms.

"Pikachu''. Pikachu replied to Latios as he jumped onto his left shoulder, while Human form Latias held Espeon in her arms, while Brock and Misty watched the match close to them. 'You think Ash can win this without me or you, brother'. Latias asked her brother, using telepathy. 'There's a chance, yes. Besides, Ash and Venusaur have Mega Evolution on their side'. Latias replied to his sister with a smile, which Latias, Brock and Misty finally noticed the Mega Stone that Venusaur has.

"No way! Venusaur can Mega Evolve as well!''. Misty called out in surprise to see that even Venusaur can Mega Evolve. "Just how many Pokémon can Mega Evolve, anyway''. Brock questioned with a shock look, wondering just how many Pokémon can Mega Evolve. 'Who knows?' Marshadow said from behind Misty and Brock, making the two humans look in surprise at seeing the Ghost and Fighting type behind them.

 **(Ash and Venusaur V.S Raikou)**

"RRRAAA!''. Raikou roared as he unleashed a Thunderbolt from his body, striking Venusaur with it, but Venusaur remained strong and didn't flinch. "It'll take more than a Thunderbolt to take Venusaur down. Venusaur, use Petal Dance!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Venusaur gave out a cry as he releases multiple shining pink petals from the Flower on his back towards Raikou, who jumped out of the way to dodge, before Raikou landed and his body glows brightly, before the glow disappeared.

"What just happened to Raikou?''. Misty asked in confusion at the glow that happened to Raikou. "That was Calm Mind. It increase a Pokémon's Special Attack and Defense Power''. Brock answered Misty's question with a frown on his face. 'Lord Raikou is trying to increase his attack power to deal enough damage to defeat Venusaur'. Latios exclaimed to the group, knowing what Raikou is trying to accomplish, using telepathy.

"Ok then, you want to play hard to get, let's play!''. Ash called out with a smirk as he held up his left fist to show his Key Stone. Ash clenched his fist as pressed his Key Stone with his right hand's fingers, releasing a multicolored light. **"Garden of the hidden forests! Awaken the dormant power of the earth within you! Venusaur, Mega Evolve!"** Ash shouted out as a green aura covered him. Suddenly Venasuar's body was engulfed with green vines of light that appeared from the ground. In a flash of light, the vines shattered, revealing Venasuar in his Mega evolved form

As Mega Venusaur, the flower on its back grows larger and two smaller pink flowers bloom, one on its forehead and one on its rear. Additional leaves with woody stems, which are supported by vines, have grown around the flower. Mega Venusaur also developed dark markings on his forehead below the new flower. "VENUSAUR!''. Mega Venusaur roared as the DNA symbol appeared in front of him before it disappeared, his roar creating a shockwave.

'Interesting. From what I remember, Mega Evolution doesn't happen like that. The two stones connect both Trainer and Pokémon, before the Pokémon Mega Evolves, but Ash's Mega Evolution is different'. Raikou thought to himself, seeing the different Mega Evolution then the normal one.

Raikou then fires a streaky pink beam from his mouth at Venusaur. "Raikou is using Signal Beam!''. Brock called out to the Rainbow Hero, telling him what move that Raikou is using. "Venusaur, use Petal Dance to defend!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out, which Venusaur gave out a cry as he unleashed Petal Dance, but instead of using it to attack, he used Petal Dance to surround himself in the Petals, protecting him from Signal beam.

"Wow, I didn't think Ash would use Petal Dance like that''. Misty said in amazement at how Ash used Petal Dance to protect Venusaur. 'Agreed. Petal Dance is an attack move, but to use it as a defense, very impressive'. Latios agreed with Misty, using telepathy for her to understand him.

"Now use a combination move of Petal Dance and Energy Ball!''. Ash called out as he held his right hand out. "Venusaur!''. Venusaur cried out as the petals disappeared, before Venusuarforms an orb of light green energy in front of his mouth, before he unleashes it, along with unleashing Petal Dance again, only Petal Dance surrounds the Energy Ball, turning the green into Pink and powering it up very much.

Raikou held his ground, before he opens his mouth and forms a clear, light blue orb of energy in front of him, before he fired it, with the attack clashing with the combination move of Energy Ball and Petal Dance. Both attacks struggled against each other, before the Pink Energy Ball finally surpassed Raikou's attack and slammed into him, pushing him back, but didn't do much after that.

'That was Raikou's Aura Sphere'. Latias said in surprise to see Raikou using Aura Sphere, using telepathy for everyone to understand. 'He must have used Aura Sphere to ether protect himself, or decrease the damage he would have taken from Venusaur's combination attack'. Latios exclaimed, using telepathy for the watching group to understand him.

"We're not done yet! Venusaur, use Sludge Bomb!''. Ash called out as he held his right fist to the left side, which Venusaur gave out a cry before he unleashes multiple brown globs of sludge from the flower on his back, which Raikou kept still ashis body glows brightly, before the glow disappeared, which Sludge Bomb slammed into him, pushing him back.

When Sludge Bomb cleared, Raikou's face looked a little dark purple, showing that he was now poisoned. "Raikou's poisoned, now's your chance Ash!''. Brock called out to Ash, telling him that Raikou was now poisoned. "Pika pika! / Espeee!''. Pikachu and Espeon called out to their trainer, telling him to go on the attack now.

"Alright then! Venusaur, use Frenzy Plant!''. Ash called out with a smirk, which Venusaur gave out a cry as his body becomes outlined light green, before he stomps on the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground, heading towards Raikou. "Rrraaa!''. Raikou roared as he jumped out of the way to dodge, before he started jumping across the roots, while dogging before Raikou jumped high into the air.

Raikou's body sparked with Electricity, showing that he was about to use Thunderbolt. However, Raikou closed his eyes in pain from the poison growing stronger inside him, causing him to lose focus and the Thunderbolt to disappear before it could be unleashed. The roots started going towards Raikou, landing a hit on his stomach and sending the Legendary Pokémon to the ground.

Raikou looked to be in pain as he struggled to stand back up, while the roots disappeared. 'Raikou looks like his taken lots of damage, but is it enough'. Ash thought to himself with narrowed eyes as he brought out an Ultra Ball in his right hand. Ash threw the Ultra Ball, which hit Raikou on the head and Raikou was zapped into the Ultra Ball by a light red light.

The Ultra Ball landed on the ground and started shaking for a few seconds. Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Espeon, Venusaur, Latios, Latias and Marshadow all held their breath as they waited to see if Raikou could still battle or not. Soon 10 seconds passed, before the Ultra Ball stopped shaking as three stars appeared over it before they disappeared, showing that Raikou was captured.

Ash's face turned into a bright smile when he saw his capture was complete. "Alright, we did it!''. Ash called out with a bright smile as he ran towards the Ultra Ball, picking it up with his right hand before he held it up to the sky. "I've caught…a Raikou!''. Ash called out with a smile, which Pikachu and Espeon gave out cries of joy as well.

 **(Victor: Ash and Venusaur and music stop)**

"Yeah! / Great job Ash!''. Brock and Misty called out in joy as they ran towards Ash, with Latios and Latias doing the same thing. Venusaur gave out a cry as he returned to his normal form. "You were awesome Venusaur, thanks''. Ash thanked his Grass and Poison Pokémon with a smile as he returned Venusaur to his Pokeball.

Marshadow hovered over to Ash,while smiling at the Rainbow Hero. "That was a great battle, Ash." Marshadow said with a smile before he held up his right hand. Suddenly, a multicolored light began to coil around Ash's right wrist, forming a new black bracelet with rainbow thunder bolts on the sides. In the center of the bracelet was a yellow crystal with a lightning bolt in the center.

"Whoa." Ash said in amazement as he examined the bracelet, with everyone gathering to do the same. Ash recognized it as the same one Cross wore in their battle. "What is this?". Ash asked Marshadow, looking at the Ghost and Fighting type Pokémon, who was on the ground.

"That's a Z-ring. It will unleash an entirely new power within your Pokémon and within you." Marshadow said to the Rainbow Hero with a smile, getting Ash confused. Ash then looked at his new Z-ring as he remembered how Cross used his Z-ring to almost defeat Latios. Ash looked back at Marshadow with a smile.

"Thanks Marshadow." Ash said to the Ghost and Fighting type, thanking his friend for the gift. "No problem Ash." Marshadow said to Ash with a smile, before rubbing his head with a bashful look, getting everyone to look at him. "What is it Marshadow?" Ash said in wonder, wondering what his friend was so nervous about.

"Well, I was hoping that I could join you on your adventures. Living on top of a mountain gets really boring after a few decades." Marshadow said to Ash, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise that Marshadow wants to join Ash. Ash's shocked look changed into a smile.

"Of course you can join the team, buddy." Ash said to Marshadow, holding up a Duskball in his left hand to the Ghost and Fighting looked up at Ash and smiled. "Thanks Ash''. Marshadow said with a smile as he held his right fist and bumped the Dusk Ball, activating the ball as it absorbed Marshadow.

The Dusk Ball shook for a few seconds, before it stopped, showing that Marshadow was captured. Ash brought the Dusk Ball to his face and looked at it with a smile. "I'm happy that you're a member of my family now, Marshadow''. Ash said to the Dusk Ball with a smile on his face.

The Dusk Ball shook, acting like Marshadow agreed from inside the Dusk Ball. Ash then looked at Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Espeon and the human form Eon Dragons with a smile. "Well done Ash''. Brock said to Ash with a smile on his face, proud of his friend for capturing two Legendary Pokémon.

"Make sure you treat those two well''. Misty said to Ash with a smile, while holding Togepi in her arms, who let out a happy cry. "Pikachu!''. Pikachu cried out with a smile as he jumped onto Ash's right shoulder, nuzzling his check against Ash's check, proud of his best friend for capturing two more legendary Pokémon.

"Espeee''. Espeon said with a smile as she walked up to her trainer and nuzzled her face against his leg, proud of him as well. 'First us and now lord Raikou and Marshadow. You truly are a lucky trainer, Ash'. Human form Latias said with a smile, very happy for her friend and thinking that he was lucky, while using telepathy for everyone to understand her.

'What my sister says is correct. You really are…a trainer like no other. You truly are the Rainbow Hero'. Human form Latios said to Ash with a smile, proud of Ash just like everyone else. Ash looked at all his friends' faces and saw proud looks on their faces. "Everyone…''. Ash said softly, feeling happy that he has such great friends.

"I'm…happy that I meet all of you''. Ash said with a smile on his face, getting confused looks from everyone. "What's brought this up, Ash?''. Misty asked in confusion at Ash's words, having not expected him to say that. "All of you…became my closest friends that helped me reach where I am today. What I'm saying is…I'm happy. Happy I knew all of you''. Ash said with a smile on his face as he explained what he meant. Everyone smiled at what Ash said.

"We're glad we met you as well Ash''. Latios said to Ash with a smile, using telepathy for him to understand him. 'What my brother said. I'm happy I met you too'. Latias said with a bright smile on her face, using telepathy for everyone to understand her. Brock said nothing, but smiled at Ash, which the young Rainbow hero could understood what the smile means.

"Thanks…everyone''. Ash said with a smile on his face, which they all smiled back at him. "Now let's get going because it'll be dark soon''. Brock suggested to the group, getting nods of understanding from them as they all continued on their path, with Latios and Latias staying out in human form, while Pikachu and Espeon rode on Ash's shoulders.

* * *

 **(A Week later)**

The sun was setting on the horizon when the group finally reached the moment they had been dreading. As they came to the crossroads that lead to their home cities, they all had sad looks on their faces.

It was time to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess this is it…" Misty said in a sad, quiet voice, as each of them stood facing each other from the respective roads they would take. Yesterday, when they made it to the Pokémon center, Nurse Joy explained to Misty that her sisters were taking a world tour and were leaving her in charge of the Gym. The only good thing came out of it was her getting her repaired Bike.

The only bad part was that she had to leave Brock and Ash and not continue her journey with them anymore. She left the center to spend some time to think about her decision, but ran into a bit of trouble by three overconfident jerks haired by team rocket to try to steel Pikachu.

They bite off more than they can chew on because Ash and Brock joined in and took them down. Team Loser showed up again, but like before were sent flying faster than a Snorlax can finish his lunch.

After the event with team loser, Misty accepted to be the Gym Leader again after some words from both Ash and Brock, telling her that even if her sisters are taking a break and leaving running the gym to her, she was the perfect one to be the Gym Leader and would one day be a Water Pokémon Master?

"Yeah". Ash agreed hoarsely, looking down in dismay, his eyes shadowed by the brim of his cap in the early twilight. He didn't want this to happen, not again. He didn't want his friends to leave him like how Sorrel and Verity did. He didn't want to start a completely new adventure on his own… why did they have to go.

"Well Ash, I hope I can join you on your Hoenn journey". Brock told the young Rainbow Hero, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder reassuringly, getting Ash's attention. He turned to look towards the eon siblings, who were in Human form and were watching. "Latias, Latios… make sure he doesn't do something stupid and get himself killed". Brock said to the two Eon Dragons, reminding them to look after Ash.

'Of course, we will protect Ash with our lives'. The blue eon dragon vowed to Brock, swearing to never let anything happen to his trainer. "You two better. Ash needs all the help he can get while traveling". Misty commented dryly, remembering the times when Ash need help in the past.

The twins nodded in agreement, at what Misty said. Misty sighed as she looked at her bike, with a sleeping Togepi already on it. "Well, goodbye and take care Ash. Good luck with the Hoenn League". Misty said to the Rainbow hero with a sad smile, before she frowned. 'And please… be safe…' Misty thought to herself, hoping that Ash will be all right.

"Thanks, Misty," Ash replied to his old friend, smiling softly. "And good luck with the Gym to you. Make it a really tough challenge for all the trainers that challenge you." Ash said brightly, trying to cheer up the depressed girl. "Just like how it was for me". Ash continued, remembering how Misty almost beat his team of Charizard and Pikachu.

Misty nodded at Ash, smiling a little now. "I will, and you win the Hoenn League. With the way you fought in the Johoto league...you've just got to win!" Misty said with a cheerful smile, now a little cheered up. "I will Misty, I will," Ash replied to Misty, nodding proudly. "I promise it". Ash continued to say in determination. "The Hoenn League will be mine". Ash finished as he crossed his arms.

Misty turned around and got on her newly repaired bike. "Good-bye, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Espeon, Latias, Latios." Misty called out as she waved farewell to her friends, before she took off at the path that would lead her to her hometown.

"Farewell, Misty!" Brock called out, before he turned to walk down the road that led to Pewter City. "Good-bye, Ash. Take care; I'll meet you in Hoenn, hopefully. Good-bye, Latios, Latias, Espeon and you too Pikachu," Brock called out, waving at them.

"Good-bye, take care!" Latios replied, nodding at them, while using telepathy. "Bye!" Latias shouted out, telepathically as well. Ash watched as Brock and Misty continued on their path, before they soon disappeared from sight. Ash looked down at the ground as tears started going down his checks, which Pikachu and Espeon noticed.

"Pika/ Espeee''. Pikachu and Espeon said in worry for their trainer, which got Latios and Latias' attention. 'Ash'. Latias said in concern as she hugged Ash from behind, trying to tell him that his not alone. 'Saying goodbye is hard, that I understand. But you'll see them again someday, along with your friends Verity and Sorrel'. Latios said to Ash as he placed his right hand on Ash's left shoulder.

Ash continued to look down at the ground with his cap covering his eyes, before he used his right hand to whip away the tears. "Thanks guys. All of you are right, I'll see them again someday''. Ash said as he looked up at the sky with a smile, before he brought out the Rainbow Wing with his right hand and looked at it.

'Verity… Sorrel… I'll see you guys again one day'. Ash thought to himself, thinking about his first two best friends, before he placed the Rainbow Wing in his pocket. Ash then looked at Latios, Latias, Espeon and Pikachu. "Let's all go home''. Ash said to his 'family' with a smile, getting nods of agreement from all the Pokémon.

Ash, Latias, Latios, Espeon and Pikachu started walking down the road heading towards Pallet town, with Latios and Latias staying in human form. Pikachu and Espeon played chase with each other as they traveled to Pallet town, while Ash just watched them with a smile.

Soon after a whole 2 hours of walking, Pallet town came into sight. "I don't know why, but it feels like it's been forever since I came home''. Ash said to all his Pokémon with a smile as he looked down at his hometown from the hill, with Latios, Latias, Pikachu and Espeon doing the same.

'Considering what you've been through in Johoto, I guess it's normal for you to say that'. Latios said to his best friend with a smile, using telepathy for Ash to understand him. 'Your home is so cute'. Latias said with a smile, using telepathy for Ash to understand her. "Glad you like it, Latias''. Ash said to Latias with a smile on his face, which Latias returned with her own.

'We should probably return to our Master Balls now so that we won't cause trouble'. Latios suggested to Ash, getting Ash's attention. "How about I take you guys to professor Oak's lab so that you won't need to stay in your Master Balls all the time''. Ash replied to Latios with a smile, getting Latias excited at what he said.

'I like that idea better than staying in those weird things'. Latias exclaimed to the group with a smile, liking to stay outside of the Master Ball then staying inside of it, making Latios sigh at what his sister said. "Alright then guys, to Professor Oak's lab it is then''. Ash declared to the group with a smile as he started walking to Professor Oak's lab, with Latios, Latias, Pikachu and Espeon following him.

Soon they all arrived at the front door with Ash knocking on it 3 times. The young rainbow hero waited patiently for the door to open, with his Pokémon waiting patiently like him as well. The door soon opened to reveal a smiling faced Tracy. "Ash! Welcome home!''. Tracy said to his friend happily as he shook hands with Ash, who smiled back at his old travel companion.

"Thanks, Tracy''. Ash replied to Tracy with a smile, glad to be home. "The professor is waiting in the back with the rest of your Pokémon''. Tracy told Ash, telling him where the professor is waiting for him. "Really, I thought he'd be doing some research on Raikou and Marshadow, but I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting''. Ash said as he walked inside with his Pokémon following, except Latios and Latias flew to the backyard.

Soon Ash made it to the door that would lead to the backyard of the lap with Pikachu and Espeon behind him. "Alright, let's see what Professor Oak wants''. Ash said to himself as he twisted the handle of the door, before he opened it open, only to receive a surprise.

" **Surprise!''.** Professor Oak, Delia, Marshadow, Gary and a lot of people of Pallet Town called out with the back yard of the lab full of celebration food and all that stuff, like how they celebrated after the Indigo League, along with all his Pokémon.

Ash, Pikachu and Espeon had widen eyes of surprise at seeing the surprise party, while Tracy smiled at Ash. "The Professor wanted to celebrate your victory at the Johoto League, so he got everyone together to set this up for you''. Tracy told Ash with a smile on why there's a surprise party for him.

"Huh, well I wasn't expecting this, but I'm happy nonetheless''. Ash said as he began to smile as he walked into the backyard with Pikachu and Espeon following him. "Way to go, Ash! /You've showed that you're the best! /Champion Ash!''. Ash heard lots of pallet town's people calling out for him, making Ash smile as he waved at all of them, before he stopped in front of professor Oak.

"Welcome back, Ash''. Professor Oak said to Ash with a smile on his face, which Ash returned. "Thanks, professor Oak''. Ash replied to Professor Oak with a smile as he looked at all his Pokemon that have gathered to celebrate with him.

Blastoise, Snorlax, Pidgeot, Heracross, Meganium, all 30 Tauros, Kingler, Muk, Scizor, Typhlosion, Dragonair, Nidoking, Magneton, Kabutops, Rapidash, Haunter, Lapras, Primeape, Hitmonlee, Ampharos, Skarmory, Ursaring, Donphan, Feraligatr and his shiny Noctowl. Even Raikou and Marshadow was with them.

"Everyone, thanks for giving it you're all in the Silver Conference. We've battled hard and won''. Ash said to all his Pokémon with a smile, which they all let out a cry of joy at winning the Johoto League. "Now for our last two 'family members' to come out''. Ash said as he threw the two Pokeball into the sky, releasing Venusaur and Charizard.

Charizard gave out a powerful roar as he appeared, while Venusaur gave out a normal cry. All of Ash's other Pokémon let out cries of joy at seeing Charizard and Venusaur. Ash walked up to Raikou and Marshadow, with Marshadow on Raikou's back. "I hope you guys like Pallet town and enjoyed your time here''. Ash said to his two new Legendries, hoping that they'll like it here in Pallet Town.

"We don't have a problem. In fact, we're enjoying our time here''. Marshadow replied to Ash with a smile on his face, having had fun here in Pallet town. "I must admit, this place is the most peaceful place I've been to for a long time''. Raikou said with a smile, both legendaries using telepathy for Ash to understand, getting a smile from Ash at hearing that the two like this place.

'Sorry we're late''. Latias' voice was heard as she and her brother flew down next to Ash, Raikou and Marshadow, getting their attention. 'We would have been here sooner, but sis was too busy checking out the flowers'. Latios said with a smile on his face, using telepathy. Ash smiled at Latios and Latias, while Marshadow and Raikou were chuckling.

* * *

 **(30 Minutes later)**

30 minutes have passed since the party has begun and it has been a very busy party. Everyone, even the Pokémon were enjoying their time in the party, with even some pallet town trainers having some battles, training to be as strong as Ash.

Seating down on some chairs next to a table was Ash, Delia, Professor Oak and Gary, who were all enjoying the party as well. Pikachu and Espeon went off to play with the other Pokémon and have fun in the party as well. "Thanks for the party." Ash said to Gary, Delia and Professor Oak with a smile. "Oh Ash, you deserve it after that incredible win." Delia said to her son with a happy smile on her face.

"Yeah man. You have earned it for winning the Johoto League, especially with your trump card of Mega Evolution." Gary said to Ash with a smile, proud of him for winning. "You're now Pallet's pride." Professor Oak said to Ash with a smile, making Ash smile at everyone's kind words.

"Now that you have won the League, what are your plans for the near future?" Delia asked her son on what he plans to do next. "I guess you want to challenge the Elite Four and become the new champion". Gary asked, thinking that Ash is planning to battle the Elite Four and the champion. "Not really. I'll planning to go to the Hoenn region". Ash replied to Gary with a smile, making Prof. Oak widen his eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The Hoenn region? It is quite an interesting decision, my boy". Professor Oak said in surprise at Ash's choice. "Yeah, I thought that you would want to challenge the Elite four and Champion to a battle". Gary said in surprise, while Ash shakes his head.

"I admit I've gotten stronger, but that's the reason I want to go to Hoenn. To gain more experience, skill, and battle the great trainers there, like Harrison. Also, I still have my duties as the Rainbow Hero." Ash said with a smile, which Delia, Prof. Oak, and Gary nod to him, accepting Ash's decision, letting him know that they'll support him all the way.

Just then, they all hear two people voices. "Yo Ash, how's it going?"/ "Hey there Ashy, did you miss me?" Two voices called out, one of them sounding like a boy's voice and the other sounding like a female's voice.

Ash, Delia, Gary and Professor Oak all turn to see a young boy with short, unkempt brown hair, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and a red cap. The other was a young girl with shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes, wearing a light blue tanktop , red skirt, white running shoes and a white hat.

Ash widen his eyes in shock, before he grins at seeing the two people "I can't believe it's you. Red, Leaf." Ash called out happily as he stood up from his chair, waving to his two childhood friends. Leaf runs up to Ash and embraces him in a hug. "I missed you cutie, or should I say handsome." Leaf flattered, making Ash blush a bit at Leaf's flirty personality.

Delia giggles at seeing this. "That's my Ash. He's a lady killer just like his dad." Delia said with a smile on her face. "It's good to see you two as well, Red and Leaf. How's about you two spend some quality time with Ash. Delia, Gary, and I will be somewhere else." Professor Oak greeted to the two other Pallet town trainers, before him, Delia and Gary go to another table for the three friends to catch up with each other.

"So, we heard that you just won the Silver Conference, congratulations man." Red said with a smile at his childhood friend as the three trainers sat down on the chairs. "You've actually become skilled and cooler." Leaf said as she gave Ash a wink, making the Rainbow Hero blush. "Thanks guys." Ash thanked his two friends for their words. However, that was then when Red notices the Key Stone on Ash's Glove. "Ash, what's that?" Red asked in confusion as he pointed at the key stone. "It's my Key Stone". Ash replied to Red as he held up his glove for Leaf and Red to look at his Key Stone, confusing the two. "Key Stone? Where and how did you get it?" Leaf asks in confusion, having never heard of a Key Stone before.

"It's a long story; would you guys care to hear it?" Ash asked his friends if they want to hear about his journey, which Red and Leaf nods at Ash. "Very well, it happened the day that we were all ready to become trainers. Unfortunately, all the starters were all taken, so I had to pick a Pikachu. We start off with a bad start, but soon we finally got to bond and become friends." Ash said as he started to explain his story about how the legendary Ho-OH appeared from the sky and gave him a Rainbow Wing. He also met traveling companions in Verity and Sorrel, and they all went to Mount Tensei to meet the Legendary Pokémon. Along the way, he also met Cross, who had a different way of raising Pokémon from him. In their first battle, Cross defeated him with his Incineroar to his Charmeleon.

At their rematch, Ash manages to defeat him. Cross got sore at the defeat and took the Rainbow Wing by force, but it lost its color due to Cross's heart filled with darkness. Marshadow influenced by the negative emotions made a Pokémon army and decided to get rid of humans. He made the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone, and Pikachu was devastated at his apparent death, unleashing a massive Thunderbolt that defeated every Pokémon at sight. Marshadow returned to normal. He explained on how he came back to life thanks to Ho-oh's powers, before Pikachu and him battled Ho-Oh.

Ash still kept his Rainbow Wing for his adventures, and after a year, he met Lorenzo, who told him that the one who possesses the Rainbow Wing should be known as the Rainbow Hero, a person that could guide to a new age of peace and understanding between humans and Pokémon. Also in Altomare, it is where he got his Key Stone.

Red and Leaf are amazed at the story that Ash told them. "You really have quite the interesting adventures compared to ours," Red said in surprise at hearing about Ash's amazing adventure. "As crazy as it sounds, your story is quite believable''. Leaf said with an amazed look, making Ash let out a grin at his two friends.

"Pikachu!''. Pikachu's voice was heard as he jumped onto Ash's right shoulder, smiling happily at having such a fun time at the party. "Is that the Pikachu you told us about''. Red exclaimed, pointing at Pikachu, who looked at him and Leaf in confusion. "His such an adorable little cutie''. Leaf said with a happy face, making Pikachu blush at Leaf's words.

"Pikachu, meet my two childhood friends, Leaf and Red. Red, Leaf, this is my best friend Pikachu''. Ash said with a smile as he introduced his starter to his two friends. "Pika pi''. Pikachu greeted with a smile as he waved at Red and Leaf as the party continued, with everyone having fun.

* * *

 **And done! I hope you all enjoy this, till next time, everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long update, but I had trouble since my laptop is out of** **business. For now I finally completed this chapter. I also have a few plans for my other stories, but I'll leave them for later. For now some questions answered.**

 **Guest: Sure, but I don't like what you said about my Tales of Berseria and Zestiria story. And no to the my little pony thing, I hate that show.**

 **Anime 100: Find out soon.**

 **Zeusdragon: Soon, but not now.**

 **That's all the questions for now. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The start of a new adventure.**

It's a sunny day for Pallet Town and its residents. Inside the Ketchum household, Ash was already wide awake in his room, getting ready for his new adventure. He was wearing his new outfit for his adventures in the Hoenn region. Ash was wearing black cargo pants with a black belt, black sport shoes, a black singlet with a blue short sleeved jacket with red trims along the sides and red pockets. He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck, black fingerless gloves with a red cuff on them and finally a red hat with a white Poke Ball logo and a white vizor.

He has spent the last few days training at home and spending time with his mom and friends. His friends like Gary, Red, and Leaf are already back on their respective journeys. Gary has decided to follow in his grandfather's steps as a Pokémon Researcher, but Ash met up with him before he left. Ash gave him back his side of the broken Poke Ball, which Gary thanked his best friend.

Red left to go to the Sinnoh region to train to become Kanto's new Pokémon League champion, while Leaf went to Johoto, having wanted to see the region that Ash conqured. However, before she left, she gave Ash a kiss on the cheek, making the Rainbow hero blush.

'I've trained hard since I've came back from Johoto and now I'm ready. With Pikachu, Espeon, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Latios, Latias, even my new partners Raikou and Marshadow, I'm gonna conquer Hoenn just like with Johoto. I'm ready'. Ash thought to himself with eyes full of determination.

Ash takes one look at his room and at himself in the mirror, before nodding to himself. "Let's go". Ash said as he goes downstairs and opens the main door to go outside. He is greeted by his mother Delia, Professor Oak, Tracey, Pikachu, Espeon, Latios and Latias. "Hey everyone". Ash greeted everyone with a smile on his face. "Good morning Ash". Delia replied to her son with a smile.

"Good morning". Tracy greeted with a smile as well. "Good morning my boy". Professor Oak greeted with a smile. "Pika Pi." Pikachu called out as he climbed up to Ash's right shoulder. 'Good morning Ash'. The Eon twins greeted with a smile.

"Ready for your new adventure in Hoenn?" Delia asked as she gave her son his new black backpack with a red Poke Ball Logo. "I was born ready". Ash replied to his mother with a smirk on his face. "Good to know. Keep catching Pokémon, gaining experience while you travel and training to keep in shape". Professor Oak told Ash with a smile, telling him to not slack off.

"Also, when you need to swap your team, you can count on us". Tracy said to Ash with a smile. During Ash's time during training, he decided to use all his Pokémon in his travels from now on. "I will Professor Oak and Tracey". Ash replied to Tracy and the Professor.

"Which Pokémon will you take for now?" Professor Oak asked Ash on which Pokémon that he'll use first. "I'll take Pikachu, Latios, Latias, Marshadow and Raikou. Espeon will stay here for a while". Ash replied to the professor as he pats Espeon on the head.

"I'd like you to take care of mom and keep her company for a while". Ash explained to his Psychic type, making Espeon smile as she goes to Delia, who she pets the Psychic type on the head. "We're going to be good friends''. Delia said with a bright smile, having gotten along with Espeon for the past few days.

Ash smiled at seeing his mother and Espeon get along. "Well, I've got to go". Ash said as he jumps on Latios's back with Pikachu on his shoulder. Latias prepares to take flight as well. "Good bye, and good luck!" Professor Oak, Tracy and Delia said as they waved at the Rainbow hero.

Latios and Latias send a message via telepathy to the professor, mother and the assistant. "Don't worry. We'll take care of Ash. He is more than a trainer; he's our friend. Latios and Latias said to everyone with smiles, promising to take care of Ash.

Ash raises his left arm, which has his Key Stone on his new glove and his new Z-Ring. Latios then takes flight along with Ash and Pikachu on his back, with Latias following her brother.

* * *

 **(2 hour later)**

Fling across the sea was our hero, Ash Ketchum, with his two trusty partners, Pikachu and Latios. Ash was riding on Latios's back, while Pikachu rode of Ash's right shoulder. Ash had recalled Latias back into her Master Ball for her to keep her energy. "You hanging in there, Latios?'' Ash asked his strongest Pokémon if he was doing alright. 'Please, this is nothing at all! I can handle another 2 hours at this'. Latios replied with a smirk on his face, having no problem flying this fast for so long, making Ash and Pikachu chuckle.

The Rainbow hero and his two partners have been traveling together by flying over the sea for two hours now, with all of them enjoying the flight together. Soon the Hoenn Region came into view for the Rainbow hero and his partners. "There it is!'' Ash called out with a smile at seeing their destination. "Pika pika!''. Pikachu cried out in happiness to see that they've arrive at the Hoenn region.

'Might I suggest landing in the forest? It's quicker to arrive at Professor Birch's lab and it avoids unwanted attention'. Latios suggested to Ash, wishing to not cause a scene that'll attract attention. "You have a point there, we can never be to careful''. Ash said in agreement to what Latios said, not wanting to be surrounded by people.

Latios flew town to the forest next to Littleroot town. Latios checked left and right and saw nobody close by. 'I think this should do'. Latios said as he floated down next to the ground as Ash and Pikachu jumped off his back. "Thanks Latios, take a break''. Ash thanked his partner as he returned Latios to his Master Ball.

"Let's go Pikachu''. Ash said to his first Pokémon with a smile. "Pika pi!'' Pikachu cried out in agreement as Ash began walking to Professor Birch's lap, having been told by Professor Oak to go to the lab. Ash had been walking to his destination for 5 minutes when he suddenly heard a scream. "Pikachu, did you hear that?" Ash asked his buddy if he heard the scream like he did.

Pikachu nods at Ash, having heard the scream as well. "Pika". Pikachu replied to his partner with narrowed eyes. "Let's go check it out." Ash said as they began to set out towards the source. Ash rounded a tree and came to a stop. There at the bottom, he saw a young 10-yer-old girl with brown hair being surrounded by a pack of dark puppy like Pokémon called Poochyena, along with the evolved forms, Mightyena. "That girl's in trouble. She needs help". Ash stated as he looked at Pikachu. "Let's go give her a hand". Ash said to Pikachu, which the Electric type agrees with him.

The young girl named May **(dressed in her Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire clothes)** whimpered from her position on the ground. She was almost close to Professor Birch's lab, having rode on her bike, when her tire hit a pothole, causing her to lose control and slid down a slope. She landed hard on her butt and landed on something soft that whined loudly. When she regained her bearings, she saw a small scratched up Poochyena, along with two angry Mightyena parents. May could only say "I'm really, really sorry. It was just an accident", which didn't work. Now she was hiding behind her bike.

The Mightyena had teared her bike to shreds. Now she was defenceless at the mercy of two angry Mightyena. "Someone please help me!" May cried out in fear in fear as the two Mightyena were closing in on her.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Ash landed in front of May, surprising her and the Mightyena. "Pikachu go check on her, make sure she's okay". Ash told his partner to check on May, which Pikachu nods and hops off his shoulder and went up to the shaking May. "Pika?" Pikachu said to May, asking if she's alright. May looked at the little yellow mouse, who gave her an innocent look.

May smiles slightly at Pikachu. "I'm okay". May told Pikachu, which the Electric Mouse gave a 'chu' with a smile making her giggle. Ash knelt down in front of the growling Mightyena and stared into their eyes showing, no fear. This was how you get them to calm down by showing no fear. The Mightyena stopped growling and picked up their cub, before walking off.

Ash gets back up and turns to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked May if she was alright, holding his right hand out. May takes his hand with her left hand, which Ash pulls her up. "Yeah, I'm okay… though I can't say the same for my bike". May moaned at the end, looking at the tattered remains of her bike. "Oh I'm May Maple by the way". May introduced herself to Ash with a smile.

"The name is Ash. I come from Pallet Town, in the Kanto region. This is my partner, Pikachu". Ash introduced himself and Pikachu with a smile. "Pika, Pikachu". Pikachu greeted May with a wave. "Nice to meet you two". May said to Ash and Pikachu with a smile.

"What were you doing all the way out here anyway?" Ash asked May for her reasons for being out in the forest. "I was heading to Professor Birch's laboratory, before my bike hit a pothole and I ended up flying down here". May explained to Ash. "What a coincidence. I'm on my way to Professor Birch's lab as well. I'm going to be registering for the Hoenn League. What about you?" Ash asked with a smile, wanting to know why May is heading to Professor Birch's laboratory. "I'm going there to get my first Pokémon". May replied to the Rainbow hero.

"You're getting your starter Pokémon? You must be psyched!" Ash exclaimed with a smile, which May giggles nervously. "Yeah… psyched". May said to Ash, but was thinking, 'Yeah right'. "How about we go together?" Ash asked May if she was fine with the both of them going together.

"Sure". May replies with a smile, making Ash smile at her. The two began to walk towards the lab. During the walk there, May kept looking at Ash, who was leading the way to the lab. 'His name sounds familiar. Where did I hear that name before?' May thought to herself in confusion, thinking that she might have heard of Ash's name before today.

Soon Ash and May arrived at Professor Birch's lab. The Rainbow hero knocks on the door two times, before the door opens to reveal a young man with green hair, wearing a lab coat and glasses. "Hello there, I'm Joshua, Prof. Birch's assistant". The young man introduced himself as the lab assistant, before he looks at May.

"Oh you must be May. I assume you're here to pick your starter Pokémon?" The young man asked May, which she nods at him. Joshua then looks at Ash. "And you must be Ash, correct?" Joshua asked, which Ash nods as well. "Excellent, Professor Birch has just returned and is waiting for both of you". Joshua told the two trainers, before he began to lead them to Professor Birch.

The three of them walked through the door and into the back to see a large man with brown hair and beard, wearing a lab coat, seating down on a table and was jotting down notes. "Professor Birch, they're here!" Joshua told his boss, entering the room with May and Ash. Professor Birch looked up and saw his assistant, along with May and Ash. "Ah yes of course, thank you Joshua''. Professor Birch thanked his assistant, which Joshua leaves the room with a nod.

The Professor then looks at both young trainers with a smile. "Oh my, May. You've certainly have grown since the last time I saw you". Professor Birch greeted May with a smile as he stood up from his eat, making May blush slightly. "Nice to see you too Professor Birch". May replied back to the Professor with a smile.

Professor Birch then looked at Ash with wonder, having not expected another visitor. "And you are?" Professor Birch asked Ash for his name. "My name is Ash Ketchum, Professor Birch". Ash replied to the Professor of Hoenn. Professor Birch's reaction was quite hilarious as his eyes went wide and he spoke in a special awe filled tone. "You mean THE Ash Ketchum!" Professor Birch exclaimed in awe, making Ash, Pikachu and May sweet drop. "Yeah". Ash replied slowly.

"My goodness!" Professor Birch gushed out in excitement. "I've heard all about you from Kanto's Professor Oak during the Silver Conference, but I wasn't able to catch any of your battles. Tell me young man, are you really in possession of the Legendary Eon Dragons Latios and Latias?" Professor Birch asked if Ash did contain Latios and Latias.

May looked at Ash in confusion, having no idea who Latios or Latias are. "Yes I am". Ash replied with a smile, making Birch look more excited. "My boy, you must let me take a quick look at them before you leave. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Please let me see them?" Professor Birch asked Ash to let him see Latios and Latias.

"Okay, no problem". Ash replied with a nervous smile. "Um… Professor Birch". May said to get the Professor's attention. "Oh yeah. Right this way". The Professor said as he led them away towards the back room where there were three Poké Balls on a table. "All right May. Inside these Poke Balls are one of three starter Pokémon. Your choices are a Treecko". Professor Birch said as he released the Grass type starter.

Treecko is a small, green bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It also has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. "Tree Treecko". Treecko greeted with a smile.

"Wow, cool," Ash said in awe at seeing the Grass type. "This one's a grass type, right?" Ash asked, which Prof. Birch nods. "That's correct Ash". Professor Birch replied to the Rainbow hero. "I don't know. It looks weird". May remarked, a little bit creeped out. "I don't think it's weird". Ash replied to May, liking Treecko.

Prof. Birch picks up the next Pokéball. "Coming up next is Mudkip". Birch said as he released the Water starter. This one is a blue amphibious Pokémon. It has orange star shaped gills on its cheeks.

"Cool, this must be the Water starter, right?" Ash asked if this was the Water type starter, which Prof. Birch nods. "Correct again. You're really perceptive." Professor Birch said in an impressed tone. May takes a look at it until she shakes her head. Prof. Birch picks up the last Poké Ball.

"And last but not least is the fire type Torchic". Birch said as he released the fire type. Out came a small orange chick Pokémon with a cute chirp.

May looks at the Fire type with a smile. "It looks cute. I'll take it." May said as she bent down and picked up the cute little Torchic. "Hello Torchic." May greeted with a smile, which Torchic chirped happily and nuzzled itself against May's cheek, making her laugh. "That tickles!" May laughed out in happiness.

"Well I'm glad you got your first Pokémon". Professor Birch said to May, before he looks at the Rainbow hero. "Now Ash, what did you come here for?" Birch asked Ash on why he's come here. "I came here to register for the Hoenn League". Ash replied to the Professor of Hoenn. "Okay. Just hand me your Pokédex, and I'll get it all done for you". Professor Birch asked for Ash's pokedex.

Ash handed over his new Pokedex **(Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby pokedex)** and Professor Birch typed some things on the computer. The Professor hands Ash back his Pokedex. "All done, you're all set up and registered for the Hoenn League". Professor Birch said to Ash with a smile. "Awesome, thanks Professor Birch". Ash thanked the professor with a smile.

"Now I don't mean to be pushy, but can I please see your two Pokémon?" Professor Birch asked one again, making Ash laugh lightly and nods at him. "Alright, but we better do it outside". Ash said as he and Pikachu went outside. May turns to to look at Professor Birch. "What exactly are the two Pokémon you're so interested in, Professor?" May asked the Professor as they followed after the Rainbow hero.

Professor Birch turns to look at May with a serious look on his face. "The two Pokémon in his possession that I want to see are known as the wo legendary Eon Dragon Duo, Latios and Latias. They are very Legendary Pokémon, being very powerful and very rare. Most humans are lucky to see one, but for someone to be in possession of both of them is unheard of. That's why it is a lifetime opportunity to see them both". Professor Birch explained to May about Latios and Latias and how they're legendary Pokémon.

"Wow, that's impressive". May said in awe as she looks back at Ash. Soon they got outside into the open area. "Alright Latios, Latias come on out!" Ash called out as he threw his two Master Balls into the air. Out came the two Eon Dragons with double loud coos. They came back down and floated in front of Ash. Latias nuzzled Ash's face cooing happily, while Latios eyed May and Prof. Birch in suspicion.

"It's alright, they're friends. Professor Birch just wants to take a quick look at you two". Ash told Latios that there was no need to be on guard. Latios looked at Ash for a second, before he nods to him. 'Very well Ash'. Latios said to his partner, lowering his guard.

Professor Birch looks at the two legendary Pokémon in awe. "I never thought I'd see the both of them''. Professor Birch said in awe as he went forward and examined both Dragon types without touching them. "Magnificent… amazing". Professor Birch whispered in awe as he kept examined the two legendries.

"Oh they're so beautiful". May said while staring at the two dragons. Latias heard May's words and flew over to her and cooed. May looked startled before smiling at Latias. Latias cooed again and nuzzled May's face. May laughed and petted Latias softly on the head. Latios fully relaxed now after seeing his sister trust the girl.

Professor Birch finished his quick inspection. "Well Ash, I must say that you did a fine job in taking care of your Pokémon. These two are in great condition". Professor Birch said to Ash, impressed with how he raised them. "Thanks Professor Birch". Ash thanked the professor for his kind words, before he returned his two legendaries to their master balls.

"Well you two should get going. The nearest town is Petalburg City. May, you live in Petalburg City, so why don't you and Ash travel together?" Professor Birch told the two young trainers, telling them about Petalburg city. "That sounds good. It's always better traveling with friends than being alone". Ash said with a smile, having never liked to travel alone. "I agree". May said in agreement to what Ash said. "Pika pika''. Pikachu called out from his spot on Ash's shoulder.

"Let's get going then! Race ya!''. Ash called out with a smile as he turned around and started running. "Hey Ash, wait up!'' May called out as she ran after her new friend, leaving Professor Birch watching with a smile.

* * *

 **(Half an hour later)**

It's been half an hour since Ash and Pikachu met May in Littleroot Town in the Hoenn region, got May's first Pokémon and met Professor Birch. They were now walking down on a path in the forest, going to the next town with Ash leading the way. "Ash, can you tell me again about what type of Pokémon is Torchic?" May asked her new friend nicely, getting Ash's attention. "Of course. Torchic is a fire type". Ash replied to May with a smile.

The two in a short while have become good friends and were right now heading towards Petalburg city. However, they see an incredibly rare Pokémon jump out of the forest and in front of them. This Pokémon is a gray bipedal fox like Pokémon with large tuft of fur that is coloured blue. It also has red eyes, blue eyelids, blue circular markings that resemble eyebrows, and its four limbs are also blue.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked in wonder, having never seen this Pokémon before."I don't know". May replied to Ash, having never seen this one as well. "Pika pi''. Pikachu called out in wonder as well, riding on Ash's right shoulder. The wild Pokémon took notice of Ash and May, looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"I know. I'll check it on my Pokédex". May said as she brought out her Hoenn Pokédex and tries to scan it with her Pokédex, only to receive a surprise. "No data". The Pokédex said, showing a question mark, which caused May to sigh. "What a disappointment". May said in disappointment that her Pokédex doesn't know about this Pokémon.

"I'll try with mine". Ash told May as he brought out his Hoenn Pokédex. Ash scans the unknown Pokémon, which actually worked. "Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon". The Pokédex explained to Ash, telling him about the Pokémon in front of them.

Ash took a look at the picture of the Zorua on the Pokédex, before he looked at the one in front of them. "So it's a Zorua. The Zorua in front of us is different from the one pictured in my Pokédex. A regular Zorua has red eyelids, markings, and tuft of hair, while having blue eyes. That means that this one is a shiny Zorua". Ash said with a smirk at finding a rare Pokémon, which May looked at him in confusion.

"A shiny Pokémon? What's that?" May asked in confusion, not knowing about the difference between normal and shiny Pokémon. "You see May, a shiny Pokémon is said to have different colouring than the regular. They're quite rare in the wild". Ash told May without looking at her as he crossed his arms, looking at the Zorua with interest.

May had her eyes sparkle in amazement at what she's heard. "Wow, they must be even more amazing than the regular wild ones. I want to catch it. Let me try this one, please?" May asked Ash to let her have a shot, which he smiles at her. "Okay, no problem". Ash replied to May with a smile as he stepped back. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out, encouraging May to do her best.

"Okay Torchic, let's go!" May called out as she threw her Pokéball, releasing the little chick. "Tor Torchic". May's Torchic called out in joy at being released. "Okay, now what do I do?'' May questioned, having no idea how to battle, making Ash and Pikachu sweet drop. "You can tell Torchi to use Ember, that's a start''. Ash told May as he placed his hands in his pockets, deciding to help her out a little.

"Okay then. Torchic use your Ember!" May ordered her starter as Torchic fires small flames at the wild Zorua, but it dodges the attack without difficulty by jumping high into the air. Zorua forms and fires a large black orb at May's Torchic, which scored a direct hit. "Oh no, hang in there Torchic!" May calls out in concern for her starter. Torchic has her eyes in swirls and is unable to continue. "Talk about a one-hit wonder, I'm impressed''. Ash remarked with an impressed look on his face.

May recalls back her Torchic to the fire type's Pokéball. "What was that attack?" May questioned Ash on what attack Zoura used, while the Darkn type landed on the ground, chuckling. "That was a Shadow Ball, a Ghost type move. You've had your turn and now it's my turn". Ash replied to May with a smirk as he walks up in front of her, facing Zorua, who focused its attention on Ash. "You're up, buddy''. Ash told Pikachu with a smile, which Pikachu smirked as he jumped off his best friend's shoulder and onto all four feet, facing Zorua.

 **(Ash and Pikachu V.S Zorua)**

"Raa!'' Zorua called out as it charged up another Shadow Ball and fired it at Pikachu. "Oh please, like that will work! Pikachu, use Iron Tail!'' Ash called out as he held his right fist out, which Pikachu gave out a cry as his tail turned into Iron. Pikachu slammed his tail into the Shadow Ball, sending it back at Zorua.

"Raa!?'' Zorua cried out in surprise as it was hit by the Shadow Ball, but Zorua kept its ground and withstood the attack, glaring at Pikachu. Zorua then screams, creating a blue wave of energy that hit Pikachu, who withstood the attack as well with granted teeth. "Hyper Voice, huh. Too bad that its nothing compared to Pikachu's Focus Punch!'' Ash called out as Pikachu's right paw glows white, before he charged past the Hyper Voice and slammed his paw into Zorua, making the Dark type cry out in pain.

Zorua slammed into the ground from Pikachu's focus punch, while the Electric type landed in front of Ash on both feet. "Rrrraaa!'' Zorua called out as it stood on its four feet, before its body becomes outlined in orange, before it charged and slammed into Pikachu, causing him to cry out in pain. "That was Counter!'' Ash called out in surprise as Pikachu landed on his back in front of Ash, while Zorua lands on its feet.

Zorua's eyes then glows light blue, before it raises its front two paws into the air. Its body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Zorua then brings its paws down to the ground, before a pink and crimson force field of energy appears around Zorua's body, and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield, heading towards Pikachu. "Ash, Pikachu, watch out!'' May called out to her two new friends, worried for them.

 **(Play Pokémon Heroes of Hoenn music)**

"You've had your fun Pikachu, but playtimes over! Show em your Volt Tackle, Pikachu!'' Ash called out with a smirk of confidence on his face. "Pikachu!'' Pikachu called out as he started charging at Zoura, his body started to be covered in electricity.

Pikachu's Volt Tackle slammed into Zorua's attack, which Pikachu starts to push back, before he gave out a big cry as he finally pushed the attack back and tackled Zoura, making the tricky fox Pokémon cry out in pain as it was sent to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"And that's game!'' Ash called out as he threw an Ultra Ball at the knocked out Zoura, hitting the Dark type on the head before the device absorbed Zoura inside. The Ultra ball shook a few times on the ground, before stopping with three stars appearing over it, showing that the capture was complete.

"Alright, we've done it!'' Ash called out in joy as he walked to the Ultra Ball, picking it up with his right hand, holding it up in the air with a smile. "We caught Zoura!'' Ash called out in joy at his first catch in the Hoenn region. "Pikachu!'' Pikachu cried out in joy as he did his victory pose.

 **(Music end)**

"I'm glad that you caught that Zorua, but what about my Torchic?'' May said to Ash in concern for her starter, holding Torchic's Pokéball with both her hands. "Don't worry May. Once we get to the Pokémon Center, Torchic's energy can be restored right there". Ash told May with a smile as he put Zorua's Ultra ball away in his pocket. "You think so?" May asked Ash if he was certain, which he nods. "I know so". Ash replied to May with a smile. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" May called out as she took off, which Ash and Pikachu chased after her.

Ash and May kept running down the path, heading towards the closest Pokémon centre, with Pikachu riding on Ash's shoulder. They see a bunch of boulders around an old pair of ruins. "I wonder what those rocks are for". Ash said in wonder, stopping to look at the rocks up the cliff. May took notice of the rocks, and the two stop for a while to look at the rocks. "It looks like it might be a bunch of old buildings, Ash". May said to Ash, telling him what she thinks. "Pika". Pikachu said in agreement to what May said.

"Well actually these are the ruins of Oldale". An unexpected voice said as a young man that has spiky brown hair and looks like a young adult wearing explorer's clothes walks up to them. "I'm Professor Alden, and I'm here investigating them". The young Professor introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu''. Ash introduced himself and Pikachu with a smile, with Pikachu waving at the professor. "My name's May, nice to meet you''. May introduced herself with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both. So tell me, where you two are going in such a big hurry?" Professor Alden asked the two young trainers on why they were in a hurry. "We're trying to find the Pokémon Center. May's Torchic is in bad shape". Ash replied to Alden, telling him their reasons for being in a hurry. "Ahhh, you're almost there. It's just right over this hill". Alden said to Ash, while pointing at the direction of the Center, which is down the hill. Ash and May thank Professor Alden before rushing to the Pokémon center.

Soon Ash and May arrived at the Pokémon Center at sunset. May is at the front desk, where Nurse Joy is. "Nurse Joy, could you please help my Torchic?" May asked Nurse Joy, holding Torchic's Pokeball."No problem". Nurse Joy replies to May, taking the Pokeball before she puts Torchic's Pokéball on the device. "Does it look okay?" May asked Nurse Joy if Torchic was alright.

"One more second". Nurse Joy told May as she presses a few buttons to check on Torchic's status and after a few check-ups, she's done. "Torchic is fine. A good night sleep is all your Torchic needs". Nurse Joy told May with a smile, telling her that Torchic is alright. May smiles, knowing her starter is fine. "Thank goodness". May said in relief at hearing Torchic is safe. "Feeling better now May?" Ash asked May if she was feeling alright now. May nods at Ash with a smile.

"You know; I think a good night's sleep would do you some good as well". Nurse Joy told Ash and May, thinking it would be best if they rest up as well. "Yeah". Both Ash and May replied to Nurse Joy with a smile. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out in agreement to what Nurse Joy said.

The two friends then walked away from the front desk and were taking a walk around the Pokémon center. "Hey Ash, I was wondering". May suddenly said, getting Ash and Pikachu's attention. "Yeah, what's up". Ash replied to May with a smile on his face. "Now that I'm in a Pokémon Center, will you show me around?" May asked Ash if he could show her around the Pokémon center. "Sure, why not. But first I need to call someone before I do". Ash replied to May as they went to the nearest videophone, where the Rainbow Hero makes his phone call.

Ash pressed a few buttons, holding the phone next to his ear and waits. Soon the screen shows Professor Oak. "Professor Oak, I'm just calling to tell that I arrived to Oldale Town". Ash told Professor Oak about his progress so far. "Wonderful Ash. It's always nice to hear from you and Pikachu". Professor Oak replied to the Rainbow hero with a smile. "Pikachu''. Pikachu greeted, waving at Professor Oak.

"Also, I got to meet Professor Birch. I also just finished registering for the Hoenn League, Professor. So I'm ready for my first badge". Ash told Professor Oak with a smirk on his face. "It sounds to me like another big adventure for you, young man". Professor Oak replied to Ash with a smile, happy that Ash will have another great adventure. Ash nods at Professor Oak with a smile, before he widens his eyes as he remembered something. "Oh yeah, this is a new friend I made when I arrived in Littleroot Town". Ash told Professor Oak as he introduces to the girl at his side.

"Hi, it's an honour to meet you. My name is May". May greeted Professor Oak with a bright smile. "Well hello May. I'm Professor Samuel Oak from Pallet Town". The Professor greeted May back with a smile. "Yeah I know you. My brother never misses any of your radio lectures, and when he finds out that I've been talking to you, he'll be so jealous". May told Professor Oak, making him sweet drop anime style.

"How nice". Professor Oak said with a nervous smile on his face. "Of course I know that I'm a beginning trainer, but I promise that I'll work hard". May told Professor Oak, promising to do her best at being a trainer.

"Well May, with Ash by your side, you should do very well. I wish the both of you a safe and successful journey". Professor Oak told Ash and May with a smile on his face. "Thanks". Ash and May both thanked Professor Oak for his words. "Pika Pika". Pikachu waved goodbye to Professor Oak, before the call ends with the screen turning off.

Later, Ash is now showing May around the Pokémon Center. "This room is where trainers sleep in between journeys". Ash told May as he shows her a room that has two bunk beds and looks nice. "Not too shabby". May said with an impressed look on her face.

Ash then takes May to the lobby. "This is the lobby, where trainers can hang around and share information". Ash said to May, trying to keep his cool to not get noticed by anyone that might know him. "Information. Like where the shopping malls are, where the best places to eat are, and also the best clothing stores are, things like that?" May asked in excitement, making Ash chuckle while having a sweat drop on his forehead. "Not exactly May. They're talking about Pokémon related stuff''. Ash told May, still sweet dropping with Pikachu doing the same.

Just then, a conversation caught the two trainer's attention. "I heard that there is this new Gym Leader over at the Petalburg Gym". A young male trainer said to a female trainer. "Are you sure?" The female trainer asked the male trainer to be sure. "Yeah". The male trainer replies to the female trainer.

Ash walks up to the two trainers with an interested expression. "Can you tell me more about this new Gym Leader?" Ash asked the two trainers if they could tell him more, getting the two trainer's attentions. However, before the two trainers had the chance to tell Ash anything, May grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Come on Ash". May said to the Rainbow Hero. "May, I'm trying to find out more about the Petalburg Gym Leader". Ash said to May with a frown on his face. "How about you do that later. I'm actually starving quite a bit, so let's go eat''. May said to the Rainbow Hero with a smile.

Ash sighed with his eyes closed, before he pointed down a hallway with his right hand's index finger. "Go down this hall and you'll find where they keep the food''. Ash told May about which way to go, making her look at her friend in confusion. "What about you? Aren't you coming?'' May asked Ash in confusion, wondering if he'll eat dinner with her.

"I got training to do with my Pokémon, right buddy?'' Ash told May, before looking at his partner Pokémon. "Pikachu pi''. Pikachu replied to Ash with a smile on his face, ready for some training. "Alright, but don't stay out to long okay''. May said to Ash and Pikachu, telling them not to stay out late.

"We got it''. Ash replied to May as he walked out of the Pokémon center and into the forest, looking for a place to train with Pikachu. Soon Ash and Pikachu found an open field, a perfect area for training. "This'll do''. Ash said with a smile as he brought out two Master Balls, one Dusk Ball and two Ultra Balls with both his hands.

"Come on out, everyone!'' Ash called out as he threw all the balls into the air, releasing Latios, Latias, Raikou, Marshadow and Zorua. 'Finally, some fresh air''. Marshadow said in relief, which only Ash was able to understand him, while most people would have just heard him saying his name. 'I'm never gonna get used to being stuck in such a small place'. Latios said to himself, floating in the sky with his paws out.

'Although, it seems we have a new 'friend'. Raikou told his legendary comrades, looking at the Zorua, who was looking at him, Latios, Latias and Marshadow in awe. Raikou's words caught the attention of the other legendary Pokémon as they looked at the shiny Zorua, who looked nervous.

'A Zorua'. Marshadow said in surprise to see the tricky fox Pokémon. 'He's so cute!' Latias cried out in joy as she hugged the tricky fox Pokémon, who let out some unhappy cries, which Ash understood what the tricky fox Pokémon was saying. "Latias, that Zorua's a girl, not a boy''. Ash told the only female legendary Pokémon of his team, making Latias widen her eyes in surprise.

'Oh, I'm sorry'. Latias apologized to the female tricky fox Pokémon for calling her a boy, which Zorua still looked unhappy. "Everyone, this is the new member of our family, Zorua''. Ash told his team as he took Zorua from Latias and held the tricky fox Pokémon with both his arms, scratching the female fox's neck, making Zorua smile at the feeling.

"We have training to do guys, and there's no better time than now. Whose with me?'' Ash said to his Pokémon team with a smile. 'Yeah/ Pika pika/ Raa!'' The legendaries, Pikachu and Zorua called out in agreement to what Ash said. "That's what I like to hear. Let's get started!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face as the team got ready to train.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

Ash has spent 3 hours training his whole team of Pokémon, while taking it easy on Zorua since she's new to the group. They made good progress, with Latios learning Steel Wing, Zorua using her ability for training and Ash and Pikachu practicing their Z-move with Marshadow's help.

All in all, things went well with Ash now on his way back to the Pokémon center with Pikachu on his right shoulder and Zoura on his left shoulder. "Well that was fun''. Ash said to Pikachu and Zoura, getting cries of agreement in return. Ash soon reached the front of the Pokémon center, but the door didn't open, making the Rainbow Hero narrow his eyes.

"That's not a good sign''. Ash stated as he walked to the back of the Pokémon center, taking the back door which was thankfully unlocked. Ash was now walking down the dark hall, looking for anyone. "May, where are you!'' Ash called out in hopes for May to answer to him. "Pikapi! / Rrraaa!'' Pikachu and Zoura called out, hoping that May will hear them.

"Ash! Is that you!?'' May's voice was heard, getting Ash to look left to see that the voice came from a locked door. "May, I'll get ya out of there in a jiffy!'' Ash called out as he, Pikachu and Zorua ran to the door. Ash unlocked the door before he kicked it open, revealing May and Nurse Joy inside. "Ash, thank goodness!'' May called out in joy as she hugged Ash in relief, who hugged her back with a smile.

"Who did this to you two?'' Ash asked May and Nurse Joy who was responsible for locking them up in this room. "I don't know. A group of guys in black and red clothes just came out of nowhere, locked us here, turned the power off and took Professor Alden''. May told Ash what happened, making him widen his eyes in surprise.

"I see. Where did these guys take him?'' Ash asked where the group of black and red clothed people took Professor Alden. "My guess is that these mysterious people took Professor Alden to the Oldale Ruins. They're probably going to make him open the chamber to the ruins, which according to the legends is supposedly the bride between our world and the ancient Pokémon world''. Nurse Joy told Ash on where these mysterious people took the professor.

Ash was silent as he thought of the best course of action to take, before he looked back at May and Nurse Joy. "Listen up, I'll go rescue the Professor. May, you stay in the Pokémon Center and help Nurse Joy in restoring the power''. Ash explained the plan to Nurse Joy and May, getting a worried expression from May. "Will you will alright alone?'' May asked in concern for her new friend.

"Just who do you think you're talking too? Besides I'm not alone''. Ash said with a grain as Pikachu and Zorua jumped back on his shoulders, letting out cries of agreement to what their trainer said. May's worried expression soften as she nodded at Ash in understand, making him nod back at her before he rushed out of the Pokémon Centre and towards the Oldale Ruins.

After a few minutes of running up the hill, Ash manages to make it to the Oldale Ruins, where he finds Professor Alden, accompanied by a group of people wearing black and red uniforms, with a few armored Houndooms and Mightyenas. "Hey tall dark and reds! I was enjoying my first day in Hoenn in peace with the chances of running into a group of losers slim, till you guys came and ruined it!'' Ash called out to the group of black and red people, getting their attention as they looked to see Ash standing a few feet away from them.

"You got quiet the mouth on you, kid! If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away before someone gets hurt!'' One of the red and black member of the group replied to Ash with a glare. All their faces were covered by sunglasses and hoods. "We can do this two ways Gentleman! The easy way or, my vote, the fun way! And I'm actually in the mood to do things the fun way!''. Ash exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"We warned you, kid! Houndoom, use Flamethrower/ Mightyena, use Dark Pulse!'' Two members of the group called out, commanding the Houndoom and Mightyena to attack. Three of the Houndoom pack unleashed Flamethrower, while three of the Mightyena pack unleashed Dark Pulse.

"The fun way it is then! Pikachu and Zorua, counter attack with Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face. "Pika! / Raa!'' Pikachu and Zorua called out as they leaped from Ash's shoulders. Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt, while Zorua unleashed a Shadow Ball.

The two attacks merged together to form a yellow Shadow Ball surrounded by electricity. The combined attack easily overpowered the Flamethrowers and Dark Pulses, striking the group of Houndoom and Mightyena, zapping them.

The three Houndoom and Mightyena fainted on the ground with swirls in their eyes, making the group of red and black uniform people look in shock at how quickly they were defeated. "This kid… is way too strong''. One of the grunts of the group said in shock at what he just witnessed.

One of the members of the group, probably the leader was in shock as well. "He defeated our grunts like they were nothing''. The leader of the squad said in shock at what he just witnessed. "I was hoping for more of a challenge, but all things must come to an end. Now make it easy and hand over the Professor and I'll let you go!'' Ash threatened with a glare on his face with Pikachu and Zorua growling at the squad.

However, from the group of black and red suited man, a young girl, probably around the same age as Ash, walked out of the squad and stood a few feet away from Ash. She had light purple hair, dressed in a similar uniform, only more for a female and showed her legs.

"Keep him busy Courtney''. The leader of the squad said to the young girl as he and a few grunts went into the ruins, taking the Professor with them. "Understood Tabitha''. The young girl named Courtney said to the leader that she called Tabitha in a monotone tone of voice like a robot, before she looked at Ash.

"You seem like an interesting person. Analysing you in battle''. Courtney said as she brought out a Pokeball and threw it, releasing a large, camel like Pokémon. Ash's eyes narrowed, before he brought out his Pokedex. "Camerupt, the Eruption Pokémon. Camerupt has a volcano inside its body. Magma of 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit courses through its body. Occasionally, the humps on this Pokémon's back erupt, spewing the superheated Magma''. The Pokedex told Ash, telling him about Camerupt.

"This one looks strong, plus it's a ground type so Electric type moves won't work on it''. Ash said to himself, taking note of Camerupt and what type it is. "Analysing opponent. Camerupt, battle position!'' Courtney called out, holding her right hand out. "What is with this girl? She's talking almost like a robot?'' Ash questioned Courtney's way of talking.

 **(Ash plus Pikach and Zorua V.S Courtney and Camerupt)**

"Flamethrower…''. Courtney commanded, which Camerupt roared as it unleashed Flamethrower from his mouth. "Zorua, use Hyper Voice to blow that Flamethrower away!'' Ash called out with narrowed eyes, commanding what move for Zorua to use. "RRRAAA!'' Zorua screams out, creating a blue wave of energy that blows away the Flamethrower like it was a candle.

"Pikachu, Focus Punch, go!'' Ash commanded Pikachu to use Focus Punch. "Pika-pi!'' Pikachu called out as his right fist was covered in blue energy, before he leaped and punched Camerupt in the nose, making the Fire and Ground type cry out in pain. Courtney showed no concern on her face, the only emotion that was show was in her eyes.

"Eruption…''. Courtney simply said with no emption in her voice, which Camerupt let out a powerful roar as a geyser of fire spews from both of the volcanos on its back, making flaming rocks fly in all directions. "Oh boy, this wasn't expected. Zorua, use Night Daze to defend yourself and Pikachu!'' Ash called out, holding his right hand out.

"Rrraaa!'' Zorua cried out as her eyes then glows light blue, before she raises her front two paws into the air. Its body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Zorua then brings her paws down to the ground, causing a pink and crimson force field of energy to appear around Zorua's body, and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield, protecting Pikachu and Zorua from Camerupt's Eruption.

"Earth Power…''. Courtney gave another command, which Camerupt's outline flashes yellow and it slams its feet into the gold, causing cracks appear on the ground, heading towards Pikachu and Zorua. "Dodge that, then use Shadow Ball!'' Ash called out to Zorua and Pikachu, getting cries of agreement from the two as they leaped off the ground.

Zorua then started gathering energy in her mouth which formed into a Shadow Ball, before she unleashed it at Camerupt, landing a direct hit, which pushed Camerupt back a bit.

Pikachu and Zorua landed on the ground, glaring at Camerupt, who returned the glare. Ash and Courtney looked at each other with the female still showing no concern, while Ash had a determined expression on his face. "Courtney, that's enough!'' Tabitha's voice was heard, getting Courtney's attention as she looked over her shoulder to see Tabitha and the other grunts leaving the temple.

"We have what we came for! We no longer have any business here!'' Tabitha told Courtney as a red helicopter landed near them with all the grunts entering. Courtney nodded to Tabitha, before she looked at her Camerupt. Courtney holds out her right hand out, holding her Pokeball, returning Camerupt.

 **(Ash, Zorua and Pikachu V.S Courtney and Camerupt cancelled)**

"Running away, are you!?'' Ash taunted Courtney with a smirk, which she showed no emotion on her face. "No…My mission is complete…I no longer have a reason to battle you''. Courtney replied to Ash as she walked towards the helicopter with Tabitha keeping the door open for her.

Courtney entered the helicopter with Tabitha closing the door. The helicopter then took off, flying away from the ruins with Ash, Zorua and Pikachu watching. "Ha! Looks like Hoenn has its own version of Team Loser''. Ash said to himself as he crossed his arms with his eyes narrowed, which Zorua and Pikachu let out cries of agreement.

"Who're you calling team loser!?'' Jessie shouted out from behind Ash with James and Meowth, having been hiding behind some rubble. Ash smirked as he turned around to face Team Loser, while Jessie turned white in horror as she realized that she was played. "I'm really gonna enjoy this. Let them have a Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball combination attack!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face, holding his right hand out.

"Pika! / Raa!'' Pikachu and Zorua called out as Pikachu unleashed Thunderbolt, while Zorua unleashed a Shadow Ball. The two attacks merged together to form a yellow Shadow Ball surrounded by electricity. The electro Shadow Ball made a direct hit on Team Loser, causing an explosion that sent them flying off. "Team Rocket's blasting off again! / Wobbuffet!'' Team Loser and Wobbuffet called out as they disappeared in the night sky, a star twinkling from where they were last seen.

However, five coloured orbs were seen falling to the ground, which Ash, Zorua and Pikachu caught them. Ash was holding two, Pikachu was holding two and Zorua had the last one. "What are these?'' Ash said in wonder as he looked at the two stones in his hands with Pikachu and Zorua walking up to him.

"Ash, you have the treasure keys. Thanks a lot". Ash heard Professor Alden's voice, getting the Rainbow hero to look over his shoulder to see Alden walking up to him. "So these orbs are treasure keys?" Ash asked the Professor as he gave the orbs to Alden, which the Professor nods at him. "These black and red uniformed people came here to force me to open the chamber, threatening to hurt the others in the Pokémon center". Alden told the Rainbow Hero as he started walking to the ruins with Ash and his Pokémon following.

"Well, they're gone now and won't bother you again" Ash told Alden as they stopped in front of the entrance. The Professor inserts the treasure keys in the corresponding slot which opens a door to the chamber, which shows a mural with paintings depicting ancient fossilized Pokémon like Aerodactyl, Omanyte, Kabuto, and their respective evolved forms interacting with humans. The Professor was astounded at the panels.

There was another door in front, and Professor Alden inserted the keys just like a few moments ago. However, Sunlight then came from the entrance, getting Ash's attention to see that the sun was beginning to arise. The sunlight shined on the door, which the door opens and glows with traces of light around through it and the panels as well. It reveals a staircase that leads down.

"Let's take a look". Professor Alden said with a smile, which Ash nods. They go downstairs until a few minutes later; they reach the bottom, which shows an underground lake. "This looks like an underground lake". Ash remarked as he looked at the lake with Zorua and Pikachu on his shoulders. Professor Alden nods in agreement. "It looks like it is. The water looks fresh and clean". Professor Alden said in agreement to what Ash said. Pikachu and Zorua let out cries of agreement to what Alden said.

"I wonder if it leads out to sea". Professor Alden said in curiosity with a smile. Just then, a Pokémon appears, splashing in front of them. It is covered with hard, brown scales similar to craggy rocks. A triangular spike protrudes from the back of its head. Tan patches cover its body and there is a red spot located on both sides. It possesses two pairs of pectoral fins, which it uses itself along the sea bottom.

Ash, Alden, Pikachu and Zorua let out cries of surprise as the unknown Pokémon went back into the lake. "That must be the ancient Pokémon, Relicanth". Professor Alden exclaimed in amazement. Ash widens his eyes in interest. "Relicanth?" Ash said in interest at what he just witnessed. "Pika?" Pikachu said in amazement as well. "It is true after all. These ruins are a portal between our world and the ancient world''. Professor Alden said in amazement at what he has discovered.

* * *

 **(Next day)**

The next day at the Pokémon Center, Ash is with May at the front desk. "May, I'm happy to report that your Torchic is as good as new". Nurse Joy told May as she hands May back the Poké Ball containing Torchic. "Oh great, thank you". May thanked Nurse Joy as she opens the Poké Ball and out comes her fire chick. Torchic chirps happily and jumps into May's arms.

May hugs Torchic warmly, feeling happy to see her starter feeling better. "I'm so glad you feel better!" May exclaimed in happiness to see Torchic better. Ash asks Nurse Joy about the crooks from yesterday while May hugs her starter in happiness. The nurse answers that Officer Jenny is doing her best she can, but for now no clue.

"Well it's time to hit the road to Petalburg City!" Ash called out with a smile as Pikachu and Zorua jumped onto his shoulders. "You two are already leaving? Hey, guess what. I've been doing a little more research at the stone chamber. So far every indication has pointed out that ancient Pokémon and men interacting peacefully". Professor Alden told Ash and May with a smile, walking up to them. "Wow that's great". Ash said in happiness to hear more about the ancient Pokémon past.

"You learn so much and so quickly. I can hardly stop working even to sleep. There are so many undiscovered mysteries in the world of Pokémon". Professor Alden told Ash and May with a smile, which they nod to him.

Ash and May said their goodbyes to Nurse Joy and Professor Alden as they got back on track to Petalburg City. "One first step to competing in the Hoenn league is close now and there's no way I'm gonna lose''. Ash said with a smile on his face, ready for his first gym battle.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

It has been three hours since Ash, May, Pikachu and Zorua continued their journey to Petalburg city, with the group having not run into trouble or a certain team loser. On their way there, they encountered a wild Ralts. Only instead of being a regular Ralts, it was a shiny Ralts.

Ash easily caught it with a Great Ball and scanned it with his Pokedex, finding out that his new Ralts was male and has the moves Magical leaf, Ice Punch, Zen headbutt and Heal Pulse. Once captured, Ralts was sent to Professor Oak with Ash making plans to swap his team out after his battle with the Petalburg Gym Leader.

Right now, Ash with his trusty Pikachu on his shoulder and his new Zorua runs towards a cliff, looking down at the city with a smile. "Look, its Petalburg City! Our first battle in the Hoenn region is coming up!" Ash called out with a smile, which Pikachu and Zorua let out cries of agreement.

"Hey Ash, wait up please? Do you mind telling me what is the rush?" May called out, catching up with Ash since she isn't used to walking very long and doesn't have the same stamina as him. "What do you think? I've got a big gym battle down there, waiting for me". Ash replied to May with a smirk as he, Pikachu and Zorua rushed down the cliff to reach the gym.

"Yeah, but can't we slow down a bit!" May called out to Ash, who paid no attention to her, making May sigh a bit before she goes after her new friend and his Pokémon.

They arrived at the city and decide to rest a bit at the park. "So winning at the Petalburg Gym is a big deal, huh?" May asked her friend, seating down on a bench while Ash leaned against a tree with his arms crossed with Pikachu and Zorua on his shoulders. Ash nods at May with a smile. "If I win a Gym battle, I earn a badge. Trainers have to earn 8 badges around a region to compete in a Pokémon League, where the best compete against each other". Ash explained to May about Gym battles, Badges and the Pokémon league.

"That sounds great I guess". May replied to Ash with a smile, understanding what Ash is explaining to her. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu called out. "What about you May? Are you going to compete in the Hoenn League?" Ash asked May for her goal, wanting to know if she was gonna enter the Pokémon League.

May stutters and giggles nervously at what Ash asked. "Of course, that's the reason I'm a trainer". May replied to Ash nervously, which the Rainbow hero looks at his new friend with narrowed eyes. His instincts told him that she was telling just half truths. For now, he decided to let it slide.

The young Rainbow hero changes the topic. "I wonder what the Petalburg Gym Leader is going to be like? How strong he is in battle?" Ash said in wonder, wondering how different the Petalburg Gym leader will be like compared to the Gym leaders that he faced in the past. "I'm sure he's a nice guy". May commented with a smile, getting Ash, Pikachu and Zorua's attention.

"May, do you know him?" Ash asked May if she knew the Petalburg Gym leader. "I don't really know him. Word on the street says is that he's kind, very strong trainer, and I also hear that he's handsome, and a really great man". May explained to Ash, moving around with a happy expression, making Ash, Pikachu and Zorua blink in confusion at the way she's acting.

"Well it sounds to me that you know him very well". Ash said, making May stop. "No, I just wish I did". May replied to Ash without looking at him. Once again, Ash could feel that May was hiding some important details from him, but he'll get the answers later. "Hey, I know why don't you come with me and then we can meet him together?" Ash asked May to come with him to the gym, pushing himself off the tree.

"Well I really can't. You see I just have to take care of a few things first. See you later Ash". May replied to Ash before she left the park, leaving him to watch her in confusion. "Okay see ya". Ash said in confusion as Pikachu and Zorua also said good bye to May.

* * *

 **(Sometime later)**

Ash with Pikachu on his right shoulder and Zorua on his left arrived at the Petalburg Gym, which looks like a traditional style. "Here we are at the Petalburg Gym. Are you ready Pikachu, Zorua? Let's go give our best shot". Ash asked his two partners with a smile, which Pikachu nods with determination while Zorua growled.

Ash walks into the Gym and enters a room where the battle field is. "Hello, I'm Ash from Pallet Town. I'd like a battle!" Ash called out, hoping for someone to hear him. No one answers, making Ash look confused. "Is anybody here?" Ash called out once again for someone to hear.

Just then, a younger boy around 8-years-old walks by the door. "Can you please keep it down? I'm right in the middle of watching a video of the Silver Conference". The boy said, making Ash turn to look at the boy. The boy has short, dark blue hair with glasses; wearing a green shirt, black shorts and green shoes.

"Sorry kid". Ash apologized to the kid, which he opens his eyes and sees Ash, before pointing at him with an excited expression. "Wow, it's really you!" The boy called out in excitement, making Ash widen his eyes in surprise. "You know me?" Ash asked in surprise at the boy's reaction of seeing him.

"Of course. You're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. You're the winner of the Johto League Silver Conference. You're known as the Rainbow Trainer. I can't believe I'm actually seeing you in person right now". The boy explained in excitement to see Ash. "Wow". Ash said in astonishment at what the boy knows about him.

The boy took notice of Pikachu, who was on the ground with Zorua. "That must be your partner Pikachu". The boy said, before he picks up the Electric Mouse and hugs Pikachu, making Pikachu let out cries of surprise. "Hi there Pikachu, my name's Max". The boy introduced himself to Pikachu, before he turns to look back at Ash.

"I watched all of your battles at the Silver Conference, and I've been going over them ever since". Max told Ash, who still looked a little surprised. "I guess that my battles even gained fame here in Hoenn". Ash said in surprise to hear that people from Hoenn have heard of him.

Max then takes notice of Ash's Key Stone in his left glove. "Could that be the stone that made your Pokémon evolve with that Mega something?" Max asked in excitement, making Ash look down at his Key Stone. "You mean Key Stone. The Key Stone is the stone the trainer carries, while a Pokémon carries a Mega Stone for Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution's strength must come from the bond between trainer and Pokémon. Mega Evolution is temporarily and after the battle, the Pokémon returns to normal". Ash corrected and explained to Max about Mega Evolution.

"I saw Harrison's Blaziken, your Latios, Latias and Charizard go through that and become stronger than usual". Max replied Ash, having seen Mega Evolution on TV. "My two favourite battles were the ones against Harrison, and the final match against that trainer from Aloha, Cross. That battle with your Latios against Harrison and his Blaziken was awesome. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. Both Harrison's Blaziken and your Latios kept attacking with everything they got, but in the end you outsmarted Harrison and won". Max said in excitement, having liked Ash's battles against Harrison and Cross the most.

"Yeah, Harrison was a tough opponent. Also the region that Cross comes from is called Alola". Ash corrected Max on Cross' home region's name. "Your battle with your Charizard against Cross's … Incineroar, right? It was phenomenal! Both of them attacked with their best attacks! Dragon Claw, Duel Chop, Darkest Lariat and Thunder Punch back and forth!" Max called out, having really liked Ash's battle against Cross.

"I admit that I outlasted that battle". Ash stated as he shrugged. Max then tales notice of the shiny Pokémon, who was watching him from the ground. "I've never seen this Pokémon before". Max said in surprise, getting Ash to look at Zorua.

"This girl is a Zorua". Ash told Max, making the young boy widen his eyes in surprise. "A female Pokémon?" Max calls out in surprise before he pets Zorua softly, which the Tricky Fox likes.

"What are you doing at the Petalburg Gym anyway?" Max asked Ash on why he is here at his home. "I'm here to challenge the leader for a battle to earn the Gym badge". Ash answered Max's question with a smirk. Max smirks and poses a bit. "You're in luck. The Gym Leader happens to be… yours truly". Max replied to Ash with his arms crossed.

Ash stairs at Max for a bit, before he ends up laughing a bit. "That's a nice joke. You could do good stand-up comedy!" Ash said to Max, laughing a bit. Max then throws a tantrum although comical. "I am the Gym Leader! I really am!" Max complained, throwing a hissy fit.

Ash stops laughing, having enough and mockingly surrenders. "Okay, okay. I believe you. What are the rules of the Petalburg Gym?" Ash asked Max, moving to the challenger side of the battlefield. Max smirks as he takes the Gym Leader's corner. "According to the Petalburg Gym rules, all battles will be three on three". Max told Ash with a smirk as Pikachu and Zorua stood next to Ash.

"3 on 3 huh? Sounds good to me''. Ash said as a smirk was formed on his face. "Now choose your Pokémon!" Max said with a smirk on his face, making Ash raises his eyebrow. "You sure you want me to go first?" Ash asked Max, deciding to play along with this little game.

"I am a Gym Leader, so I outrank you. You get the honour". Max replied to Ash with a frown on his face, making the Rainbow hero sigh. "If you insist, try this on for size!" Ash called out as he throws an Ultra ball, releasing the Legendary Raikou of the Thunder, who lets out a powerful roar that causes Max to start sweeting in fear, even though he was impressed at seeing a Johto Legendary in front of him.

"It's a Raikou, a real Raikou!" Max calls out in fear and excitement, which Ash nods. "It's your turn now, oh great Gym Leader" Ash said with a sly smirk on his face, chuckling at how Max's joke has come back to bite him.

"Listen, I was just bluffing. I'm not the real Gym Leader". Max said in surrender, deciding to stop with his little joke. Ash nods at Max with a smirk. "I know. You're not even a trainer to begin with". Ash said with a smirk, making Max look surprised.

"You knew the whole time?" Max asked in surprise that Ash knew that he was joking, which he nods. "I'm not actually going to use full force on a rookie trainer, much less someone who isn't a Trainer. You're not even 10-years-old yet. Anyway, you want to meet Raikou?" Ash asked Max if he wanted to say hi to Raikou.

"Hi Max, what's going on?" A familiar voice asked, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see May outside, watching them through a window.

"Oh hi sis". Max greeted his sister, making Ash widen his eyes in surprise. Then a man appears on May's left side. "Well who we have here?" The man asked with a smile, while a woman appears on May's right side. "Hello there". The woman greeted, while Ash stairs at them with wide eyes. "Hi". Ash greeted back, still surprised at this turn of events.

Later, everyone was inside the house, seating down on a few seats with Ash recalling Raikou back to his Ultra Ball. "Ash, I would like to introduce my mother and my father". May said to Ash, pointed at the two adults with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Norman". The man introduced himself with a smile. "My name is Caroline". The woman introduced herself as well. "This is my younger brother, Max". May introduced Max to Ash, even though it was unnecessary.

"It's an honour to meet you Norman and Caroline. Also, I already met your little brother a little while". Ash greeted May's family with a smile, making May look at her little brother. "Max, were you causing trouble again?" May questioned Max if he caused trouble for Ash, making Max sweet drop at being found out. Ash however, shakes his head. "No worries; Max wasn't causing trouble at all". Ash told May, having had no trouble, while Pikachu and Zorua sat next to him.

"You see my dad Norman is the real Petalburg Gym Leader". Max told Ash, which Norman nods warmly. "So you actually come from Petalburg City". Ash said to May with narrowed eyes, which she begins to sweet nervously. "Oh yeah… well". May replied nervously to Ash.

"We appreciate you for bringing May home safely". Caroline thanked Ash for brining her daughter back home. "It was no problem, but I didn't do very much". Ash said, being honest since he didn't really do that much except kept May company.

"Mom, dad, listen! This is Ash, the winner of the Silver Conference. He is also known as the Rainbow Trainer". Max told his parents in excitement that Ash won the Johoto League Silver conference. "Impressive and at such a young age". Norman complemented with a smile, making Ash laughs a little, while blushing slightly due to the praise he's receiving.

"By the way May, what happened to your bike?" Caroline asked her daughter about her bike, making May sweat drop. "Well, on the way to Littleroot to Prof. Birch's lab, I ran onto a pothole and fell onto a slope. I fell on a Poochyena, and its two parents destroyed my bike". May told her mother what happened to her bike, making Caroline look concern. "Oh my. But you're okay right?" Caroline asked in concern for her daughter.

"Yes mom, Ash actually lured the Mightyena away". May told her mother that Ash saved her. "Thank you Ash for making sure May was safe and sound". Caroline thanked Ash for helping her daughter. "No problem Caroline". Ash replied to Caroline with a smile.

"May, which Pokémon did you pick from Professor Birch?" Norman asked his daughter on which Pokémon that she chose. "Yeah sis, what Pokémon did you get as a starter?" Max asked his sister in excitement, wanting to see as well. May pulled out a Pokéball with a smile. "You'll see. Come on out Torchic!" May called out with a smile as she released her starter.

The small fire chick Pokémon appears in a flash, crying out her name in happiness. Max looked a bit disappointed. "What? Why'd you choose a Torchic? If it were me, I would have definitely picked a Treecko". Max said in disappointment, crouching down to look at the Fire type in the eye. Torchic felt a bit insulted and started using Peck on Max. Ash started laughing a bit at seeing karma get at Max. After a minute, Torchic stops jabbing Max and jumps into her trainer's arms.

"I think Torchic is an excellent choice". Norman said with a smile on his face, making May look at her father. "Really?" May asked if her father was being honest, which Caroline nods in agreement. "And It's as cute as a button". Caroline said in agreement to what her husband said. "I can't wait to become an official Trainer. I'll definitely pick a Treecko". Max complained, being inpatient to become a trainer. Torchic jabs Max with her beak once more, which Ash laughs a bit more, while May tries to stop Torchic on using her Peck attack on Max.

"Ash, would you like to join us for lunch?" Caroline asked the Rainbow Hero if he would like to have lunch with them. Ash feels his stomach grumble, making him lightly blush. "If you don't mind, I'd be honoured to join you for lunch please. I'm starving". Ash replied to Caroline, hungry since he skipped dinner and breakfast.

Later, Ash was enjoying lunch with May and her family, while Pikachu and Zorua eat Pokémon food. The Rainbow hero could taste Caroline's cooking is almost as good as his mom's cooking. "So Ash, May told us that you've been traveling for a while, correct?" Caroline asked Ash, having been told by her daughter about Ash's journey.

Ash nods at Caroline. "Yeah, I've been traveling for almost two years. I've seen lots of different places from towns, cities and caves". Ash replied to Caroline with a smile, making Max moan in jealously. "I wish I could travel around". Max said in jealously that Ash could travel as much as he wanted. Caroline asks if he's been traveling on his own, which Ash answers that until recently, he was traveling with some of his closest friends and Pikachu. Max now wants to travel as a trainer and meet friends along the way.

"Dad, Ash would like to have a battle with you". May told her father that Ash would like to battle him. "So Ash, how many badges do you have right now?" Norman asked Ash about how many badges that he currently has.

"This will be the first Hoenn gym badge". Ash replied to Norman, taking a sip of his Tea. "Normally I would accept official Gym battles when trainers have earned at least four badges. But we could have a friendly, unofficial battle if you'd like". Norman offered Ash a friendly battle since he doesn't have the conditions for a real battle.

Ash thinks for a while, before he looks back at Norman. "Sure, why not. I'm interested to see what kind og battle style you have". Ash replied to Norman, accepting to have a friendly battle against Norman. "We will have our battle after lunch". Norman said with a smile, making Ash smirk at him, feeling excitement to battle against a Gym Leader.

* * *

 **Finally finished, that was a long chapter. I'm gonna enjoy the rest of the day and next story to be updated is my Tales of Berseria Story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, did ya miss me. Man this chapter took some time, but its now finished. This time, no questions answered, just enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 11: Old friend and trouble, and the power of Z-moves.**

* * *

Lunch had eventually ended, and now they were all back inside the gym main battle area, ready to begin the match. Ash and Norman were on their separate sides on the field, while Caroline, May and Max are sitting on the available bench on the sides, with May holding her Torchic.

Caroline had Ash's Zorua resting on her lap. Caroline had found the shiny fox Pokémon adorable and decided to hold Zorua for a bit. "We're going to see how good Ash really is". Caroline said to her children with a smile as she pets Zorua, which the tricky fox Pokémon let out a cry of enjoyment. "This Zorua is so cute". Caroline said with a smile, liking Zorua very much.

"Oh I'm so excited, I'm going to see Dad battle. This will be awesome". Max said in excitement to see his father battle against Ash. "Yeah, I guess this will be great". May said in agreement to what her brother said, looking forward to this as Torchi let out a cry of excitement as well.

Ash tighten his gloves on, before he looked over at May. "Hey May, watch this battle and learn from it. This can help you find your own battling style!" Ash told May as he focused his attention on the upcoming battle. "My own battling style?" May questioned in wonder since she didn't think about creating her own style yet.

Norman brought out a Poké Ball with his right hand. "Vigoroth, let's go!" Norman called out as he threw the Poke Ball, releasing a white bipedal monkey-like Pokémon with a teardrop-shaped tuft of red fur on its forehead. "Vigoroth!'' The Pokémon called Vigoroth roared out, stomping on the ground.

"So this is a Vigoroth". Ash said with narrowed eyes, before he brought out his Pokedex to scan Vigoroth. "Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokémon. Vigoroth is simply incapable of remaining still. Even when it tries to sleep, the blood in its veins grows agitated, compelling this Pokémon to run wild through the jungle before it can settle down". Ash's Pokedex told Ash about Vigoroth.

Meanwhile, Vigoroth raised its claws and gave out a powerful roar at Ash, who only narrowed his eyes further at Vigoroth, not scared in the slightest, while Torchi gave out a cry of fear. "Check it out! Dad's Vigoroth is raring to go!" Max remarked in excitement to see the battle about to begin. "So! Which Pokémon will you use to counter against my Vigoroth?'' Norman asked Ash with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"Pikachu, you go watch with May. I want to let the others have a turn''. Ash said to his partner Pokémon, who nodded to him in understanding before he went over to May and sat down next to her.

Ash brought out one of his Master Balls with his right hand. "It's time to shine, Latios!" Ash called out as he threw the Master Ball, releasing the blue Eon Dragon, who gave out a cry as he appears and floats in front of Ash with his paws ducked in.

Norman's eyes widened in surprised at seeing and having the opportunity to battle a legendary Pokémon. Vigoroth raises its sharps claws and gives a loud roar in joy at battling a great opponent, which Latios gives a smirk back at the Normal Type, while his blue scarf blows in the breeze.

"Wow, a real Latios in front of us. We're all seeing a legendary Pokémon!" Max called out in pure excitement, now more excited than before since he never thought that he would see a Legendary Pokémon.

 **(Ash and Latios, plus 2 more VS Norman and Vigoroth, plus 2 more)**

"Well Ash, there's more to you then meets the eye. But so am I, Vigoroth use Scratch attack!" Norman told Ash with a smirk on his face, before calling out a command for an attack. Vigoroth gave out a roar, before charging forward at a fast pace towards Latios with its claws glimmering.

"Straight forward attacks won't work on us! Latios, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash called out, holding his right fist out. Latios gives out a cry as he opens his mouth and launches a multi-coloureddragon-shaped beam of energy, which easily landed a direct hit onVigoroth, who gets launched back and smashed hard against the wall.

"Vigoroth are you alright?" Norman asked his partner in concern, turning around to look at his Normal type, while Latios kept floating in front of Ash. Vigoroth jumps back up with a roar, and lands back on the arena.

"That's the spirit, Vigoroth! Ready for a thrashing, Ash!?'' Norman called out to Ash with narrowed eyes. "Why don't you bring it! And I'll show you!'' Ash replied to Norman with nothing, but pure confidence in his voice.

"Alright tan smart guy! Show em what you've got with Flamethrower, Vigoroth!'' Norman called out with a smirk, pointing at Latios with his right hand's index finger. "Vigoroth!'' Vigoroth roared out, releasing a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Latios, landing a direct hit, which covered Dragon and Psychic type in the flames.

"Well, well, that was more easy then I thought''. Norman said with a smirk on his face at seeing Flamethrower land a direct hit. 'Who is this buster to think a little fire can stop me!' Latios cried out as he blew the flames away with his wings. 'Ash, let's show these two who they're messing with!' Latios requested from his trainer. "Alright then Latios, I'll grant your wish. Latios, let them have a taste of your Steel Wing!'' Ash called out with a smirk as he held his open right hand out.

Latios gave out a cry as his wings turned into metal. 'Try this on for size, chump!' Latios called out as he shot out towards Vigoroth, landing another direct hit, sending the Normal type to the ground. "Hang in there, Vigoroth! Use Crush Claw!'' Norman called out with narrowed eyes, which Vigoroth gave out a cry as its claws glow red, before smashing them into Latios' stomach, sending the Eon Pokémon back to floating in front of Ash.

"How'd you like that Ash?''. Normal taunted Ash with a smirk on his face. "Not as much as I'll like this! Latios, use Recover!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face, which Latios's whole body glows yellow and all of the damage on his body disappears.

"Oh no, not Recover!'' Max called out in concern, knowing full well what Recover does. "Ash is actually doing better than I thought''. May said in amazement at how good Ash is doing against her father. "That makes two of us, May''. Caroline said in agreement to what her daughter said, stroking the sleeping Zorua's fur.

"Thanks to this, all the damage that Vigoroth had done to you is gone!'' Ash told Latios with a smirk on his face, having fun in this battle. 'I can feel my energy returning'. Latios said with a smirk, which only Ash could understand him. "Let's wrap it up Latios! Luster Purge, go!'' Ash called out with narrowed eyes, which Latios gave a cry as he opens his mouth as white sparkles form and gather in front of Latios' mouth, forming together into a pink ball of energy.

'Come get some of this!' Latios called out as he then fires a massive pink beam from the ball atVigoroth, landing a direct hit and sending Vigoroth smashing into the wall behind Norman. "Vigoroth!'' Norman called out in concern for his Pokémon as Vigoroth landed on his stomach with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh no, Dad's Vigoroth!'' Max called out in concern at seeing Vigoroth lose against Latios so easily. "Wow, Ash is more impressive than I thought''. May said in amazement with her checks being a little red at seeing how good Ash is at battling. "En! En En!'' Zorua called out in joy at seeing her trainer win against Norman's Vigoroth, having just woke up.

 **(Victor: Latios)**

"Way to go Latios!'' Ash praised Latios with a smile on his face, while the Eon Dragon floated in front of him. 'Compared to what we faced at the Silver Conference, this is nothing at all'. Latios said to Ash in telepathy for him to understand, getting a smile and nod of agreement from the Rainbow hero.

Norman returned Vigoroth to his Poke Ball. "You did well out there, Vigoroth. Take a nice long rest''. Norman said to the Pokeball, thanking Vigoroth for his hard work, before he placed the Poke Ball away and faced Ash, who had his arms crossed with a smirk.

"So whose next, Norman? I can do this all day!'' Ash called out to Norman with a smirk on his face, ready for whatever the Gym leader throws at him and Latios. "You've defiantly earned your place as the victor of the Silver Conference in Johoto, Ash. But I'm not just gonna throw in the towel just like that''. Norman replied to Ash with a smirk on his face, refusing to give up the chance to battle against a strong opponent.

"Trust me, I wouldn't prefer it any other way!'' Ash called out back at Norman with a smirk, always liking to battle someone who doesn't give up. However, before Ash and Norman could continue with their battle, the wall blew up, sending dust and debris all around the room. "What the heck!?'' Ash called out in surprise, holding onto his cap while May, Max, Caroline, Zorua and Pikachu jump up to their feet.

"What's going on!?'' May asked in concern at what's happening as three shadowy figures were seen where the wall blew up, standing on the top of a small mountain outside the Gym in the yard.

 **(Play team Rocket theme)**

"Prepare for trouble from a hole in the wall!'' A familiar female voiced called out, getting Ash to groan in annoyance. "And make it double, you're in for a brawl!'' A familiar male voice called out as well as the shadows disappeared to reveal Team Rocket, who were wearing their Team Rocket clothes that they wore in Fula City.

"To protect the world from devastation!'' Jessie called out with a smirk on her face. "To unite all people within our nation!'' James called out with a smirk on his face. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!'' Jessie continued her part of the motto. "To extend our reach to the stars above!'' James continued as well with a smirk.

"Jessie!'' Jessie called out her name with a smirk, spotlight shining down on her. "James!'' James called out his name as the spotlight was on him. "Team Rocket makes a dash at thespeed of light!'' Jessie finished her part of the motto. "Surrender to these great effects or prepare to fight!'' James finished his part of the motto.

"Meowth that's right!'' Meowth called out, jumping into the spotlight this time. "Wobbuffet!'' Wobbuffet called out, jumping into the spotlight as well.

 **(Team Rocket theme finished)**

"I swear, how you guys keep finding me is really starting to get on my nerves! Go find someone else to bug!'' Ash called out in annoyance at seeing Team Loser again, hiding his surprise at seeing Team Rocket in their uniforms that they wearied during the Wind Festival at Fula City.

"Friends of yours, Ash?'' Caroline asked Ash if these were his friends. "Hell no! They're a bunch of losers called Team Rocket!'' Ash replied to Caroline, pointing at Team Rocket with his right hand's index finger. "I've never heard of them before''. Norman said in confusion, having never heard of Team Rocket before.

'No surprise there since all they do is follow us'. Latios stated with a smirk, which only Ash heard him and chuckled at what he said. "They're Pokémon thieves!'' Ash started to explain, shocking Norman, Caroline, Max and May. "They're a group of thieves that operate in the Kanto and Johoto Region. They steal rare Pokémon, wild or owned by other trainers and would go as far as to hurt someone to get what they want! As far as I know, they're top notch thieves''. Ash explained to them about what Team Rocket does.

"The Twerp thinks we're top notch… Oh happy day!'' James called out in happiness as he, Jessie and Meowth started crying tears of joy in anime style. "These three however are sad excuses for clowns, always following me around to try to catch Pikachu! They've even kept it up for 2 years now''. Ash continued to explain with a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms.

'Shots fired!' Latios cried out in amusement, which Pikachu and Zorua snickered in amusement as well. Team Rocket got anime angry faces at Ash's words about them. "Hey, we're not clowns and we'll show you! Arbok, on the double!'' Jessie called out in rage as she threw her Poke Ball, releasing her Poison type Snake.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!'' Jessie called out, which Arbokopen its mouth and fires multiple white darts from its mouth at Latios. "Dodge it, Latios!'' Ash called out quickly, which Latios managed to move out of the way. "We made our entrance, now for our get away in poison style! Weezing, use Smokescreen!'' James called out as he threw his Poke Ball, releasing his Poison type.

"Weezing-Wee!'' Weezing called out as it blew out smoke, which covered the entire battlefield. "Everyone, hold your breath!'' Norman called out to everyone, which everyone obeyed and covered their mouth with their hands. "Now we'll be taking Pikachu and that Zorua with us!'' Jessie called out from the smoke, making Ash narrow his eyes.

"Not on your life Jessie! Time for your usual shocking and blasting off! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!'' Ash called out to Pikachu. "Pika-pi!'' Pikachu cried out as is checks sparked, before he unleashed Thunderbolt. A loud cry was heard, which wasn't the one Ash was hoping for.

Ash looked over his shoulder to see Max shocked to the bone and twitching, lying down next to Pikachu and Zorua, who were looking at the young 8-year-old in concern. "Oh no, Max! You okay?'' Ash asked in concern as he knelt down next to Max. "Well its one thing watching Pikachu's Thunderbolt on TV, it's another in real life. Gotta say that it's impressive, though''. Max said in amazement as he continued lying down on the ground, before blowing out a plume of smock.

Soon the smoke cleared from the room and Team Rocket was gone. "Hey, Team Rocket's gone!'' May called out in surprise to see Team Rocket gone after just a few seconds. "My Vigoroth is still here''. Norman said as he brought out his Pokeball, checking to see that Team Rocket didn't steel his Pokémon.

"So is Pikachu, Latios and Zorua''. Ash said in relief to see his three 'family' members safe, which Pikachu and Zorua smiled at him. 'Than who did Team Rocket stole?' Latios questioned, knowing that Team Rocket doesn't leave empty handed.

Ash then looked at May and saw her panicking. "May, what's wrong?'' Ash asked in concern for his new friend. "My Torchic's gone!'' May shrieked aloud, making everyone widen their eyes in shock. "WHAT! TEAM ROCKET!'' Ash called out in rage as he and everyone else rushed to the hole and looked outside, seeing Team Rocket flying away on their balloon.

Jessie was holding a small bag that held May's Torchic inside. "How do ya like that one, you Rainbow zero Twerp? Turns out, we're not losers, but criminal master minds!'' Jessie taunted Ash with a smirk on her face, with James and Meowth making taunting faces at everyone. "And here's a little insurance policy!'' Meowth called out as he pressed a button on the balloon.

The Balloon then started becoming invisible, making everyone widen their eyes. "Have a nice day!'' Team Rocket called out, before it was silent, meaning that they escaped. "Ahhh, the one time they made a mistake at trying to steal Pikachu, they take May's Torchic! Now it's personal!'' Ash called out in rage as he cracked his knuckles, ready to bash Team Rocket's heads.

May dropped to her knees in despair. "Now what do I do? I just got that Torchic''. May moaned as she looked down at the ground, tears starting to show. Ash looked down at May, before he knelt down next to her, placing his right hand on her shoulder, getting May to look at the Rainbow hero. "Don't worry, May. I'll get Torchic back, even if it's the last thing I do''. Ash told May, promising her that he'll get Torchic back.

May's checks turned a little red at how serious Ash sounded at getting her starter back, before nodded to him. "Not to rain on your parade, but how exactly are you gonna find them? They did turn invisible''. Max asked, wanting to know how Ash will find Team Rocket.

'Simple, we'll have Marshadow follow them!' Latios cried out, using telepathy for everyone to understand, making May, Max, Norman and Caroline widen their eyes in surprise. "Who said that?'' Caroline asked in surprise, wanting to know whose voice that was. "I'll explain later, but right now we have to find Team Rocket''. Ash said as he brought out his Dusk Ball.

"I need your help, Marshadow!'' Ash called out as he threw his Dusk Ball, releasing the Gloomdweller Pokémon. Marshadow appeared on the ground in front of everyone in his normal form. "Whoa, I've never seen this Pokemon before!'' Max called out in excitement at seeing Marshadow, who just smiled at Max.

May, Caroline and Norman looked at Marshadow in surprise, having never seen a Marshadow before. "I'll introduce you later, right now finding Team Rocket is the important thing''. Ash told Max with narrowed eyes, before looking back at Marshadow. "Marshadow, I need you to find Team Rocket for me. They stole May's Torchic and we're getting Torchic back''. Ash explained to Marshadow, telling him that Team Rocket stole Torchic.

'Alright, leave it to me and I'll find them'. Marshadow replied to Ash with a smile, using telepathy for Ash to understand. Marshadow then sunk into the shadows, before it disappeared from view. 'We should search for those guys as well. It'll make things easier for Marshadow'. Latios suggested to Ash.

"You read my mind. May, you search for Team Rocket with your family, I'll search for them with Pikachu and Zorua''. Ash told May and her family to search for Team Rocket together, while he searches with Pikachu and Zorua. "Why can't we search with you?'' Max asked the Rainbow hero.

"Out of all of you, Norman's the only one with a Pokémon currently with him at the moment. Team Rocket may be stupid, but they'll do whatever it takes for them to win, even going as far as using pitfall traps, bombs, Machines and even threatening to hurt someone. So it is safer that I go alone so that they don't try to hurt or use you guys to get to me. Try to understand, I'm just looking out for you guys''. Ash explained to Max, telling him why he wishes to search for Team Rocket with just his Pokémon.

"Very well Ash, we'll trust you on this. Just be careful out there''. Norman told Ash, deciding to trust him on his decision. "Thanks Norman. If I find Team Rocket, I'll go get you guys''. Ash replied to Norman, thanking him for his understanding. Ash, Latios, Pikachu and Zorua all headed straight into the forest to search for Team Rocket.

* * *

 **(3 minutes later)**

3 minutes have passed since Ash, May and her family started playing 'hide and seek' to find Team Rocket, who stole Torchic by accident. Currently Ash, Pikachu and Zorua were searching around the forest, having split up from May and her family, with Ash recalling Latios to his Master Ball.

Right now, they weren't making progress. "The one time that I want to find Team Rocket, it just had to be this hard to find those losers! Seriously, how is it that they can find me easily, while it's hard for me to find them!?'' Ash called out in frustration at how much of a nuisance it is to find Team Rocket.

'You have a point there. I figured that it would have been easy to find those knuckleheads, but it turns out that they're actually really good at hiding, considering that it's the only thing they're good at!' Pikachu cried out his opinion of the situation, which Ash could understand him completely now.

"En! En!'' Zorua called out in agreement, her bond with Ash is strong but isn't strong enough for him to completely understand her yet. "Well let's hope that Marshadow or the others are having better luck than us right now''. Ash said, hoping that the others were doing better than him at the moment.

"Umm, excuse me''. A young boy's voice said, getting Ash, Pikachu and Zorua's attention as they looked to see a young boy hiding behind a tree next to them. The voice belonged to a young, slightly small for his age, skinny and frail boy with messy green hair that sticks up, pale skin, and bluish grey eyes.

The young boy was wearing a white shirt with a big collar under a pastel blue jacket with large buttons, grey slim fit trousers with turn-ups on the ankles, and slip on shoes that are white with pastel blue soles. He also wears a brown shoulder bag.

"Oh, hi there''. Ash greeted the young boy with a smile. "Pika-pi! / En!'' Pikachu and Zorua greeted the young boy with smiles as well. The young boy walked out from behind the tree and stood in front of Ash. "Hello there, I'm Wally''. The young boy called Wally introduced himself to Ash with a small smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Wally, the name's Ash. These two are my partners, Pikachu and Zorua''. Ash introduced himself, Zorua and Pikachu to Wally with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too. Do you know where I can catch a Ralts around here?'' Wally asked Ash, getting the Rainbow hero interested.

"Oh, looking to catch a Ralts, huh''. Ash said in interest. "Yes, I'm starting my journey today and I want to start off with a Ralts''. Wally replied to Ash, explaining that he's starting his journey today. Ash grew a smile on his face at hearing that Wally was starting his journey.

"That's great to hear Wally. I'll help out''. Ash said to Wally, deciding to help him out quickly. Wally's face light up in joy at hearing Ash's words. "Thank you, Mr. Ash''. Wally thanked Ash, bowing his head in gratitude. "No sweat, and just call me Ash. It makes me feel weird being called Mr.''. Ash replied to Wally with a smile.

Wally lifted his head up and nodded to Ash. The Rainbow hero turned to look at the forest, before closing his eyes. Ash focused on the energy surrounding the forest with his eyes closed, which a blue aura surrounds him that only Pikachu and Zorua could see.

Ash saw the forest with his eyes closed, only everything he saw was blue. He continued to focus, before he finally saw a Ralts, eating an Oran Berry. Smirking, Ash opened his eyes and looked at Wally. "There's a Ralts close by. I'll lead you to it''. Ash told Wally, making Wally blink in confusion at how Ash seemed to know where a Ralts was without searching.

"I…see. Thank you, Ash''. Wally thanked Ash for his help, making the Rainbow hero smile. Ash then started leading Wally to where he sensed Ralts, with Pikachu and Zorua following the two humans. Soon Ash, Wally, Pikachu and Zorua found a Ralts, who was seating down and leaning against a tree as it ate an Oran Berry.

"There's one, Wally. Want me to catch it for you?'' Ash asked Wally, looking at the younger boy with a smile. Wally looked at Ash with a nervous, but gentle smile. "Thanks for offering to catch Ralts for me, but I want to be the one that caches Ralts''. Wally replied to Ash, thanking him for the officer to catch Ralts himself.

Ash nodded to Wally in understanding. "I understand, but at least let me help out in a way. Zorua, mind helping Wally out?'' Ash asked Zorua to help Wally, which the Dark type nodded to her trainer with a snicker. "You'll also need this''. Ash continued to speak as he gave Wally a Poke Ball, which Wally took with a smile.

"Let's do this, Zorua''. Wally said with a smile as both he and Zorua ran out of the bushes, getting the Ralts's attention as Wally and Zorua stood in front of it. "Ralts is a Fairy Type, which Zorua is weak against, but that doesn't meant that you can't win. You need to believe in your partner if you want to win and achieve your dream, Wally!'' Ash explained one of the many things that a trainer needs to have a strong bond with their Pokémon, which Wally nodded in understanding before he looked back at Ralts.

 **(Wally and Zorua VS Ralts)**

Ralts raises its hands above its head, then brings them forward and releases multiple glowing light green leaves from its hands at Zoura. "That's Magical Leaf, a grass type move! Counter it with Hyper Voice!'' Ash called out to Wally, telling him what move to counter against Magical Leaf.

"R-R-Right! Zoura, use Hyper Voice!'' Wally called out, holding his right open hand out. Zorua gave out a smirk, before she screams, creating a blue wave of energy that blows away the Magical Leaf, causing Ralts to let out a cry of surprise. "Way to go, Wally! Now tell Zoura to use Shadow Ball!'' Ash called out to Wally, telling him move to call out next.

"Ok, Zorua use Shadow Ball!'' Wally called out, telling Zorua what move to use next. "En!'' Zorua called out as she started gathering energy to form a Shadow Ball, before unleashing it at Ralts, landing a direct hit.

"It hit!'' Wally called out in joy at seeing Shadow Ball land a hit on Ralts. "And it was super effective since Ralts is part Psychic type, and Ghost Type moves are very effective against Psychic types!'' Ash stated with a smile as he crossed his arms, glad to see Wally doing well.

The wild Ralts landed on its feet, twitching a little from the super effective hit, but stayed strong. Ralts then opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting Zorua, who kept her ground so that she won't get pushed away, but had her eyes closed in pain.

"That's the Fairy type move, Disarming Voice, which is super effective against a Dark Type like Zorua!'' Ash called out to Wally, explaining to him that Disarming Voice is super effective against Zorua. Wally's eyes widened in panic, starting to lose his confidence.

"Oh no, what do I do!'' Wally called out in panic, having no idea what to do now. "Stay calm, if you panic during a battle, that'll just make things worse. Keep your act together and don't lose focus. Tell Zorua to counter with Night Daze!'' Ash exclaimed, telling Wally to not lose focus and what move to use next.

Wally took deep breaths as he calmed down, before he opened his eyes that showed confidence in them. "Zorua, stay strong and use Night Daze!'' Wally called out, holding his right hand out.

"En!'' Zorua called out with a smirk as her eyes glow light blue as she raises her front two paws into the air. Her body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Zorua then brings her paws down to the ground and a pink and crimson force field of energy appears around Zorua's body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield.

Zorua's Night Daze easily overpowered Ralts' Disarming Voice and landed a direct hit on Ralts, sending the little Fairy and Psychic type to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Now's your chance, throw the Poke Ball!'' Ash called out to Wally. Telling him to throw the Pokeball.

"R-R-Right!'' Wally called out as he brought out the Poke Ball and threw it at Ralts, hitting it of the head. The Poke Ball then absorbed Ralts inside, before falling on the ground, shaking. Soon the Poke Ball stopped shaking with three stars appearing over it before disappearing, showing that Wally caught Ralts.

A smile of happiness formed on Wally's face at seeing the capture completed. "I don't believe it! I did it!'' Wally called out in joy as he ran to the Pokeball, picking it up. "Believe it, you caught a Ralts''. Ash told Wally with a proud smile on his face, proud of him for his first catch.

 **(Victor: Wally and Zorua)**

"En En!'' Zorua called out as she jumped into Ash's arms, which he smiled at his Dark type, stroking her fur. "Well done Zorua. Because of you, Wally has caught his first Pokémon. You deserve a special reward later on, but take a nice rest for now''. Ash praised his Zorua with a smile as he brought out his Ultra Ball and returned Zorua.

Ash put the Ultra Ball away in his pocket as he walked towards Wally, stopping in front of the younger boy, who looked at Ash with a happy smile on his face. "From this day forward, that Ralts is your partner and first Pokémon. Take good care of it with love and care''. Ash told Wally with a smile, placing his right hand on the 10-year-old's shoulder.

"I will, thank you Ash''. Wally thanked the Rainbow hero. "No problem''. Ash replied to Wally with a smile as Pikachu climbed onto his left shoulder. "Pika-pika''. Pikachu said in happiness for Wally as well, glad that he has his partner and first Pokémon with him.

'Ash'. Ash heard Marshadow's voice, getting him to look over his shoulder to see Marshadow behind him. "Marshadow, did you find them?'' Ash asked the Gloomdweller Pokémon if he found Team Rocket, turning to face the Ghost and Fighting type, getting Wally's attention as he looked at Marshadow in awe.

'I found them alright. Those imbeciles found out they took the wrong Pokemon. Now they're using the little chick as bait to lure us out. But that can work for us since now they won't be leaving and we'll be able to rescue Torchic'. Marshadow told Ash, giving his report of the situation to the young Rainbow hero.

"I see. Which way are they?'' Ash asked Marshadow on which direction that leads to Team Rocket. Marshadow pointed behind himself, straight at the forest, getting Ash to look at the direction the Ghost and Fighting type was pointing at. Ash closed his eyes as he focuses as the blue aura surrounds him again, which only Pikachu and Marshadow only see.

'Impressive, his skills with the Aura are improving at an incredible rate. Soon he'll have full control over Aura just like Sir Arron'. Marshadow thought to himself in amazement at how Ash seems to be using the power of Aura by himself.

Soon Ash reopened his eyes and smirked at finding Team Rocket. "I found them''. Ash said with a smirk on his face, before turning to look at Marshadow. "Go find May and the others and lead them to where Team Rocket is''. Ash told Marshadow.

'You got it'. Marshadow said with a smirk as he sank back into the shadows, before disappearing. Ash then turned to look at Wally, who looked surprised to see Marshadow disappear. "Wally, it was nice to meet and help you, but I've gotta go now''. Ash told Wally, who looked back at the Rainbow hero.

Wally nodded to Ash in understanding. "I understand Ash. Thank you again for helping me catch Ralts''. Wally said, thanking the Rainbow Hero for his help once more. Ash gave Wally a thumbs up, before he and Pikachu started running back into the forest to find Team Rocket, with Wally watching them with a smile.

While running, Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulders since he doesn't know the way. "Those guys...! I can handle them trying to steal one of my Pokémon, but they crossed the line when they took May's Torchic and now it's time to pay the piper!'' Ash exclaimed with narrowed eyes, promising to give Team Rocket a blast off that they won't forget.

Ash kept running through the forest, passing by May and her family, who were being lead by Marshadow. May, Max, Norman and Caroline then started running after Ash with Marshadow blending into the shadows again. "Ash, are you sure Team Rocket's this way?'' Norman asked the Rainbow Hero.

"Don't worry, Marshadow followed them through their shadows. Besides, Team Rocket won't leave once they found out that they took the wrong Pokémon''. Ash replied to Norman without looking at him, keeping his eyes straight. Norman nodded to Ash in understanding and continued to follow him with May, Max and Caroline.

Soon the group found an open space where Team Rocket's hot air balloon was, along with a caged Torchic. "I spy with my little eye something that belongs to a bunch of losers''. Ash said with a smirk on his face. Behind him, May's eyes went wide when she saw her Fire type, who was sniffling.

"There's my Torchic!'' May screamed out loud at seeing her trapped Fire type. "Torchic!'' May and Max shouted out as they ran towards the cage, making Ash widen his eyes. "Wait a second! Team Rocket can be stupid at times but...!'' Ash tried to call out to the two siblings.

Only to be too late as May and Max fell in a pitfall trap. "They...know how to leave an ambush, or in this case a pitfall trap''. Ash finished, sighing at how he should have warned them about Team Rocket's famous pitfall traps.

"I'm coming!'' Norman called out as he came out of the bushes. "Me too!'' Caroline called out, going with her husband as they ran towards the pitfall trap. "Guys, the thing with Team Rocket's pitfall traps...!'' Ash called out to warn Norman and Caroline.

Only to be too late again as the two adults fell into another pitfall trap a little bit away from the one that May and Max were in, making Ash slap his forehead with his right hand. "Is that there's never just one''. Ash finished, now wishing he didn't tell Marshadow to get the others.

Team Loser then came out of hiding behind their balloon, laughing. "Looks like you fell for it!'' Jessie called out laughing at how May and her family fell for their pitfall traps. "Thanks for dropping by!'' James called out, laughing as well at how their plan worked.

"My day was going really well, till you losers showed up as usual and ruined it by stealing May's Torchic! You guys dug your own graves!'' Ash shouted out at Team Rocket in rage at how they first stole May's Torchic, ruined his peacefully day and now think that they'll get away with this.

"Too bad, so sad, now if you don't mind, we'll be taking Pikachu now! Go Arbok!'' Jessie called out with a smirk on her face as Arbok came out of hiding and lunged at Ash. "Go get em, Weezing!'' James called out with a smirk as his own Poison Type came out and charged with Arbok.

"Like that'll scare me! Use Volt Tackle, Pikachu!'' Ash called out, holding his right hand out. "Pika-Pika-Pika!'' Pikachu cried out as he charged at the two Poison type Pokémon, his body being covered in electricity, before slamming into Arbok and Weezing, dealing major damage that sent the two back. "Arbok! /Weezing!'' Jessie and James called out in surprise to see their Pokémon so easily handled by Pikachu.

Ash went to the hole that May and Max fell in and saw the two siblings lying down on the ground, still recovering from the surprise pitfall trap. "Need a hand!'' Ash asked with a smirk, holding his right hand out for the two siblings.

May looked up and smiled at seeing Ash. May grabbed Ash's hand with her left, while holding Max with her right. Ash then pulled the two siblings out of the hole. "Thanks Ash''. May thanked the Rainbow Hero with a smile on her face, along with her checks being a little red.

"No problem, only how much longer are you gonna hold my hand?'' Ash questioned, looking down at his right hand that May was still holding, making her look down before she blushed and let go, braking eye contact with Ash as she poked her fingers against each other, nervously.

Ash looked over at the hole that Norman and Caroline fell in. "Norman, Caroline, you guys okay!?'' Ash called out to the two adults. "Yeah, we're alright''. Norman replied to Ash as he and Caroline climbed out of the hole.

Norman then stood up and glared at Team Rocket. "How dare you crooks steal someone else's Pokémon, much less stealing my little girl's first Pokémon!?'' Norman called out with a glare, angry at Team Rocket for stealing his daughter's first Pokémon.

"Ha, it'll take more then some big, bad dad to scare us''. Jessie taunted with a smirk on her face, along with the rest of her team. "We've seen much worse than you''. Meowth taunted with a smirk on his face as well, not intimidated by Norman ether.

"If I don't scare you, this guy will do the trick!'' Norman called out as he brought out a Poke Ball with his right hand. "Vigoroth, let em have it!'' Norman called out as he threw the Poke Ball, releasing the Normal type. "Vigoroth!'' Vigoroth roared as he head butted Arbok, sending the Poison type snake back.

"Nice shot, keep those losers distracted!'' Ash told Norman, before running towards the hot air balloon where Torchic was in her cage. "Oh no you don't twerp! Have a taste of my Fury Swipes!'' Meowth cried out as he brought his claws out and leaped at Ash. "Marshadow, Ice Punch go!'' Ash called out with narrowed eyes as he kept running.

From Ash's shadow, Marshadow appears, leaping and landing an icy covered fist against Meowth's face, landing a direct hit and sending the Normal type back. "That's cold!'' Meowth cried out in pain, while Marshadow returned to Ash's shadow.

Ash stopped in front of the cage holding Torchic, picking the cage up before he ran back to the others. "I got Torchic, she's safe now''. Ash told the group as he placed the cage down on the ground as May and her family gathered around. "Thanks Ash, you're the best''. May thanked the rainbow hero, before she worked on the cage and took Torchic out, holding the little Fire type in her hands.

"My little Torchic, are you alright?'' May asked her starter if she was unharmed, which Torchic let out a happy cry as she started crying tears of joy. "Hey, you don't need to cry anymore. I'm here''. May said to her starter, making Ash smile at seeing May and Torchic.

Ash then turned around to look at the battle, seeing Pikachu and Vigoroth land a direct hit on Arbok and Weezing, sending them flying to Jessie, James and Meowth, sending them all to the hot air balloon. "Norman, we'll handle the rest''. Ash said to the Normal type Gym leader, getting Norman to frown in confusion.

Ash then took a few steps forward, before stopping. "I'll show you losers something as amazing as Mega Evolution!" Ash called out as he brought his left hand up in a fist, showing his black Z-Ring that Marshadow gave him. In his Z-Ring, he has the exclusive Marshadium Z crystal in it. Norman, Caroline, May, and Max watched Ash in confusion, having no idea what's about to happen.

"Let's do this, Marshadow!'' Ash called out he activates the Z-Ring, and held his arms in an X position, before he did the Z move stance, right as his shadow grew out, before Marshadow's eyes appeared in the shadows. Ash then moved his arms in the Ghost Type Z stance as a bright aura surrounded him.

Marshadow then rose up from the shadows as the aura from Ash transferred over to him. "I am going to enjoy this'. Marshadow said with a smile as he transformed into his Zenith form, surrounded by light yellow aura.

"Go, Marshadow! Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike!'' Ash called out as Marshadow rapidly punches the air in front of him, firing seven light blue orbs of energy from its fists at Team Rocket that took the shape of a Z. Marshadow then jumped towards Team Rocket and kicked them with one of his legs, landing behind Team Rocket.

Marshadow then stood up, before Team Rocket exploded in a purple explosion, which sent them blasting off faster then ever before. "Now that was fun''. Ash said with a smile at seeing team Rocket gone. Ash then kneeled down and gave Marshadow a hi-five, which Marshadow returned happily.

Behind them, May, Norman, Caroline and Max were staring at Ash and Marshadow in shock, awe and amazement at what they just witnessed, while Pikachu chuckled at their expressions.

* * *

 **(Later in the afternoon)**

Sometime later in the afternoon back at Norman and Caroline's house, Ash and May stood outside the house facing Norman and Caroline. After they finished Team Rocket off, they all headed back to the house, which was a little racked, which couldn't let Ash and Norman continue their battle.

"Well I guess its time you two got going! Do you have everything, May?'' Caroline asked her daughter, who nodded to her mother. "Don't worry mum, I've got everything''. May replied to her mother with a smile on her face.

Max than came up next to Ash and May. "Since you don't know anything about Pokémon May, I'm going with you''. Max declared, making May widen her eyes in surprise, while Ash just raised an eyebrow.

Norman nodded, agreeing with his son's decision. "Your brother does know a lot about Pokémon, so he might be a big help to you''. Norman said to his daughter, thinking that Max's knowledge could help May with her journey. "And, with a lot less worry from me''. Caroline said, giggling to herself.

"Ash, would it be alright if Max joined you on your journey?'' Norman requested if his son could join Ash on his adventure. "I don't mind. I like having more than one person traveling with me''. Ash replied to Norman with a smile on his face, having no problem that Max joins him and May. "Pikachu''. Pikachu said on Ash's left shoulder, agreeing with his best friend.

"Thank you Ash''. May thanked the Rainbow hero for letting her younger brother join them. "This is gonna be so awesome!'' Max cried out in excitement at joining his sister and new friend. "That reminds me, I have something for you two''. Norman said as he brought out two Hoenn Gym badge cases, giving them to Ash and May.

"Awesome, a Gym badge case!'' Ash said in excitement at having a Gym Badge Case. May took her case, but didn't show any excitement at receiving one. "And son, this is for you''. Norman said to Max as he brought out a Pokémon Navigator, giving it to Max.

"Wow, no way! It's a Pokémon Navigator! I've always wanted one!'' Max exclaimed in excitement as he checked out the Pokémon Navigator. "Ash, I recommend the Rustboro gym in Rustboro city to challenge. By the time you collect 4 Gym badges, I'll be ready for our battle''. Norman told Ash, telling him what Gym he should challenge.

"Ha, count on it. Alright you two, we gotta make a quick stop at the Pokémon center, than we'll be on our way''. Ash said with a smirk as he started walking to the Pokémon center with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. "Ash, wait up!'' May and Max called out as they rushed after the Rainbow hero. "Pika-pi!'' Pikachu called out, waving at Norman and Caroline in goodbye.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The next day was bright and sunny, and we find our three heroes traveling through Petalburg Woods towards Rustboro City. After a few hours, it was already noon and they had been walking for a few hours now and May was looking tired. Max was looking through his binoculars, tying to spot a Pokémon, while Ash was walking with no problem, with Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash, any chance we'll be stopping for lunch soon?" May asked the Rainbow hero, getting Ash's attention. "But I haven't spotted a single Pokémon yet". Max said, complaining a little at seeing no wild Pokémon yet, making Ash look at him confused. "Listen Max, you can't just look up and expect to see Pokémon. It doesn't work that way". Ash explained to the young 8-year-old boy.

"But I always heard that Petalburg Woods was full of Pokémon. I wonder if we're in the wrong part of the woods". Max explained to Ash, having read about the forest that they're in. Yes, they've have been in this forest for the whole morning, looking for Pokémon and not a single one has been spotted yet.

May grabs Ash's right arm, bringing his attention back to her. "Ash, let's stop for lunch". May said to Ash, wanting to have lunch right now. Max than grabs Ash's left arm, brining his attention to him. "No, let's go a different way for Pokémon". Max said, wanting to see some wild Pokémon.

May tugged on Ash's arm. "No lunch first". May agued, refusing to keep walking. Max tugs on Ash's arm again. "No, find Pokémon first". Max said, wanting to see a wild Pokémon. May and Max continued arguing, whether to have lunch or keep looking for Pokémon back and forth. Ash could feel his shoulders about to be popped out of place.

"Stop arguing you two!/ Pika-pi!" Ash and Pikachu shouted out at the siblings, with Ash freeing his arms from the siblings's grips. He composes himself and speaks again in a normal voice. "Okay we'll stop for a quick lunch and then we'll look for Pokémon". Ash said to the two siblings, telling them what course of action they'll take. "Yeah! /Okay, I'm fine with that". May and Max said in happiness.

They stopped by a bunch of rocks and sat down on the rocks. "Okay lunch time; we needed a break anyway". May said in happiness to have a lunch break. "Well, I guess I was getting hungry". Max said, admitting that he was getting hungry. "I'm so hungry I could eat a Tauros". May said with a smile, rubbing her stomach lightly.

"We'll eat soon, but first we should feed our Pokémon". Ash told May and Maxy, brining out a Master ball, Ultra Ball and a Great Ball. May nods in agreement to what Ash said about feeding their Pokémon. "That's true". May said in agreement as she grabs her Poké Ball. "Torchic come on out". May said as she tossed the Poke Ball, which Torchic appears in a flash and chirps.

"Latios, Raikou and Ralts come on out as well". Ash said as he threw the three Balls into the air, releasing his two legendary Pokémon, along with his new shiny Ralt. You're asking how Ralts is with the group, it's because before leaving Petalburg City, Ash called Prof. Oak and Tracey to swap his current team. He sent his Latias, shiny female Zorua, and Marshadow in exchange for Ralts.

Max smiles brightly at seeing the shiny Ralts. "It's a real Ralts, that's so cool". Max said in excitement at seeing the Fairy and Psychic type, which Ralts smiles a bit at Max. Ash digs in his backpack and pulls out specific cans of Pokémon food. He poured food for all of his Pokémon, while May took care of her Torchic.

"Okay guys dig in". Ash told his 'family' members with a smile, which Latios, Raikou, Ralts, and Pikachu were already drooling at the food in front of them. The Pokémon start eating their respective food, while Ash once again digs in his backpack and pulls three sandwiches and passes them around. "All right then, let's eat". Ash said to May and Max with a smile, which they returned.

Humans and Pokémon began chowing down, enjoying themselves. While eating Max couldn't help, but stare at Ash's legendary Pokémon. "I gotta admit, this food is awesome despite it being just a sandwich". Max said with a smile, enjoying the sandwich. "Thanks, but if Brock was here, it would be a whole lot tastier". Ash said with a smile as he finished his sandwich, getting May and Max's attention. "Whose Brock?" May and Max asked in confusion, having no idea who Brock is.

"Brock is a close friend of mine, he even travelled with me when I travelled Kanto and Johoto. He was the Pewter Gym Leader, but he decided to follow his dream on being a Pokémon breeder. Best part, he's a great cook. His meals tasted like that of a master chef". Ash explained to May and Max, before he, Pikachu and Latios start to drool at imagining the food that Brock could cook. 'All that yummy food, I mess it'. Pikachu and Latios said in a daze, thinking about the food that Brock could cook for them

"After the Silver Conference, we parted ways and he returned back to Pewter City to visit his family. But I'm sure we'll see each other again". Ash continued to explain with a smile, hoping to see his old friend again, before frowning as he thought back to Verity and Sorrel.

After eating their sandwiches, Max goes to his backpack and pulls out a chocolate bar. "Now it's time for dessert". Max said in happiness as he is about to take a bit out of his chocolate bar, until something snatches it from him. "Where's my chocolate?" Max asked in shock, getting everyone's attention as May, Torchic and Ralts looked at him.

Ash, Latios, Raikou and Pikachu witnessed Max's chocolate disappear from his hand firsthand. "Y'know, in retrospect, those sudden sneak attacks are rather short-sighted". Ash said with his arms crossed, which Raikou, Latios and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Just then, our heroes looked at a tree to see a flying Pokémon with the chocolate bar it took from Max in its talons. "It has my chocolate". Max called out in surprise to see the Pokémon have his chocolate, and is currently enjoying itself by eating the chocolate.

The Pokémon is a small bird with dark blue feathers. It also has a red marking with pointed tips that stretches from its chest to its forehead, and it has a white underside. "That's a Taillow". Max said in amazement, thinking he wouldn't see a wild Tailow.

Tailow quickly caught Ash's interest, so he scans it with his Pokédex. "Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes loudly". The Pokedex explained, telling Ash about Tailow, making him smirk.

"This Pokémon has a strong fighting spirit. He'll make a good addition to the team". Ash said with a smirk on his face as he put his Pokedex away. The wild Taillow then finishes eating the chocolate bar, before glancing at the group of trainers and Pokémon. "I'm not letting this one get away! Pikachu, Iron Tail go!'' Ash called out as he held out his right fist.

"Pikachu!'' Pikachu called out as he jumped into the air, his tail turning into metal. "Tailow!'' The wild Tailow called out as its wings glowed, before it flew towards Pikachu. The two attacks slammed into each other, before Pikachu soon overpowered Tailow, sending the Flying and Normal type to the ground.

"That was Tailow's Wing Attack!'' Max called out in amazement as he watched the battle, while Raikou and Latios made themselves comfortable by lying down, while everyone watched the battle.

Tailow growled as it got back on its talons, before it flew back into the air with Pikachu landing on his feet. Tailow cries out, before it then dives down and tackles Pikachu at fast speed. While flying, white trails were created at the end of its wings. "Nice Quick Attack, but let's see how you handle this! Volt Tackle!'' Ash called out as he pointed at Tailow with his right hand's index finger.

"Pika-pi!'' Pikachu called out as he went on all four feet and was about to start running, until many cries were heard, getting everyone's attention as they looked and saw lots more Tailow came out of the forest, forming into a huge army that surrounded the group of trainers and Pokémon. "Well that's just great!'' Ash groaned to himself at the situation that they're in, as Raikou and Latios got back up. **(Or floating in Latios' case)**

"I think we were close to these Tailow's territory! They must be angry because we attacked one of their friends!'' Max cried out. 'Max has a point, they're all accusing us for trespassing and attacking their leader'. Latios said in telepathy for everyone to understand, getting May and Max to look around in confusion, having no idea who said that.

'It's incredible how childish some Pokémon make matters seem to be when its caused by an accident or something else. They should know that we didn't came to trespass and allow this battle to continue'. Raikou said as he growled at the army of Flying types.

"Alright then! If they're too thick headed to listen to reason, maybe a little shocking will get them to listen to us!'' Ash exclaimed with narrowed eyes as he tighten his gloves. All the Tailows cried out as they all charged at the group, which everyone braced themselves. "Fortress, explosion!'' A familiar voice called out as a Fast ball went past the group, making everyone widen their eyes in surprise.

The Fast Ball released a Fortess, which glowed white before it exploded. The explosion sent the wild Tailow away from the group, while everyone kept themselves from being blown away.

Soon the smoke from the explosion disappeared to show Ash's old friend Brock standing in front of the group, wearing new clothes. **(His Hoenn outfit)**

"Brock…''. Ash whispered in shock to see his old friend, with Pikachu and Latios doing the same. "That's Brock?''. May and Max asked in wonder at seeing Ash's old friend, who turned around and smiled at the group with his teeth sparkling.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

After Brock and Fortress' surprise entrance, the group returned their Pokémon to their Poke Balls and followed Brock to somewhere safe from the Tailow. The group were walking around a lake near Petalburg Woods with Brock leading the way. "We'll be safe around this side of the forest". Brock said with a smile as he turned around to look at the rest of the group. "Thanks Brock. We were lucky you came by". Ash said, thanking his old friend for the quick rescue.

Brock shakes his head in response to the Rainbow hero's words. "Well you should really thank Fortress." The young breeder replied to the Rainbow hero, before he knelt down to greet Pikachu as well.

"It's good to see you again Pikachu". Brock greeted Pikachu with a smile. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out in happiness to see Brock again as well. "Brock, what are you doing out here? I thought you were going home?" Ash asked his old friend on why he's here in Hoenn.

"I did go home and everything is fine, so I decided to come back out, after all I promised I'd travel with you around Hoenn. Then Professor Birch told me that you were headed to Rustboro City, so I decided to come out here and see if I can find ya." Brock explained to Ash about the promise he made about travelling with him around Hoenn.

"Hey does that mean we're gonna travel together again?" Ash asked in excitement if Brock was really gonna travel with him again. "You bet, if you don't mind". Brock replied with a smile on his face, wanting to know if Ash is fine with him travelling with him again. "That's the best news I've had all day". Ash said, a happy smile growing on his face.

Ash and Brock than shook hands, before the young Rainbow Hero then gestured to May and Max. "Oh yeah, let me introduce to you my new friends May and her little brother Max from Petalburg City. This is my friend Brock and he's training to be the world's best Pokémon breeder". Ash introduced Brock to May and Max with a smile.

"Hi". May greeted Brock politely with a smile. "Hey there Brock, it's nice to meet you. It's cool being Pokémon breeder, huh?" Max greeted Brock with a smile, which he nods at Max. "Yeah, but I still got a lot to learn though, but hi". Brock greeted May and Max back with a smile.

"When I met Brock, he was the Pewter city Gym Leader". Ash told May and Max, making the siblings widen their eyes in surprise. "Wow, you were!" Max called out in amazement. "Our dad is a gym leader too, you know". May said, remembering that her dad is a Gym leader as well.

"May and Max's father is the Gym leader in Petalburg City". Ash told Brock about May and Max's dad being a Gym leader. "I bet you guys want to be Gym leaders too". Brock said to May and Max, thinking that they'll want to follow in their father's footsteps.

May sighs a bit at Brock's words. "I don't know about that". May replied to Brock, still not knowing what goal she should choose for herself. "I don't even have my first Pokémon yet". Max said in disappointment that he has to wait two more years before he gets his own. "Don't worry Max, it takes time. It'll happen before you know it". Brock said to the young 8-year-old boy.

"Okay". Max replied to Brock, now feeling a little better. "That's why I left most of my Pokémon at home. So my siblings could practice''. Brock told the group, having left all his other Pokémon behind for his siblings to practice. "Nice idea, that way they'll have experience before their journeys begin''. Ash complemented with a smile, thinking that was smart of Brock.

"Your Fortress's Explosion attack was awesome!" Max complemented how Brock raised his Fortress, making him smile. "Hey thanks". Brock replied, thanking Max for his kind words.

May gets near Brock and twiddles her fingers. "Is it true what Ash told us about you that you're a really good cook?'' May asked Brock if what Ash said about him was true, which Brock nodded to her. "Yes, I'm quiet the cook". Brock replied to May, having confidence that he's a good cook.

"Then would you mind showing a little sample of your cooking skills?" May asked, still a little hungry and wants to eat a little more. "Okay let's have some lunch." Broc said, a little hungry himself. "Yay!" May called out in joy at the chance of having another snack.

Brock takes the gang back to his camping site to offer some lunch. However, once they arrived, Brock finds his backpack empty, causing him to gasp in horror. "They're gone! There were four sandwiches in my backpack!" Brock called out in horror as he ran to his backpack. "No!" May called out in horror. "Brock, is it possible that you ate them already?" Max asked the breeder if he just ate the sandwiches himself.

Brock shakes his head in response as he turned to look back at the group. "Of course not, although I was about to eat one, when I heard the cries of a Tailow, so I went to check it out". Brock explained to the group, pretty sure he didn't eat the sandwiches himself.

"So they disappeared during the battle. I bet I know who's responsible," Ash said to himself as he held his chin with his right hand, thinking about a certain group of losers. "Then the other Taillow must have ate them probably. Oh, I'm so hungry". May says as she rubs her stomach, still feeling hunry.

"Taillow do tend to travel in flocks looking for food, and then devour whatever they happen to come across. As you probably notice, they are territorial and pretty aggressive, so other Pokémon usually run and hide whenever they hear a flock of Taillow coming''. Brock explained to the group about Tailow, telling them what he knows.

"That explains why we couldn't find any Pokémon when we first entered the woods". Max said in realization. "That must explain why they attacked us for no reason at all''. May said, still holding her stomach.

"How about I prepare some stew?" Brock asked with a smile as he brought a steering spoon, getting everyone's attention. "Really!?" May called out in happiness. "That sounds great!" Max exclaimed in happiness as well, getting hungry himself. "Pikachu's first, how does that sound?" Brock said as he brings out a can of Pokémon food for Electric type Pokémon, making Pikachu cry out in happiness.

"It's great to have Brock back''. Ash said in happiness as he crossed his arms, happy to have his old friend travelling with him again.

* * *

 **(Half an hour later)**

Half an hour has passed since Brock started making stew with the others doing something to pass the time. May and Max were watching Brock cook the stew, while drooling a little bit, Pikachu was eating his food and Ash was doing a little training with his new Ralts, figuring some combo moves or see if he can teach his Ralts new moves.

Right now, Ash was seating near the lake, reading through a book about Pokémon with his Ralts next to him. Ash just turned a page and found what he was looking for. A page about Ralts and its evolved forms. "Look Ralts, turns out you can evolved into a Fighting and Psychic type called Gallade''. Ash said to his new friend, showing the book to Ralts, who smiled at the picture of a Gallade.

"You want to become a Gallade?'' Ash asked Ralts, which the Psychic and Fairy type nodded to Ash with a smile. "Alright then, the requirements for you to become a Gallade are for you to be a male, which is no problem and a Dawn Stone, which isn't a problem ether''. Ash said with a smile as he grabbed his bag and brought out a Dawn Stone with his left hand.

During his time back in Kanto, Ash found a Dawn Stone in a cave that was next to Pallet Town and decided to keep it if he ever needed it. Ralts smiled happily at seeing the Dawn Stone. "All that's left is to evolve you into a Kirlia, then you'll become a Gallade''. Ash told Ralts, telling him what he needs to do first. "Ralts''. Ralts said happily to his trainer.

However, everyone then heard a Tailow's cry, getting them to see the same Tailow that ate Max's chocolate flying towards them. "Him again''. Ash said as he stood up with Ralts staying next to him. Taillow and Pikachu than engaged in Pokétalk.

Max is confused at this. "Can you tell what they're saying?" Max asked if anybody knew what Pikachu and Tailow are saying. "That Taillow came here for a rematch since their battle was interrupted''. Ash told Max, keeping his eyes on the Tailow. "How can you tell?" May asked Ash on how he knew that Tailow wants to battle Pikachu. "The look in Tailow's eyes are the eyes of someone who wants to battle. Okay, we accept your challenge". Ash said with a smirk as he took a few steps forward.

"What?/ I don't get it. What's the point?" May and Max asked in confusion, not understanding why Ash is accepting Tailow's challenge. "I think that Taillow wants to prove which Pokémon is the best. A strong opponent always makes Taillow wanna battle. I'm guessing it wants a clear winner decided in its battle with Pikachu". Brock told May and Max.

Taillow takes the skies, ready for its final battle. "Okay, ready Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner if he was ready for his battle against Tailow, reciving a nod from Pikachu. "Tail Taillow/ Pika". Tailow and Pikachu cried out, ready to battle.

 **(Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Team Aqua/Magma Battle)**

Taillow goes for the first strike but Ash calmly counters. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!'' Ash called out, which Pikachu charges with Electricity surrounding his body, hoping from rock to rock and dashes to attack, but Taillow dodges barely. Max is surprised at seeing Tailow dodge Volt Tackle.

"How could it have dodged that Volt Tackle? First attacks are almost never off target?" Max asked in surprise, having never experienced a battle in real life. Taillow keeps attacking while flying, and Pikachu continues to jumps to dodge Taillow's attacks. "But Taillow can fly, and Pikachu can't; that's a clear advantage''. May said in concern for Pikachu, worried about the little electric type.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out, which the Electric Mouse releases its powerful Electric type move at Taillow, which is super effective against Tailow. Taillow, true to its species had a gutsy personality and fighting spirit, keeps attacking Pikachu.

Ash is impressed at how Tailow keeps fighting. "Wow, that Taillow is awesome. It just won't quit". Ash said with an impressed tone. Taillow descends once and manages to grab Pikachu's tail by its beak. Pikachu, while in the air attacks with another Thunderbolt. Despite its type disadvantage, Taillow is enduring the attack with its never give up attitude.

Max is just completely shocked that the flying type is still battling. "It isn't working Brock, how come?" Max asked the Pokémon Breeder on how Thunderbolt isn't working. "Actually, the attack had an effect but then…" Brock began to explain to Max, only for May to finish for him. "Taillow just won't give up". May said, finishing the Pokémon breeder's sentence. Taillow then throws Pikachu to the lake, which Pikachu managed to regain control and land on a rock on its feet.

"We're not giving up either". Ash said with a smirk on his face, before he looks at his Z- Power Ring with the Electrium-Z crystal in it. "Pikachu, I think it's time to reveal our new secret weapon". Ash called out to his best friend, which Pikachu gave Ash the thumbs up. The Z-Power Ring starts glowing as Ash does the Z-Ring stance.

May, Max, Brock and Ralts watched with excitement on their faces. "Ash is doing that thing he did against Team Rocket!'' Max called out in excitement at seeing Ash do another Z-move. "What he is doing is called a Z-move''. Brock told Max, telling him what Ash is doing. "Will this be enough to stop Tailow?'' May asked in wonder if the Z-Move will defeat Tailow.

Ash and Pikachu do the Electrium Z pose in perfect Sync with an aura surrounding Ash before being transferred over to Pikachu.

"You have an incredible fighting spirit Tailow, but we're winning this. Pikachu let's use our full power, Gigavolt Havoc!" Ash called out as Pikachu builds its power, gathering a large ball of yellow electricity and launches it with a punch. The large ball converts to an electric current. Taillow tries to counter with a Wing Attack.

The attacks clashed with one another causing an explosion and rising a bit of the lake's water. The explosion cleared to show Pikachu and Taillow now looking tired after their intense battle. Suddenly, after a minute, Taillow finally goes down with swirly eyes.

Ash grabs an empty Poké Ball from his belt and throws it at Taillow. The Poké Ball sucks Taillow in, and it wiggles a few times until it makes the ping sound, signaling that the capture is complete.

 **(Music end)**

"Alright!'' Ash called out in joy, with Pikachu giving the victory sign with his hands, while Brock, Max and May cheered for Ash. Pikachu went and grabbed the Poke Ball, before brining it to Ash. "Thanks, buddy''. Ash thanked Pikachu as he took the Poke Ball.

Ash lets out his newly captured Taillow of his Poké Ball. Taillow breathes in and out, exhausted from the battle he had with Pikachu. "Poor Taillow, it's exhausted from its battle". May said in concern for Tailow. "It's okay calm down". Ash said to Tailow, before he looks at his Ralts.

"Ralts, please use Heal Pulse to heal Tailow?" Ash asked Ralts, which he nodded to his trainer before he looked at Tailow. Ralts opens his mouth and puts his hands in front of Taillow. Ralts then releases pink energy waves that expand outward towards Tailow. Taillow starts to feel relaxed and healed, like he never took a Z-move in the first place.

"Hey, nice use of Heal Pulse Ash". Brock complemented Ash for thinking to use Heal Pulse. "No problem" Ash replied to Brock with a smile, glad to help Tailow. "You just need some rest and you'll be as good as new in no time". Brock told Tailow, which the Flying and Normal type nodded in understanding.

"Well Taillow, how do you feel about hitting the road with our group?" Ash asked his new Flying Type if he wanted to come with them, which Taillow nods. "Well then we're glad to have ya". Ash said with a grin as he cleans Taillow's beak filled with chocolate with a pink handkerchief that he received from Misty.

Taillow climbs onto Ash's shoulder. "My name is Max, Taillow". Max greeted Tailow with a smile, happy that Tailow's apart of their group now. May is hiding behind Brock while giggling nervously. "Nice to meet you". May greeted Tailow nervously, still a little nervous around some Pokémon. "There's no reason to hide, you know". Brock said to the young girl, telling her that she doesn't need to hide. "I'm not hiding, I'm introducing myself gradually". May replied back to Brock.

"Alright, I just caught a Taillow!" Ash called out as he does his victory pose with Pikachu, Ralts and Taillow in it as well. However, Taillow then hears something coming near the group, and it happens to be his old friends from the flock. "That flock again!" Max exclaimed in surprise.

"They're still after us!?" May called out nervously, thinking the flock was after them. Pikachu jumps off from Ash's shoulder to the boulder to confront the wild Taillow, with Ralts following the Electric mouse Pokémon. "Oh boy. Don't tell me they all want to battle Pikachu?" Ash commented with granted teeth, pulling out Latios and Raikou's Master and Ultra balls. "It is a possibility". Brock replied to his old friend.

The ex-leader of the flock flies to his friends, trying to reason them in no longer attacking Ash and his friends.

Kanto's Team Rocket (Loser) appears, making their annoying motto to Ash, May, Max, and Brock. The loser trio notices Brock is back as well. Team Rocket then introduces their new elite fighting force (the flock of Taillow). "Now, listen up Tailow, the harder you battle, the more delicious sandwiches you'll get". Jessie said to the flock of Tailow, getting Brock's attention.

"Hold on, you mean sandwiches like the four that were in my backpack an hour ago!?" Brock questioned Team Rocket, pointing at his backpack with his right hand. "Well, well look who it is. The biggest twoip has made a comeback". Meowth said to Jessie and James, looking at Brock. "Hey you're right, welcome back". Jessie said, waving at Brock. "Well if you came for lunch, I'm afraid you're a little late". James said, frowning at Brock.

"YES, I KNOW THAT! THEY WERE MY SANDWICHES!" Brock snapped at Team Rocket, making them flinch a bit. "So what you're trying to say is that they were yours?" James questioned, smirking a bit. "They were a tad salty". Jessie said, thinking that Brock's sandwiches were salty. "I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Brock snapped at Team Rocket again, making them flinch again "WE'RE STARVING HERE, GIVE THEM BACK!'' May shouted out at Team Rocket in rage. "Oh please, if you wanted them so bad you should have wrote your name on your lunch bag!" Jessie snapped back at May and Brock. "Yeah besides they're already gone. Taillow, take care of Pikachu!" Meowth called out, wanting to cut to the chase.

Pikachu prepares to battle the flock, with Tailow and Ralts backing him up. "Oh no you don't! Go Torchic!" May called out as she threw her Poke Ball, releasing her Fire type. Torchic cries out in happiness, before she just runs a bit clumsily to who knows where, getting Pikachu, Ralts and Tailow's attention.

"Wait Torchic! I still haven't told you what to do!" May cried out in panic. "Ash, what's with her?" Brock asked his friend about May and her Torchic, sweat dropping a bit. "She just got her Torchic and doesn't know how to do anything yet". Ash replied to Brock, sweat dropping as well. Torchic keeps running clumsily, going past Pikachu, Ralts and Tailow, with the three Pokemon watching as the Fire type knocks itself out by running into the bolder that Team Rocket was standing on.

May has tears in her eyes as she recalls her fallen Torchic. "Return! I've never been so humiliated!" May cried out, crying anime tears since she felt humiliated. "That was fun! But now go Tailow!'' Jessie called out in joy, having enjoyed the little show.

Pikachu, Ralts and Taillow prepared to battle against the Tailow's former flock, until everyone heard a timer go off, getting everyone to see the stew was finished cooking. "The stew is ready!" Brock called out for everyone to hear. "And I'm ready to eat it!" May called out in happiness to finally have a meal. Ash, May, Max , Brock, Ralts, Pikachu and Taillow all take a look at Brock's stew, surrounding it.

"It looks good". Max said as he drooled at the stew. "It smells good". May adds in, drooling as well. "And if I know Brock, it tastes good". Ash said with a smile on his face.

The wild Taillow have stopped being aggressive and surrounds the stew as well with a few of them landing on everyone's shoulders. "Hey everybody, would you like to join us for some lunch?" Brock asked, which the Tailow nodded with happy smiles. Team Rocket are devastated that their new elite force quickly changed sides, and before they could do anything, Ash took quick action. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash called out with a smirk.

Jessie, James, and Meowth received the end of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and they blasted off like usual. "Next time don't take food that doesn't belong to you, or you're gonna get another Z-Move!'' Ash called out to Team Rocket with Pikach landing on his shoulder. "Pika-pi!'' Pikachu called out with a smile.

"That's nice". Meowth said with a sigh. "Everyone's eaten but us". Jessie said in hunger, feeling very hungry. "Except the taste of our own medicine". James replied sadly, crying tears of sadness. "Looks like we're blasting off again!/ Wobbuffet!" Team Rocket and Wobbuffet called out as they disappeared from sight.

Ash, May, Max, Brock and the Pokémon started eating Brock's stew and were enjoying it. "Ash wasn't kidding, you're an awesome cook". May said, feeling satisfied from the meal. "I told you he's a good guy to have around". Ash said to May, also satisfied from Brock's stew. "It's true!" Max called out, also satisfied. "I got to say that the two of you have an appetite that's almost as big as Ash's, which makes cooking even more fun". Brock said to two siblings, seeing that they have an appetite as big as Ash's. The flock then took flight and were now preparing to leave.

"Are the Taillow leaving?" May asked in confusion at seeing the flock taking flight. "Maybe they've eaten all the food in this area, so now they have to move on". Ash said, telling what he thinks. Ash's Taillow takes a moment and say goodbye to his old friends. The other Taillow said goodbye to their friend and leader as well. The flock flew away to who knows were.

"There they go". Ash said, standing up to watch the flock. "Yep". Brock said, watching the flock fly away. "It's time for us to get moving too. Let's head out to Rustboro City!" Ash called out, raising a hand into the air. "Yeah!" May and Max called out in agreement, raising their hand into the air as well. "But first, we'll do the dishes". Brock reminded the group. Ash nods in agreement on that, while May and Max not so much.

"Jigguly''. A familiar voice said from behind the group, getting Ash, May, Max, Brock, Pikachu, Ralts and Tailow to turn around. Ash, Brock and Pikachu paled at the sight of their old friend…Jiggulypuff!

Jiggulypuff was standing there, smiling happily at the group. "Oh no''. Ash said with his eyes wide open, having hoped that Jiggulypuff wouldn't follow them here to Hoenn. "It's a Jiggulpuff''. Max said with a smile at seeing Jiggulypuff. "It's so cute''. May said in happiness at seeing the cute Pokémon.

"Jiggulypuff~, Jigguly~ Jiggulypuff~." Jiggulypuff began to release a peaceful song, which quickly took effect and everyone quickly fell asleep. "Nighty night''. Ash said to everyone, before falling asleep with Pikachu, Tailow and Ralts sleeping next to him.

As the song Pokémon finishes its song, she noticed that everyone who had heard the song was fast asleep.

Jiggulypuff soon puffed up her cheeks in anger at how they could be so disrespectful. Jiggulypuff pulled off the cap of the microphone and stomped over to the group and got to work writing all over their faces. Soon she was finished and started walking away, leaving the Rainbow hero and his friends sleeping away in dream land.

* * *

 **And done, that was fun. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also I saw the new Pokemon movie, I only need help with how Ash tells people and his friends about Pokemon power like how he did in the new movie. I also looked up the 22 movie and it might cause trouble for my story, but I'll worry about that latter. Bye guys, see ya next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**What up everyone, did ya all miss me. I don't have much to say, only that this isn't big like my usual chapters, only because its about one episode. Now for some questions.**

 **Guest: I'll think about it.**

 **Shadowdeathskull: I'll do my best for those moments.**

 **Pokemon fan: Hell Yeah I'll do that.**

 **That's all for now and I'm wondering about the new Pokemon game and what it'll be like. For now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A stubborn Treecko and beginning of a Mega bond.**

It has been 3 days since that day that Ash caught Tailow, Brock re-joined the group and Jigglypuff's surprise visit. After the group woke up from their unexpected nap, May laughed her face off at seeing the graffiti on everyone's faces, while everyone else wrapped it all off, before they all set off.

The next day, they met a trainer called Nicholai, who liked to wear different types of Pokémon costumes. They met him and his Mudkip when he was trying to catch a Zigzagoon. May had her first battle against Nicholai and his Mudkip, but got a one hit-wonder. Nicholai said some things like how easy it would be to beat Norman if it was this easy against May, making Max angry.

Max snuck off to keep Nicholai from catching a Zigzagoon, but that didn't go well. The others found him being surrounded by lots of Zigzagoon. They were a little angry and were about to attack, till Nicholai and his Mudkip came to the rescue and lead them somewhere where there were lots of food.

Everyone thanked Nicholai, but that was when Team Loser showed up and tried to steal Mudkip, only for them to fail as always. Soon Ash and Nicholai had a battle, which Ash won but enjoyed his battle against Nicholai and hoped to see him again before they all went their ways.

The next day, while travelling, May was complaining since her stamina wasn't very good. The group soon made it to the Pokémon center, where they meet officer Jenny, who told them that a Pokémon poacher named Rico was closer, so the gang helped her.

They found Rico later that day and Officer Jenny arrested him. He tried to fight back with his Ferrow, but Pikachu took care of that. Next he tried Tyranitar, only for Officer Jenny to use her Growlithe to stop him. Officer Jenny demanded that he release all the Pokémon that he captured, only for everyone to be surprised to hear that they all escaped thanks to someone else.

Soon the gang was on its way again to Rustboro city. During those two days, Ash hasn't caught anything since he didn't find any other Pokémon that interested him. He did keep his training going with the current Pokémon he had on him, training them slowly, but hard so that Ralts and Tailow will get the hang of training with Latios and Raikou.

Tailow and Ralts have made incredible progress with Tailow learning Sky Attack, Roost and Steel Wing, replacing Quick Attack and Peck. Ralts hasn't learned any new moves yet, but is training hard to achieve his dream of evolving into a Gallade one day.

Brock found a Pokémon that he hasn't seen before during around the time that they met Nicholai called a Chatot, which could speak like a human. Brock caught it since Chatot interested him. May hasn't caught anything yet since she is still having trouble with Torchic and Max couldn't even try to catch a wild one since his still to young.

Today however, we found our heroes in a forest, but have gotten lost, as usual. "Great, we're lost! And if the blame belongs to anyone it's you!" Max snapped at his sister, blaming her for getting the group lost. "Why is it my fault?" May snapped back at her younger brother, wanting to know why his blaming her.

"I said that we should have taken the right at that fork on the road, but you insisted on going the other way and now we're lost!" Max explained to his older sister, telling her that she's the one that made them go this way. "This path looked prettier, and it had all those awesome flowers" May replied to her brother, before she calms down a bit. "There's nothing dreamier than strolling through lovely flowers". May continued to speak, before once again went back to arguing with Max.

"Anyway who is in charge of the PokéNav? You should have done a better job as our navigator". May told her brother, thinking that he should have done a better job. "This PokéNav is out of range. Don't blame me!" Max replied to his sister, showing his Pokenav. "Oh how convenient!" May said, frowning at her little brother.

Brock intervened in May and Max's sibling spat. "Come on, break it up no one's to blame. Ash and I get lost all the time, but we don't fight about it". Brock said, pushing the two siblings away with his hands on their mouths. "Brock's right. When we were traveling around with Misty, we probably set the record for getting lost, but we always wind up on getting to where we wanted in the end". Ash said to May and May, before looking at his best friend. "Pika Pika''. Pikachu said in agreement to what Ash said.

May and Max still were mad at each other, refusing to look at each other. Ash could only laugh nervously. "This is completely her fault!" Max said to himself, still blaming his sister. However, Ash then sees a shadow in the trees going really fast. "What the!''. Ash called out in surprise, getting Brock's attention. "What is it Ash?" Brock asked the Rainbow Hero about what he say.

"I just saw something". Ash replied to his old friend, getting May, Max, and Brock turn around to see more of the mysterious Pokémon on the tree. One of them is revealed and looks to be a small green bipedal gecko, who was looking at them. "Hey that's a Treecko". Max called out in excitement at seeing the Grass type. "So this is where they live?" Ash said with a smirk as he scans Treecko with his Pokédex.

"Treecko the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko is cool, calm and collected- it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees it is said that those trees will live a very long life". The Pokedex explained to Ash about Treecko, while more Treecko started showing up, surrounding the group.

"They're cute; look at all of them". May said with a smile, forgetting her first reaction at seeing a Treecko. "This must be their territory". Max said, thinking that they have entered Treecko territory. "Nice. I've really been wanted to catch a Treecko ever since I saw one at Prof. Birch's lab". Ash said with a smirk on his face as he put away his Pokedex. The Treecko senses Ash's intentions, so they all start to escape. "Now the Treecko are getting away''. Brock called out in surprise to see the Treecko leave.

"Wait for me, Treecko!" Ash called out as he chases after the wild grass types. "Hey Ash wait up! Hurry up, let's go". Max called out to Ash, before at May and Brock to follow after the Rainbow her. However, May runs ahead of Max, before she taunts at her brother. "I've seen Slugma move faster than you". May taunted her brother, before she ends by sticking her tongue at him.

Max gets steamed at his sister's statement. "You look like a Slugma!" Max snapped, before he follows after May. Brock smiles at seeing this. "It's heart-warming to see them get along so well". Brock stated, before he also follows his friends on the search for the Treecko.

Ash runs along through the forest with his trusty Pikachu. "All right, where are you hiding Treecko?" Ash exclaimed with narrowed eyes, before he takes a look at a tree that is far larger than any of the others in the forest. 'That… tree, it looks like its about to die'. Ash thought to himself, looking at the tree.

Ash suddenly trips on a large branch, making him widen his eyes. He starts sliding down a hill, before he regained control and slide down on his feet, before he leaps off and lands on his feet. "Well that was fun''. Ash said to himself as he dusted off some dust on his clothes, before he sees the same tree and it is indeed so huge, it could almost touch the sky.

"Pikachu look. It's so big and looks almost magical. But, it looks like it's dying". Ash said to his trusted partner, the last part he says sadly and in concern for the tree, while Pikachu lands next to him. The tree was huge, but it was also almost without leaves. The leaves are also are dry.

Just then, a sharp twig is thrown at the ground, almost close to Ash. "What's that?" Ash called out in surprise, before he looks up and sees on that tree a Treecko, but with more attitude than the last ones. The Treecko had another twig on its mouth and was smirking at the Rainbow Hero and Pikachu.

This Treecko however was not alone. There was another Pokémon at this Treecko's side. This Pokémon looked like a child's spirit possessing a rotten tree stump; it has bluish, oval eyes, a white tree stump like face, with two red leaves on each side of its face. Currently the mysterious Pokemon was chuckling at Ash and Pikachu, thinking that Ash's trip was funny.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Ash says in wonder at the Pokémon next to Treecko, before he scans the new Pokémon with his Pokedex. "Phantump, the Stump Pokémon. These Pokémon are created when spirits possess rotten tree stumps. They prefer to live in abandoned forests". The Pokedex explained to Ash, telling him the Pokémon's name.

"A Phantump huh. Due to the alternate colouring, it must be a shiny". Ash said as he looks at the Phantump next to Treecko, before looking back at the Pokedex. The Phantump in the Pokédex had its regular colouring with green leaves instead of the red the shiny one has.

Ash looks at both the Treecko and the shiny Phantump, with the two Pokemon watching him and Pikachu. "Hey you two, I want to challenge both of you to a battle. What do you say?" Ash called out to the two grass types, which both Treecko and the shiny Phantump nods and accept his challenge. Treecko leaped off the tree and onto the ground, while Phantump floated down next to Treecko, with Treecko giving the finger sign bring it on.

Ash brings out a Pokeball and Great Ball with both his hands. "Taillow and Ralts, I choose you!" Ash called out as he tosses the two balls into the air, which releases Taillow and Ralts, who cried out, ready to battle against the Treecko and Phantump.

 **(Ash, Tailow and Ralts V.S Treecko and Phantump)**

"Tailow, use Wing Attack and Ralts, use Magical Leaf!''. Ash called out, holding his open right hand out as Tailow's wings glowed white, before he charged at Treecko and Phantump, with Ralts unleashed a barrage of magical leafs around Tailow, making a shield to protect Tailow.

Phantump got in front of Treecko, before a turquoise force field appears in front of Phantump, deflecting both Tailow's Wing Attack and Magical Leaf. "Treecko!''. Treccko called out as he jumped over Phantump, his right fist surrounded by yellow sparks, which grow into a ball of electrical energy, before he slammed his first into Tailow, causing the Flying and Normal type to cry out in pain.

"So Phantump used protect for defence, while Treecho used Thunder Punch for offense, guess we'll have to expect the unexpected. Ralts, use Heal Pulse!''. Ash called out, holding his right hand out. Ralts opens his mouth and puts his hands out towards Taillow. Ralts then releases pink energy waves that expand outward towards Tailow. Taillow starts to feel relaxed and healed, like he never took Thunder Punch in the first place.

Treeck and Phantump cried out in surprise at seeing Tailow healed. "Let's try this again. Tailow, Sky Attack on Treecko and Ralts, use Ice Punch on Phantump!'' Ash called out, telling Tailow and Ralts what moves to use.

"Tailow!'' Tailow cried out as his body becomes surrounded in an orange and gold sparkling aura, before he flies into the Treecko, striking a direct hit. Ralts on the other hand, pulls back one of its arm and then a blue icy aura surrounds the hand on that arm, before Ralts charged and landed a hit on Phantump.

The two grass types cried out in pain as they landed on the backs. Treecko and Phantump were down, but not out as they got back up. Phantump creates a thin purple portal beneath itself and sinks into it. "What the! /Pika-pi'' Ash and Pikachu called out in surprise, before another portal appears behind Ralts, and Phantump comes out of it, before attacking Ralts, making the Psychic and Fairy Type cry out in pain.

"Treecko!'' Treecko cried out as a black orb with blue-white sparkles, outlined in green, surrounds its right fist, before leaping and landing a direct hit on Tailow, sending the flying and normal type back. However, green, sparkling energy appears where Tailow was hit, which flies back towards Treecko in an orb, bathing it in a sparkling green glow that heals it.

"That was Phantom Force and Drain Punch, these two are tough cookies. But not tough enough, Ralts, Tailow, switch opponents and use Steel Wing and Zen Headbutt!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face. Both Pokémon cried out their names as they switched opponents.

Tailow's wings glow white, before he hits Phantum with them. Ralts lowers his head and purple energy begins to form in front of his forehead. Ralts then raises its head and the purple energy grows larger and forms into a ball of shining light blue energy. Ralts then lowers his head and charges right into Treecko, landing a direct hit.

Both Treecko and Phantump were sent to the ground again, but just like last time they got back up, glaring at their opponents, with Taillow and Ralts returning the favour. However, sounds of something approaching got everyone's attention as they looked to see a horde of Treecko coming out of the forest and coming down to the old tree.

 **(Battle cancled)**

The horde of Treecko walks up to the Treecko with the attitude and the shiny Phantump.  
An elderly Treecko walks up in front of the horde to talk to the Treecho with an attitude and the shiny Phantump. "Treecko Treecko". The elderly Treeck said to the younger Treecko. The younger shakes his head in replay. "Treecko Tree". The younger Treecko said to his elder, along with the shiny Phantump backing up its friend.

The elder Treecko tries to keep reasoning with them, until the younger Treecko just lost its cool and angrily shoves the elderly to the ground. This action provokes the ire of the other Treecko, but the elder told them to stay back. "I guess that this Treecko doesn't get along with his friends". Ash exclaimed, taking notice of the hostility that the attitude Treecko has with its kind.

However, unknown to the rainbow hero, team loser were watching from above. "I love watching other people's troubles. Meowth translate for us please". Jessie asked the normal type to translate for them, which Meowth nods. "Count me in". Meowth replied to Jessie with a smirk on his face.

The elder Treecko tries to reasons once again with the spirited younger Treecko, before he looks at the tree and speaks again to the spirited Treecko. Meowth translates for his teammates, "Woooo. The elder is saying 'What do you think that you're doing?' This tree here is dying. It's better if you and your friend go live in another tree because if you stay here, it'll die and you'll be ruined". Meowth translated for Jessie and James.

The spirited Treecko tells his reasons of not leaving this tree and protect it. Meowth translates once more. "It's too soon to ride off this tree. I was born in those branches, and they've always been my shelter. Now it's my turn to protect this tree. My friend Phantump will also be there to help me as well. Whatever happens, we'll stay until the very end". Meowth continued to translate again as he and James get teary eyes and feel touched at how the Treecko and the Phantump will stay by this tree and protect it.

Jessie is not amused at this. "That's not heroic. Life's all about exchanging the old things for newer ones, especially when it comes to homes and boyfriends". Jessie explains dreamily as she grew hearts in her eyes at the though of a boyfriend for herself.

"Homes and boyfriends?" James replied to Jessie, sweet dropping. "Are ya sure''. Meowth asked, sweet dropping like James. "I'm sure of it. You should always strive for something new. Without change there's no progress, and progress is the future. So living inside a rotten, old tree is not my idea for progress". Jessie snapped, before she turned around.

"I think the Treecko are leaving''. James exclaimed, getting Jessie to turn around to see that the horde of Treecko is indeed leaving.

The horde of Treecko leaves, leaving the spirted Treecko and Phantumo with Ash and his Pokémon, who were watching the whole thing. The spirited Treecko and shiny Phantump look up at the old tree, before smiling at it.

Treecko starts climbing up the tree, while Phantump floats up, with the two Pokemon going into the forest. "The Treecko and the Phantump really have a close bond to that tree. They really want to protect it; even knowing it doesn't have much time left". Ash exclaimed, looking up at the old tree as he thought about how Treecko and Phantump refused to leave it and let it die.

"Pika-pi''. Pikachu said in agreement, looking up at the Tree on Ash's right shoulder. "Tailow! /Ralts''. Tailow and Ralts cried out, looking up at the old tree with a gently expression. Ash brought out his master ball, before he threw it, releasing Latios. 'Ash, what's up'? Latios asked Ash on why he brought him out.

Ash pointed at the old tree with his right hand, getting Latios to turn around to look at the tree. 'It's…a old tree'. Latios said in a sad tone at seeing this tree almost dead, thinking that it must have been a beautiful tree once. "We battled against a Treecko and Phantump here, who wanted to protect this tree and even went against Treccko's older's request to leave and find a new home. Treeck said that it was where he was born''. Ash explained to Latios about Treecko and Phantump.

'A Pokémon is always attached to the place where they were born. Some Pokémon even choose to not get captured just to stay where they were born'. Latios explained to Ash that some Pokémon are really attached to their birthplaces that they choose to remain there for the rest of their lives.

"Than…isn't there a way to…help this tree''. Ash asked if there was a way to help this tree. 'Trust me, I would give to see this tree in its beautiful state, but there's nothing we can do'. Latios replied to Ash, telling him that there wasn't anything that they could do, flying next to the tree and circling around it.

Ash gained a sad expression on his face. "Pika-pi''. Pikachu said in concern for his partner, looking at Ash in concern. "Tailow/ Ralts''. Tailow and Ralts said in concern for their trainer, with Tailow siting on Ash's shoulder and Ralts putting his right hand on Ash's left leg. "I'm alright guys, thanks for worrying about me''. Ash told his Pokémon with a gentle smile, glad that they were worried about him.

Pikachu, Ralts and Tailow smiled at Ash, while Latios floated down next to the group, before he transformed into his human form. 'What should we do now, go find the others'. Latios asked Ash on what they should do next. "I want to stay see what Treecko and Phantump are gonna do next''. Ash replied to Latios with a smile, wanting to see what the two grass types plan to do next, getting a nod of understanding from Latios.

* * *

 **(Some time later)**

Sometime later that day, during sunset, Ash and his Pokémon were seating on the branches of the old tree, watching as the sun starts going down for the day. "I wonder how Brock and the others are doing''. Ash exclaimed in wonder, wondering what his travel companions are doing right now.

Pikachu, Ralts and human form Latios were seating on Ash's right side, while Tailow sat on Ash's left side. 'I'm sure they're just eating without a worry in the world, considering that you've been through lots more dangerous situations than this'. Latios replied to Ash with a smile, pretty confident that Brock, May and Max are doing all right.

"I don't know wether to feel flattered that they have confidence in my or feel insulted that they stopped to have a lunch, thinking that lunch comes before finding a friend''. Ash explained with an annoyed look on his face as he thought about Brock, May and Max stopping to have lunch instead of searching for me.

"Oh well, guess it can't be helped''. Ash said as he took a sigh, before he went back to watching the sun set with his 'family', along with seeing Murkrow fly by. "Oh look, Murkrow''. Ash said, watching as the Murkrow fly away. "Tailow, would you mind going to look for Brock and the others''. Ash asked his flying type to go look for his friends, looking at said flying type.

"Tailow''. Tailow replied with a smile as he spread his wings and took off, flying off to find Brock and the others. "Pikachu!'' Pikachu called out to Tailow, thanking him for agreeing to find the others for them. "Ralts ralts''. Ralts cried out as he tugged on Ash's shirt, getting his attention as he looked at Ralts, who pointed down below them, getting Ash, Pikachu and Latios to look down.

They saw Treecko and Phantump have returned, with both grass type Pokémon dragging a large left that was holding water for them. "They're back''. Ash exclaimed with a smile as he and his 'family' watched as Treecko and Phantump watered the tree, before placing bushes on the spot that they watered.

'Those two…they're doing everything that they can do to keep this tree alive. Those two really love this tree'. Latios said with a smile on his face as Treecko and Phantump walked away, along with wrapping up the leafs they used to hold the water in their hands. "Ralts''. Ralts said with a smile on his face at watching the two grass types.

"Even if it might be too late, they won't give up. I wanna help them''. Ash told his Pokémon that he wanted to help Treecko and Phantump with taking care of the tree. "Pika-pi! / Ralts!'' Pikachu and Ralts cried out in agreement to what Ash said, wanting to help as well. 'You're too kind hearted sometimes, you know that Ash'. Latios stated with a smile on his face. "I guess I am''. Ash replied with a smile and his eyes closed, before he and his Pokémon started climbing down the tree.

Sometime later, it was nighttime with many stars in the sky. Treecko and Phantump were currently placing bushes next to the tree's roots together. However, they see more bushes placed next to theirs, getting them to look to see Ash, Pikachu and Ralts were the cause. "Treecko tree!'' Treecko growled at Ash, Pikachu and Ralts, while Phantump hid behind Treecko.

"We're not here to battle, Treecko. We just wanna help you and Phantump save this tree''. Ash told Treecko that he, Pikachu and Ralts want to help him and Phantump, getting the two grass types to look surprised. "Pika/ Ralts''. Pikachu and Ralts cried out in agreement as they and Ash went back to tucking in the bushes with Treecko and Phantump still looking in surprise, before they smiled and went back to tucking in the bushes.

Soon Ash, Pikachu and Ralts went with Treecko and Phantump to get more water for the tree. Currently, they were walking by the forest, carrying leafs that held water for the tree. However, they heard some rabbling, getting everyone to look to see another team loser machine, only smashing into the trees and capturing lots of Treecko, putting them in a neck.

"Will you losers ever learn!'' Ash shouted out for Team loser to hear him, always annoyed at how they have bad timing. Instead of replying, the machine changed directions and charged at Ash, Ralts, Pikachu, Treecko and Phantump. "Incoming!'' Ash cried out, before he, Pikachu and Ralts leaped back, Phantump floated out of the way and Treecko jumped to a tree to dodge.

"There's no use trying to hide, show yourselves team loser''. Ash called out once more to Team Rocket, which the roof of the machine opened to show Team Loser.

"Prepare for trouble, that's team rocket to you!'' Jessie called out with a smirk and her arms crossed. "Make it double, we don't even lose at cards''. James called out with a smirk on his face as well. "To protect the world from devastation!''. Jessie called out with a smirk on her face. "To unite all people within our nation!'' James called out with a smirk on his face. "To denounce the evils of truth and love!'' Jessie called out her part of the motto. "To extend our reach to the stars above!'' James called out as well with a smirk.

"Jessie!'' Jessie called out her name with a smirk, spotlight shining down on her. "James!'' James called out his name as the spotlight was on him. "Team Rocket, that's our name and not team loser!'' Jessie called out with a smirk. "Surround the insults or prepare to fight!'' James called out with a smirk on his face.

"Meowth that's right!'' Meowth called out, jumping into the spotlight this time. "Wobbuffet!'' Wobbuffet called out, jumping into the spotlight as well.

"You guys will never learn, will ya!'' Ash called out with narrowed eyes and granted teeth. "Pikachu-pi! / Ralts!'' Pikachu and Ralts cried out in agreement to what Ash said. Instead of answering, Team Rocket's hot air came out of the machine, only with Christmas lights on it and robotic arms attached to it, along with a cage holding all the Treecko.

"An Electrifying plan!'' Jessie called out with a smirk on her face at seeing their plan working so far. "Now let us enlighten you!'' James called out with a smirk and arms crossed. "These Treecko belong to us!'' Meowth called out with a smirk, seating on Wobbuffet's head with the Treecko crying out for help.

 **(Play Pokémon on heroes of Hoenn music)**

"Now on your life, Ralts Magical Leaf, now!'' Ash called out, thrusting his left fist out. "Ralts!'' Ralts cried out as he unleashed a barrage of magical leafs at the cage, slicing and dicing the cage's front bars open, making the Treecko cry out in joy as they jumped out of the cage.

"Oh no, the boss' squad of Treecko!'' Meowth cried out in horror as the Treecko were escaping. "James, do something!'' Jessie snapped at James to do something to stop the Treecko from escaping. "Yes mama, go Cacnea!'' James called out as he threw a Pokeball, unleashing a Cacnea.

"Cacnea!'' Cacnea called out, before he gave James a loving hug, which was loving for him and painful for James since Cacnea's arms had spikes that make contact with his neck when Cacnea hugs him. "Oh the pain!'' James cried out in pain from the loving hug.

"Treecko tree!'' Treecko called out as he opens its mouth and forms a light green energy ball in front of his mouth. He then fires the energy ball from its mouth at Team Rocket's hot air balloon, causing it to shake and Team Rocket to panic, while James was still in pain to care. "Nice Energy ball, Treecko. Pikachu, let's end this!'' Ash called out with a smirk as he crossed his arms in an "X" position with his Z-ring glowing with the Electrum Z-Crystal on it.

Ash and Pikachu do the Electrium Z pose in perfect Sync with an aura surrounding Ash, which was transferred to Pikachu. Pikachu let's use our full power, Gigavolt Havoc!" Ash called out as Pikachu builds its power, gathering a large ball of yellow electricity and launches it with a punch. The large ball converts to an electric current.

The Gigavolt Havoc easily shocked the daylights out of Team Rocket, which their hot air balloon exploded in a yellow explosion. "Back to the drawing board''. Meowth sighed as he, Jessie, James and Cacnea were sent flying into the sky. "That's it! I say we take that Z whatever it is!'' Jessie snapped in rage, now wanting to steel Ash's Z-ring. "Let go, please!'' James cried out in hopes for Cacnea to let go of him. "We're blasting off again! /Wobbuffet". Team Rocket and Wobbuffet called out as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

 **(Later)**

After the battle with Team Rokcet, Treecko and Phantump were in front of the old tree, looking at it. "Treecko''. The elder Treecko's voice was heard, getting Treecko and Phantump to turn around to see the horde of Treecko behind them, with the elder Treecko in front of them.

"Treecko Treecko''. The Older Treecko thanked the younger Treecko for saving them, which Treecko turned to look back at the tree. The elder Treecko walked up to Treecko and touched his tail with his own tail, getting the younger Treecko's attention, before he smiled.

Standing a few feet away was Ash, Pikachu and Ralts, who were watching. "Looks like they made up and became friends again''. Ash said with a smile on his face, glad that Treecko became friends with the other Treecko. "Pika-pi/ Ralts''. Treecko and Ralts said with smiles on their faces.

However, suddenly a crack was head, getting everyone to look, before they all gasped in horror at seeing the tree split into two. As the Treecko tribe tried to salvage their home, Ash soon stepped forward towards the fallen tree.

Ash closed his eyes and held up his left hand as the rainbow wing materialized in his hand as a multi-coloured aura surrounded his body. Everyone looked on shock as the same coloured aura surrounded the tree, enveloping it in majestic glow; the split halves drew closer before finally re-joining. When the light finally faded the entire Treecko tribe stood there in amusement, the tree was fully restored to its prime. The elder Treecko's eyes widened the most as images of his youthful days in the tree flooded his mind just as much as the tears building up his eyes.

Ash smiled at the beautiful tree as he held the Rainbow wing with his left hand. Ash looked at the Treecko with an attitude and Shiny Phantump, who were looking at him in awe. "Your home's is back to how it used to be. Take care of it, all right''. Ash told Treecko and Phantump to take care of the tree.

Ash turned to look at Pikachu and Ralts. "Pikachu, Ralts its time to go!'' Ash called out to his two Pokémon, getting nods from them as they ran up to him. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's right shoulder, while Ash held Ralts in his arms. "I hope we meet again!'' Ash called out as he waved goodbye to the horde of Treecko, which they waved back.

The Treecko with an attitude and Phantump stared as Ash walked away, before they both looked at each other and nodded to each other.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

Ash, Pikachu and Ralts were walking through the forest to meet up with the rest of the gang. "I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna have a chat with those guys when I see them again''. Ash told his two partners that he was gonna have a chat to Brock, May and Max when they find them. However, Ash than sensed familiar presences behind them, getting he to turn around to see the Rebel Treecko and Phantump standing behind them.

"Hey you two what's up, is something wrong?" Ash asked Treecko and Phantump on why they followed them, with Ralts and Pikachu waving at the two grass types. Treecko was the first one to step forward and speak, however, what came out of Treecko's move surprised Ash. "We want to come with you guys". Treecko told his reason, making Ash widen his eyes in surprise.

"Meeting you guys showed me that the world outside this forest has a lot to offer and more ways for me to grow stronger, something I've always wanted". Treecko continued to tell his reasons on why he wanted to go with Ash. "I can't stop thinking about the amazing adventures I'll have if I go with you guys!" Phantump said excitedly with Ash understanding what his saying.

Ash smiles seeing both of these Pokémon were so much like him, wanting to test their limits and go on adventures. Ash knelt down in front of them and opened his arms up to them. "Well then welcome to the family guys!" Ash accepted their requests, making both Treecko and Phantump smile, before they ran into Ash's arms, which the Rainbow Hero hugged the two new members of his family back, which Pikachu and Ralts joined in, making it a family hug.

* * *

 **And done! Damn that took longer than I would have liked. Also if I hurry, I can update my Zexal story, so see ya guys till next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait but it's done. Also a little warning, I'll be back to playing World of Warcraft soon so I won'T update as usually used to. Now for some questions.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: I'll...think about it and it would mostly happen during the Alolan adventure.**

 **The Demon1911: Already covered.**

 **Colton Fox: Oh, and what's that?**

 **Guest and Zelda: No way.**

 **True Master: Forget it.**

 **Besen: I'll try to make Flashbacks next chapter if it'll cheer you up and if that doesn't work, what will?**

 **Okay that's it for questions. Now next Gym battle Treecko is gonna evolve during the battle if that's alright with you guys. Also I had this idea where Ash gets Frokie much sooner, only question is how? Any ideas guys and should Mr. Goodshow know Verity personally since she's Cynthia's daughter. For now enjoy and answer in a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Back in school and first Gym battle.**

A few days has passed since Treecko and Phantump joined Ash's team with Ash catching Treecko with a Pokeball and Phantump with a great ball. Ash found May, Max, Tailow and Brock later that day, who were glad to see Ash unharmed with May giving the rainbow hero a hug in relief to see him safe.

The next day when they were traveling through the forest, the group decided to take a break for lunch with Ash introducing Treecko and Phantump to the group. Phantump got along well with the others, while Treecko just climbed up a tree to be alone. Later, May's Torchic was attacked by a Seviper, which Treecko rushed to the rescue, but got hurt in the proses.

The group hurried to take Treecko to a nearby Pokémon center to heal the Grass type. However, Treecko made a surprisingly quick recover and left to go train. Ash was the only one who saw Treecko leave and followed him. The two trained together, with Treecko improving in strength and friendship with Ash, who was happy to train with Treecko.

Later Team Loser showed up again and tried to catch Pikachu with the same Seviper from before that Jessie caught, but to no luck as Treecko and Latios sent those losers blasting off as always. They later returned to the Pokemon Centre and set out with their friends.

The next day, they came across a town with the group deciding to split up. Ash and Max went to grab a bite to eat, while May and Brock went to get medicine. After their lunch, Ash and Max found a Shroomish, who was shy. It took some yummy food that Brock cooked for Shroomish to trust them.

They later found an abandoned mansion that was said to be hunted, but Shroomish surprisingly rushed into the mansion. Ash and Max rushed after it and found May and Brock there. They met a man who owned the place that used to belong to his grandfather who passed away. At first he didn't believe that there was a Shroomish, but went inside to check with the others.

Inside they found Shroomish and even more, before Team Loser showed up which caused a stampede of Shroomish to come out of hiding. The Shroomish used Stun Spore, getting Team Loser, but Ash and the others quickly escaped.

Later Team loser tried again with a big robot, only for their stupidity to coast them a Stun Spore. They blasted off as usual and the man decided to rebuild the mansion for all the Shroomish, with Ash and his friends saying goodbye before they continued on their journey.

The day after that, the gang came across a poster that said 'world's greatest Pokémon' that Ash didn't believe but went to check it out. A trainer named Anthony and his partner, Pelliper were trying to scam people by having Pokémon inside of Pelliper's mouth, but Ralts took care of that.

Ash told Anthony if he wanted the world's greatest Pokémon, he needed to train and have faith in Pelliper, not cheat. In the end, Anthony agreed to take the path of a true trainer to train for the Pokémon league, which made Ash happy before he and the others left to continue their journey.

Next, the group found themselves in a Pokémon preserve, which they didn't know at the time. Soon three Mightyena and a Poochyena attacked them, before their trainer, a girl named Katrina stopped them. She mistook them as poachers here to capture Pokémon, till the group explained that they were passing by to Rostboro city.

Katrina took the gang to her home, where she helps injured Pokémon. Max took an interest in the Poochyena, while May was more interested in evolving her Torchi. The group decided to stay for a while with Max trying to evolve Poochyena by having Torchi try to lose to it, only to get burned in the end.

Max was stubborn and ran off into the forest with Poochyena, later running into trouble with Team Loser, who tried to capture all the Pokémon in the Pokémon preserve, only to get another shocking, plus an Energy Ball. Poochyena evolved through learning to use Bite instead of Tackle to free the captured Pokémon, which Max was happy for, before the gang continued on their journey.

Next they ran into a trio of sisters who run a flower shop. It was there that Brock caught a Lotad and Ash ate a Tomato berry, which surprisingly didn't burn his mouth, but he enjoyed, making everyone look at him in shock that he could handle the hottest berry in the world.

Team Loser tried to cause trouble as usual, but this time got a Magical Leaf and Sky attack combo, which sent them flying off as usual. The gang said bye to the three sisters and were off again to Rostboro city.

Next they came across what's called a Pokémon contest, which didn't interest Ash, but May was interested in. There they met two Pokémon coordinators named Janet and Chaz, who let them watch the Pokemon contest, with May loving it. Janet and Chaz made it to the finals and battled each other with Janet the winner.

Team Loser showed up in disguise and tried to steal the show, but as usual got a one-way ticket to shock city. The group said their goodbyes to their friends and continued on their way.

On their way to Rustboro city, they encountered a Bug Type Pokémon called a Wurmple. According to the Pokedex, it could evolve into a Beautifly, making May want to catch it before she chased after it, leaving the group alone. Soon they stopped to have lunch, where they met a trainer named Franklin who showed up and challenged Ash to a double battle that the Rainbow hero accepted.

Ash used Treecko and Ralts, while Franklin used a Yanma and Ariados. It was an impressive battle with Ash having the disadvantage, but a combo attack of Thunder Punch and Ice Punch won them the match. Franklin enjoyed his battle against the Rainbow hero, with Ash having fun as well.

Later, May returned with Franklin's twin brother Forrester, who helped May catch Wurmple. The Bug type eat everyone's lunch faster than a Snorlax, before going straight to sleep with Ash having to restrain Pikachu from shocking the poor Bug type.

Now, after many days of traveling, they've reached Rustboro city. "Rustboro city, we've finally made it!'' May called out in joy as she checked out the view of the city with her friends besides her.

The gang first decided to check out the observatory tower to check out the city and were currently enjoying their time. "It took lots of walking, sweet and trouble, but we finally got here''. Ash stated with a smile as he had his hands in his pants pockets with Pikachu riding on his right shoulder, before he started walking away.

"Ash, hang on!'' Max called out as he, May and Brock went after Ash. "Come on, can't we just stay here a little longer?'' Max asked if they could stay in the tower for just a little longer. "Forget it, after all the trouble those losers made us go through''. Ash replied to Max without looking at her.

"Ash has a point. Besides, he's been waiting patiently so we should just let him have his battle''. Brock said in agreement to what Ash said about Team Rocket, thinking that he deserved to have his Gym battle. "But it's not fair!'' May complained, wanting to do shopping and stuff.

"Quit complaining already!'' Ash told May to quit complaining already, his patience wavering at having to wait to have his Gym battle. "Poliwag…? Poli! Poliwag…?'' A small blue Pokémon let out a cry of fear, getting the gang's attention as they looked to see a Poliwag hiding under a bench.

"A Poliwag?'' Ash said in surprise as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder towards the water type. "Pika''. Pikachu greeted the water type, who let a scared cry as it turned around in fear. "If there's something wrong, maybe we can help''. Max said to Poliwag, trying to help calm it down for it to trust them.

Poliwag slowly turned around and walked out of the bench to see Max, Pikachu and the others. "Hi there, Poliwag''. Ash greeted softly to the water to not scare it away as Max picked it up in his arms. "Hi there, are you lost''. Max asked if Poliwag was lost, before Pikachu took notice of the symbol on Poliwag's tail.

"Pika-pi!'' Pikachu called out as he pointed at the symbol on Poliwag's tail, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see the symbol on the water type's tail. "What's that symbol on its tail''. May asked in confusion at seeing the symbol on Poliwag's tail. Before anyone could make a guess on what the symbol is, someone called out to the water type.

"Poliwag! Oh good… I've been looking all over for you''. A brown haired woman **(Roxanne Alpha Safire and Omega Ruby form)** said in relief as she ran up to the group. At hearing the woman's voice, Poliwag turned around, before crying out in happiness as it jumped into the woman's open arms. "Oh…I was so worried about you. Did you find it?'' The woman asked the group if they were the ones who found Poliwag, with Max blinking in surprise.

"Uh…uh uh…''. Max could only say as the woman smiled thankfully to Max. "Well, I just can't thank you enough''. The woman said in thanks for finding Poliwag, as Ash blinked. With the way that the woman expressed her relief for Poliwag, it sounded as if the Water type was her Pokémon. But before he could ask, a young boy called out to her.

"Miss Roxanne! You've found Poliwag, alright!'' A young boy called out, getting Ash's attention. He looked to see four children behind the woman known as Roxanne, with two girls holding a Pidgey and Rattata, two boys with a Magby next to one of them with the other boy looking nervous.

"That's so great!'' The girl holding Pidgey said in happiness, before turning towards the nervous boy. "See, everything's okay''. The girl told the nervous boy with a happy smile. "Except our class trip is ruined and poor Poliwag is scared, completely out of its mind!'' The boy with the Magby snapped at the nervous boy, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry''. The nervous boy tried to apologize. "Do you have to be so mean!'' The girl snapped at the boy with the Magby, defending the nervous boy. "Why to you care!'' The boy with the Magby snapped back at the girl for what she said. "You know Kenny's afraid of touching Pokémon! So leave him alone!'' The girl snapped back at the boy, making Ash slightly widen his eyes in shock at what he heard about the boy being afraid of touching Pokémon.

"Alright! That's enough you two!'' Roxanne told her two students firmly, getting them to look at her, before looking back at each other, before looking away. "Fine!'' The two children said at the same time, making Ash chuckle. Roxanne turned her attention to the nervous boy called Kenny.

"Now Kenny…I hope you learned something from all of this''. Roxanne told her student, causing Kenny to look up, before he looked back down sadly. At seeing him like this, Roxanne rubbed his head in comfort as she tried to reassure Kenny that it was all fine.

"There's no need to be afraid. And don't be upset either, because you tried your hardest''. Roxanne said reassuringly to Kenny that it was alright. As she was finished comforting the boy, she turned to the rest of her students with a reminder on what they need to do now.

"Alright class. It's time for us to head back to the training academy''. Roxanne told her class, making the kids smile at her. "Okay!'' The kids called out in happiness, but before any of them could move, Ash decided to ask a question that's been on his mind for a few minutes now. "Pardon me, but what is that''. Ash asked, wondering what this training academy is, getting Roxanne's attention.

"It's a Pokémon trainer's school. It's an academy here in town where students can learn all about the world of Pokémon''. Roxanne explained to Ash and his friends about the Pokémon academy. "Wow!'' Max called out in amazement at hearing about the Pokémon academy.

"These children are students in my beginner's class. We're here on a field trip, but it's just about time for us to be heading back now''. Roxanne continued to explain to Ash and the gang, telling them that she was the teacher of a beginner's class. 'I wonder if anyone in that class knows about me. I really hope they don't because I don't need any unwanted attention'. Ash thought to himself, hoping that no one in the training academy knows about him.

"How cool, I wanna go to that Pokémon academy too''. Max called out in excitement, before turning to look at Max. "So can I?'' Max asked his sister if he can be part of the training academy. "I don't know, why don't we think about it''. May replied to Max, honestly having no idea if they should go to the Pokémon training academy.

"Can we Ash, please?'' Max asked the Rainbow Hero if they could go to the Pokémon School. "Sure why not, I could wait for my Gym battle''. Ash replied to Max, having no problem waiting a little longer for his gym battle. "Are you here for a battle at the Rustboro gym''. Roxanne asked Ash if he came for a gym battle.

"Yeah I am''. Ash replied to Roxanne with a smile, looking over the corner of his left eye at May and gave her a wink, making her blush at little. "Well that works out just perfectly, the Rustboro gym happens to be right next to our training academy''. Roxanne told Ash that they Gym was right next to the academy.

"Is that right''. Ash said with a little surprised. "Pika-pi''. Pikachu cried out in surprise as well, still on Ash's left shoulder. "So why don't you all stop by and visit the school before you head off to your gym battle?'' Roxanne asked Ash if he wouldn't mind checking out the school before his gym battle with a happy smile.

"Would you give us the tour, Roxanne?'' Brock asked Roxanne if she would give them the tour of the school. "Alright!" Max cried out in joy, while Ash was silently praying that no one knows him at this training academy.

* * *

 **(Later on that day)**

Later on, Roxanne took Ash and the gang to the training academy, leaving them in the care of the headmaster, while she went back to her class. Ash, May, Max, and Brock were currently following the headmaster as he was giving our heroes the tour around the school. "If I'm not mistaken, your mother and father run the Petalburg Gym. Am I right?" The headmaster asked May and Max if their father was the Petalburg gym leader. "Yeah''. May and Max replied to the Headmaster with a smile.

They all stopped at a door. "Surely you would like to observe one of our classes". The headmaster said as he opens the door, showing them a room filled with students with the teachers being a doctor and Nurse Joy. "This classroom has students training to become Pokémon Doctors". The headmaster explained to the gang about this class.

"This classroom seems interesting ". Brock said to himself, very interested in this class. 'It's a good place for people who want to help Pokémon'. Ash thought to himself, glad to see so many people wanting to help Pokémon. "But what about the beginners class''. Max moaned out, wanting to go to the beginner's class.

They all went to the next classroom to continue the tour, where many trainers and Pokémon were out. "This is our specialized class training for Pokémon Contests". The headmaster told the group what this class was meant for, making May's eyes spark with joy. "This class was made for me". May called out in joy, getting Ash to look at her for a while before he smiles at her.

'I think May has finally found her own dream'. Ash thought to himself with a smile as he watches one of the students uses one of the school's Sneasel to make an entrance flashy and appealing as if he was part of a contest. "Where can I sign up?" May asked in excitement as Max sighs once more. "The beginner's class?" Max asked again for the beginner's class.

The next class lead to the group watching a male student with a Typhlosion battling a female student commanding a Feraligatr. "This class specializes in Pokémon battles". The headmaster told the gang about this class, getting Ash's complete interest. "Now this I like, and there's even the final evolved forms of Cyndaquil and Totodile, two of Johto's regional starters". Ash called out in excitement, really liking this class. "You're correct Ash". The headmaster said to Ash, impressed with his knowledge.

"Excuse me, but could we please go to Miss Roxanne's beginner's class now?" Max asked the headmaster if they could go to the beginner's class now, getting the headmaster to look at Max. "Oh yes, yes, of course, this way". The headmaster replied to Max as he started leading the group to the beginner's class.

They all keep walking around the school until they finally reach the classroom. "Okay here we are. This is Roxanne's classroom". The headmaster told the gang, getting Max to smile happily at finally arriving to the beginner's class. Max and the gang enters the room, and seeing Prof. Oak on the videophone, surprising them.

"So in conclusion, there are many different types of Pokémon in existence. Is that clear?" Prof. Oak told the class, telling them about the many different kinds of Pokémon in the world. "Yes Professor!" The students replied to Prof. Oak. "Hey, Professor Oak its me, Ash". Ash greeted Professor Oak, getting his attention.

"Hello Ash, my boy. Hello Brock and May". Professor Oak greeted the Rainbow Hero, along with May and Brock. "Hey professor/ Hi''. Brock and May greeted Professor Oak with a smile as the Pokémon Professor turns to see Max. "And you must be Max, right?'' Professor Oak said with a kind smile, which Max stutters a bit in front of one his idols. "I… well…" Max stutters, feeling nervous. "Max, just say hello". May told her brother to just say hi already.

"You see here at the Trainer Academy, we receive lectures from Prof. Oak via videophone". Roxanne told the gang about how Professor Oak helps gives out lessons as well.

"Since you're here Ash I'm assuming that you finished your gym battle, am I right? Who was the victor? Was it you or Miss Roxanne?" Professor Oak asked, which got Ash to look at him in confusion. "Actually we haven't had our battle yet" Roxanne told the professor that Ash and she hasn't battled yet, getting Ash to look at her in surprise.

"Miss Roxanne, you're the Gym Leader?" Ash asked in surprise that she was the gym leader the whole time, which she nods. "That's right". Roxanne replied to Ash with a smile. "Roxanne is one of our most accomplished students to ever graduate from this academy. Her battles were always flawless, and she was quickly promoted to Gym Leader". The headmaster told Ash about Roxanne's progress that made her Gym leader. "Wow that's pretty cool". Ash said in an impressed tone at how skilled Roxanne sounds like. "Pika". Pikachu called out in agreement.

Roxanne smiles at his compliment. "Thank you very much, Ash. But I'll be teaching this class until tomorrow night. So would you mind if you put off our battle until the day after?" Roxanne asked Ash if they could have their battle the day after tomorrow. "Sure no problem''. Ash replied to Roxanne, having no problem waiting. "Good luck to both of you and have a great battle". Professor Oak wished Ash and Roxanne to have a great battle. "Thanks". Ash and Roxanne thanked professor Oak for his kind words.

"Miss Roxanne if you need a guest speaker, you can have Ash and Brock. Ash has recently won the Silver Conference Tournament in Johto. Your students could learn a lot from him. Kids keep catching those Pokémon. Good bye for now!" Professor Oak called out, waving goodbye as Max finally says to Professor Oak on how he has read his books, watched him on TV, and listened to his radio shows. Prof. Oak replies that he's glad for Max and says goodbye to him before the videophone turned off.

Most of the students in the class suddenly all go forward to Ash; surrounding him after hearing he won the last Silver Conference tournament. They all ask him questions from teaching his battling style, how to raise a Pokémon, and even for his autograph. 'Exactly what I needed, unwanted attention. Thanks professor'. Ash thought to himself with a sweet drop, making plans to get payback on Professor Oak.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The next day after Ash finished answering the kids' questions, signing autographs and giving them some tips on how to raise Pokémon, Ash and the gang went to the Pokémon center, with the Rainbow Hero taking the chance to train for his gym battle against Roxanne.

The next day at the training academy, Ash was outside, leaning against the wall in deep thought while the others were watching Max study. Even Pikachu was watching with May and Brock, while he decided to wait here since he didn't like attention on him, unless it was for a battle. 'I hate unwanted attention, but those kids really looked up to me'. Ash thought to himself as he looked up at the sky, thinking about the kids from yesterday that surrounded him.

'Kids are honest, I'll admit. When they see someone that's done something amazing, they'll support that person, wanting to see more. Ha, kids really are innocent'. Ash thought to himself as he grew a smile on his face, thinking that he wouldn't mind having attention from kids.

However, Ash sensed someone close by, making him narrow his eyes as he looked through the corner of his left eye. "Come out, there's no use in hiding!'' Ash called out to whoever was hiding in the hallway. "O-Ok, I'm sorry. I wasn't spying, I promise''. A female voice called out as a young 11-year-old girl stepped out into the light, letting Ash see what she looks like.

She looked to be a littler shorter than Ash, violet eyes and pale skin. She had long midnight dark hair that reaches the back of her waist, a long sleeve dark blue jacket over a black shirt with a picture of a Pokeball on it. She had a purple skirt, long black stockings, dark shoes, and finally purple fingerless gloves.

"A-Are you Ash Ketchum?'' The girl asked Ash; wanting to know if he was the one she was searching for, making the Rainbow Hero narrow his eyes a little. "Yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town''. Ash replied to the girl, telling her that he was the one she was looking for.

The girl smiled happily at Ash's response. "I can't believe it, you're actually here!" The young girl called out in happiness, making Ash look confused. "My name is Sumire, and I'd like to ask a favor''. The girl introduced herself as Sumire, wanting to ask Ash for a favor.

"What kind of favor?'' Ash asked Sumire about what her favor is. "W-Well my childhood friend Reginald…he's been really horrible lately…ever since his grandfather passed away…he's never been the same…he stops hanging out with his friends and doesn't treat his Pokémon with love anymore…so that's why…please help him''. Sumire explained to Ash about the favor she wants from him, wanting his help for her childhood friend.

Ash listened carefully to Sumire's request, understanding why she needs his help. "I understand what you're asking of me, but I doubt that I can change anything. Everyone goes through a painful moment of their life when someone they love dies''. Ash explained to Sumire that it's painful for someone who just lost a loved one.

"I…I understand that, but please''. Sumire begged as she bowed her head, wanting Ash's help for Reginald to go back to the person that he used to be. Ash looked at how Sumire was begging for his help, before he sighed in defeat. "I'll help''. Ash told Sumire that he'll help, not having the courage to refuse at how she was begging him, making Sumire look at him happily.

"Thank you. Please follow me''. Sumire thanked Ash for agreeing to help, before leading him down the hall with Ash following behind her. Soon they reached a battlefield, where they saw a 12-year-old boy with spiky dark hair, wearing a blue high colour jacket over a black shirt, black track pants and white shoes.

He was currently lying down on the field, using his hands as a pillow and had his eyes closed. "Reginald!'' Sumire called out to the sleeping boy, getting him to open his grey eyes as he got up from his lying down position. "What is it, Sumire!'' The boy known as Reginald replied to his friend as he stood up on his feet, stretching his arms out.

Sumire held out her right hand to gesture to Ash, who was watching with his hands in his pockets. "This is Ash Ketchum, the winner of the Johto League Silver Conference, and the trainer rumoured to be the Legendary Rainbow Hero''. Sumire introduced Ash to Reginald, getting both boys to look at her in surprise.

'Terrific, it seems no matter what region I go too, I'll always have unwanted attention'. Ash thought to himself with narrowed eyes, wishing that he wasn't the centre of attention. "I'll admit that's impressive, but why should I care''. Reginald said in an unimpressed tone, clearly showing that he didn't care.

"Reginald, I think he can help you. Just battle him and I think you'll-'' Sumire tried to convince Reginald to battle Ash, but her friend interrupted her. "He can't help, so why should I waste my time battling some kid from Kanto''. Reginald exclaimed, clearly having no interest in battling Ash, making Sumire look at her friend in concern.

Ash walked up next to Sumire, getting Reginald's attention. "She's just worried about you, so don't take her friendship for granted. Listen, I understand that you're still recovering from your grandfather's death''. Ash said to Reginald with narrowed eyes, getting him to look at Sumire, who looked down with her checks blushing.

"But that doesn't mean that you should push away your friends that are worried about you, away. Even your Pokémon are worried about you, so at least don't block them out''. Ash continued to speak, getting Reginald to look back at the Rainbow Hero with narrowed eyes.

"And why should I care about what a stranger like you say''. Reginald replied to Ash, asking why he should take advice from him since he's a stranger, making him chuckle. "Fair point, this is the first time that we've met. Still, at first I thought that your grief consume you, but now my view has changed''. Ash said to Reginald with a small smile on his face, getting Reginald to narrow his eyes at Ash.

"You think just cause you're some big shot, I've gotta listen to what you've got to say." Reginald scoffed, earning a glare from Ash. "No...No you don't" Ash replied as Reginald simply smirked and began walking away. "If we're gonna talk, we should do it through a battle". Ash stated, causing Reginald to pause mid step and turn his head slightly, his eyes making contact with Ash's.

"When two trainers eyes meet, that means they must clash. That's the trainers rule isn't it?" Ash said to Reginald who fully turned around to face him "Yeah, that is the rule." Reginald agreed with Ash. The scene around them turned pitch black as a violent red aura surrounded Reginald while a rainbow aura covered Ash.

Both Ash and Reginald leaped away from each other, landing on the trainer parts of the battlefield. However, it was at that moment that Roxanne and her beginner's class came out for a lesson with Brock with them. But they stopped when they saw Ash and Reginald already using one of the battlefields.

"Sumire, what's going on?'' Roxanne asked Sumire, who was watching from the sidelines. "I'm sorry Mrs. Roxanne, but Reginald and Ash are about to have a battle so could you please wait and let them have their battle''. Sumire apologized to Roxanne, bowing her had a little as Roxanne sighed at Sumire.

"Alright then, besides this'll be a great learning experience''. Roxanne said to Sumire before she turned to her class. "Alright class, plans have changed. For now, we'll be watching our school's top student Regianld have a battle against the Johto League silver confidence's champion, Ash Ketchum''. Roxanne told her students, who looked real excited while Bronk looked at his best friend, noticing the frown on his face. It was at that moment, May showed up to watch the battle.

"I'll shut that mouth of yours with this!'' Reginald growled out as he brought out a pokeball before he threw it, releasing a blue sea lion Pokémon. "Samurott!'' The Pokémon cried out its name as Ash looked at it in interest. "Wonder what that is?'' Ash asked as he brought out his pokedex with his right hand, holding it out to the Blue sea lion Pokémon.

'Samurott, the Formidable Pokémon, and the evolve form of Dewott. Protected by armor, Samurott can defeat opponents with one sword swipe. Its glare can silence them as well.' Dexter stated as Ash looked at Samurott, who glared at him.

"Samurott, huh". Ash said as he looked over the water Pokemon and couldn't help but see how it got its name as it resembled a Samurai. "In that case, come out Treecko!" Ash called out, throwing the pokeball and releasing the grass starter Pokemon. "Treecko!'' Treecko called out with a smirk as he placed his twig in his mouth.

Reginald narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Pokémon Ash had sent against him. "You're sending out a first stage Treecko against my fullly evolved Samurott, are you mocking me?!" Reginald questioned, feeling insulted by Ash's choice.

"Evolution isn't everything when it comes down to a Pokémon battle, anyone who's battled before should understand that basic fact". Ash replies to Reginald as the children watched carefully.

 **(Ash and Treecko V.S Reginald and Samurott)**

"Samurott use razor shell!" Reginald shouted out as his fully evolved Pokémon drew two shells from its legs before they became engulfed in a blue aura forming a blade, before Ash or Treecko could react Samurott dashed towards them. "How predictable, use Thunder Punch''. Ash said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

Trecko's right fist was covered in electricity as he leaped, dogging a sword swipe from Samurott before he landed a direct hit on the water type's face, sending him back a bit. "What the heck! How'd you do that?!'' Reginald asked Ash on how his Treecko did that. "Simple, you underestimated me and Treecko''. Ash replied to Reginald as he pointed at him with his right hand's index finger.

"And now it's time to show you what overconfidence gets you! Energy Ball, go!'' Ash called out to his grass type, who nodded to him. "Treecko tree!'' Treecko called out as he opens its mouth and forms a light green energy ball in front of his mouth. He then fires the energy ball from its mouth at Samurott, landing another direct hit.

"You son of a- Ice Beam!'' Reginald growled out in anger as Samurott's eyes shot open before the Water type opens its mouth, forming a ball of light blue energy in front of it. It then fires light blue beams of energy from the ball at Treecko. "Dodge that!'' Ash called out as Treecko leaped away to dodge as the light blue beam hit the ground, freezing the entire field.

"He froze the entire field!?'' Ash called out in surprise at witnessing the field frozen. "That's right, now use Sacred Sword!" Reginald called out as Samurott's shells glows light blue and grows bigger before he charged, sliding on the ice as Treecko struggled to stand. "Treecko, Detect!'' Ash called out as Treecko's eyes glow light blue and dodges Samurott's sacred sword attack by side stepping, causing Samurott's attack to crush the ice.

Reginald and Samurott's eyes widened in shock as Treecko smirked at them. "Thunder Punch again!'' Ash called out as Thunder surrounded Treecko's right fist as he punched Samurott in the face again, causing the Water type's eyes to widen in pain, coughing out a bit of spit before it was smacked across the face by Treecko's tail.

"Grab the tail!" Reginald called out as Samurortt gripped the grass starters tail with its mouth before slamming it harshly to the ground, creating a sizable hole. "Razor Shell!'' Reginald ordered as Samurott brought down its glowing shell blades at Treecko. "Use Thunder Punch and Drain Punch!'' Ash called out as Treeecko's fists were covered in energy as countered Samurott's Razor Shell.

Both Pokemon had a power struggle for a good 10 seconds, before they were both pushed back. "How?! How is your Treecko standing up to my fully evolved Samurott?!'' Reginald demanded to know how Ash's Treecko was doing so well against his Samurott.

"Simple, it's because I believe in Treecko!'' Ash replied to Reginald with narrowed eyes. "You actually expect me to believe that nonsense!" Reginald shouted back at Ash before holding out his right hand. "Samurott use Hydro Pump!" Reginald called out as Samurott unleashed a stream of pressurized water towards Treecko.

"Stay your ground Treecko". Ash commanded as Treecko nodded, while everyone else looked on in shock. 'What's this guy up to?' Reginald thought to himself, wondering what Ash is up to. "Ash, what are you doing?!'' Max called out to the Rainbow Hero who didn't look at him. "If you don't do something, Treeck will get hurt!'' May called out in concern for Ash and Treecko.

 **(Play Pokémon heroes of Hoenn music)**

Once the attack was close enough, Ash acted. "Now use Thunder Punch!" Ash shouted out as Treecko's right fist becomes engulfed in electricity before jumping forward, slicing through the stream of water, shocking Reginald and the audience.

"Unreal!" "He's slicing right through the Hydro Pump!" The kids called out in shock as May, Max and Sumire were shocked as yell, while Brock smiled at seeing Ash do the unexpected like how he always does.

"Now grab its horn!" Ash called out as Treecko gripped Samurott's horn with its electrical covered hand, sending a powerful surge thorough the Sea Lion's body body, causing the water type to cry out in pain. "Now for the big finish, Drain Punch!" Ash called out as a black orb with blue-white sparkles, outlined in green, surrounds Treecko's left fist.

Treecko punched Samurott in the face, landing a direct hit before he leaped away. Green, sparkling energy appears where Samurott was hit, which flies back towards Treecko in an orb, bathing it in a sparkling green glow that heals the grass type. Samurott fell to the ground, kicking up dust as swirls were in his eyes, showing he was defeated.

 **(Music end)**

"Samurott!" Reginald cried out, running over to his starter's side. "Are you okay?" Reginald asked as the Formidable Pokémon's eyes slowly opened as he looked over to his trainer. 'I'm okay...Reginald'. Samurott replied to his trainer, causing Reginald's eyes to widen in shock.

"Was...was that your voice I just heard?" Reginald asked stunned, still trying to comprehend this. He heard his Samurott talk like he was a human. "It's cause of the bond the two of you share". Ash said as he walked up to them causing the duo to look over at the Rainbow Hero. "When a trainer forges a strong unbreakable bond with their Pokémon, they'll be able to truly understand each other''. Ash told Reginald and Samurott as Treecko jumped onto his right shoulder.

"Well done Treecko''. Ash congratulated his grass type as Treecko smiled at his trainer. 'Thank you Ash'. Treecko thanked the Rainbow Hero with only Ash able to understand him. Ash smiled at Treecko before he looked back at Reginald. "You can deny it all you want, but your bond with your Pokémon is still strong. You still care about them and they care about you''. Ash told Reginald with a smile.

Reginald still looked shocked as he turned to face his starter who looked at him with a smile. "I…'' Reginald said in disbelief before he was interrupted as the alarm went off. "Something terrible has happened! All of our Poke balls have been stolen!" The headmaster cried out as he ran to the group, shocking everyone including Roxanne.

"What!?" Roxanne gasped as the headmaster held his head, feeling fear for the Pokémon that have been taken away. "They're all gone!" The headmaster groaned out.

"How could that have happened!?" Ash exclaimed with wide eyes. But just before anyone could react, everyone heard a familiar group laughing together! They all turned to see a giant machine rolling in, with the design looking like a Wurmple! The door opened to reveal team loser.

 **(Play Team rocket moto music)**

 **"Prepare for trouble, we're in a class of our own!"**

 **"Make it double, or leave well enough alone!"**

 **"To protect the world from devastation!"**

 **"To unite all people within our nation!"**

 **"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above!"**

 **"Jessie!**

 **"James!"**

 **"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"**

 **"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"**

 **"That's right!"**

 **(Music end)**

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Brock, May and Max called out with narrowed eyes at seeing the annoying losers.

"Correct!" Jessie laughed out with a huge smile. "Now answer this! Who has all the Pokéballs?" James asked tauntingly, as Meowth revealed to where they were by showing a large bag attached to the tail of the Wurmple Machine.

"I'll give you a hint!" Meowth said tauntingly as Ash granted his teeth. "And we're getting them back! Pikachu, Thunderbolt them!" Ash called out as he held out his right hand as Pikachu nodded to his partner before he shot his Electric Type attack towards the machine. But just as he shot the attack, the door closed, causing the Thunderbolt to miss Team Loser.

"Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah!" Team Rocket laughed, mocking the Electric Type. Annoyed, Pikachu shot again, causing the door to close and allow Team Rocket to mock Pikachu again. With the third attempt, the results were the same! And with the fourth attempt, the mocking continued on. 'Wait till I get my hands on those idiots!' Ash thought to himself in annoyance at team loser being idiots.

"Now to snatch us a Pikachu!'' Meowth shouted out as a mechanical arm latched out of the Wurmple machine towards Pikachu, only for the electric type to swiftly avoid the arm. However much to Ash and Pikachu's horror, they arm was now heading straight towards...

"Kenny move!" Ash shouted to the younger boy who was frozen with fear as he held up his arms to protect himself. "Samurott, use Razor Shell!" Reginald called out as his water type nodded. "You got it old friend!" Samurott shouted out, drawing his aqua blades and swiftly sliced the incoming mechanical arms in half

"Mind if I join in?" Reginald asked, steeping up next to Ash who smirked. "You bet, lets take these clowns down". Ash said with a smirk on his face as he tightens his gloves. "I'll fight with you guys!" Sumire called out, holding up a Great ball. "Go Liepard!'' Sumire called out as she threw the Great ball, releasing a Liepard.

"Liepard!'' The Liepard growled out as she glared at the robotic Wurmple. "Seviper, Poison Tail!'' Jessie called out as she threw her pokeball, releasing the poison type. "Seviper!'' Seviper growled out as its tail turned purple before lashing out at Liepard. "I'll kick this off, Hydro Pump!'' Reginald called out with narrowed eyes, holding his right hand out.

"Samurott!'' Samurott cried out as he unleashed a stream of pressurized water, striking Seviper and sending it to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "My Seviper!'' Jessie called out in surprise at seeing her Seviper defeated so easily. "Cacnea, Pin Mussle!'' James called out as he threw his pokeball, releasing the Grass.

"Cacnea!'' Cacnea cried out as its horn glowed before firing a barrage of white needles. "Liepard, use Aerial Ace!'' Sumire called out as her Liepard leaped towards Cacnea at great speed, with white streaks surrounding its body, passing through the barrage of white needles before striking the grass type.

"Cacnea!'' Cacnea cried out in pain as he went sent flying from the attack, but it took advantage of it and went to James, grabbing him in a hug that brought the pain to the rich boy. "Oh the pain!'' James cried out in pain from the loving hug. "Now Shadow Claw!'' Sumire called out as one of Liepard's paws becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw as Liepard slashes the bag of pokeballs free.

"Oh no!'' Team Rocket called out in horror. "Oh yes! Treecko, Energy Ball!'' Ash called out as Treecko leaped from his shoulder. "Treecko tree!'' Treecko called out as he opens its mouth and forms a light green energy ball in front of his mouth. He then fires the energy ball from its mouth at Team Rocket, who closed the door again. "Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah!" Team Rocket laughed, mocking the Grass type with Cacnea and Seviper looking pleased.

"Reginald, Ash, let's attack together!'' Sumire called out as Ash and Reginald nodded in agreement. "Right! Samurott, Ice Beam!'' Reginald called out with a smirk as the Water type opens its mouth, forming a ball of light blue energy in front of it before firing. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!'' Ash called out as Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt attack.

"Liepard Dark Pulse!'' Sumire called out as her Liepard fires a beam of black and purple circles from its mouth. The three attacks merged together to form a black, yellow and ice blue version of thunderbolt, striking the mechanical Wurmple.

The combined attacks caused an explosion that destroyed the mechanical Wurmple, sending Team Loser into the sky. "Team Rokcet's blasting off again!'' Team Rocket called out as they disappeared from sight, a star twinkling where it was last seen. "Good riddance''. Ash stated with a smile as Pikachu landed on his shoulder with a smile.

The kids let out happy cries as they ran towards Ash, Reginald and Sumire, surrounding them with happy smiles. Some of the kids even surrounded Pikachu, Treecko, Samurott and Liepard with all of them smiling at the happy kids. "You guys were awesome''. A random kid said to Sumire, who smiled as she rubbed the kid's head with a smile.

Kenny walked up to Samurott, who noticed the kid as he lowered his head for a pat, smiling at the young boy. Kenny hesitated a little before he pat the fully evolved Pokémon with a smile, no longer feeling nervousness. Ash and Reginald watched Kenny interact with Samurott with smiles on their faces.

"Listen, don't think I'm gonna say thanks for giving me a little push, but just know I'm grateful''. Reginald told Ash with his arms crossed, who just smiled at him. "Who said I wanted any thanks? Just seeing you connect with your Pokémon is enough for me''. Ash replied to Reginald with a smile that he returned with Sumire watching the two with a smile.

Roxanne, Brock and May were watching the kids surround the heroes of the day with smiles. "Wow, who knew Ash could inspire so many kids''. May said with a smile as her checks started to turn red. "Your friend Ash is a very gifted young man. I look forward to my battle with him''. Roxanne said to May with a smile on her face, looking forward to her battle with the Rainbow hero.

"Just a little warning, you're gonna need to give it your all if you wanna have a chance to beat Ash''. Brock told Roxanne with a smile that she returned. "Don't worry, I plan to battle with some…special Pokémon of mine''. Roxanne replied to Brock with a smile on her face as she watched Sumire help the kids onto her Liepard's back, Reginald trying and failing to smile at the kids looking at him as if he was their hero and Ash letting the kids play with Pikachu and Treecko.

* * *

 **(Tomorrow morning)**

The next in the morning, the gang was outside the Pokémon center having a lunch break at a round table, discussing their plans for the day. "I'm so psyched, this'll be my first time watching a real gym battle!'' Max exclaimed in excitement, drinking his orange juice.

"Don't you watch gym battles back home?'' Brock asked the young 8-year-old boy who shook his head. "Dad doesn't really let us watch often, but he let us play with his Pokémon''. Max told Brock who still looked surprised. "Anyway, what's your strategy for Roxanne?'' May asked the Rainbow Hero on how he plans to handle the Rostbro Gym.

"I'm going with Snorlax and Phantump for this Gym''. Ash replied to May as he took a sip from his glass of water. "But Ash, a normal type like Snorlax is a bad match up against Rock types''. Max said to Ash, having read in a book that normal type moves aren't very effective against Rock types. "Max, you should know by now from watching Ash that type advantage doesn't matter when he battles''. Brock told his young friend with a smile.

"Brock's right Max. What matters in a battle isn't just type advantage or evolution, it's faith in your Pokémon''. Ash said with a smirk as he held up his right fist, not noticing May blushing at him. "Than what about you May. All you have are Torchic and Wurmple, who are at a big disadvantage against Rock types?'' Max asked his older sister who looked at him for a second before looking away.

"Oh I think I'll pass''. May replied to her brother, much to his and Brock's shock. "YOU'LL PASS!'' Brock and Max shouted out in shock as Ash and Pikachu continued to enjoy their breakfast. "But why? After coming all this way?'' Max asked his older sister in confusion. "It's because of her new dream, to be a Pokémon coordinator''. Ash answered for May, getting everyone's attention.

"At the beginning, May never really had an interest of competing in gym battles, right May''. Ash started to explain as he looked at the brunette, who was still surprised. "But…how did you know Ash?'' May asked in surprise that the Rainbow Hero knew the whole time that she never had an interest in battles.

"Haha, you're very bad at keeping a secret that's why''. Ash chuckled as May blushed red in embarrassment before she sighed. "Ash is right, I do wanna be a coordinator. From the start, I never really liked Pokémon. I just became a trainer to travel around, but all that's change when I met Ash''. May started to explain with a smile, as it was Ash's turn to be surprised.

"Me?'' Ash asked in confusion with Pikachu as confused as his best friend. "Pika?'' Pikachu said in confusion at May's words. "You taught me how wonderful Pokémon are and how amazing going on a journey was. Now I love all kinds of Pokémon. Torchic, Wurmple, Pikachu…and I'm so glad I met you, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to learn how to love Pokémon''. May explained to Ash, Max and Brock on what she meant.

Ash now looked embarrassed a little at how he impacted May's life. "Wow, I'm really flattered''. Ash said with an embarrassed look on his face. "But if you really want to be a coordinator, you're gonna have to train hard for it''. Brock said with a smile on his face.

"And if you ever need help, I'll lead a hand in any way I can''. Ash added with a smile as May flushed at the rainbow hero's words. "Thanks Ash''. May thanked the rainbow hero who smiled back at her as he got up from his chair. "Now that that's all taken care for, let's get going to the Rustbro gym''. Ash said with a smirk on his face.

"Pika-pi!"' Pikachu cried out as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Alright Ash, let us just finish up''. Brock said to the rainbow hero as they all continued their lunch. Soon the gang were on their way to the Gym, which was next to the school. "So this is the Rustbro gym…'' Brock said in interest at the gym's design.

"This is Roxanne's Gym''. May said in amazement at the gym. "It's nothing like the Petalburg gym, that's for sure''. Max pointed out, remembering how his dad's gym was designed. "Time to have some fun''. Ash said with a smirk on his face. "Pika''. Pikachu said in agreement to what his partner said.

The gang entered the gym and saw people on the battlefield, looking as if they were working on it. The field seemed like a rocky-based battlefield like the one back at the Johoto League Silver conference. "Awesome''. May said in amazement at the battlefield. "Wow, look at that battlefield!'' Max called out in excitement.

"Yeah I can't imagine a better battlefield for rock Pokémon". Brock said in an impressed tone. "Good morning folks. You must be Ash from Pallet Town and May from Petalburg City, am I right?" A young man said to the gang. "Right". Ash and May replied to the young man.

"Teacher, your challengers are here for their battle!" The young man called out. Up in the stands is the Rustboro Gym Leader Roxanne. "Welcome! I have to say I'm so very happy that you both are beginning your Hoenn region experience in my own Rustboro Gym. This is really quite an honor for me". Roxanne greeted Ash and May with a smile. "Thanks Roxanne!" Ash replied to Roxanne with a smile on his face.

"Except, I'm kinda…" May hesitated before she begins explaining to Roxanne that she now has her own dream to follow. "I see. So you've decided to become a Pokémon Coordinator instead May". Roxanne said in understanding at hearing May's explanation. "Yes". May replied to the Gym leader.

"People choose different ways of interacting with Pokémon. Good luck with your choice". Roxanne explained to May with a smile that she returned. "Thank you Roxanne". May replied to the Gym leader. "Ash, are you ready for our battle?" Roxanne asked the Rainbow hero who nodded. "Yep, all ready to go". Ash replied with a smirk on his face.

"Teacher, everything's ready!" The young man from before called out as Roxanne nods in thanks. "All right thanks!" Roxanne thanks her students. "Wow, They call you teacher!" Brock said to Roxanne who looks at him. "Yes. You see they're all students from the Trainer's School, Brock. They come here to work at the gym as interns and in the process of assisting me they also gain valuable experience as trainers". Roxanne explained to Brock and the gang.

"Wow". Max said in an impressed tone. "Say Ash, would you mind if I made a videotape of our battle?" Roxanne asked the Rainbow Hero who nodded. "No, I don't mind". Ash replied, having no problem. "Thanks. I like to use the videos in class. I found that if trainers are able to watch and study actual Gym Battles, it's a great way to learn". Roxanne thanked the Rainbow hero.

Ash smiles at the idea. "That's fine with me. I'll be happy to show your students the right way to battle and how to earn a Badge in your gym!" Ash exclaimed in a confident tone Pikachu nods confidently as his trainer and best friend. "Pika!" Pikachu called out, looking confident. "Ash, just don't get carried away". May told the Rainbow hero. "I can tell that he's confident". Roxanne said with a confident smile.

Ash and Roxanne took their respective sides of the rocky battlefield.

One of Roxanne's students is acting as referee. "The battle between Gym Leader Roxanne and the challenger Ash from Pallet Town will now begin. This will be an elimination match with each trainer using two Pokémon. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon during the match!" The young man called out as Ash tightens his gloves.

"Okay let's begin. Golem, I choose you!" Roxanne called out as she tosses her Pokéball and in a white flash appears the Megaton Pokémon. Golem is a bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body covered by a shell of plated, green rocks. Its head protrudes from the center of the shell. The head has a flat snout with two pointed teeth in the lower jaw and red eyes. It has short arms that have three claws and two legs with feet that have four claws. The head and limbs are a light brown colour.

From the stands, Max is surprised at seeing a Golem. "No way, Roxanne is using a Golem!" Max called out in surprise at seeing Golem. "That's a Golem?" May asks as she uses her Pokédex to scan the rock and ground type. "Golem the Megaton Pokémon. Golem is known for rolling down from mountains. To prevent them from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves have been dug into the sides of mountains to serve as guide ways for diverting this Pokémon's course". The Pokedex explained to May about Golem.

"Golem, huh. Guess I'll go with this!'' Ash called out as he tossed a Great ball, releasing his shiny Phantump. "Phantump Phantump!'' Phantump cried out, frowning at Golem. "Phantump huh, interesting choice''. Roxanne said with a smile on her face. "Begin!'' The young man called out as he raised the flags.

 **(Ash and Phantump V.S Roxanne and Golem)**

"Golem, Steamroller!'' Roxanne called out as Golem withdraws its head, legs and arms within its shell, before it jumps into the air and spins its body rapidly. Then, its outlines start to glow white as it charged at Phantump. "Phantump, use Protect!'' Ash called out as a turquoise force field appears in front of Phantump's body, protecting the Ghost Type from the rolling Golem and sending the ground type back.

"It would appear that Golem will have to go faster! All right, use Rock Polish!'' Roxanne called out as Golem's body sparks with light blue energy. "Good, now Iron Head!'' Roxanne called out once more as Golem's body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white, charging at Phantump again.

Ash and Phantump were silent as Golem started to get closer to the Ghost and Grass type, before the Rainbow Hero acted. "Now Phantump, Phantom Force!" Ash called out with narrowed eyes. "Phantump!'' Phantump called out as he creates a thin purple portal beneath itself and sinks into it as Golem passed through, slamming into a bolder.

"What!'' Roxanne called out in surprise as Golem looked around, searching for Phantump. However, unknown to the Ground and Rock type was that another portal appeared behind him with Phantump coming out before attacking Golem from behind, who let out a cry of pain.

"Nice Phantump!" Ash called out with a smile. "Pika-pi!"' Pikachu cried out in joy for his friend as Roxanne narrowed her eyes. "Golem, Fire Punch!'' Roxanne called out as red-yellow flames surrounds Golem's right fist and it punches Phantump with it, making the Ghost and Grass type cry out in pain.

"Phantump!" Phantump cried out in pain as he was shot from the force of the attack, slamming into a bolder. "You okay Phantump?'' Ash asked his Ghost and Grass type, who nodded. "All right Golem, Rock Slide go!'' Roxanne called out as she held out her right hand as Golem creates multiple white orbs of energy around himself. The orbs of energy then turn into large gray rocks with white outlines before he flicks them forward as the rocks shot out at Phantump.

"Counter that with your own Rock Slide!'' Ash called out as he held out his right hand as Phantump creates multiple white orbs of energy around himself. The orbs of energy then turn into large gray rocks with white outlines before Phantump flicks them forward as the rocks shot out at Golem's Rock Slide attack with the two moves cancelling each other out and creating an explosion.

"Now Horn Leech!'' Ash called out as Phantump's horns glow light green before it charges towards Golem, landing a direct hit. "Golem, hang in there! Iron Head go!'' Roxanne called out as Golem's body becomes surrounded by a white aura again and charged, landing a direct hit. "Phantump!'' Phantump cried out as he was pushed back.

"Well done Golem, finish it with Fire Punch!'' Roxanne ordered as Golem's right fist was covered in flames before charging at Phantump. "Phantump, use a combination move of Phantom Force and Horn Leech!'' Ash called out as Phantump shot open his eyes as he creates a thin purple portal beneath itself and sinks into it as Golem passed through.

Golem looked around in surprise as another portal appeared behind him with Phantump coming out, only his horns glowing light green before it charges towards Golem, landing a direct hit. "Golem!'' Roxanne called out as Golem collapsed on its stomach with swirls in its eyes. "Golem is unable to battle, Phantump wins!'' The young man called out as he held up the green flag, signalling Phantump's victory.

 **(Phantump wins)**

May and Max cheered for Ash's victory while Brock smiled. "All right he won!'' May cried out in joy that the Rainbow Hero won his first challenge. "Just one more and he'll win!'' Max called out in joy as well, having complete confidence in Ash. "Don't celebrate yet, one Pokémon could change the outcome''. Brock told May and Max, keeping his eyes on the battle.

"Way to go Phantump!'' Ash called out with a smile on his face. "Pikachu!'' Pikachu cried out happily for his friend. "Phantump!" Phantump cried out happily at making his trainer proud. Roxanne returned her Golem to its Pokeball, before looking at Ash. "Well Ash, I must admit that I'm impressed, but now you face my strongest Pokémon! Go **Probopass**!'' Roxanne called out as she threw her pokeball.

Out of the Pokéball emerges a blue rock Pokémon. It has small eyes, a red nose that is large in proportion to its body, and a bushy mustache that consists of iron fillings.

Ash is impressed at the sight of this new Pokémon. "I haven't seen this Pokémon before". Ash said as he takes out his Pokédex and scans on Probopass. "Probopass the Compass Pokémon. It exudes strong magnetism from all over. It controls three small units called Mini-Noses". The pokedex explained to the Rainbow hero.

"That's a great Pokémon you got there". Ash said to Roxanne in an impressed tone, making her smirk. "It is. Also Probopass is the evolved form of a Pokémon called Nosepass, and it is a rock and steel type Pokémon". Roxanne explained to Ash about Probopass.

"Terrific''. Ash stated with narrowed eyes. "Phantump!" Phantump cried out, refusing to be intimidated by Probopass. "Begin!'' The young man called out, rising up the flags again.

 **(Phantump V.S Probopass)**

"Phantump, use Horn Leech!" Ash called out as Phantump's horns glow light green before it charges towards Probopass. "Use Sandstorm''. Roxanne said with a smirk as Probopass creates a sandstorm that surrounds its body, blocking Phantump and sending the Ghost and Grass type back.

"What the!" Ash called out in surprise that Phantump's Horn Leech was blocked. "Now Thunder Wave''. Roxanne said as Probopass releases rings of yellow electricity from one of its nose, striking Phantump. "Phantump!'' Phantump cried out in pain as electricity surrounded him. "Hang in there Phantump!'' Ash called out to his Ghost and Grass type.

"And checkmate, Flash Cannon''. Roxanne said with a smile as Probopass creates a white ball of energy in front of its nose, firing a white beam that stroke Phantump, creating an explosion. "Phantump!'' Ash called out in concern. "Pika pika!'' Pikachu cried out in concern for his friend.

The smoke from the explosion cleared to reveal Phantump on the ground with swirls in its eyes. "Phantump is unable to battle, Probopass wins!'' The young man called out as he rises up the red flag.

 **(Probopass wins)**

"Aww, and after Phantump tried so hard''. May moaned out in sadness for the Ghost and Grass type. "All Ash has left is Snorlax and it's a bad match up''. Max commented in concern for his friends, thinking that Ash was in trouble. "Type advantage doesn't win a battle, so believe in Ash''. Brock said to the siblings, having faith in Ash.

Ash returned Phantump to his Great Ball, looking at it with a smile. "Phantump, you did great. Take a nice long rest''. Ash said to the Great Ball before he put it away and brought out a Poke ball. "Snorlax, it's Showtime!'' Ash called out as he threw the Poke ball, releasing the wide awake Normal Type.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax cried out, standing on its two feet. "Hmmm, interesting choice''. Roxanne commented with an interested look on her face. "Snorlax V.S Probopass, begin!'' The young man called out as he rises up the flags again.

 **(Snorlax V.S Probopass)**

"Probopass, use Thunder Wave!" Roxanne called out, holding out her right hand. "Probopass!'' Probopass called out as he releases rings of yellow electricity from one of its nose, striking Snorlax in the stomach but the yellow electricity bounced off. "Huh!'' Roxanna called out in surprise at seeing Thunder Wave deflected like that.

"How'd that just happened?'' May asked how Thunder Wave didn't work on Snorlax. "Snorlax are known for being one of the heaviest Pokémon and able to eat anything, plus even Thorns or a Mulk's poison so Thunder Wave is no problem for it''. Brock explained to the siblings with a smile as Max watched in excitement.

"Snorlax, use High Horsepower!'' Ash called out as Snorlax's body becomes surrounded by an orange aura, before he charges at Probopass, landing a direct hit and sending the Steel and Rock type smashing into a bolder. "Oh no, Probopass!"' Roxanne called out in concern for her Rock and Steel type.

"Allright, that was a Ground type move!" Max called out in joy at seeing Snorlax land a direct hit. "Meaning that it'll be super effective against Probopass!'' Brock added with a smile. "Go Ash!'' May called out with a smile and blush.

"Use Sandstorm''. Roxanne said with a smirk as Probopass creates a sandstorm that surrounds its body. "Fight through that with Ice Punch!'' Ash called out as Snorlax's right fist was covered in a light blue glow before the Normal type punched the Sandstorm, freezing it up.

"Impossible!'' Roxanne called out with wide eyes at seeing Snorlax freeze the Sandstorm. "There's more where that came from, Zen Headbutt!'' Ash called out with a smirk as Snorlax's head and eyes glows blue and becomes surrounded in a light blue reflective shield. It then slams its head into the Sandstorm, shattering it and sending Probopass back.

"Don't give in Probopass! Use Power Gem!"' Roxanne called out as Probopass's nose and Mini-Noses glows white and fires a light-blue beam of energy with a bright white energy around it at Snorlax, creating an explosion. The smoke of the explosion cleared to reveal Snorlax…looking all right.

"It survived!?'' Roxanne called out in surprise that her Pokémon's attack did so little. "My Snorlax can take a thousand hits and that won't be enough! So long as I believe in my Pokemon, they won't let me down! Use Focus Punch!'' Ash called out, holding out his right hand. "Snorlax!'' Snorlax cried out as his right fist glow light blue, before charging at Probopass.

"Quick, use Flash Cannon!'' Roxanne called out in concern as Probopass creates white balls of energy in front of its nose and Mini-Noses, firing white beams at the approaching Snorlax. The attacks hit, but didn't stop Snorlax as he kept charging, before landing a direct hit on Probopass, sending the Rock and Steel type smashing into a bolder.

"Probopass!'' Roxanne called out as Probopass had swirls in its eyes. "Probopass is unable to battle, Snorlax wins! Victory of this match goes to Ash!'' The young man called out as he rises up the green flag.

 **(Ash and Snorlax wins)**

"Way to go Snorlax!'' Ash called out happily as he ran up to his normal type, who gave the Rainbow Hero and Pikachu a Bear hug. "Snorlax''. Snorlax said happily as he continued to crush Ash and Pikachu's spines, who ignored the pain.

"Alright he won!'' Max called out in joy for Ash's victory. "He's incredible!'' May commented with a blush on her face. "Haha, he's got more surprises in store for you two!'' Brock laughed out, remembering how Ash hasn't told the two siblings his secret of being the Rainbow hero.

Later outside the gym at the front door, Ash stood with May, Max and Brock next to him with Pikachu on his shoulder with Roxanne and her students standing in front of him. "Well Ash, that's a battle I won't forget anytime soon. I've learned a lot from our battle, so thanks for the great battle''. Roxanne thanked the Rainbow Hero for the battle.

"Thanks, I've learned from you as well''. Ash replied to the Rock-type Gym Leader with a smile. "I'm sure that my students learned from your fighting spirit and bond with your Pokémon as well. I present a worthy trainer such as you with this Stone Badge''. Roxanne said as she held out a Stone Badge to the Rainbow Hero who accepted.

"Thanks a lot Roxanne''. Ash thanked Roxanne as he looked at the badge that he was holding with his left hand. "One down, seven more to go''. Ash said with a smile on his face, looking at his new badge with a smile as his friends surround him to look at his new badge.

* * *

 **Did I do great. Anyway, next chapter I'll skip some episodes, but I absolutely promise next chapter after the next one is where Ash reunites with Verity and Sorrel. Don't worry, I'll start at the part where Ash and the gang arrives at Dewford town. And that'll be where May asks Ash on a date. See ya soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**First oh all, I've got a message for someone.**

 **Vincent Balmes: first of all, I'm working on it jackass! I've just been a little busy working on my Fairy tail writing since I'm not very experience with fighting writing. So Shut it and wait.**

 **Sorry about that, but he really got on my nerves when he left a review for my Warcraft story just to complain. Anyway, sorry for the wait but I really wanted to do my Warcraft story. Now for some questions answered.**

 **Obvian: Glad you like it.**

 **Guest: Here it is.**

 **Crimsonrasengan: You could say he's both.**

 **9474: Thanks.**

 **Alright everyone, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Training and secrets revealed.**

A few days has passed, perhaps 2 weeks since Ash's battle with Roxanne and earned his first Gym badge. The next day, Ash and the others were hanging out at the Pokémon center to get ready for their trip to Dewford Town, but Max went out and soon so did May to do some shopping. Even later when May came back, she went out again for more shopping.

Later a black suited man came up to them, before leading them to the Devon Corporation where Max met the president. It's where they found trouble by some unknown man trying to steal some capsules, but Team Loser helped a little by keeping the mystery man getting away, but unfortunately he did get away in the end.

The President bought them dinner in thanks for the help where he discussed about his son Steven that was on Dewford Island as well. Unknown to them, but known to Ash was that the President passed Max's PokeNav to him, who spilt a drink on it earlier that day and fixed it for him.

The next day May met an old sailor named Mr. Briney and his Pokémon friend, a Wingull that he calls affectionately Peeko. The veteran offered his services to May and her friends to take them a trip to Dewford Town on his boat. But later there was trouble when the same mystery man from before who was actually a member Team Aqua came held Peeko hostage for the fastest boat. In the end, our heroes managed to rescue Peeko from the Aqua grunt.

Mr. Briney took the gang on his Peeko boat to Dewford Town, but then our friends decided to take a break to go swimming in the waters on an island near Dewford Town. However they ended up being attacked by Sharpedo horde. They had to spend the night on the island with Ash taking the chance to train May and their Pokémon, making great progress.

The next day, Brock challenged the leader of the Sharpedo to a battle with Lotad. Surprisingly, after taking a Water Gun attack, Sharpedo went down. The gang spent another night so that Brock could treat Sharpedo. The next day Team Loser showed up as usual, but thanks to the Horde of Sharpedo they got another blast off.

Now after so much trouble, they're finally here in Dewford town. Early in the morning at the Pokémon center, Ash and Pikachu exited out of the center, stretching out their arms. "Ahhhh finally here in Dewford Town where our second badge is waiting for us!'' Ash called out in joy, shaking the sleep out of himself.

"Pikapi!"' Pikachu cried out in agreement to what his partner said, standing on the ground next to the rainbow hero. "But now that I think about it, we should take our time and train the others. Ralts, Treecko, Tailow, Phantump and Zorua still need a little more training''. Ash said as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

"Pika?'' Pikachu said in confusion at his best friend's words. "Maybe we should put our Gym battle on hold for two weeks. We'll take that chance to train, what do you say buddy?'' Ash asked his partner who nodded with a smirk on his face. "Pikachu pi!'' Pikachu cried out in agreement to what his partner said.

"Aaassshhh''. May groaned out as she came out of the Pokémon center, wrapping her arms around Ash and placing her head on his left shoulder. "Do we have to get up so early in the morning?'' May asked the Rainbow Hero, taking a moment to yawn. "If you don't like it, you can go back to bed. I'll go see the Gym Leader by myself''. Ash replied to May, looking down at her arms wrapped around him.

"No…I'll be okay. Being near you gives me energy''. May said as she changed from wrapping her arms around Ash to his left arm and leaning her head against his shoulder. Ash blinked at May's actions before he looked down at Pikachu, who looked just as confused as him. "Okay, if you say so. We just need to wait for Brock and Max now''. Ash said to May, deciding to trust what she says.

"We're up, full of energy and ready to go!'' Brock called out as he and Max exited the Pokémon center, walking up to their two traveling companions. "Alright then, let's get going''. Ash said as the gang began walking to the Dewford Gym.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

After 30 minutes, they arrived at the Gym. "Fight the Big Wave". May read the sign of the gym that featured a Machamp and Machoke. "If they had that written right on the door of their gym, they must be pretty confident in their skills". Max commented, looking up at the sign. "You're right. Maybe it's another one of those musclebound trainers. Remember Chuck from the Cianwood Pokémon Gym". Brock said in agreement to what the young 8-year-old said, remembering about a Fighting type Gym leader back in Johto.

"I'm pretty sure May and Max don't know Chuck. He was a Gym leader in the Johto Region Brock. But that's beside the point, this guy could be as strong or if not stronger than Chuck". Ash said to his old traveling companion before he turned to look at his trusted partner, who was riding on his right shoulder.

"What do you say we go see the Gym Leader Pikachu?" Ash asked his partner, who nodded with a smirk. Ash walks up to the door and knocks on it. "Hello there! Is anybody home?" Ash called out gently, before suddenly the door burst open with him smacked in the face. Few girls in swimsuits came running out, carrying surfing boards. Ash ends up lying down on the floor with swirls in his eyes with Pikachu in the same state as his partner.

"Pokémon surprise attacks are fair, but those surprise attacks aren't fair". Ash groaned out, preferring a surprise Pokémon attack over that. "Hey dude. Probably not the best place to be taking a nap, you know". A voice called out as a teenager walked out. The teenager is a male with sky blue hair and blue eyes **(He's wearing his OR/AS outfit).**

Brock blushes at seeing the beautiful girls in front of him. "So many beautiful surfer girls!" Brock called out in joy as he runs up to the closest girl and grabs one of her hands. "Hello ladies my name is Brock. What do ya say we catch a wave on the surfboard of love?" Brock greeted and asked as the teenager walked over to Ash. "Yo can I help you with something bro?" The teen asked Ash who got back on his feet.

"Actually, I'm looking for the Dewford Gym Leader". Ash said to the Teenager who smiles. "No way I'm him". The teenager said pointing to himself as Ash is surprised tht the Gym leader is right in front of him. "I'm Brawly the leader of the Dewford Gym. Are you here to challenge me little man?" The Gym Leader known as Brawly asked as Ash nods at him. "Yeah, I'm Ash from Pallet Town in Kanto". Ash introduced himself to Brawly.

"Sorry dude. No can do. You see right up until yesterday the onshore scene was totally gnarly with some really wicked wavage. But today there's a radical vasshow just off shore". Brawly spoke in surfer language, making Ash sweat drop since he doesn't meet many people talking like that. "I may not understand surfer language, but I can tell that today you're not accepting challenges". Ash said with a sweat drop as Brawly nodded to him. "That's right little dude". Brawly replied to the Rainbow Hero.

"I understand. Could I request a gym challenge in around two weeks?" Ash asked for a battle, making Brawly widen his eyes in surprise. "Two weeks?! Actually I was going to accept challenges tomorrow. Are you sure about this bro?" Brawly asked Ash if he was sure about having their battle in two weeks, which the Rainbow hero nodded. "I'm sure". Ash replied to the Gym Leader as Brawly smiles at him.

"Okay Ash, we'll have our battle in two weeks. Surf's up!" Brawly calls out as he runs off to the beach with the surfer girls following him. "Well, that was a first. Talking to someone that speaks surfer language''. Ash stated as he placed his hands on his hips. "You understood him?'' Max questioned the Rainbow Hero, who shook his head.

"Hell no''. Ash replied to Max, understanding a little but not all of it. "I'm surprise that you want your battle in two weeks, Ash. You used to battle the Gym Leaders straight away''. Brock said to the Rainbow hero with an impressed look on his face. "I learned patience during the month before the Silver conference, besides I'm gonna take this chance to do some training''. Ash replied to his old friend with a smile on his face.

"Hey since we've got 2 weeks here, how about we have some fun at the beach?'' May asked her traveling companions with a smile as they all looked at her. "I don't mind spending some time at the beach". Ash said with a smile, okay to have a chance to relax. "Riding the waves with all those gorgeous surfer girls sounds good to me!" Brock called out goofily as he ran off, leaving the other three traveling companions and Pikachu sweat dropping.

Few minutes later, our heroes arrive at Dewford's beaches where lots of people were having fun, most of them surfing. "Oh the ocean! Let's go swimming!" May called out in joy as she began undressing herself, making the others panic.

"Hold on May not here! You can't change your clothes on the beach!" Max called out in horror, but was proven to be a waste of breath. May was wearing a two piece light green bathing suit underneath, showing it to Ash and Max. "Don't worry. Good grief, my bathing suit is under my clothes. It's a nice bathing suit". May said as she took a pose while Ash and Max were sweat dropping at her. "Oh boy''. Both boys groaned out as Pikachu took off to have some fun.

May turns to look at the Rainbow Hero. "Ash, how about you go get change into some swimming trunks? Wanna have some fun together?" May asked the Rainbow hero, who slowly starts to back away in fear. "No… no thanks. I'm okay". Ash replied to May, before she drags him playfully by the arm. "Come on please?" May asked again as she starts dragging Ash to a clothing store, who was sweat dropping.

Meanwhile Brock was going gaga again watching the female surfers. "Oh wow, check it out! Look at all those girls hang ten and ride those waves! Maybe when you're finished surfing you can come and ride the waves of love with me!" Brock called out to the girls surfing as Max sweet dropped at him.

* * *

 **(10 minutes later)**

10 minutes later, May was dragging Ash around the beach by holding onto his right arm with both her hands. Ash was now wearing a black rashie shirt and black swimming trunks, his hat was off but he still had his glove that had his Key Stone and Z-Ring on. Pikachu was ridding on his partner's head, giggling at seeing his best friend being dragged around on the beach.

"May, could please let go?'' Ash begged May, wanting her to stop dragging him. "Oh don't play hard to get, Ash. Just have fun. Hey, why don't we take this chance to go on a date?'' May replied to the Rainbow Hero with a smile as Ash widened his eyes more while Pikachu giggled.

"Wait a second, a date!'' Ash called out in shock as May nodded with a wide smile. "Yeah. Please Ash, for me?'' May begged Ash, who sighed in defeat at how pushy she was. "Fine, but just this once''. Ash said in defeat, guessing that going on a date with May wouldn't be so bad. "Pika Pika!'' Pikachu giggled out at seeing his partner accept defeat so easily.

"Yay! Thank you Ash!" May called out in joy as she kissed the Rainbow hero on the cheek, making his checks turn slightly red. "Whoa, is that you Ash dude!?'' A familiar voice called out as Ash, Pikachu and May turned to see Brawly walking up to them accompanied by a Pokémon.

"It's Brawly!'' Ash and May called out in surprise to see the Gym Leader here at the beach. The Pokémon accompanying Brawly was large and Bulky and resembles a sumo wrestler. "Hey how's it going dude?'' Brawly greeted the Rainbow Hero with a smile. "Great, I figured I could have some fun at the beach for the day''. Ash replied to the Gym Leader with a smile.

The Dewford Gym Leader nodded with a smile before he takes notice of May at Ash's side. "Sorry I didn't get to hear your name little lady''. Brawly said to May, who just smiled at him. "I'm May from Petalburg city. Nice to meet you''. May greeted Brawly with a smile.

"Say Ash, are you and May on a date?'' Brawly asked the Rainbow Hero, who nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that''. Ash replied to Brawly as he shrugged, pretty much guessing he is. "Does that mean that you're his girlfriend?'' Brawly asked May, who blushed bright red as a Tamato Berry.

"Me… Ash's girlfriend… Ash and me''. May dreamingly said, her hands on her checks as both boys sweat dropped at her. "We're just having fun as friends''. Ash corrected with a sweet drop at how May was reacting. Brawly laughs out at Ash's response. "Yeah sure you are. But I'm pretty sure you guys can become a nice couple in the future!'' Brawly laughed out as May continued to saying hers and Ash's name.

Ash then took notice of the Pokémon besides Brawly. "Hey Brawly, who's that Pokémon with you?" Ash asked the Dewford Gym Leader, curious about the Pokémon. "That's my partner Hariyama". Brawly introduced his partner to the Rainbow Hero. "Hari Hariyama!" Hariyama called out, flexing its muscles.

Ash scans Hariyama with his Pokédex. "Hariyama the Arm Thrust Pokémon; the evolved form of Makuhita. Hariyama's thick body may appear fat, but it is actually a hunk of solid muscle. If this Pokémon bears down and tightens all its muscles, its body becomes as hard as a rock". The Pokedex explained to the Rainbow hero about Hariyama.

"I gotta say, this Hariyama looks powerful". Ash complemented Hariyama, seeing that it was a strong Pokémon. "Thanks dude. Both Hariyama and I have been partners for a long time. Also that surfing is part of our exclusive training method and why challengers have a hard time with us. Surfing is a really, great way for a heavy Pokémon to build up leg strength while gaining an awesome sense of balance at the same time and having a great time while doing it". Brawly thanked before explaining to Ash who looked interested.

"Really, that sounds awesome". Ash said with an impressed look on his face. "Thanks. You know some of my challengers don't take me seriously because they believe that surfing is goofing off. Surfing may look fun and games, but it's still work. This island is full of nature everywhere you look: the ocean, the mountains, and the forests. It seems that playing in nature can end up turning into pretty decent training". Brawly thanked Ash once again as the Rainbow hero looked down in thought.

"Playing in nature becomes training". Ash whispered to himself, thinking about what the Gym Leader told him. "Hey Hariyama let's go play". Brawly said to his partner as Hariyama nods in agreement. "Hariyama". The Arm Thrust Pokémon agrees as he and Brawly went to catch some waves, leaving the blushing May with the Rainbow Hero.

The annoying three thieves (Team Rocket or Loser) are targeting Pikachu as usual, using a boat that was a little bit away from the unsuspecting Rainbow Hero. Meowth is looking through binoculars at Pikachu. "There's our little Pikachu''. Meowth said with a smirk on his face. "Good, fire the rocket propelled net!" Jessie told the Rich boy who nodded. "Roger." The blue haired male replied before he fires a rocket. A net appears from the rocket, which catches Pikachu, making Ash, May and the Electric mouse widen their eyes in surprise.

"A piece of cake!" Jessie called out in joy as James began pulling the net towards them. "But a non-fat low carb version". James commented as he held up the net. Pikachu unleashes Thunderbolt to try to escape, but gets hurt instead. "I love these anti electrical nets." Meowth said with a wide smiles on his face.

"And the boss is going to love us!" Jessie exclaimed happily. "The all new shining stars of the Hoenn region is Team Rocket!" James called out with a wide smirk. "If nothing else is a great title". Meowth added as Wobbuffet comes out of his pokeball. "Wobbu Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffer called out in agreement.

Brawly, who was just about to go surfing before the net showed up, looked at the annoying trio with narrowed eyes. "Hey! Who are you crazy dudes anyway?" Brawly demandingly asked Team loser.

"Prepare for trouble all you dudes and dudettes!" Jessie began the motto. "Make it double…" The Rich Boy began before Meowth interrupted them. "Enough! We already got that part out. And speaking of which, let's get going before we don't have Pikachu no more". Meowth called out, reminding the two clueless humans.

"You got a point". Jessie and James said before the boat began to speed off with the captured Pikachu. "I was actually going to spend a day of rest and fun. But those plans have changed and I plan to release some stress on you three. Blastoise, let's go!" Ash called out before he throws a Poké Ball, releasing the fully evolved Kanto Water Starter, only it had a blue gauntlet on its right arm that held a Blastoisinite Keystone. "Blastoise!" Blastoise called out, putting on his new bigger black sunglasses.

"That's a Blastoise!" May exclaimed in astonishment before she scans it with her Pokédex. "Blastoise the Shellfish Pokémon; the evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet". The Pokedex explained about Blastoise to the young girl.

"Do your worst twerp!" Meowth arrogantly exclaimed with a smirk. "We're not afraid of an overgrown turtle". Jessie added, having no idea what they're getting themselves into.

"You losers should be scared''. Ash said with a smirk as he held up his left fist before pressed his Keystone, activating it and Blastoise's Mega Stone. "Roar surging waves, Blastoise...Mega Evolve!" Ash shouted out as a massive swirling pillar of water engulfed Blasotise as his body underwent it's changed, his red eyes flashed under his glasses. His fist shot out from the pillars before the pillar vanished and there stood Mega Balstoise, who roared as the DNA symbol appeared in front of him.

"Oh oh!" Team Loser called out in horror at seeing Mega Blastoise. "Blastoise, Hydro Pump those losers!'' Ash called out as he pointed at Team Losers with his right hand's index finger. "Blastoise!'' Mega Blastoise cried out as it fires a powerful jet of water from the cannon on its back at Team Losers, creating an explosion that sent them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Losers shouted out as they disappeared from sight. Pikachu, who was still stuck in the net landed in the water next to shore. "You okay buddy?'' Ash asked his best friend as he picked up the Electric Type, freeing him from the net. "Pikachu''. Pikachu replied to his best friend with a smile as Blastoise walked over to them, before returned to his normal form.

"That was incredible Ash". May said with a look of awe on her face as the Rainbow Hero turned to see her, Brawly and Hariyama walking up to him. "You're one dude full of surprises, especially with that Mega Evolved Blastoise". Brawly added with an impressed look on his face. "Thanks Brawly". Ash thanked the Gym Leader as he returned Blastoise to his Poke Ball.

Ash, May, and Pikachu said their goodbyes to the Dewford Gym Leader as they left to have some fun. Ash and May spend the rest of their day having fun on the beach, especially splashing each other.

Pikachu was resting on the sand as the two humans played with each other. "Hey Ash. How about we go have some drinks?" May asked the Rainbow Hero as they stopped splashing each other. "Sure, why not". Ash replied to May, getting a little thirsty.

Ash and May, along with Pikachu went to a cafeteria nearby and had some food together with the two humans drinking an Oran Berry juice together with it being May's idea on a table. Pikachu was enjoying his ketchup and a drink of Oran Berry juice of his own as well. Ash's bag was next to him with his jacket hanging on it as well. "Isn't this wonderful Ash?'' May asked the Rainbow Hero, sitting next to him instead of across him.

"I guess. Today has been pretty fun''. Ash replied to May with a smile that resulted with her checks turning red as she leans her head on his right shoulder. "I'm having fun…with it just being us''. May said with her eyes closed. "Pika pika!'' Pikachu cried out from his spot on the table, drinking his oran berry juice. "Don't you mean us and Pikachu''. Ash chuckled a bit as May giggled. "Yeah, you, me and Pikachu''. May corrected as she pats the Electric mouse on the head.

"There you guys are!'' Max called out as he and Brock walked over to their friends, having decided not to get change. "Hey guys, there you are''. Ash greeted with a smile as Max and Brock sat down on the spare chairs. "What have you two been up too?'' Brock asked his old friend, taking notice of how close May was to the Rainbow Hero.

"Team Losers showed up and tried to steal Pikachu again. But as usual, they went flying''. Ash gave a short explanation as he and May finished their drink together. "Again? How long have they been chasing you around?'' Max asked the Rainbow Hero, who looked at him.

"2 years''. Ash answered as both May and Max looked shocked. "Two years!'' May and Max cried out in shock as Ash nodded to them before he took notice of something. A young boy that looked to be 5-years-old with a Pichu next to him was walking up to their table.

The young boy was wearing a blue rashie shirt and black swimming trunks. He also seemed to be holding a book in his hands as he stopped a little bit away from them. "Um excuse me''. The young boy said as the gang looked at him and the Pichu.

"Can I…have your autograph Mr. Rainbow Hero?'' The young boy asked as he held out his book and pen to Ash. May and Max looked confused, Brock and Pikachu looked at Ash in concern while the Rainbow Hero didn't look worried at all. "Sure''. Ash replied to the young boy as he took the book and pen.

"What's your name?'' Ash asked the young boy, who looked excited. "Ray''. The young boy named Ray answered as Ash finished autographing the book and handed it back to the 5-year-old. "You'll make a great trainer someday. Remember to believe in your Pokémon''. Ash told Ray, who looked excited as he nodded to the Rainbow Hero before he ran off with his Pichu.

"Ash, what did he mean when he called you the Rainbow Hero?" May asked curiously to the Rainbow Hero. Pikachu gave his partner a glance of worry, only for Ash to smile. He knew it was time his two latest travel companions learned about his identity as the rainbow hero.

"Well May, it has to do with this". Ash said as he pulled out the Rainbow Wing from his jacket's pocket. "Whoa…" Max said in awe, his eyes shimmering in awe at the sight of the enchanting feather. "It's beautiful". May said, entranced by the golden feather.

"This is a feather from the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh. I got it long ago when I first began my journey". Ash started to explain, shocking the Maple siblings. "No way! That's a feather from Ho-oh, the legendary bird of the Johto region!" Max exclaimed, earning a nod from Ash.

"Yes, you see the one Hi-oh chooses to bestow its feather too is the person it deems worthy to face him, and that person is known as the Rainbow Hero." Ash explained to the two siblings, not noticing a passing by couple seeing the Rainbow Wing in his hands.

"Wait so you've actually fought a legendary Pokémon?" May asked in shock that Ash actually battled Ho-oh. "Oh, more times than you think actually. But there's more to the legend then just that. It is said that Rainbow Hero is the one destined to one day carve out the path that will lead to a new future for both human and Pokémon". Ash stated as both siblings listened carefully.

For the rest of the day, Ash explained to May and Max about the importance of being the Rainbow Hero with Brock and Pikachu watching them.

* * *

 **(2 weeks later)**

Ash and his friends May, Max, and Brock have been staying in Dewford Town for two weeks now. After explaining the legends of the Rainbow Hero, May and Max were astonished and in awe that Ash was someone of great importance to the world. Ash decided to take Brawly's advice on how playing in nature can end up becoming nice training for his upcoming match against him.

Our heroes have had a few adventures. They went fishing once with May trying to catch an Octillery. She failed, but she was growing as a trainer. Ash caught a new Pokémon called a Skrelp. It was a Pokémon from the Kalos Region and was a Poison Type. Ash captured it with Ralts since he needed more Poison Types. At one point May and Jessie's Wurmple were switched out during a battle. Jessie being a slimy, conniving thief schemed to have both at the same time but failed. In the end, May recovered her Wurmple again.

One day Ash and his friends went inside Granite Cave and met the Devon Corporation's President's son called Steven Stone. However, Team Loser showed up and separated the gang with Ash and Brock stuck with James. During their time together, they discovered a Fighting type Pokemon called Timburr. It was from the Unova Region and it seemed strong.

James tried to catch it with Cacnea, but got a Fire Punch instead. Ash tried next with Treecko and succeeded. They continued on, but soon were running from an army of Angry Arron because of James being stupid. They found the others and met Steven Stone.

Steven took an interest in Ash's growing potential as a trainer and gave him a Sceptilite Mega Stone after seeing his bond with his Treecko. Steven Stone not only researches on rare stones, but was also quite a powerful Steel type trainer by using just an Aggron to fully blast the three Rockets out in just one attack.

May's Wurmple had evolved into a Silcoon. That made May happy because she's going to eventually have her own Beautifly like the one Janet had in the first contest she saw. Jessie's Wurmple on the other hand evolved to a Cascoon which she mistakenly believes is also a Silcoon.

Ash also caught a Corphish when the group was camping for the day with him training. He learned that this species is highly aggressive in battle. He managed to defeat it with his Treecko and being patient.

Brock also caught a new Pokémon. He caught a Mudkip. In this case he and his friends were looking for a training spot, so they climbed up a mountain where there was also a waterfall. They met an old man with a Mudkip fin-hairstyle known simply as Old Man Swamp. Old Man Swamp raises baby Mudkip to be sent as new Pokémon partner for trainers in the Hoenn Region. Brock befriended an older Mudkip since it was acting as guardian for the younger ones. It took some time to work together and understand each other. Old Man Swamp gave the grown Mudkip to Brock to raise it.

Ash, May, Brock, and Max meet Professor Birch who was on Dewford doing his research on Pokémon. They helped a kid named Keanu who got kicked out of his Secret Base by Team Loser who also had his Nincada hostage. Also along the way they met the two Hoenn's organizations Teams Magma and Aqua. The two Admins Tabitha for Magma and Shelly for Aqua. They seemed to have been looking for something but got the wrong place.

Later, May's Silcoon evolved to its last stage Beautifly while battling Team Rocket's Pokémon when they tried to catch some Seedot. It learned Gust as its new move. Jessie's Cascoon on the other hand evolved to a Pokémon called Dustox.

The group got separated from their Pokémon for a little while before they reunited. The next day they meet a playful Sableye that was tricked by Meowth. The Dark and Ghost Type interested Ash so he caught it. Sableye got along well with the gang despite its attempts to scare them.

One day while Ash was training with his Pokémon, he met a girl named Shauna with her Pokémon partner Meditite. She brags about being Brawly's apprentice and challenged him to a battle. But then a storm was coming out, and Ash wisely advices to call off the battle. Brawly shows up and actually tells that Shauna just studies at the gym, but is not his apprentice. The reason is that Shauna is impatient and can't learn that there things more important then winning or losing like forming a bond with your Pokémon.

They all travelled together to get someone safe from the hurricane. Shauna showed her sweet side when she saw a group of scared Seedot. They found more Pokémon scared of the hurricane so they decide to look after them, along with Team Loser who backstabbed them.

After dealing with those losers, it was finally time for the Gym battle Ash and Brawly agreed on. Brawly decided to hold it on a nearby island that he uses as his training ground. When they arrived there, they saw Team Loser again trying to steal all the food. Before Ash had the chance to send them flying, they blasted off through a geyser.

Now finally after being lead to a rocky battle field that can spout out geysers from time to time, the gym battle would begin. Brawly was standing on the left side while Ash stood on the right. Shauna was acting as referee, while May, Max and Brock were watching as spectators. Pikachu was with them since he wasn't battling this time.

"We will now begin the battle between the Gym Leader Brawly and Ash from Pallet Town. Each trainer will use two Pokémon, and only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. Ready Brawly, ready Ash? I know from experience that both of you are great Pokémon trainers so make this a match that all of us will remember here for a long time to come. Now begin!'' Shauna cried out as she raises the flags to officially start the battle.

"Oh you won't forget this. Mienshao, let's go!'' Brawly cried out as he threw a Pokéball, releasing his Pokémon. Mienshao is a white and long bodied Pokémon with a small head and small, triangular ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possesses a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which have split ends. Its arms are almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that is tipped in purple and split at the end. Its torso has one purple ring of fur around its midsection. It also has purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resemble pants, and its bottom paws are clawed. It has a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end.

Mienshao gave Ash a glare who was surprised to see this new Pokémon. "Haven't seen this one before''. Ash commented as he takes out his Pokedex and scans Mienshao. "Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Its arm fur is used as a weapon in battle and acts like a battle whip. Before it attacks, it lets out a bizarre wail. It then combos its attacks that are difficult to see and overwhelmingly unstoppable, and slowly stores up power for a finishing blow''. The Pokedex explained to Ash, who smirked in excitement.

"Sounds like a tough opponent, but I enjoy tough battles! Go Scizor!'' Ash cried out as he threw an Ultra Ball, releasing the Steel and Bug type. "Scizor!'' Scizor cried out as he landed on his feet, before looking over his shoulder to look at Ash.

"It's been a while since we battled together, so let's give it our best shot Scizor''. Ash said to his Bug and Steel type who nodded before looking back at Mienshao. "Whoa that's a Scizor! It looks strong!'' Max cried out in awe at seeing Ash's Steel and Bug type.

"Ash must have swapped out for this battle''. Brock commented with a smile on his face. "Pika-pika!'' Pikachu cried out from his position in May's arms. "So that's a Scizor''. May said in an impressed tone as she brings out her pokedex.

"Scizor the Pincer Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Scyther. Scizor has a body with the hardness of steel. It is not easily fazed by ordinary sorts of attacks. This Pokémon flaps its wings to regulate its body temperature''. The Pokedex explained as Scizor flapped its wings and held its pincers up, looking confident.

Max took notice of Scizor's confident look. "Looks like Scizor is ready for battle''. Max commented with a smile. "Pikachu''. Pikachu cried out in agreement to what Max said. "Yeah, but is Scizor the right Pokémon to use in this battle?'' May asked in concern. "Scizor is a Bug and Steel type, and this Mienshao must be a Fighting type. This match could go either way''. Brock explained to May, honestly having no idea how this'll go.

 **(Scizor V.S Mienshao)**

"Let's start this off with a bang! Scizor, use Bullet Punch!'' Ash called out as one of Scizor's claws glows light-blue before it charged at Mienshao. "Starting off with a head-on attack, huh? Mienshao, use Fake out!'' Brawly called out as Mienshao's hands glow orange as it claps them together. When Mienshao's hands claps, a large shockwave of air comes out of them, striking Scizor and sending it back with its pincers returning to normal disappearing.

"What just happened?'' May asked in confusion at what she witnessed. "Fake out is a move that causes the opponent to finch, that's why Scizor's Bullet Punch was cancelled''. Brock explained to May without facing her, his eyes focused on the battle.

"Well that killed the mood. Just have to go with a different approach. Scizor, Swords Dance!'' Ash called out as Scizor cries out as multiple light-blue swords circle around it. The swords stop and point towards Scizor, end first, before disappearing. A red aura then bursts from the ground underneath it, before a lighter-colored red aura goes upwards along its body, boosting Scizor's attack power.

"Hey that was smart. Now Scizor's attack power increased''. Max commented with a smile. "Yeah, now Scizor's attacks will deal more damage''. Brock said in agreement to what Max said.

"Mienshao, High Jump Kick!'' Brawly called out with a smirk as Mienshao jumps into the air with one of its knees starting to glow purple or white. "Counter that with X-scissor!'' Ash called out as Scizor's claws glow light green. Scizor clashes with Mienshao's High Jump Kick with its claws in an 'X' formation, leaving behind a trail of light green energy from each of its claws.

Both Pokémon had a power struggle for a few seconds before the two attacks created an explosion. Smoke covered the two Pokémon from view before they both leaped out and landed on a few of the rocky pillars around the battle field. "Wow dude, your Scizor has got some serious power''. Brawly commented with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, but you haven't seen anything yet! Scizor, Acrobatics!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face. "Scizor!'' Scizor cried out as its body glows light-blue before it quickly zips through the air, striking Mienshao faster than the Fighting type could react and sending it smashing into the wall.

"Whoa, that's some speed. But we've got speed too! Mienshao, show em your Drain Punch!'' Brawly called out with a smirk on his face as Mienshao shot out of the crater it made in the wall with its fist surrounded in a green orb of energy. It then punches Scizor, sending the Bug and Steel type back with a trail of light green sparkles being ansorbed by Mienshao.

"What was that, Brock?'' May asked in surprise. "Drain Punch is a move that sucks the opponent's energy out of it and heals the caster''. Brock explained to the young girl with narrowed eyes. "Meaning Mienshao recovered some of the damage it took while Scizor got hurt''. Max summarized for his sister.

Suddenly the whole place started to shake. "What the! Is this the geyser!?'' Ash called out in surprise as Brawly smirked. "You got it bro! Mienshao, Aerial Ace!'' Brawly called out as Mienshao started to gather energy.

A geyser came out from below Mienshao, bringing the Fighting type up before it leaped at Scizor with its legs glowing light-blue. "Scizor, use Bullet Punch!'' Ash called out as one of Scizor's claws glows light-blue before it charged at Mienshao. Unlike last time, they didn't clash but instead their attacks hit right on.

Scizor's Bullet Punch landed a hit on Mienshao's stomach while the Fightning type socked the Bug and Steel type in the face. Both Pokémon fell to the ground on their backs from the direct hits. "Mienshao! /Scizor!'' Brawly and Ash called out in concern for their Pokémon.

Surprisingly both Pokémon got back on their feet, looking at each other with eyes full of determination. "No way! They both got back up!'' Max called out in surprise that both Scizor and Mienshao could still battle. "Neither one of them wants to give. They want to battle till the end''. Brock commented, seeing the looks in the two Pokémon's eyes.

"Looks like our Pokémon wanna keep at it, Ash. Let give them what they want. Mienshao, Aerial Ace!'' Brawly called out as Mienshao's legs glowed light-blue. "Fine with me! Scizor, Acrobatics!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face. "Scizor!'' Scizor cried out as its body glows light-blue before it quickly zips through the air.

Both Pokémon clashed as they passed each other, landing on rocky pillars. However, the process continued on as they leaped at each other, clashing as they passed one another and landing on rocky pillars. The same thing continued on as both Pokémon refused to accept defeat.

"Whoa, been a while since I've seen my Mienshao this fired up. So let's get fired up even more! High Jump Kick!'' Brawly called out with a smirk as Mienshao jumps into the air with one of its knees starting to glow purple or white. "Dodge that!'' Ash called out as Scizor spread its wings and flew away as Mienshao smashed the rocky pillar.

However, surprisingly Mienshao jumped after Scizor and landed another High Jump Kick into the bug and Steel type's stomach, making it cry out in pain. "What!'' Ash called out in surprise as Scizor clashed into the wall, creating a crater while Mienshao landed back on the battle field.

"Surprised dude? I trained my Mienshao so that in case it misses with High Jump Kick, it can do another one''. Brawly said with a smile on his face as Ash granted his teeth. "Oh yeah! X-scissor!" Ash called out as Scizor's claws glow light green before it forced itself out of the crater, landing a direct hit and sending the Fighting type back.

"This battle's so cool! Neither one of them are not giving up!'' Max called out in excitement from watching the two Pokémon. "But how much more can they take''. May said in concern as Pikachu was cheering Scizor on.

The place started shaking again as Brawly smirked. "Another Geyser's coming up, but this time we'll be ready! Scizor, Swords Dance!'' Ash called out as Scizor cries out as multiple light-blue swords circle around it. The swords stop and point towards Scizor, end first, before disappearing. A red aura then bursts from the ground underneath it, before a lighter-coloured red aura goes upwards along its body, boosting Scizor's attack power.

"Power up as much as you want dude, but it won't help! Mienshao, Drain Punch!'' Brawly called out with a smirk as Mienshao's fist becomes surrounded in a green orb of energy. A geyser came out from below Mienshao, raising it up in the sky like before as it charged at Scizor.

"Scizor, use Bullet Punch!'' Ash called out as one of Scizor's claws glows light-blue again as it charged at Mienshao. Both attacks clashed again, creating an explosion that covered the two Pokémon from view. After what felt like an hour, the smoke cleared to reveal both Pokémon standing on their feet a little bit away from each other.

Both Pokémon stared at each other for 10 seconds before they collapsed, their eyes now swirls. "Both Scizor and Mienshao are unable to battle! This match ends in a draw!'' Shauna called out as she held up both flags, signalling a draw.

"No way! A Draw!'' Max called out in surprise at the results. "Poor Scizor and it tried so hard''. May said in sadness for the Bug and Steel type. "Yeah and now both Ash and Brawly only have one Pokémon left''. Brock commented with his arms crossed.

Both trainers returned their exhausted Pokémon as they looked at the balls containing their friends. "You did great Scizor, take a nice long rest''. Ash thanked his friend as he put the Ultra Ball away. "You too Mienshao. Take a good rest''. Brawly thanked his Pokémon as well before he put the Poke ball away.

Brawly brought out another Poke ball with a smile. "Hariyama, ride it dude!'' Brawly called out as he threw the poke ball, releasing his partner Pokémon. "Hariyama!'' Hariyama cried out as it landed on the rocky battle field, causing a small earthquake. "I should have known''. Ash said to himself with narrowed eyes.

"Check out that Hariyama! It looks strong!'' Max called out in amazement at seeing Brawly's Hariyama. "Do you think Ash has a chance against it?'' May asked in concern for the Rainbow Hero. "We'll have to wait and see''. Brock replied to May.

"Ok here goes! Go Treecko!'' Ash called out as he threw a Poke ball, releasing the Grass Type starter. "Treecko!'' Treecko cried out as it landed on its feet and brought out its twig. "Let the match begin!'' Shauna called out as she held up the flags once more.

 **(Hariyama V.S Treecko)**

"Hariyama, Arm Thrust!'' Brawly called out with a smirk as Hariyama held its hands out, charging at Treecko. "Treecko, Detect!'' Ash called out as Treecko's eyes glowed blue before it started to skilfully dodge all of the Arm Thrust attacks from Hariyama.

"Clever! Detect is a move that lets the caster dodge the opponent's attack!'' Brock commented with a smile at Ash's quick thinking. "There's no way that Hariyama can hit Treecko!'' Max called out in excitement.

"Think again! Seismic Toss!'' Brawly called out with a smirk. "Hariyama!'' The Fighting type called out as it grabs Treecko, who widened its eyes in surprise. Hariyama jumps into the air and does many front flips, before it goes down and slams Treecko into the ground. "Treecko!'' Ash called out in concern for his grass type.

"Treecko!'' Treecko growled out as it got back on its feet. "Nice Treecko, now give em a test of your Drain Punch!'' Ash called out as he held out his right hand. A black orb with blue-white sparkles, outlined in green, surrounds Treecko's left fist as it leaped and socked Hariyama in the face.

Green, sparkling energy came out of Hariyama and were absorbed into Treecko, healing the Grass type. "Nice strategy, using Drain Punch to re-energize. Too mad it won't keep that energy! Hariyama, Vital Throw!'' Brawly called out as Hariyama slams into the Treecko before he grabs the grass type and throws it into the ground.

"That looked like it hurt!'' May called out in concern for Treecko. "Energy Ball go!'' Ash called out to his grass type, who nodded to him. "Treecko tree!'' Treecko called out as he opens its mouth and forms a light green energy ball in front of his mouth. He fires the energy ball from its mouth at Hariyama's face, landing a direct hit on the face.

"Knock off!'' Brawly called out as Hariyama grabs Treecko's tail and slams him into the ground once more, causing the Grass Type to cry out in pain. "Treecko!'' Ash called out in concern for his grass type.

"Now Hariyama, Seismic Toss!'' Brawly called out with a smirk. "Hariyama!'' The Fighting type called out as it grabs Treecko, who widened its eyes in surprise. Hariyama jumps into the air and does many front flips, before it goes down and slams Treecko into the ground.

"Treecko!'' Treecko growled out in pain as it struggled to stand up. "Finish it with Arm Thrust!'' Brawly called out as he held out his left hand as Hariyama held its hands out, charging at the fallen Grass Type.

"If this attack hits, Treecko's done for!'' Max called out in concern. "Treecko, you gotta move!'' May called out in concern for the Grass Type. "Pika pi Pikachu!'' Pikachu cried out for his friend from May's arms.

"Don't give up Treecko! Remember I believe in you and I know you can do this! Now show them your fighting spirit!'' Ash called out to his Grass Type as Treecko nodded. "Treecko tree!'' Treecko cried out as its whole body started glowing, making everyone gasp.

Hariyama's large hands were about to make contact before it was stopped by the glowing Pokémon's right hand, making the Fighting type widen its eyes in surprise. The glowing Treecko started growing as it grew a long leaf on its head and three long leaves on its hands. The evolved Pokémon shot open its eyes as the evolution ended.

 **(Play Pokémon Heroes of Hoenn music)**

"Grovyle!'' The evolved Grovyle called out with a smirk on its face. "Not good!'' Brawly called out in panic. "Hari!'' Hariyama cried out with wide eyes.

"Treecko…''. Brock said with a smile on his face. "Evolved into a Grovyle!'' Max finished for his friend with a huge smile. "Awesome!'' May called out in happiness at witnessing Treecko's evolution. "Pikachu!'' Pikachu cried out in happiness.

"That's the way Grovyle! Show them your new found strength!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face. "Grovyle!'' Grovyle called out with a smirk as it easily pushed Hariyama back. The three leaves on Grovyle's forearms glow light green and combine into two long sharp blades.

Grovyle moved with newfound speed and landed a direct hit on Hariyama, making the Fighting type cry out in pain. "Hariyama!'' Brawly called out in concern for his partner.

"That was a Leaf Blade attack!'' Max called out in amazement, naming the attack that Grovyle used. "Now Grovyle has a fighting chance against Hariyama''. Brock commented with a smile on his face.

The whole place started shaking against as a Geyser came out from under Hariyama, bringing the Fighting type higher in the air. "Hariyama, use a full powered Knock Off!'' Brawly called out as Hariyama holds out his two large hands as the geyser brought him to Grovyle.

"Grovyle, let's end this with one last Leaf Blade!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face. "Grovyle!'' Grovyle called out as he holds his arms in an 'X' shape position. However, surprisingly a geyser came out from under the Grass Type like Hariyama which Grovyle rode it like his opponent.

Both Pokémon leaped off the geysers and stuck as they passed each other. Both Grovyle and Hariyama landed on their feet with the Grass Type having its eyes closed and had a smirk on its face. It was quiet for a few seconds before Hariyama gasped as it collapsed with its eyes now in swirls.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Grovyle wins! So the victory goes to Ash Ketchum!'' Shauna called out as she held up the green flag, signalling Ash's victory.

 **(Victor: Grovyle! Music stops)**

"Alright, way to go Grovyle!'' Ash called out with a huge smile as Grovyle stands up with its blades returning to normal. 'Thanks Ash'. Grovyle replied with a smirk as he looked at his trainer.

Later outside at the forest, Brawly was handing a Knuckle Badge to Ash, who had Grovyle and Scizor with him. "Here's proof of your victory at the Dewford Gym. The Knuckle Badge dude''. Brawly said with a smile as Ash took the badge with a smile. "Thanks Brawly''. Ash thanked the Gym Leader with a smile.

"You fought a great battle right to the end without ever losing your focus. You're really a one of a kind trainer''. Brawly said with a smile on his face. "Plus very cool''. Shauna added with a wink. "Thanks guys, but I've still got a long way to go''. Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Watching from behind the Rainbow Hero was May, Max and Brock who were all smiling at Ash. "Ash was awesome. His Strategy and belief in his Pokémon was amazing''. May said with a smile on her face. "I'm not even sure that was a strategy, but it was still cool''. Max added with a smile on his face.

"That's what makes Ash who he is''. Brock said with a smile on his face as Ash showed Grovyle and Scizor the Knuckle Badge. "I'm real proud of ya little dude. If you keep on battling with trust in your Pokémon, you'll be the best in the world someday. Keep on training and be the best that you can''. Brawly told the Rainbow Hero with a smile.

"No problem, I'll keep training no matter what''. Ash replied to Brawly with a smile as he looks down at the Knuckle Badge in his right hand. 'Verity…Sorrel…I'll make both of you proud as well'. The Rainbow Hero thought to himself with a smile on his face, thinking about his two close friends.

"Jigglypuff''. A familiar voice called out as everyone looked to see their little pink friend behind May, Max and Brock. "IT'S JIGGLYPUFF!'' Ash, May, Max and Brock called out in panic with Pikachu, Grovyle and Scizor also looking worried. Brawly and Shauna on the other hand looked confused.

"Jiggulypuff~, Jigguly~ Jiggulypuff~." Jiggulypuff began to sing into its microphone as everyone began to feel drowse. "Not…again''. Ash moaned out as he along with everyone else fell asleep. Jiggulypuff took notice of her sleeping audience, making her puff her checks in anger.

"Jigguly puff!'' Jiggulypuff cried out as it took off the lid of its microphone and got to work on scribbling on everybody's faces as the sun began to set. When they all wake up, they're gonna have a surprise.

* * *

 **And one! I promise to do the next chapter as soon as possible, but it might take some time. Catch ya later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody, sorry for the wait for this chapter. I've seen Sun and Moon and all I have to say is Wooohooo! Ash has finally won a league! I was so happy when I found out that I decided to update my Pokemon story next.**

 **Now for some questions answered.**

 **Pokemon4288: Happy to hear.**

 **Guest: I'll think about Ash catching those Pokemon.**

 **Most of the reviews for last chapter are about Jiggulypuff, so I'm gonna say something. Jiggulypuff will not be captured and will remain wild and be in all the regions that Ash travel, putting everyone to sleep. Now have fun with the chapter that you all have been waiting for.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Reunion of old friends.**

It has been 3 days since Ash's battle against Brawly and Jiggulypuff's surprise entrance. When everyone woke up, Shauna and May burst out laughing at seeing each other's faces while everyone else worked on getting the graffiti off their faces. The next day Ash spent training his whole team. During training, Ash's Ralts finally evolved into Kirlia.

They didn't waste time as Ash used his Dawn Stone to evolve Kirlia into Gallade, who was finally happy to be what it dreamed to evolve into. Ash did some research and found out that Phantump and Haunter evolve through a trade. Ash did a trade with May so that he could evolve his two Pokémon.

Phantump evolved into Trevenant and Haunter evolved into Gengar when May brought them out. With the evolution over, Ash trade May's Beauitifly and Torchic back to her for his Pokémon. Ash spent the rest of the day helping his newly evolved Pokémon get comfortable in their new forms.

The next day, they got on a boat to go to Slateport city for May's first Pokémon Contest. However, the two helmsman were actually Team loser disguised. However the joke was on them because it didn't fool Ash and when they tried to strike, the Rainbow hero was prepared and sent them flying curtesy of Gengar's Shadow Ball.

Unfortunately for our Rainbow hero and his friends, the boat was out of fuel and put the icing on the cake, the radio was busted. Storm clouds gathered and drifted the boat to what it seemed to be an abandoned ship. Our heroes together investigated the ship and they discover they're not the only ones in there. They meet a young man named Tommy on the abandoned ship. Tommy tells them about the story of the abandoned ship years ago, on how it crashed during a storm, though fortunately all the passengers were safely evacuated.

Tommy also happens to be one of the passengers from that incident. He came back to the abandoned ship to search for his Marshtomp that got trapped. He thought that his Marshtomp was in his Poké Ball safe and sound, but he soon found out his Marshtomp was out at the moment of the storm.

May's Torchic, Max, and Meowth from Team Rocket suddenly vanished in thin air when everyone was searching around the ship. May, Jessie, and James soon got captured as well from out of the blue.

Ash, Brock, and Tommy met the one responsible behind everyone's capture, and it was a Water and Ground type Pokémon called Swampert. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Tommy followed Brock's Mudkip to Swampert's hideout. Tommy remembered the Swampert in front of him. The Swampert was his Marshtomp that had evolved. Swampert, of course felt angry at him, but Tommy made him remember the times they trained together.

Tommy and his Swampert were happily reunited. Team Rocket once again tried to steal their Pokémon, but Tommy and Swampert stops them easily. A powerful Hydro Pump sent those losers flying. During the ordeal, Ash had brought out the Rainbow Wing since he trusted Tommy. However, surprisingly the Rainbow Wing shined on Tommy and Swampert, granting Tommy the ability to understand Swampert. Tommy had decided to stick around the Abandoned Ship since it has become like an oasis for Water Pokémon together with Swampert.

Finally, Tommy took his new friends on his speedboat to their next destination, Slateport City. Right now, the gang were at the lobby in the Pokemon Center. They saw many trainers and their Pokémon gathered around. The reason is because of the upcoming Slateport City Pokémon Contest.

"Looks like everyone's psyched". Ash said with a small smile as he looked left and right with Pikachu nodding in agreement. "Pikachu, Pika". Pikachu said in agreement. "Including me. Remember, there's just two weeks till the Pokémon Contest opens". May said in excitement. "So it makes sense that everyone came early to get in some practice". Brock commented at seeing how the trainers were practicing. Max takes a look at the contestants before he looks at his sister.

"They all look really good. May, are you ready for this?" Max asked his sister in concern. "Two weeks isn't that much time you know". Ash told May, knowing how time flies. "No problemo. Although on second thought, some practice couldn't hurt". May said to herself, starting to have second thoughts.

After spending time in the Pokémon Center, the gang went to the beach, feeling the heat and the sizzling sand. Although after getting out of the Center, Ash started to feel a bit depressed for some reason.

"Just how I imagined it. Slateport City's got beautiful beaches; not to mention all the beautiful girls!" Brock gushed out, his eyes heart-shaped. "Yeah, who cares? Let's swim!" Max called out in excitement. "First things first. I think I'll do a little bit of practicing". May said with a smile as Ash turns to look at her. "Ummm yeah. Good idea May". Ash said in a bit of a somberly tone.

Brock, May and Max noticed Ash not being enthusiastic as he usually is. "Hey Ash, are you okay?" Brock asked his old friend in concern. "Yeah, nothing's wrong". Ash replied to his friend, though his sad smile told a different story.

May shrugs for the moment. "And first up my stunning, preliminary performance. Watch and learn!" May called out as she takes out Beautifly's Poké Ball and twirls a bit. "Beautifly, the spotlight is on you! Go!" May cried out as she ends her spin and releases her Butterfly Pokémon.

Beautifly flaps its wings and shines a bit of silvery. "Nice opening". Brock complimented with a smile, impressed with the entrance. "Good job May". Max complimented his sister on a job well done. "Check it out. She really planted her pose". Ash said with a sad smile as May turns around, only her eyes were now swirls. "I might have spun a bit too much''. May admitted, getting Ash, Brock, Max and Pikachu to spun around anime style at what she said.

After getting control of herself, May threw all three of the Frisbees into the air. "Now Beautifly, use Gust!" May called out as Beautifly whips up a gust of wind to blow the Frisbees back. But it didn't work out as it planned, as it blows on the sand beach, creating a sandstorm, whipping up the beach furniture and the people in there. Even the gang got blown away; only Ash was fast enough to jump away to avoid getting blown away.

Max has his glasses covered in sand after he got himself out of the sand. "Guess this isn't the right place for that". Max commented as May gets up, covered in sand as well. "Yeah, you're probably right". May said in agreement as Ash just watched them with a sad look.

Our heroes go to a more isolated part of the beach without other people there to get caught up in May's training. "This will be much better". Brock said with a smile. "You'll do fine in a place like''. Ash spoke, although he was still unenthusiastic. "Ash, what's wrong?" Max asked his friend in concern, now starting to get worried. Ash shakes it off and smiled at the younger male.

"Nothing Max. I'm fine. So what's next May?" Ash asked the older Maple sibling, who winked at him. "My best one yet is coming up next". May replied to the Rainbow Hero before she turns to Beautifly. "Okay Beautifly, the pressure's on now". May told her Bug and Flying type, who sweat dropped.

"Okay Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May called out, holding her right hand out. Beautifly flaps its wings to create silvery powder scales, but failed. May sighs as she collapses onto her knees. "Oh no! Not again! We keep messing that one up!" May moaned out in sadness. "You might not want to use that move in the contest yet May!" Max advised his sister who turned to look at him.

"But if we could use Silver Wind, it will just blow everyone away". May tried to tell her brother. Brock thinks a bit about what she said. "Yeah, that's true". Brock commented, thinking May has a point.

"You just gotta keep practicing. You'll eventually master Silver Wind". Ash said to the Coordinator in training, getting May to smile at him. "Yeah, you're right!" May exclaimed before she turns to face Beautifly. "Alright Beautifly, let's try it again one more time". May told her partner, which Beautifly nods.

May tosses the Frisbees once more at Beautifly. "Beautifly Gust again!" May called out as Beautifly tried Gust one more time. Gust actually worked better then last time, sending the Frisbees back. May manages to catch two of them with grace. "Yeah that's cool". Max commented with a smile.

However the third one went over May and was now heading towards a boy on a staircase. The boy was around Ash and May's age with green hair, wearing a purple vest, black shirt, and blue jeans. "Watch out!" May called out as Ash looked at the boy.

The boy actually caught it with no problem, making May, Max and Brock widen their eyes in surprise while Ash and Pikachu were not impressed. "I aren't impressed''. Ash said with his arms crossed. "I'm sorry". May apologized as the boy spun the Frisbee with his finger. "Please don't tell me that you're planning on entering the Pokémon Contest with a cheesy act like that?" The boy asked as he threw the Fristbee at May's feet, who looked surprised before she frowned.

The boy walked up to May. "You got no finesse, no moves". The boy said as May got angry with him. "Hey, who are you to tell me that?" May demanded as the boy holds his hand in front of her face. "If you must know, I'm Drew. Pokémon Coordinator". The boy now named Drew introduced himself.

"Huh, that must mean he's just like you May". Ash said with his arms crossed, though he didn't sound very interested. Drew shakes his head at what the Rainbow hero said. "Please no comparison. You see you and your Pokémon here, you got no style". Drew mocked, getting May more angry with him.

"Hey! You can make fun of me all you want, but don't you dare make fun of my Pokémon!" May roared out, only Drew puts his hand in front of her face again. "Whoa, take a chill pill little girl". Drew said in a laid back tone as May tries to run at him, while the green haired boy pushes her lightly back and forth.

"May, don't listen to what he says". Max said to his sister, trying to calm her down. "I think you children should be on your way now". Drew said with a smirk on his face. Ash and friends are confused at what the newcomer says. "Why should we?" Max asked in confusion at Drew's words.

"This is a private beach reserved for people like me stating in that resort". Drew explained as he pointed to a nearby resort as May was even more pissed. "Let's just get out of here". Ash told to his friends, getting tired of this guy's attitude. Brock and Max agreed with the young Rainbow hero as they start walking away with May and Beautifly following them.

"I guess you're entering the Pokémon Contest too, right?" May asked as Drew laughs a bit cockily. "Well you just guessed correct genius". Drew said with a smirk as he and May had a staring contest before she left to follow her friends.

After they left the beach, Ash was looking at his Rainbow Wing that he was holding with his right hand with a sad look. "Hey Ash you've been quite down since we got out of the Pokémon Center". Brock said to Ash, who sighs a bit. "Hey guys, could you go ahead? I'd like to be alone for a while?" Ash asked his friends, wanting to be alone.

May, Max and Beautifly looked confused, but Brock had an understanding look on his face. "If that's what you want, okay". Brock said to Ash, who nods in thanks as he walks in a different direction. "So what's going on with Ash?" May asked in concern for the Rainbow Hero.

"I guess he misses his friends Sorrel and Verity. They were his first friends and companions. They went on an adventure together when Ash became the Rainbow Hero and he hasn't seen them for 2 years now''. Brock explained to May and Max on what's wrong with Ash.

"He must have been close to them". Max said in wonder as May watched Ash leave in concern. "I hope that one day he'll reunite with them. No, I'm sure that it'll happen". May said to Brock and Max, hoping Ash cheers up someday.

 **(Play Pokémon I choose you ending song)**

10 minutes later in the forest, Ash was walking motionless through the forest with his hands in his pockets with Pikachu on his shoulder, who was looking at the Rainbow Hero in concern. "Pika pi''. Pikachu said in concern for his partner who didn't look at his starter.

'Verity… Sorrel…. I miss you. I wonder where you are and what you're doing'. The Rainbow Hero thought to himself as he looked up in the clouds, thinking of the tomboyish brown haired girl and the green haired young researcher that he made friends with during his journey to Mount Tensei. Pikachu looked at his partner before he looked down in sadness, missing Verity's Piplup and Sorrel's Lucario as much as Ash misses his two friends.

 **RRRRAAAA!**

A cry was heard, making Ash and Pikachu widen their eyes as they looked up at the sky to see something unexpected. In the sky was a familiar Pokémon that had a phoenix like appearance and its feathers shine like the rainbow itself flying.

"Ho-oh!'' Ash whispered to himself in shock to see the Legendary Pokemon that chose him as the Rainbow Hero again. "Pika Pi?" Pikachu cried out in surprise to see the Legendary he battled against 2 years ago.

Ho-oh made eye contact with his chosen Hero. **'Come'.** Ash heard a voice from Ho-oh, making his gasp in surprise as the Legendary Pokemon flew past him. "Ah wait Ho-oh!'' Ash called out as he started chasing after Ho-oh. Pikachu even jumped off Ash's shoulder to chase after the Legendary Bird Pokémon.

The Rainbow Pokémon kept flying with its chosen trainer and Pokémon partner following it, until it stops in a field full of flowers with Ash and Pikachu stopping a few feet away from them. **'Enjoy your gift, my chosen Hero'.** The same voice from before came from Ho-oh before the legendary bird Pokémon takes flight again.

Ash and Pikachu watched as Ho-oh flew away from them till the Legendary Pokémon disappeared from their sights. "What did Ho-oh mean?'' Ash asked in confusion at Ho-oh's words. 'I don't know'. Pikachu replied to his partner, wondering what Ho-oh meant as well.

Hearing a gasp behind them, Ash and Pikachu spun around to see the cause of whoever gasped before their eyes widened in shock.

Standing 10 feet away from them was…Verity and her Piplup!

Verity hasn't changed a bit, only a little bit taller than two years ago but not as tall as Ash. Both Verity and Piplup were looking at Ash and Pikachu in shock with the Rainbow Hero feeling himself getting emotional. "A-A-A…sh?'' Verity slowly asked as she began to shed tears of happiness. "Verity?'' Ash asked back as he began to shed tears as Piplup and Pikachu started to cry as well.

Both humans were silent before Verity acted. "ASH!'' Verity cried out as she ran towards Ash with tears of happiness. Verity wrapped her arms around Ash as she hugged him, crying on his chest. "It's…really you…after so long…I've finally found you…'' Verity cried out as she tightened her hold on the Rainbow hero, her eyes closed in happiness.

Ash embraced Verity back as he closed his eyes in happiness as well. "I missed you Verity''. Ash spoke softly, finally feeling happy that the girl he loved has come back to him. "Pikachu!'' Pikachu cried out as he and Piplup hugged each other in happiness. "Piplup!'' Piplup cried out in happiness as well.

"Aren't you guys forgetting someone?'' A familiar voice asked as Ash and Verity turned before their watery eyes widened even more to see Sorrel watching them with a smile with his trusted Lucario by his side. "S-S-S-Sorrel…?'' Ash slowly said as he cried more tears of joy.

Sorrel nodded to Ash as he walked up to the Rainbow Hero and Verity. "I missed you guys, I'm happy to see you again''. Sorrel said to his two friends, who just cried even more as Ash pulled him into the hug, making it a group hug.

Sorrel started to slowly shed tears too as he joined the group hug, not able to keep his emotions in check any longer at finally being reunited with his friends after so long. Lucario knelt down in front of Pikachu and Piplup. "Raa raa''. Lucario said with a smile as Pikachu and Pipulp jumped at the Fighting and Steel type, hugging him as they cried tears of joy, which the Aura Pokémon hugged his two friends back.

After so long…Ash, Verity, Sorrel, Pikachu, Lucario and Piplup have been reunited with the Rainbow Hero finally at peace.

* * *

 **(1 hour later)**

An hour has passed since the three friends have reunited. They are currently sitting together in the flower field, catching up with each other and what they've done since 2 years ago. While the humans played catch up with each other, Pikachu, Piplup and Lucario have been playing around with each other.

"Wow, you really won the Johto League Silver Conference?'' Verity asked the Rainbow hero, all three of them siting around each other. "Yeah and it was tough. My battle with Cross was one of the best ever''. Ash said to Verity with a smile, his checks red from her leaning closer to him.

"I'm surprised Cross decided to enter the Silver Conference, but it was his choice to make. And from what you've told us, I can guess that you're here in Hoenn to enter the Hoenn League''. Sorrel assumed, which Ash nodded to him with a smile.

"You guessed right. I've managed to earn 2 badges so far''. Ash said to Sorrel as he brought out his badge case and showed his two gym badges. "Awesome work Ash. You only need six more to enter''. Verity praised the Rainbow Hero who blushed at her words.

"Thanks Verity''. Ash said to Verity before he faced Sorrel. "Are you here in Hoenn doing research on Legendary Pokémon?'' Ash asked his old friend who nodded with a smile. "You got that right. Since we last saw each other, I've seen lots of Legendary Pokémon''. Sorrel replied to Ash with a smile.

Ash turned to look back at Verity. "What about you Verity? What are you doing here in Hoenn?'' Ash asked the Twinleaf town girl, who just stuck her tongue out. "Not telling''. Verity teased as Ash chuckled at her response. "You haven't changed a bit''. Ash stated with a smile on his face.

"You've changed a little bit Ash, but you're still the same boy from 2 years ago. Anyway, I'm here in Hoenn to be a Pokémon Coordinator''. Verity said with a smile as Ash and Sorrel looked at her in surprise. "Pokémon Coordinator?'' The two boys asked in surprise as Verity unzipped her bag and started searching through it.

"Yup, I've decided to try it out since it looked fun. I've only been in 2 Contests so far and won both of them''. Verity told her friends as she brought out a blue Ribbon case, opening it to show a green Ribbon and a yellow Ribbon. "Wow, that's great Verity''. Ash praised Verity who blushed at the Rainbow Hero's words.

"Truth be told, I was actually surprised at how good I was at it''. Verity said to her friends as she closed her case and put it back in her bag. "I guess you were destined to become a Coordinator''. Sorrel commented with a smile, watching his two friends.

"I'd like to see your performance''. Ash said to Verity, who gave the Rainbow Hero a wink. "Well guess you're lucky because I'm planning to enter the Slateport Pokémon contest''. Verity said to Ash with a smile who looked excited before his eyes widened as he remembered something.

"Oh shoot I forgot!" Ash called out as Verity, Sorrel and the playing Pokémon looked at him. "I have something I wanna show you guys''. Ash said to his two best friends as he brought out two Master Balls and a Dusk ball. "Come on out guys!'' Ash called out as he threw the three devices into the air, releasing the Pokémon inside them.

Sorrel, Lucario, Piplup and Verity all widened their eyes in utter shock at the sight before them. Standing before them was none other than Marshadow, but other than that...the two legendary Eon Dragon Pokémon Duo, Latios and Latias. The three Legendries looked before their eyes widened at seeing Ash's old friends before them.

"I…don't believe it! Latios and Latias! Oh wow this is so cool!" Verity exclaimed with stars shining in her eyes as she cupped her hands together. "Incredible. To see the two Legendary Dragon Pokémon of the Hoenn Region with my very own eyes at the same time''. Sorrel stated in amazement at the sight before them.

'Verity, Sorrel it's great to see you guys again!' Marshadow exclaimed happily, getting the two said trainers to look at the Ghost and Fighting type in shock. "D-Did Marshadow just talk?'' Verity asked in shock as Piplup jumped onto her shoulder. "Pip piplup''. Piplup cried out, looking at the legendary in shock.

'Surprise, I had the ability to speak to you guys the whole time'. Marshadow said with a smile as he raised his hands into the air. 'It's nice to finally meet the two of you. Ash, and Marshadow haven't stopped talking about you guys'. Latias said with a cheerful tone before grinning. 'Especially you Verity'. Latias added as Ash glares at her anime style with his checks red.

"Really? He talks about me?" Verity asked with her cheeks a little pink as she and Ash nervously looked away from each other. 'You have no idea'. Latios said with a smirk on his face, enjoying seeing the Rainbow Hero acting nervous.

"I can't believe you actually managed to catch both Eon Pokémon. I had heard some rumours about a trainer using the two of them in the Sliver Conference. That was you Ash!?" Sorrel asked his friend shock who looked at him. "You bet it was, and it was a hard fought battle to win." Ash replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"But man you guys should have seen it, Ash was amazing!" Marshadow cheered out with a smile, holding his hands up. "Well congratulations''. Verity praised her crush who blushed a little. "Thanks Verity''. Ash thanked her with a gentle smile.

'I can defiantly see that you two have something going on'. Latios said with a smile as Ash and Verity looked at him with red checks. "You have no idea''. Sorrel said with a smile and his arms crossed. "Rrraa rraa''. Lucario said in agreement to what his partner said. "STOP IT!'' Ash and Verity shouted out in embarrassment as everyone laughed.

"Pika pika pi''. Pikachu said to Ash who looked at his partner before he grinned. "Thanks for reminding me, buddy''. Ash thanked Pikachu before he looked at Sorrel and Verity. "Hey guys, remember the promise that we made if we ever saw each other again?'' Ash asked his friends who looked at him with smirks.

"I remember''. Verity said with a grin of confidence on her face. "So do I. We promised that we'd have a battle''. Sorrel said with a smirk as Ash nodded. "What's say we fulfil that promise and battle right now?'' Ash asked with a smirk as he held up an Ultra Ball.

"Sounds good to me''. Verity said with a smile as she brought out a Dive ball. "The only problem is who should battle first''. Sorrel said as he crossed his arms, getting everyone to look at him. "Good question''. Ash replied to his male best friend.

"Why don't you two battle first''. Verity suggested as both males looked at her. "You don't want to battle first?'' Sorrel questioned her, which the tomboy nodded. "Yeah, I wanna see how strong you two have gotten before I take my turn''. Verity told Sorrel as she gave Ash a wink, making his cheeks slightly blush.

"Alright then. Ash, we'll battle first''. Sorrel said to his best friend as the Rainbow Hero smirked at him. "Bring it on''. Ash replied to Sorrel with a smirk. A few minutes later after returning Marshadow, Latios and Latias to their Pokeballs, Ash and Sorrel were standing a bit away from each other with their trusted partners next to them, while Verity and Piplup watched from the sidelines.

"Good luck you two!'' Verity called out with a smile, holding her starter in her arms. "Piplup!'' Piplup cheered out for her two friends as well. "Hey Sorrel, how about we have a full six on six battle?'' Ash suggested to the inspiring Pokémon researcher who smirked. "Fine with me''. Sorrel replied to Ash as he brought out a Great ball.

"Go Manectric!'' Sorrel called out as he threw the Great ball into the air, releasing the Electric type. "Manectric!'' The Electric type roared out as he unleashed a Thunderbolt into the air. "An Electric type, huh. Go Ursaring!'' Ash called out as he threw an Ultra Ball, releasing the normal type who roared.

 **(Manectric V.S Ursaring)**

"I'll start us off! Manectric, Electric Terrain!'' Sorrel called out as Manectric roared as it releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow. "Smart move, now his electric type moves will be more powered up then usual. Ursaring, Throat Chop!'' Ash called out as he held out his right hand.

Ursaring roared as its claws glowed purple before it started slashing at Manectric who started dogging. "Bad move, Ash. Thunder!'' Sorrel called out as Manectric leaped away before it fires a blast of yellow electricity. "Oh yeah? Hammer Arm!'' Ash called out as he held out his right fist.

Ursaring's right forearm glowed right as it actually punched the blast of yellow electricity, sending it into the sky, making Verity and Sorrel gasp in surprise. "No way! Even with Electric Terrain!'' Sorrel called out in shock at what he witnessed. "My Ursaring is as tough as they can be! Ursaring, Swords Dance!'' Ash ordered as several blue swords appeared around Ursaring.

The swords stopped and pointed at Ursaring who roared as a red aura surrounds him, increasing his attack power. "Now let em have of taste of your Play Rough!'' Ash called out as Ursaring jumped at Manectric, cloaking them in a thick, white smoke surrounded by stars as it started hitting Manectric multiple times before sending it flying.

Manectric landed in front of Sorrel before it got back on its feet. "That dealt some damage, but Manectric can still take more! Flamethrower!'' Sorrel called out as Manectric unleashed a red-orange stream of flames at its mouth at Ursaring. "Block it!'' Ash called out as Ursaring held its claws up in a 'X' shape shield, taking the attack.

Manectric's Flamethrower pushed Ursaring back a bit before the Normal Type blew the flames away. "Now's our chance! Manectric, Thunder Wave!'' Sorrel called out as he held out his right hand. The top of Manectric's head sparks with blue electricity, before it releases multiple blue bolts of lightning at Ursaring, covering the Normal Type in electricity.

"Oh no, Ursaring's Paralysed now!'' Verity called out in concern for the Normal type. "How do you like that Ash?'' Sorrel asked with a smirk on his face. "Hey Sorrel, you might wanna look at Ursaring!'' Ash told his friend with a smirk, making Sorrel and Verity became confused.

Ursaring had its claws on its knees as electricity danced around him. However, Ursaring's eyes glowed red as its body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura, making the old travel companions of the Rainbow hero widen their eyes. "Can it be… Ursaring's ability Guts!'' Sorrel called out in shock that Ursaring's ability was Guts the whole time.

"That's right and you just boosted Ursaring's attack power! Throat Chop again!'' Ash ordered as Ursaring's claws glowed purple as it charged at Manectric. "Try using Thunder!'' Sorrel called out as Manectric fires a blast of yellow electricity at Ursaring, who simply kept charging as the attack struck. Soon Ursaring reached Manectric and brought its claws down, creating an explosion that covered the two Pokémon from view.

The smoke of the explosion soon cleared to reveal both Pokemon still standing, glaring at each other. Both were silent for a few seconds before Manectric collapsed with swirls in its eyes. "Manectric!" Sorrel called out as he ran to his Pokémon while Ursaring walked back to Ash.

 **(Victor: Ursaring)**

"Way to go Ursaring''. Ash praised his Normal type as he gave him the thumbs up. "Pi pikachu''. Pikachu said as he gave Ursaring the thumbs up as well. Ursaring just smiled as he gave the thumbs up back to Ash and Pikachu.

Back with Sorrel, he returned Manectric to its Great ball and looked at the device with a smile. "You did great Manectric. I'll handle the rest''. Sorrel praised his fallen Pokemon as he put the Great ball away and brought out an Ultra Ball. "Go Alakazam!'' Sorrel called out as he threw the Ultra ball, releasing the Psychic type. "Alakazam!'' Alakazam cried out as it held both spoons in its hands.

 **(Alakazam V.S Ursaring)**

"Ursaring, Throat Chop!'' Ash called out as he held out his right hand. Ursaring roared as its claws glowed purple before it started running towards Alakazam. "Counter with Focus Punch!'' Sorrel called out as Alakazam's right fist becomes surrounded by a light blue aura before it charged at Ursaring.

Both attacks clashed and caused an explosion, sending both Pokémon away from each other. "Hammer Arm!'' Ash called out as Ursaring roared as its claws glowed purple before it charged once again. "Use Dazzling Gleam!'' Sorrel called out, holding his right hand out.

A rainbow colored sphere appeared around Alakazam's body, before the Psychic type charged at Ursaring. Both Pokémon clashed again and were in a stalemate. However, slowly Alakazam started to overpower Ursaring, before it tackled the Normal type, sending it back.

Electricity sparks started to appear around Ursaring, who started taking deep breaths. "This is our chance. Psychic!'' Sorrel commanded as Alakazam's body becomes surrounded by a purple aura. Alakazam floated off the ground as its eyes glowed blue. Ursaring was surrounded by a purple aura as it was lifted off the ground, before the Normal type was slammed into the ground hard.

"Ursaring!'' Ash called out as Ursaring had swirls in its eyes, showing that it can't continue.

 **(Victor: Alakazam)**

"Well done Alakazam''. Sorrel praised his Pokémon as Alakazam floated down to the ground. "Alakazam!'' Alakazam cried out in victory as the area returned to normal as Electric Terrain expired. Ash returned Ursaing to his Ultra ball before he looked at the device. "You did great pal, take a nice long rest''. Ash said to the Ultra Ball before it put it away and brought out a Dusk Ball.

"It's your turn now!'' Ash called out as he threw the Dusk Ball, releasing Marshadow who looked excited. 'My turn, huh'. Marshadow said with a smirk with everyone understanding what he is saying. "Marshadow, huh? I've always wondered how powerful he is''. Sorrel said with narrowed eyes, keeping his guard up.

 **(Marshadow V.S Alakazam)**

"Let's start off by getting pumped up. Marshadow, Bulk Up!'' Ash called out, getting Marshadow to smirk as his body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura as he flexes his body, causing his muscles to thicken for a few moments.

"Wow, for a little guy, Marshadow has some impressive muscles''. Verity commented with a smile at seeing Marshadow. "Piplup!" Piplup cried out in agreement to what her trainer was saying.

"Marshadow's attack power increased thanks to Bulk Up, so we have to increase our defence. Alakazam, use Reflect!'' Sorrel called out as he held out his right hand. Alakazam crosses its spoons as a round, blue barrier surrounds it. "Oh please, like that'll stop us. Ice Punch!'' Ash called out as an icy blue aura surrounds Marshadow's right fist before it charged.

'Try this on for size!' Marshadow called out as his fist made contact with the barrier, shattering it and causing both Sorrel and Alakazam to widen their eyes in shock. Marshadow continued his attack and slammed his fist into Alakazam's face, causing the Psychic type to cry out in pain.

Alakazam was pushed back from the force of the attack, while Marshadow had a smirk on his face with his right fist still out. "Wow, Marshadow's really strong''. Verity said in amazement, impressed with Marshadow's strength.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cheered for his friend with a smile. "Nicely done Marshadow''. Ash praised his Ghost and Fighting type. 'Oh I'm just getting warmed up'. Marshadow replied to the Rainbow Hero with a smirk on his face.

"Marshadow's more powerful then I expected, but that won't make me give up. Alakazam use Dazzling Gleam!'' Sorrel called out as he held out his right hand. A rainbow colored sphere appeared around Alakazam's body, before the Psychic type charged at Marshadow. "And that's checkmate. Marshadow, Spectral Thief!'' Ash called out with a smirk.

"Spectral Thief!?'' Sorrel and Verity questioned in confusion. Marshadow smirked as he sank into the shadows, dodging Alakazam. The rainbow sphere disappeared with Alakazam looking around in shock.

From Alakazam's shadow, shadowy faces that look like Marshadow came out and attacked the Psychic type, sending Alakazam flying, before it landed on its back with swirls in its eyes. "Alakazam!'' Sorrel called out as he ran towards his fallen Pokémon, while Marshadow rose up from the shadows next to Ash.

 **(Victor: Marshadow)**

Sorrel knelt down next to Alakazam. "You did your best Alakazam, take a good rest''. Sorrel said to his fallen Psychic Type as he returned Alakazam to its Ultra Ball. Sorrel stood up and took a few steps back before he was next to Lucario. "Rrraaa rraa''. Lucario said to his trainer, who nodded to him.

"You're right Lucario. In order to beat Marshadow, I need to use my ace in the hole''. Sorrel said as he brought out a Timer Ball. "Let's see how you handle this!'' Sorrel called out as he threw the Timer Ball into the air.

The Ball opened and released…Entei!

The legendary Fire Pokemon unleashed a powerful roar, creating a small shockwave. Ash, Pikachu, Verity and Piplup had wide eyes of shock at what they are witnessing. "No way! Entei!'' Ash called out in shock to see the legendary Fire Type of Johto. "And Sorrel caught it!'' Veirty called out, also shocked to see that her friend had captured Entei.

'It is pleasure to see you again, Rainbow Hero'. Entei greeted Ash as he bowed a little bit, using telepathy for everyone to understand. Sorrel and Verity were surprised at Entei calling Ash the Rainbow Hero since they thought he was done being the legendary hero of Ho-oh.

"Ash, why did Entei call you the Rainbow Hero?'' Sorrel asked his friend, who just gave him a smirk in return. "I'll tell you guys later. Right now, I'm pretty excited to battle Entei''. Ash replied to Sorrel with a smirk, who slowly grew one himself. "Alright then Ash, let's continue our battle''. Sorrel replied to his best friend with a smirk on his face.

 **(Marshadow V.S Entei)**

"Stone Edge, go!'' Sorrel called out, holding his right hand out. Entei roared as it stands on its feet before it slammed his feet onto the ground, causing multiple jagged light blue stones to come out of the ground, moving toward Marshadow.

"Bulk up, go!'' Ash commanded as Marshadow's body become surrounded in a crimson aura as he flexes his body, causing his muscles to thicken for a few moments. Right as a stone was about to burst out of the ground under Marshadow, the Ghost and Fighting Type leaped back to dodge.

"You of all people should know that Rock type moves aren't very effective against Fighting, so what's the big idea?'' Ash questioned his male best friend. who smirked. "Oh I know, that was just a distraction for this. Extrasensory!'' Sorrel called out as Entei's eyes releasing a multicolored circular beam with white crescents around it at Marshadow. The beam surrounded the Ghost and Fighting type, before Marshadow was lifted off the ground before he was slammed into the ground.

"You okay Marshadow?'' Ash asked his friend as Marshadow got back on his feet. 'You bet I am. Though it did hurt'. Marshadow replied to his friend, wincing a little bit. "Extrasensory is a Psychic Type, which is very effective against Fighting Types like Marshadow''. Verity remarked as she watched the battle between two Legendries with excitement.

"Now Entei, Flamethrower!'' Sorrel called out as a pink orb appears in front of Entei's mouth, before it releases a pinkish stream of fire from the orb at Marshadow. "Marshadow, Spectral Thief!'' Ash cried out, holding his right hand into the air.

Like before, Marshadow sinked into the shadows, dodging Flamethrower. And just like with Alakazam, shadowy faces that look like Marshadow came out of Entei's shadow and attacked the Fire type. The legendary Pokémon stayed strong and kept its ground, not even getting pushed back.

Marshadow came out of the shadows in front of Ash. 'Entei's strong, no doubt about that. Being able to take and withstand my Spectral Thief'. Marshadow said with a smirk on his face. "You're right about that. Every second that passes, I get more excited''. Ash said with a smirk on his face, his eyes showing excitement in them.

Ash's words made Sorrel smile. "Glad you're enjoying yourself, Ash. But the excitement isn't over yet. Entei, Eruption!'' Sorrel called out as he held out his right hand. Releasing a mighty roar, Entei launches multiple fiery rocks up into the air from its mouth. The fiery rocks began to fall down towards Marshadow.

'Darn, I wasn't expecting Eruption. There's only one chance for Marshadow to dodge this'. Ash thought to himself with narrowed eyes as he held up his Z-ring as he placed the **Marshadium Z** crystal on. "Let's do this!'' Ash called out as his held his hands in an 'X' as his Z-ring released a yellow glow with the Marshadium mark appearing.

Marshadow disappeared into Ash's shadow before his eyes appeared in the shadows. Ash then moved his arms in the Ghost Type Z stance as a bright aura surrounded him.

Marshadow rose up from the shadows as the aura from Ash transferred over to him. "I am going to enjoy this'. Marshadow said with a smile as he transformed into his Zenith form, surrounded by a light yellow aura.

"Go, Marshadow! Soul-Stealing 7-Star Strike!''. Ash called out as Marshadow rapidly punches the air in front of him, firing seven light blue orbs of energy from its fists at the fiery rocks, smashing all of them.

"What is this!?'' Sorrel questioned in shock, watching as Marshadow continued to destroy the fiery rocks. "That is so cool!'' Verity called out in awe at seeing Marshadow's Z-move. Soon Marshadow destroyed the final rock. The seven light blue orbs went towards Entei, stopping in front of the Fire type, taking shape of a 'Z'. Marshadow jumped high in the air before shooting out with his right leg out to kick the Fire type.

"Entei, Flamethrower full power!'' Sorrel called out, holding his right hand out. Entei unleashed Flamethrower at Marshadow, stopping him mid-air. Both Legendary Pokémon struggled to overpower each other, however the force of their attacks created an explosion that covered the two from view.

"Marshadow! /Entei!'' Ash and Sorrel called out in concern for their legendary partners. Soon the smoke cleared to reveal both Legendary Pokémon down on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

 **(Draw)**

Both trainers ran to their fallen Pokemon, before they knelled down next to them. "Marshadow, you okay?'' Ash asked in concern for his old friend, getting Marshadow to look at him with an exhausted smile. 'I'm okay, sorry that I couldn't get the win'. Marshadow apologized to his friend, getting Ash to shake his head in response.

"There's no need to apologize. You did great, I'm proud of you''. Ash said to Marshadow, proud of him for defeating two of Sorrel's Pokémon. 'Glad to hear. If you don't mind, I'd like some rest now?' Marshadow asked Ash if he could rest, which the Rainbow Hero nodded to the Ghost and Fighting type before he returned him to his Dusk Ball.

Sorrel was rubbing Entei's fur. "You did great out there. Entei. You deserve a good rest'' Sorrel praised his Pokémon before he returned Entei to his Timer Ball.

Both old friends returned to their partner Pokemon before they both brought out two Poke balls. "It's been a while since I used her. Let's see how you handle this, Sorrel!'' Ash called out as he threw the pokeball, releasing Espeon who let out a cry of joy.

"An Espeon, huh. Then I'll go with this!'' Sorrel called out as he threw the Pokeball into the air, releasing an Accelgor. "Accelgor!'' Accelgor called out with its arms crossed. "An Accelgor. Accelgor is a bug type, meaning it has the advantage against Espeon''. Verity commented, seeing that Sorrel now had the advantage. "Pip piplup''. Piplup said in agreement.

 **(Espeon V.S Accelgor)**

"Let's start off with a good old trick! Espeon, Attract!'' Ash called out as he held his right hand. Espeon winked with her right eye with hearts appearing, before the hearts went out towards a perfectly clam Accelgor. "Accelgor, counterattack with Water Shuriken!'' Sorrel called out calmly.

Accelgor forms shurikens of water in its hand, before It throws them at the pink hearts, destroying them all. "What!'' Ash called out in surprise at witnessing Water Shuriken. "Now Bug Buzz!'' Sorrel called out with narrowed eyes. "Accelgor!'' Accelgor called out as it opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves.

Bug Buzz landed a direct hit, sending Espeon back, but she stayed strong. "Fight back with Zap Cannon!'' Ash ordered as Espeon's gem on her forehead glowed green as the Psychic type gathered energy, before she fires a yellow-green energy ball from her mouth at Accelgor, easily pushing past Bug Buzz.

Zap Cannon landed a direct hit, sending the Bug type back before electricity started to dance around Accelgor. "Zap Cannon always paralyses an opponent. I have to switch tactics for now''. Sorrel said to himself as he held out a pokeball. "Return Accelgor!'' Sorrel called out as he returned his Bug type to its pokeball.

With Accelgor safely back in his pokeball, Sorrel looked at his trusted Lucario. "You're up, Lucario''. Sorrel told his partner, who smirked. "Rrraaa rraa''. Lucario replied to his best friend as he stepped into the battlefield.

"So Lucario's next? Well that's fine with me! Espeon, Psychic!'' Ash called out as Espeon's eyes glowed blue before a small tornado appeared around Lucario, trapping the Fighting and Steel type. "How do you like that?'' Ash asked with a smirk on his face, only for Sorrel to return it with his own.

"Lucario, Copycat!'' Sorrel called out as Lucario is surrounded in a pink aura, before its eyes glowed blue as the tornado disappeared. The tornado appeared around Espeon, sending the Psychic Type flying. "Oh all things I was expecting; Copycat wasn't one of them''. Ash commented with granted teeth.

Espeon landed on her side, before she got back on her feet. "We're not done yet, right Espeopn?'' Ash asked his Psychic Type, who looked at him with a smile. "Espeon!'' Espeon replied to her trainer with a smile. "That's the way Espeon. Dazzling Gleam, go!'' Ash called out with a smirk as he pointed at Lucario with his right hand's index finger.

"Espeee!'' Espeon called out as she creates a rainbow coloured sphere around her body before she charges at Lucario. "Counterattack with Metal Claw!'' Sorrel called out as the spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glowed white and they grow, transforming into three claws.

Both Pokemon clashed in a power struggle for a few seconds, before Lucario overpowered Espeon and sent the Psychic type flying, before she landed on her back. "Now end this with Aura Sphere!'' Sorrel called out as he held out his right hand. Lucario puts his hands together, creating an Aura Sphere before he fires it at the fallen Espeon, creating an explosion on contact.

"Espeon!'' Ash called out in concern. "Pika pi!'' Pikachu cried out in concern for his friend. The smoke from the explosion cleared to reveal Espeon with swirls in her eyes.

 **(Victor: Lucario)**

Ash and Pikachu ran over to Espeon with the Rainbow Hero picking up his Psychic type. "You okay Espeon?'' Ash asked in concern for the Psychic type. Espeon looked at her trainer and spoke, only Ash heard words instead of her usual cry. 'Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Although, sorry that I lost'. Espeon apologized to her trainer, disappointed in herself that her first battle in a while ended with her defeat.

"You did great. You paralysed Sorrel's Accelgor and even forced him to use Lucario. You deserve a rest''. Ash praised his Psychic type before he returned Espeon to her pokeball. "Pika pi?'' Pikachu asked his best friend, who looked at him with a smile. "Don't worry. After this, we'll go to the Pokémon center''. Ash said to his partner with a smile as he and Pikachu took a few steps back.

Ash brought out a Master ball before he threw it, releasing Latias. 'Yay! It's my turn!' Latias cried out in joy as she flied around in joy before she stopped in front of Ash. "Latias, huh? Lucario, come back!'' Sorrel called out, getting Lucario to narrow its eyes before it returned to its best friend's side.

Sorrel brought out a Quick Ball. "Go Luxray!'' Sorrel called out as he threw the Quick Ball, releasing the Electric Type. "Luxray!" Luxray roared out with a glare directed at Latias. Ash looked surprised at Sorrel's choice. "A… Luxray?'' Ash asked in surprise to see that Sorrel had that Pokemon.

At the sidelines, Verity looked surprised as well. "A Luxray, huh? But I thought that…''. Verity said in concern for her friend. Both Ash and Verity remember that Sorrel told them that his family's Luxray saved him when he was a child, but paid the ultimate sacrifice.

"Ash! Don't hold back, because we aren't! Right, Luxray?'' Sorrel asked his Electric Type, who gave him a smirk. "Luxray!'' Luxray cried out as electricity danced around it. "Alright then, we won't hold back!'' Ash replied to his old friend with a smirk on his face.

 **(Latias V.S Luxray)**

"Luxray Night Slash, go!'' Sorrel called out, holding his right hand out. Luxray's paws glow light purple before it started running towards Latias. "Straight up forward attacks won't work on Latias. Dragon Pulse, go!'' Ash called out as he holds out his right hand.

Latias forms a ball of multicolored energy in her mouth, before she fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy at the charging Luxray. "Charge right through that with Wild Charge!'' Sorrel called out with narrowed eyes.

Luxray's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity as it continued to charge. Luxray and the Dragon Pulse made contact, creating an explosion. However, Luxray still continued to charge before it slashed at Latias with its still light purple glowing paw. "Latias!'' Ash called out in concern for the Legendary Pokemon.

"Sorrel's Luxray is tough''. Verity commented with a surprised look on her face. "Now while you're close, use Ice Fang!'' Sorrel commanded his electric type. "Luxray!'' Luxray roared out as his mouth glows light blue with four light blue aura claws forming in front of the Electric type's mouth, with two under its head and two above.

Luxray bite on Latias's wing, causing the Psychic and Dragon Type to cry out in pain. "Latias, descend into the air to get Luxray off you!'' Ash called out, holding his right fist out. 'Okay!' Latias cried out as she descended into the sky, forcing Luxray off of her wing.

"Great job Latias! Now use Recover!" Ash called out, getting Latias to nod to him before her whole body glows yellow as she heals from the damage she's taken. "That's gonna be a problem. Luxray, return!'' Sorrel called out as he returned his Luxray to its Quick Ball.

"Come on!? Another substitution!?'' Ash called out with narrowed eyes, making Sorrel smirk at him. "Your turn again Accelgor. Let's go!'' Sorrel called out as he threw the Pokeball, releasing the Bug Type. "Accelgor!'' Accelgor called out, before electricity danced around the Bug Type's body.

"This could be a problem''. Verity remarked, seeing that Sorrel had the type advantage again. "Pip pip piplup!'' Piplup cried out in agreement, to what Verity said. "Accelgor, use Recover!'' Sorrel called out, holding his right hand out. Accelgor's entire body glows red, purple and pink for a moment, before pink energy particles raise up from its body. When the glow fades around Accelgor, the Bug Type looked re-energized.

"I don't know what Sorrel is up to, but I'm not letting it happen! Latias, Energy Ball!'' Ash called out, holding his right hand out. Latias forms an orb of light green energy in front of its mouth before she fired it at Accelgor.

"Water Shuriken!'' Sorrel called out, getting Accelgor to nod before the Bug type forms shurikens of water in its hand, before it throws them at the Energy Ball, creating an explosion that covered both trainers and Pokémon.

"Now Bug Buzz!'' Sorrel called out to his Bug type. "Accelgor!'' Accelgor called out as it opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves. Bug Buzz went through the smoke and stroke Latias, making the Psychic and Dragon cry out in pain. "Hang in there Latias!'' Ash called out to the legendary Eon Pokémon.

"Now's our chance Accelgor! Finish this with Final Gambit!" Sorrel ordered, holding his right hand out. A light blue sphere surrounded Accelgor, before the Bug type started to charge at Latias. "So that was what he was planning. To take out Latias, but that's not gonna happen! Latias, use Mist Ball!'' Ash ordered as he held out his right fist.

Latias created a light pink Ball of Psychic energy, before she fired it on the ground, causing Mist to appear and cover the Psychic and Dragon type from view. Accelgor charged into the mist, only to hit nothing, making the Bug type and Sorrel to widen their eyes. "Where did Latias go!?'' Sorrel questioned in disbelief at how Mist Ball was used.

"Look up''. Ash said, pointing to the sky. Sorrel, Accelgor, Verity and Piplup looked up to see Latias up in the sky, looking down at Accelgor with a smirk.

Ash's eyes suddenly gained a multi-coloured glow as a rainbow flaming aura covered his body, as large wings of light sprouted from his back as his hair stood upwards, which only his Pokémon were able to see. "Latias, let's end this with Dragon Impact!" Ash called out as Latias gave out a cry of power, before she fired Dragon Pulse and Mist Ball into the sky.

The two attacks mixed together, forming into a Blue and pink energy Dragon. Latias flew into the two attacks' energy, which formed a multi-coloured salamandra like dragon with large wings. The Eon Dragon descends as she snatched Accelgor, before she took flight into the sky with the Bug type trapped in the multi-coloured Dragon.

Latias went high into the sky, before she started flying back down, crashing into the ground, erupting in a massive explosion, nearly sending Sorrel off his feet, almost blowing the flowers away and sent Verity and Piplup flying.

The explosion cleared to reveal Latias floating above the ground, while Accelgor was knocked out on its back with swirls in its eyes. "Accelgor!" Sorrel called out as he and Lucario ran towards the Bug type.

 **(Victor: Latias)**

'That move never gets old'. Latias said to Ash with a smile, who returned to normal as the wings disappeared. "Same here''. Ash replied to Latias with a smile on his face. However, unknown to him was that Verity was staring at him with wide eyes. 'Just a few seconds ago…I could have swore that Ash had wings and his eyes changed. Just…how did that happen?' Verity thought to herself, shocked at what she saw.

Sorrel returned Accelgor to its pokeball, before he and Lucario took a few steps back. "I was hoping that Accelgor would take Latias down with him, but guess I have to change my plans. Luxray, you're up!" Sorrel called out as he threw the Quick Ball, releasing the Electric Type again.

"Luxray!'' The Electric Type roared out, electricity dancing around its body. "Here we go again''. Ash said with narrowed eyes as he tightened his gloves.

 **(Latias V.S Luxray)**

"Luxray, use Howl!" Sorrel called out, which the Electric type started to howl into the sky with electricity dancing around its body again. "That raised Luxray's attack power, we gotta attack fast. Use Energy Ball Latias!'' Ash commanded as he held out his right fist.

Latias forms an orb of light green energy in front of its mouth before she fired it at Luxray. "Charge right through that with Wild Charge!'' Sorrel commanded his Electric type. Luxray's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity before it started charging, actually disintegrating the Energy Ball when the Electric type made contact with it.

Luxray slammed into Latias, sending the Psychic and Dragon type back. "Now Ice Fang!'' Sorrel called out, which Luxray roared as his mouth glows light blue with four light blue aura claws forming in front of the Electric type's mouth, with two under its head and two above.

Luxray bite on Latias's wing like it did before, making the Psychic and Dragon cry out in pain as her wing began to be frozen in ice. "Not good! Latias, use Dragon Pulse while Luxray is close!'' Ash told his friend with wide eyes, hoping that she survives.

Latias forms a ball of multi-coloured energy in her mouth, before she fires a multi-coloured dragon-shaped beam of energy at Luxray, landing a direct hit since the Electric Type was so close to her. "Stay strong Luxray, use Ice Fang on the other wing!'' Sorrel encouraged his Electric type, who glowed before it jumped towards the other wing, bitting down with its light blue aura claws.

Latias cried out in pain as her second wing was trapped in ice, before she fell to the ground with Luxray finally leaping away from her. "I get it now. The whole time, Sorrel was trying to freeze both of Latias's wings so she couldn't fly anymore''. Verity said as she realized what Sorrel's plan was the whole time.

"Latias, use Recover!'' Ash called out in concern for the red Eon Pokémon. Latias started to glow yellow as she began to heal herself. "Not this time Ash, Night Slash!'' Sorrel called out as he held out his right hand. "Luxray!'' Luxray cried out as its paws glow light purple before it started running towards Latias.

Luxray landed a direct hit, shattering the ice and sending Latias flying, before she crashed into the ground. "Latias!'' Ash cried out in concern as the dust cleared to reveal Latias with swirls in her eyes.

 **(Victor: Luxray)**

Both Ash and Pikachu ran to the fallen Psychic and Dragon type. Both of them kneeled next to Latias, while Luxray walked back to Sorrel. "Latias, you okay?'' Ash asked in concern as he gently strokes the red Eon Pokémon's neck. Latias opened her eyes and gave a soft smile to Ash.

'Wow…your friend is pretty good to actually beat me'. Latias said to the Rainbow hero, very impressed with Sorrel and Luxray. "Yeah, Sorrel's really good. For now, take a good rest''. The Rainbow Hero said to the red Eon Pokémon as he returned Latias to her Master ball.

With Latias safely back in her Master Ball, Ash looked at Pikachu. "It's your turn buddy''. Ash said to Pikachu, who smirked. "Pika pi!'' Pikachu cried out as he jumped into the battlefield on all four, facing Luxray. "Finally, it's Pikachu's turn. Let's win this Luxray!'' Sorrel told his Electric Type, who roared out in agreement.

What the humans or the two soon to be battling Pokemon didn't notice was that Verity's Piplup was looking at Pikachu in concern.

 **(Pikachu V.S Luxray)**

"Let's start this off with a bang! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called out with a smirk. Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Luxray, landing a direct hit but not dealing much damage since Luxray was an Electric Type. "Charge right through that Thunderbolt with Wild Charge!'' Sorrel commanded as he held out his left hand.

"Lux…ray!" Luxray cried out as its body was surrounded in yellow electricity before it started charging through the Thunderbolt to Pikachu. "That won't work this time, Sorrel! Pikachu, fight back with Volt Tackle!'' Ash called out, as Pikachu started to run at Luxray.

Pikachu's body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity as he continued to charge at his fellow Electric type, before both Pikachu and Luxray clashed, creating an explosion. The explosion forced Pikachu and Luxray back from each other with the two Electric types still full of energy.

"Pikachu learned Volt Tackle, huh? Ash has really trained his Pokémon well. But we're not giving up. Luxray, use Howl!'' Sorrel called out, which the Electric Type started to howl into the sky with electricity dancing around its body again.

"Okay, now he's just trying built up enough power to finish this in one blow. Well newsflash, Sorrel, not gonna happen! Pikachu, Focus Punch go!'' Ash called out as he held out his right hand.

Pikachu's right fist glowed blue before the electric mouse Pokémon leaped at Luxray, landing a direct hit and sending the Gleam Eyes Pokémon back. "We'll see about that Ash! Ice Fang, go!'' Sorrel cried out as he held out his right hand.

Luxray roared as his mouth glows light blue with four light blue aura claws forming in front of the Electric type's mouth, with two under its head and two above. Luxray leaped at its fellow electric Pokémon. "Counter attack with Iron Tail!'' Ash commanded as he held out his right hand.

Pikachu's tail glowed white before the electric mouse clashed with the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, with the two electric types struggling to overpower each other. "You made a mistake by letting Luxray get in close, Ash! Luxray, use Night Slash!'' Sorrel called out, holding his right hand out.

"Luxray!'' Luxray cried out as its paws glow light purple before it slashed at Pikachu, making him cry out in pain. "Pika!'' Pikachu cried out in pain as he was sent to the ground. "Hang in there Pikachu! Give it another Volt Tackle!'' Ash called out to his best friend, who got back on his feet before he started charging at Luxray with his body surrounded in electricity.

"Counter Volt Tackle with Wild Charge!'' Sorrel commanded his Gleam Eyes Pokémon. "Lux…ray!'' Luxray roared out as it started charging at Pikachu with electricity surrounding its body. Both electric types clashed again, creating another explosion that pushed them both back.

"Use Howl once more Luxray!'' Sorrel commanded, which the Gleam Eyes Pokémon began to howl again as its attack power increased. 'This is getting nowhere fast and Luxray's attack power keeps getting stronger by the second. There's gotta be a way to change this'. Ash thought to himself with narrowed eyes, before his eyes widened as he figured out a way to beat Luxray.

"Pikachu, give it another Volt Tackle!'' Ash commanded his starter. "Pika pika pika pika!'' Pikachu cried out as he started to charge at Luxray again. "No matter how many times you use Volt Tackle, the results will be the same! Luxray, Wild Charge!'' Sorrel called out, which Luxray roared as it started charging at Pikachu with electricity surrounding its body.

Pikachu and Luxray were getting close to making contact, but that was when Ash acted. "Now Pikachu, jump!'' Ash called out to his best friend. "Pika!'' Pikachu cried out as he jumped over Luxray, making the Gleam Eyes Pokémon widen its eyes. "What!'' Sorrel called out in surprise.

"Now Focus Punch!'' Ash called out as he held out his right fist. Pikachu's right fist glowed with light blue energy before he punched Luxray, smashing the Gleam Eyes Pokémon into the ground and kicking up dust. "Luxray!'' Sorrel called out in concern as the dust cleared to reveal the Gleam Eyes Pokémon knocked out with swirls in its eyes.

 **(Victor: Pikachu)**

"Way to go, Pikachu!'' Ash praised his best friend, who gave him the thumbs up in response. Sorrel returned Luxray to its Quick Ball, before he looked at the device with a smile. "Well done Luxray, I'm proud of you''. Sorrel praised his fallen Pokémon before he put the device away.

"Ash, you've gotten so much stronger since two years ago! I'm proud of you!'' Sorrel praised his old friend with a smile, which Ash returned. "Thanks, you've gotten stronger as well, Sorrel!'' Ash replied to his male best friend with a smile. "Rrraaa rrraaa!'' Lucario cried out to Pikachu, who smirked at the Fighting and Steel type. "Pika pi!'' Pikachu replied to his old friend with a smirk.

"Oh those two boys''. Verity said with a happy smile on her face. "Piplup''. Piplup said in agreement, happy as her trainer is. "Lucario, it's your turn''. Sorrel told his partner, who smirked as he walked into the battle. "Lucario's the last Pokemon Sorrel has, Pikachu! Stay on your guard!'' Ash warned his starter, who nodded to the Rainbow hero.

"Lucario may be my last one, but we've learned a new trick''. Sorrel said with a smirk on his face, getting Ash and Verity curious. Sorrel reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace, only it had a Keystone, causing everyone to widen their eyes. "A Keystone!'' Ash and Verity called out in shock at the sight of the Keystone.

"Lucario, it's time!'' Sorrel called out as he rubbed the keystone, causing it to activate. On Lucario's chest above the spike, a Lucarionite came out of his fur before it activated. Two lights came out of the two stones before they connected, as if they were connecting Sorrel and Lucario.

A pinkish aura covered Lucario as he underwent Mega Evolution. Soon the pinkish aura disappeared to reveal Mega Lucario, who unleashed a powerful roar with a 'DNA' symbol appearing in front of the Mega evolved Pokémon before it disappeared.

"Mega Evolution, huh! This just keeps on getting better and better!'' Ash called out in excitement, making Sorrel smirk. "Get ready Ash! Because things are about to get serious!'' Sorrel called out to his best friend, who smirked at what he said. "Good luck you two!'' Verity called out to her two friends with a smile.

 **(Mega Lucario V.S Pikachu)**

"Pikachu, zap em with Thunderbolt!'' Ash called out with a smirk. Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Lucario. "Block it!'' Sorrel commanded his partner. Lucario held its paws in an 'X' shape shield, easily blocking and deflecting Thunderbolt.

"Not bad! Iron Tail!'' Ash called out, his excitement clear in his voice. "Pika!'' Pikachu cried out as his tail glowed white before he leaped at Mega Lucario. "Counter with Bone Rush!'' Sorrel called out, his excitement clear in his eyes.

Mega Lucario holds out its paws together before he spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. Both Pokémon clashed and struggled against each other for a few seconds, before Lucario overpowered Pikachu and strike the electric mouse, sending him flying.

"Don't give in Pikachu! Volt Tackle!'' Ash called out as he held out his right hand. Pikachu used his momentum to land on all four, before he started charging at Mega Lucario with electricity surrounding his body.

"Fight back with Copycat!'' Sorrel called out with a smirk. Lucario is surrounded in a yellow aura, before its eyes glowed blue. Electricity surrounded his body before the Fighting and Steel type charged at Pikachu. Both Pokémon clashed, but unlike last time, Mega Lucario easily smashed past Pikachu's Volt Tackle and sent him flying.

"Hang in there!'' Ash cried out to his starter, who used the momentum to land on its feet. "Metal Claw back to back!'' Sorrel called out with a smirk on his face. The spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glowed white as they grow, transforming into three claws.

Mega Lucario charged at Pikachu, who started dodging all of Lucario's attempts to make contact with him. "Counter attack with Focus Punch!'' Ash commanded as he held out his right hand. Both of Pikachu's fists glowed light blue as the electric mouse Pokémon began to fight back, with the Fighting and Steel type dodging its attempts to make contact.

Both Pikachu and Mega Lucario continued to try to land a hit on each other, but nether could accomplish that. Both Pokémon just continued to dodge and attack again. "Lucario, change Metal Claw into Bone Rush!'' Sorrel called out to his starter. "Change into Iron Tail, Pikachu!'' Ash called out to his starter.

Lucario's claws disappeared as the Steel and Fighting type created another bone of energy, while Pikachu's fists stopped glowing before its tail started glowing. Both Pikachu and Lucario clashed again with this time, nether of the two refusing to lose to the other.

Soon the power struggle caused an explosion that sent both Pokémon back, only both of them looked to have taken a bit of damage. "Enough of this! Lucario, finish this with Aura Sphere!'' Sorrel commanded as he held out his right hand. Lucario puts his hands together, creating an Aura Sphere between his paws.

"Pikachu, give it one last Thunderbolt with everything you got!" Ash cried out as he held out his right hand. Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Lucario, who fired the Aura Sphere. Both attacks clashed, creating a small shockwave that blew some of the petals away.

However, slowly Aura Sphere began to overpower Thunderbolt before completely tearing through and exploding when it made contact with Pikachu. "Pikachu!'' Ash cried out in concern for his best friend.

The smoke cleared to reveal Pikachu; only he had swirls in his eyes. "Pika pi''. Pikachu moaned out in pain, unable to continue to battle.

 **(Victor: Lucario)**

Ash ran towards his best friend before he picked up the electric Mouse in his arms. "You okay buddy?'' Ash asked in concern for his starter, who looked at the Rainbow hero and gave the peace sign with his hands. "Pikachu''. Pikachu said weakly to his best friend, who smiled in relief.

"You did great buddy, you take a good rest''. Ash praised Pikachu before he walked over to Verity, who looked at him with slightly wide eyes. "Could you look after Pikachu for me, Verity?'' Ash asked his crush, who smiled before she nodded. "Of course Ash''. Verity replied to the Rainbow hero, making him smile as he handed his starter over to her.

"You were great Pikachu''. Verity praised the electric Mouse as she rubbed his head. "Piplup piplup''. Piplup praised her friend as well, getting the electric type to blush in embarrassment.

Ash walked back his side of the field, looking at Sorrel and Mega Lucario with narrowed eyes. "I have to admit, it's been a while since I've had this much fun in a battle. You've even forced me to use my strongest Pokémon''. Ash said to Sorrel as he brought out his last Master Ball with his right hand.

"I knew Latios would be a powerful Pokemon, but I didn't expect it to be your strongest''. Sorrel commented with a look of interest on his face. "Even with the short time we've had, Latios became my strongest Pokémon, even on par with Charizard. And we've got a few tricks up our sleeve!" Ash cried out with a smirk as he threw the Master ball, releasing the blue Eon Pokémon.

'Finally my turn now!' Latios cried out with narrowed eyes as he floated in front of Ash. "Sorrel, you're not the only one that can do Mega Evolution''. Ash said with a smirk as he held up his left hand, showing his Keystone.

"A Keystone? Then that must mean…'' Sorrel whispered to himself as he looked at Latios, before he finally took notice of the Mega Stone in the blue Eon Dragon's Scarf. "No…it can't be!" Sorrel cried out in disbelief, getting Verity curious before she finally took notice of the Mega Stone.

"No way! Latios can Mega Evolve!'' Verity called out in shock. "Piplup!" Piplup cried out in shock as well, while Pikachu just laughed at their priceless faces.

"Legendary Guardian of Altomare, take flight at the speed of sound and unleash your fury! Latios...Mega Evolve!" Ash chanted out as he pressed the Key Stone with his right hand's index and middle fingers. Latios cried out as his Mega Stone started to glow, before a blue serpent dragon appeared from the glow, surrounding him as blue Eon Dragon's Mega stone released its own multi-coloured glow. Streams came out of the two stones, connecting as if they connected Ash and Latios.

The streams disappeared as Latios gave out a cry, before dashing off into the sky as six rings of golden energy appeared. Latios crashed through each one of the rings, leaving trails of light behind him as it gave out a loud battle cry as he soared in the sky.

Latios soared back to the field in his new form. The blue parts of its body change to purple. Horns grow from the side of its head and run along its jaw. It loses the wings on its back and similar but larger wings attach to its lower arms, normally held in a level position. Triangle shapes now mark the forward point of its wings instead of its chest.

"Incredible. A Legendary Pokémon that can Mega evolve''. Verity said in disbelief with wide eyes at what she has witnessed. "Pip piplup''. Piplup said in awe at what she has witnessed as well. "Pika pika!'' Pikachu cheered for Latios.

'Incredible…I didn't think it was possible for legendary Pokémon to Mega evolve. Still…how Latios Mega evolved just now was different then normal Mega evolution. Why?' Sorrel thought to himself, thinking about how Latios Mega evolved. "Here we go Sorrel! We're going all out now! You ready!?'' Ash asked his old friend with a smirk that he returned.

"I was born ready. Let's throw down!" Sorrel replied to Ash, getting the Rainbow hero to smirk at his response.

 **(Mega Latios V.S Mega Lucario)**

"Dragon Pulse, go!'' Ash commanded as he held out his right hand. Latios forms a ball of multi-coloured energy in his mouth, before he fires a multi-coloured dragon-shaped beam of energy at Lucario.

"Copycat!'' Sorrel commanded as he held out his left hand. Mega Lucario was surrounded in a purple aura, before its eyes glowed blue. Lucario forms a ball of multicolored energy in between it's palms, before he fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from it at Latios's Dragon Pulse, creating an explosion.

The explosion cleared to reveal both Mega Pokémon unharmed. "Impressive power, but we're not giving up! Lucario, Metal Claw!'' Sorrel commanded as he held out his right fist. "Rrraaa!'' Lucario roared out as the spikes on the top of Lucario's paws glowed white as they grow, transforming into three claws.

Lucario charged towards Latios, who looked perfectly calm. 'Oh please. Like that would scare me'. Latios said with a smirk on his face, using telepathy. "Counter attack with Steel Wing!'' Ash called out as he held out his right hand.

Both of Latios's wings glowed white before he charged at Lucario. Both Mega Pokemon clashed, causing a powerful shockwave before Latios overpowered Lucario and sent the Steel and Fighting type flying, before he slammed against a tree.

"That's gotta hurt''. Verity commented, wincing a little. "Piplup''. Piplup said in agreement. Lucario easily got back on his feet and jumped back into the field. "Lucario, Bone Rush!'' Sorrel commanded with a smirk, which the Mega evolved Fighting and Steel type smirked as he formed an energy bone in his paws.

"Bone Rush won't do jack! You should know that, right Sorrel!?'' Ash asked his friend, his eyes narrowed. "Bone Rush isn't for attacking. It's for this!" Sorrel replied to his friend as Lucario used his energy bone to kick sand into Latios's eyes, making the Mega evolved Eon Dragon cry out in surprise.

"What!'' Ash called out in surprise at the unexpected move. "I guess that's quick thinking''. Verity commented with wide eyes. "Pika pi!" Pikachu cried out in concern for his friend. 'That sneaky little blue, red eyed…' Latios growled out in rage as he tried to shake the sand out of his eyes.

"Now Lucario, Aura Sphere!'' Sorrel commanded his Mega evolved Aura Pokémon. Lucario put his hands together, creating an Aura Sphere between his paws before he fired it at Latios, landing a direct hit. "At least it wasn't very effective''. Ash said as Latios finally opened his eyes.

'Oh you are so gonna pay for that!' Latios said in rage before he looked at Ash, who nodded to him. "Go on Latios! Luster Purge go!'' Ash called out as he held out his right hand. Latios opens his mouth as white sparkles form and gather in front of him, forming together into a pink ball of energy. He fires a massive pink beam from the ball at Lucario. "Come get some of this!' Latios cried out.

"Lucario, Copycat!" Sorrel commanded his Mega Pokémon. Mega Lucario was surrounded in a pink aura, before its eyes glowed blue. Lucario opens his mouth as white sparkles form and gather in front of him, forming together into a pink ball of energy. He fires a massive pink beam from the ball at Latios's Luster Purge, with the two attacks clashing.

It was a stalemate for a few seconds before Latios's Luster Purge blasted through and sent Lucario flying. "Lucario!'' Sorrel called out in concern for his partner. However, Lucario landed on his feet, but he looked like he's taken a lot of damage.

"Can you go on?'' Sorrel asked Lucario in concern, who gives him a smirk. "Alright, Metal Claw go!'' Sorrel commanded as he held out his right hand as the spikes on Lucario's paws transformed into three claws. "This again? Fine, Steel Wing!'' Ash called out as Latios's wings glowed white before he charged at Lucario.

"Now Bone Rush!'' Sorrel called out with a smirk. Even his the transformed claws, Mega Lucario created an energy bone and used it to block Latios's Steel Wing, making both the Blue Eon Pokémon and Rainbow Hero widen their eyes.

Taking the chance, Lucario slashed at Latios with his Metal Claw attack, sending the Mega evolved legendary back. Both Pokémon were taking heavy breaths, clearly showing that they were getting exhausted. "This has been a fun battle, right Ash?'' Sorrel asked his friend, who was smiling.

"Yeah, it has been a really good battle, you've really gotten stronger Sorrel''. Ash replied to his friend with a smile. "You as well. As much as I hate it to end, this battle had to end now, with one final attack. Lucario, a full power Aura Sphere!'' Sorrel cried out as Lucario put his hands together, creating an Aura Sphere between his paws.

"You're right. It's time to end this battle. Latios, give it one last Luster Purge!'' Ash called out with a smirk on his face. Latios opens his mouth as white sparkles form and gather in front of him, forming together into a pink ball of energy.

Both Latios and Lucario fired their attacks at the exact same time, with both attacks clashing and creating a powerful shockwave that was blowing the flowers. Both Mega evolved Pokémon give it their all to overpower each other with both attacks continuing to be in a stalemate.

However, slowly but surely, Luster Purge began to push Aura Sphere back. "Give a 100% Latios, now let's win this thing!'' Ash called out, encouraging Latios who narrowed his eyes. 'That's what I plan to do!'' Latios cried out as he put more power into his Luster Purge, causing it to completely overpower Aura Sphere and make contact with Lucario, causing an explosion.

"Lucario!'' Sorrel called out in concern for his partner. The smoke from the explosion covered Lucario from view before it cleared to reveal the Fighting and Steel type back in his normal form; only there were swirls in its eyes.

 **(Victor: Latios)**

"Alright, we won!'' Ash called out in joy, raising his right fist into the sky. "Pikachu pika pi!'' Pikachu cried out in joy as he ran towards the Rainbow hero. Mega Latios was covered in a purple sphere before it disappeared to reveal the blue Eon back in his normal form. 'That…was exciting and…tiring'. Latios said in exhaustion as he took deep breaths.

Sorrel walked up t his partner before he rubbed his head. "You did great Lucario. Take a rest''. Sorrel praised his fallen Pokémon as he returned him to his Pokeball. "Ash, well done. You really have gotten stronger''. Sorrel praised his friend as he walked over to the Rainbow hero.

"So have you Sorrel. I almost lost there''. Ash replied to his friend as the two-shook hands in good sportsmanship. "You two really have gotten stronger''. Verity stated as she walked over to her friends, holding Piplup in her hands. "Thanks Verity. You're the only one left that hasn't battled yet''. Ash said to his crush as he, Pikachu, Latios and Sorrel looked at the brunette.

"Let's save that for later. Your Pokémon are out of juice. Let's head to the Pokémon center first''. Verity suggested to her friends, getting the other two humans to look at each other before they nodded in agreement. "You're right. Our Pokémon need treatment''. Sorrel said to Verity, looking down at the Pokeball that contained his partner Pokémon.

"Let's get going. I really wanna battle Verity and see how much stronger she's become''. Ash said as he returned Latios to his Master Ball. "Pika pi''. Pikachu said as he climbed up to Ash's right shoulder.

"Okay Ash, just be patient. I believe the center's this way!'' Sorrel said to the group as he took the lead. Ash and Verity followed after their friend, walking next to each other before Verity wrapped her left arm around Ash's right hand, making the Rainbow hero look at her.

Verity was looking away from him, but Ash could see her slightly red checks and small smile. The rainbow hero smiled as he let Verity be as the group of friends walked away from the flower field together after 2 long years away from each other.

* * *

 **And done! Ash and Sorrel's battle has ended and all that's left is for Ash to battle Verity, become a couple with her and swear an oath of brotherhood with Sorrel. Does anyone have an idea at how the brotherhood oath will take place.**

 **The next chapters I do are probably gonna be rewrites of my past chapters of other stories like my Fairy Tail and Yugioh Arc v story. See you guys later.**


End file.
